Give In To Me
by lionlamb91
Summary: Bella Swan believes that all men will eventually cheat so she stays single. She vows never to let anyone in but her best friend's older brother wants her. Bad. He doesn't hide it and he won't give up until she's his. AH/Canon Lemons later, obviously. ExB
1. Beginning

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www . polyvore . com / give _ in _ to _ me _ outfits / collection ? id = 800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**A/N:** _Oh, I'm excited! My first chapter of GITM! Are you happy? This should tie you all over until I get chapter 30 of Stay done. Remember, I don't do prologues or making the first chapter part of the middle of the story. I start out where I want to and we go from there. It's time for Seductiveward and SlightlyStubbornella! :)_

_Let's see how many reviews I get... _

_See you at the bottom! _

**GITM Playlist Ch 1- Candyman by Christina Aguilera**

_**- - - G I T M - - -**_

Sweet sugar candy man  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candy man  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop  
Sweet sugar candy man  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar

_**- - - G I T M - - -**_

**BPOV**

Here I am, sitting in another store, watching my two best friends try on _more _clothes. As if they don't have enough already. Their closets are huge, nearly exploding with shoes and clothes. Sure, I like clothes as much as the next person but I don't go shopping every time I get my pay check. I save half of it.

I've known Rose and Alice since their family moved from Alaska two weeks before Senior year at Forks High School in the little town of Forks, Washington. I stayed with my dad, Charlie in Forks while my mother, Renee, packed up and ran off with a rich man to live the high life. Phil Dwyer was his name.

I hated her for what she did to my dad and stopped taking her calls or answering her texts and e-mails. My parents were separated for about a year until my mom realized that life wasn't about being rich and having the best designer brands. It was about having love and having someone to come home to at the end of the day. She wasn't happy. She said she still loved my father more than anything and left Arizona and Phil behind, came knocking at our door in the middle of the night crying, begging for our forgiveness, saying she wanted her family back.

And of course, my dad, being the loving man that he is, let her come back but he didn't make it easy. He made her work for it. She had to sleep on the sofa, get a job, her own car and win his trust back. With me, it took longer to forgive, like six months longer. Charlie decided not to let her off the hook until I forgave her as well.

But he gave in early because three months later, a month before I would start my last year of high school, I came home one afternoon and was met with the most horrifying sight of any teenager's eyes. My parents kissing on the kitchen floor, wrapped in an afghan, post sexual intercourse. I screamed bloody murder and sprinted up to my room and didn't come out until the next day.

My mom stopped me before I could bolt out the front door to work, blocked the door, sat me down, and pleaded with me to forgive her.

**Flashback**

_"Renee, I need to go to work. Please get out of the way."_

_"Sweetheart, please talk to me. You're my baby girl and I miss you! I can't stand that you hate me."_

_"I don't have time for this," I snapped and tried to go out the door._

_"Isabella Swan, stop right there," my father's voice growled. "Do not talk to your mother that way and stop calling her Renee. Sit down and listen."_

_I broke. Everything, every bit of anger, hurt, pain, betrayal I was feeling for the last three months just spilled out of me._

_"Dad, I know you forgave her, God knows why, but she left both of us to screw another man and live in the land of money and socialites. How can you forgive something like that so quick? She left us without a care in the world meaning she didn't care how _we _felt. She didn't care how unimportant we thought we were, how little we thought we meant to her, what leaving her husband and daughter behind would do to us! Nothing! It hurts and it...she didn't care, Daddy. She made me feel like I wasn't good enough, like she didn't love me enough to stay f-for..." I couldn't finish; a lump formed in my throat and tears filled my eyes._

_My dad features softened at the sight of my tears and gathered me into his arms, talking to me softly, "Bella, your mom loves you. Just as much as I love you. That won't change and I know that what she did hurt you but she's trying so hard to make up for that. Don't cry, baby, it breaks my heart to see you cry."_

_"I love you, sweetie, I do and I promise to prove it to you for as long as I live," my mom sobbed from the couch._

**End Flashback**

From that day on, she never went back on her word and our relationship healed. They both scrubbed the kitchen floor with bleach and Comet, promising to never do anything other than cook and eat in there ever again and they were still together to this day, happy and in love. I met Alice and Rosalie the first day of my Senior year and we were inseparable ever since.

Rosalie Hale was Alice Cullen's next door neighbor and moved with her family when Rose's parents were killed in a head on collision. Alice's parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, took her in with open arms and treated her like one of their own. Carlisle was offered a job as Chief of Medicine at Forks' hospital so they packed up and left Alaska. Alice had two older brothers, the oldest one was named Emmett and the other was Edward. The both of them were in college in California so I didn't get to meet them.

But Rose filled me in on what Emmett was like, seeing as she was smitten with him. Emmett had curly, dark brown hair, smiling blue eyes like his dad and was a big teddy bear of a guy. He may look mean and scary but really he's a like a little boy inside. Energetic, easy to get along with, and loved hugs. Rose was the epitome of a super model; tall, long blond hair, hazel eyes, legs for days, slender with full red lips. She walked gracefully and wore heels like a pro. All the guys drooled over her and all the girls wanted to be her but all she wanted was Emmett.

They seemed like complete opposites on the outside, but they weren't. Like I said, Em looked mean and fierce but he's not and Rose may look bitchy and prudish, but she's far from. I mean she can get like that when someone she cared about is hurt but she's loving and sweet. And when Rose wanted something, she got it. The week after Emmett came to visit for the summer, she pounced. They've been attached at the mouth ever since, to put it lightly.

Now Alice, she's a whole different story. Mary Alice Cullen is her real name but she hates being called Mary so she is Alice, Al, or Ali to friends and family. She's four foot nine inches, with big light green eyes, and shoulder length, dyed black hair. She was born with blond hair like her father but says she feels like it should be black so it's black. She has a full bottom lip and a thinner top lip but she loves how she looks and so does her boyfriend, my best guy friend, Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper has riotous curly blond hair, kind, slate gray eyes, nice lips and stands at six feet; more than a foot taller than Alice. He's smart, charming and can melt a girl's heart with his Texas accent. That's one of the traits that attracted Ali to him. I've known him all my life and he's like my big brother. The first words Alice said to him were "you've kept me waiting" and his response was "I'm sorry, darlin'" with a grin and he kissed her knuckles. They've been in love to this day.

My full name is Isabella Marie Swan. I prefer Bella and I was born on September 13, 1988 in Forks, Washington. I currently reside in Seattle and live in a one story white house with red shutters on the outskirts of town. I drive a black 2008 Volkswagen Jetta and I own a bookstore and I am working on my first novel. My editor's name is Irina and she's married with two little boys. I graduated from college last May at Seattle University with a degree in Journalism.

I have had sex three times since I was nineteen and that was with my ex-boyfriend, Paul. He cheated on me with a girl from the reservation he lived at and from then on I don't date because I'll only end up being cheated on again. I have long brown hair and brown eyes. I weigh 138 pounds-the last time I checked-and stand at five feet, five inches. I guess I like my body except my butt, it's a little too big for my liking. I was blessed with my dad's thick hair and eyes, my mom's long hair, lips, and height. My ass is from my dad's mom. She had a big rump but mine is smaller than hers, according to my mother.

A sudden kick to my ankle brought me out of my thoughts. I smiled as Rose checked herself out in the full length mirror and spoke to Ali.

"Do these shorts make my ass look fat, Alice?"

"Nope, you look hot. If I was a lesbian, I would totally bone you."

"You're not even looking!"

"Rosalie, you already know you look hot in just about anything, why do you need my approval?"

"Because you're the fashion psycho."

"Rose, honey, your ass doesn't look fat in those shorts. You have a very nice rump."

"Thank you, Ali!"

"My ass would look massive in those shorts," I muttered.

"Bella, I would kill to have your ass," Rose snapped, "hell, Emmett even talks about your ass. You're beautiful, girlie. Embrace it."

"Listen to Rose, Bell. It's true, you are beautiful."

"I'm plain. A Plain Jane, you guys."

"Hey, baby!" We all turned at the racket of Emmett's booming voice. He and Jasper were jogging over to us from the front door of the store. Rose and Alice waved at their boyfriends, jumping into their arms. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my phone. They act like they've been without them for ages.

Now don't get me wrong, I have nothing against love and Jasper and Em would never cheat on Ali and Rose but for some reason, I always find the pigs. Every guy I tried dating were either married or dating someone. My dad is a cop and he goes background check crazy with everyone I date so I gave up on dating about a year ago. It's not worth the heartache.

"Hey, Belly, what's crackin'?"

"Just a normal, boring Bella day," I shrugged and smiled.

"We are not boring, Isabella Marie!" Alice screeched.

"Of course you're not, Al. You're the most exciting part of my life. The _only_ exciting part of my life."

"I can change that, you know?"

"Oh, good God of America," Jasper groaned, "here we go with the I-wanna-eat-Bella-alive stare. Why did you ask him to come, Em? You knew this was gonna happen."

"Fuck you, Jazz," Em punched his arm, "he's my bro and he's welcome to go anywhere with me."

The minute, no the _second_ I heard his voice, my entire body went on full alert. My skin began to tingle, my breathing picked up, and my face heated. Yes, I gave up on dating and yes, all men eventually cheat, and yes I vowed never to let anyone in my heart but...

He's my weakness.

I try so hard to stay away from him or whenever he's where I am, I leave but there's sometimes when there's no escaping him and right now, I can't escape him. I've known Edward Cullen for two years and I have been trying to fight how attracted I am to him for just as long. I know he wants me and he never tries to hide it. You wanna know how I know he wants me? He's admitted it in front of everyone; my parents and anyone else that happened to be around. When he looks at me, it's like I'm the last drop of liquid on earth and he hasn't had a drink in weeks.

He is the sexiest man I have ever seen. Gorgeous, piercing, emerald green eyes, wild, bronze hair, a sharp, angular jaw, straight nose, full dark pink lips, a perfect, white set of teeth, long piano playing fingers on warm, strong hands, and a body to die for. I won't even go into detail about it. It's enough to...God, you can't imagine. He's kissed me twice but only because I was caught off guard but both times made me weak in the knees.

"H-hi, Edward," I stuttered as I peeked at him through my hair, studying him. He stood there, leaning against the wall, wearing a tight, black t-shirt that hugged him like a second skin, worn blue jeans and black, thong sandals. His hair was it's usual disarray, wind blown and tugged at by his fingers.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, walking around enjoying the...sights." His eyes traveled up and down my body as he said it.

**EPOV**

"Eddie, are you comin'?"

"Emmett, what have I told you about calling me Eddie?"

"Shut up. We're meeting the girls in like ten minutes."

"Girls?" I perked up at the word.

"Yeah, Al and Rosie."

"Man, he's wantin' ta know if Bells'll be with them," Jasper pointed out.

"Oh, hell, Edward. Hold on. I'll text Rose." Emmett pulled out his phone and typed a quick message to his girlfriend. Thirty seconds later, his phone beeped. "Yeah, she's with 'em."

"Sure. I'll go," I grinned. They shook their heads and turned to the door.

Isabella Marie Swan is my drug. I have never wanted anyone in my entire life as much as I want her. I've known her for two years and have been chasing her ever since. She's a stubborn girl; she believes all men will cheat and stays single, but if she would just...God, if she would just let me have her, I'd never let her go. That girl is everything I could ever want.

She's smart, funny, caring, warm, loving, understanding, strong, independent, confident yet shy and drop dead fucking gorgeous. She's five feet, five inches; the perfect height for me, big chestnut eyes, a heart shaped face, pink pouty lips, a long, thick curtain of chocolate brown hair that falls in waves and curls past her shoulders and down her back. It feels like silk between your fingers and begs to be touched. Her body...Jesus, her body is like heaven for me. She's got curves in all the right places; a perfect bust, slender waist, rounded hips, long legs, small, dainty feet. She's got creamy, soft pale skin and she smells like strawberries and jasmine.

God, I want her so fucking bad and I don't hide it. Bella's beautiful and I want her to be mine. If only she'd just give in to me, I would show her how much she means to me. I've kissed that girl twice already and both times took the breath out of me. Our chemistry sizzles and I can only imagine how hot it would burn if she'd let it take its course.

I know everything about her; her favorite food is grilled cheese sandwiches, her favorite colors are blue and purple, she bites her bottom lip when she's nervous or sad, she likes to run her fingers through her hair, like me, she has a degree in Journalism, she owns her own bookstore and is writing a novel. Her parent's names are Renee and Charlie Swan, her name means Beautiful Swan, she wants to go to Rome, she used to have a Blue Russian cat named Felix but he died from infection in his throat when she was thirteen.

She lived in Forks, Washington all her life up until she moved to Seattle, she caught her parents having sex on the kitchen floor when she was seventeen, she knows I'm afraid of her father even though I have never met him and there's so much more...

If she would just let me in.

I'd never hurt her and if I ever did, I'd have Emmett kick my ass.

"Ed-ward?" Em waved his hands in my face. "Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, what?"

"I said...how come you're chasing a girl who obviously wants nothing to do with men?"

"She's gonna be mine, Em. Why are you even worrying about it? You already have Rosalie."

"I just...I don't want to see it blow up in your face and get hurt."

"Awww, Em, are you turning soft on me?" I chuckled.

Shut up, dick," he punched me.

The three of us walked down the sidewalk and filed in to the clothing store and Em got loud, "Hey, baby!" he waved at Rose. She turned and smiled, waving just as hysterically. Alice giggled and shook her head.

"Hey, Belly, what's crackin'?"

"Just a normal, boring Bella day," Bella's sweet voice answered.

_Ah, baby, you have no idea how _un-_boring I can make your days if you'll let me._

"We are not boring, Isabella Marie!" Ali screeched.

"Of course you're not, Al. You're the most exciting part of my life. The _only_ exciting part of my life."

"I can change that, you know?" I interrupted. A gorgeous blush spread across her face before she hid it behind her hair.

"Oh, good God of America," Jazz groaned, "here we go with the I-wanna-eat-Bella-alive stare. Why did you ask him to come, Em? You knew this was gonna happen."

"Fuck you, Jazz," Em punched him in the arm, "he's my bro and he's welcome to go anywhere with me."

"H-hi, Edward," Bella squeaked.

"Hey gorgeous."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, walking around, enjoying the...sights," I grinned as my eyes took in her beauty. She was wearing a blue top tucked into high waisted, cinched, silk black shorts and black, open toed flats with a strap around her ankle.

Beautiful as always.

"Are you guys finished?" I asked the others, taking my eyes away from Bella.

"Yup," Rose nodded. "You wanna get something to eat?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Only you, Emmett," Bella giggled.

"Always hungry," Jasper and Alice retorted together.

"Let's go," I chuckled. Bella stood, stretched and ran her hands through her hair. I looked at her, sending everything I felt for her in my gaze.

_I'm in love with you...I wonder if you know that._

I tucked a hair behind her ear and touched her cheek, lingering there for a moment. She blushed and looked away.

So stubborn.

I leaned towards her and whispered in her ear the words I've been wanting to say to her all week.

"I want to be with you."

"Oh, Edward," she sighed.

_Please give in, sweet girl, it would be so simple._

I pulled her into me and hugged her.

"I just want you, Bella."

"I know."

"Let me in."

**A/N: Don't you just love him? Hope I didn't disappoint. Let me know what you think. Do you like how sweet E is about Bella? He has many sides...**

**This is what E looks like. Of course it's Rob- http : / / www . p-c . cz / newmoon / obrazky /edvadr7452 . jpg **

**Emmett- http : / / www . eclipsemovie . org/ images / kellan-lutz-9119-4 . jpg**

**Rose- http : / / letterstotwilight . files . wordpress . com / 2009 / 05 / rosalie . jpg**

**Everyone else is the same. :)**

**I wanted Bella's figure to resemble Whitney Thompson's from America's Next Top Model- http : / / www . ockhamstyle . com / sv / women / Whitney _ Thompson . jpg**

**Oooh, it's banner time! Any takers?**

**Bye!**

**Lionlamb91**

**Chapter 30 should be up tonight or tomorrow! **

**Ages:**

**Edward-23**

**Emmett-24**

**Jasper-23**

**Alice-22**

**Rose-23**

**Bella-22**

**Carlisle-42**

**Esme-40**

**Charlie-46**

**Renee-44**

**Jacob-20 (he'll be in later chaps, along with other characters)**


	2. Explain

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www . polyvore . com / give _ in _ to _ me _ outfits / collection ? id = 800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**A/N: **_Oh, fast update! Hmmmm, you guys were pretty quiet. Maybe if I give you the biggest piece of drama in the story, you'll react. I likes my drama early in the story soooo..._

_Ladies and gentlemen(maybe?) I give the breaking point...for both of them. _

_Enjoy!_

_See you at the bottom!_

_**Previously:**_

_**"I want to be with you."**_

_**"Oh, Edward," she sighed.**_

**Please give in, sweet girl, it would be so simple.**

_**I pulled her into me and hugged her.**_

_**"I just want you, Bella."**_

_**"I know."**_

_**"Let me in."**_

_**- - - G I T M - - -**_

Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye

_**- - - G I T M - - -**_

**BPOV**

"Edward," I exclaimed softly after he whispered those words.

"You can't, right? Never mind," he let me go and walked ahead in front of the group, pulling at his hair, shaking his head.

_If you only knew why._

**A week later...**

He won't answer my calls, texts, voicemails, nothing. I haven't seen him since that day at the clothing store with the others. He's mad at me, I know it.

"Al, he still won't answer," I groaned after my twentieth call to his phone and still no answer.

"I don't know what to tell you, Bells."

"Have you seen him at all?"

"Three days ago at my parents' house," she shrugged.

"How'd he look?"

"Bored."

"Alice, c'mon," I begged, "give me more than 'he looked bored', please."

"I can't give you more when all I saw was boredom, Bella. You want me to lie to you and say he looked happy?"

"It would help," I huffed, slumping in my chair. Alice and I were at Starbucks, having iced coffees and a snack, just talking. Mostly about her brother's whereabouts.

"It's not like you care what he does, right?"

"Why does everyone think I don't care about him?"

"So you admit it? I knew it!" Alice squealed.

"Admit what? You asked me?"

"No, B," she shook her head, "I said 'It's not like you care what he does, right?' I didn't ask if you cared about him. So therefore, you admitted you care about him."

"I do care about him, Ali. I..I think I love him. No, I know I love him."

"Holy shit, you love him? No fucking way! I gotta tell Rose!" She made a move to pull out her touch screen cell phone but I grabbed it out of her hands.

"No. No telling Rose. She'll tell Emmett and he's got a big mouth."

"How come you don't want him to tell Edward?"

"Because I want him to hear it from me," I replied.

"Then go tell him how you feel. But change first, you look too dressy."

I looked down at my pencil skirt, heels, and silk blouse. "I had a meeting with my editor today."

"That's alright, hun, just change. Come on I'll go with you."

We paid for our drinks and cinnamon rolls then left. I hopped in my car and drove out to my house, Alice right behind me in her yellow convertible. She followed me inside and we went to my closet. She pulled out a purple tank top, a jean skirt, and my pair of black, gladiator sandals. I changed into them, pulled my hair back in to a ponytail, swiped some lip balm on my lips and went to the kitchen for Ali's opinion.

"Whatcha think?"

"Casual yet sexy. Good job, babe!" she clapped.

"Thanks. I'll see you when I get back." I grabbed my keys, purse and my Blackberry and was on my merry way to Edward's apartment. He owns a small chain of record stores stretching around Washington and they made good money so he had a nice place and rarely ever had to work. I went over my speech in my head the whole drive over and was confident in what I would say. I locked my car, tucked my phone into my back pocket, slung my purse over my shoulder and walked up the stairs to his front door and knocked. He opened the door, in nothing but a pair of jeans.

"Hi, Edward," I tried focusing on his face but his body was kind of distracting. Scratch kind of, it _was_ distracting.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," I replied.

"About what?"

"Us."

He gave an icy laugh. "There is no us, Bella. You won't let there be an us, remember?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about," I whispered.

"Why?"

"I wanna tell you why but you keep interrupting me."

"What is it then? Are you secretly married or something?"

"What? No, of course not!" I defended. "If I was married why would I be here trying to explain myself to you?"

"I don't know why you feel obligated to explain yourself when you're just going to push me away in the end," he snapped and walked away from me.

I stepped in and closed the door, "Edward, I-"

He turned around to face me, running his hands through his hair, fury evident on his face. "You know what, Bella? It really sucks to fall for someone who doesn't care how you feel about them at all, they just keep at you at an arm's length and expect you to wait until they feel the same, until they actually give a flying fuck about you. They expect you to play along with a little game of cat and mouse, pushing you away one minute and pulling you towards them the next, over and fucking over again!"

"Are you saying I don't care about your feelings? Edward, you know that's not true," I answered with a shaky voice.

"Do I? I don't know how you feel about me, Bella because whenever I take a step towards you, you take a thousand steps back."

"I'm not-"

"No, Bella, it's my turn." He cut me off and stood as far away from me as possible, by the window. "I've known you for two years. I've wanted you ever since and I've loved you for the last year of both of them. I think about you all the time; morning, noon, and night. I can't go a day without seeing your face or hearing your voice and I call your voicemail just to hear it when I can't see you. God, I love you! You mean _everything_ to me, I know everything about you from when you were born to what you want for your birthday. I would take you to Rome if that what it would take for you to trust me."

"I do trust you," my voice wobbled at his confession of love for me. If he'd just let me speak, he'd know I felt the same way.

"Obviously you don't. You don't trust me enough to give yourself to me; body, heart and soul. I make it a goal to tell you how much I want you every single damn day. And I sit back, hoping, _praying _that one day you'll just let me have you and when I think that the day has come, you fucking reject me and break my heart only to come to me again and expect me to drop everything and answer to your beckon call. And I do, you know why? Because I love you. I want to walk down the street with my arms around you, letting everyone know you're mine, I want to wake up next you every morning and lay down with you every night."

I felt tears sting my eyes at his words and couldn't help but notice how he was using past tense. He didn't feel that way anymore, apparently.

"I love everything about you, Bella," he continued, voice choked. "From the way you bite your lip to the fact that you only like Hershey's chocolate. I would go to wherever the place it's manufactured and get you a lifetime supply of it if you felt even a little bit for me of what I feel for you. Jesus, I feel like an idiot for falling for a girl who keeps her heart in a cage."

"I don't-"

"I need you to go. I'm tired of your games, Bella."

"But it-"

"Stop playing with my heart. Please, leave. I need to get over you. I don't want to love you anymore."

My heart split open and fell in to my stomach from his words and tears burned at the corners of my eyes. I nodded as my shoulders slumped. "Edw-"

"Leave, Bella! Go!"

I jumped back, startled and clutched at my chest. He was angry. Oh, God, he hates me. I'll never get to tell him the truth, how I really feel about him all because of some stupid fear I have. I swiped at a tear and turned to leave. "I'm sorry."

"Please just go."

I left and shut the door and leaned my forehead against it as tears streamed down my face and whispered how I felt, not caring if he heard them. He'll never believe me anyway. "I wasn't supposed to tell you like this but I love you, too."

I ran to car my and was about to get inside but looked up at his window first. He was looking down at me, anger and confusion in his eyes. I gave him a weak, watery smile but it fell so I waved goodbye to him as a tear fell down my face. I wiped it away and got into my car then sped away, away from the man I loved, away from my only chance at happiness.

Tears blurred my vision and fell as fast as they came while I drove home. When I pulled into the driveway, I noticed Alice and Jasper were sitting on the front step. Her mood changed when she saw my face, sorrow filled her eyes and she stood up. Jasper walked over to me and put his hand on my cheek. I guess she had Jasper come over to join her.

"Bella, where were you?"

"At Ed...Ed...Ali's brother's." I couldn't say his name without my heart cracking more.

"What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything, it's all my fault. He got fed up with my pushing him away and I tried talking to him but he told me to leave."

"Oh, sweetie," Alice sighed and hugged me.

"It's over. He doesn't want me anymore. I've lost him. I've hurt him too much."

I broke down completely when Jasper hugged me as well. He was the only person I had left that was close to Edward and he was my best friend. Alice rubbed my back as she got on her phone.

"Hey Rose, you might want to get over to Bella's. She went over to Edward's to tell him how she felt and he blew up and kicked her out...No, don't tell Emmett...'Cause he'll tell Edward and Bella doesn't want to hurt him anymore...Just come over...Figures Em would go over there...I know that they're both hurting but I was already here and she's my best friend...No, I'm not taking anyone's side...She's hysterical, Rose...Please come over...Alright, bye."

"Shhhh, Bella," Jasper rocked me and kissed my head as I wailed, "calm down, darlin', you'll make yourself sick."

"I love him, Jazz. He di-didn't give me a ch-chance to tell him the tr-truth. I don't want to hurt him anymore and I'm so sorry."

I cried for the next twenty minutes then I got pissed.

"Get your brother over here, please, Ali. It's my turn to talk."

"Ok, Bell."

**EPOV**

"Aren't you gonna say it?"

"Whataya want me to say, Ed?

"I told you so. Go ahead and say it."

"Why would I say that?"

"Because it blew up in my face, remember?"

"I'm not gonna say that to you, bro. You're already sad enough."

I let Bella go today. It killed me but the condition of my heart needed to be mended and she just kept breaking it. After two years of wanting a woman that constantly hurt me, of loving a woman for the last year that cared nothing about me, it finally got through to me that she'd never let me in her heart. I realized everything now but I couldn't understand why.

I showed her I'd never hurt her and she still pushed me away. She'd come here in a mini skirt and purple tank top; probably to get me to do something that didn't involve how I felt but that wasn't it.

She wanted to talk about us.

There's never been an us and now there never will be an us. I blew up. It was my breaking point. I had been stewing over this day the minute after she hinted that she couldn't when I asked her to let me in. I told her to leave and to stop playing with my heart; that I was tired of her games. So she left, tears falling down her face, defeated and ran to her car. I watched her speed away, just as many tears falling down my face with confusion in my head and pain in my heart.

Emmett's phone ringing broke my train of thought.

"Hey, Al..What the hell is that noise?...Why is she throwing things?...I thought she was bawling when Rose came over there?...She keeps breaking his heart, Alice...Oh fuck...Really?...Wow, really? Harsh...You want us to come to her place...Why?...Alright, bye."

"What now?"

"Alice wants us to come get Rose and she needs to talk to you," he sighed, scratching his head.

"God, I don't want to see Bella, Em."

"Bella wants to talk to you. You didn't let her earlier, Edward. Just let her talk and then we can go. Please?"

"Fine."

I slipped my shoes on and followed Emmett to his Wrangler then we were off to Bella's house. It took fifteen minutes to get there and Emmett ran to Bella's front door and waved me in. It was quiet; too quiet, actually. I expected screaming as soon a I entered the vicinity of her living room. Alice was standing in front of Bella's bed room door, Rose was in the kitchen and Jazz was on the couch, leaning on his knees, holding his head in hands.

"Hey, J."

"Hi, Edward."

"What's going on?"

"Bella won't come out of her room. She's just in there, fuming."

"Ali said she wanted to talk to me."

"Yup, that's correct. Just wait."

"Bella, honey," Ali called in to the door, "he's here."

"Okay," I heard her slightly muted reply. Alice came out and sat on the sofa next to Jasper and wiped her face.

"Hey, brother."

"Hey, Al."

"Let's get this over with," Bella suddenly whispered and closed her door. "Em, Rose, I want everyone to hear this so I don't need to tell you again. Can you join us, please?"

Her face was red, nose raw, and her eyes were blood shot. All results from crying but I couldn't find it in me to feel bad; she hurt me over and over. I didn't want to feel anything for her anymore.

"As all of you can see, I am upset."

"Right," I smirked. Her eyes flew over at me, pain evident in her stare and her chin wobbled.

"Apparently that one doesn't believe me. But I hope you guys will...I had my first boyfriend when I was nineteen. His name was Paul. He was my first kiss, I lost my virginity to him, and I thought that he loved me but I was wrong. The day I was going to tell him I loved him, I walked in and he was fucking some Indian girl from his reservation on his coffee table and he didn't care. He didn't give a shit that I'd caught him, he said I was an unfeeling, frigid bitch and from then on, every guy I got close to was a pig. I was a magnet for scum and my dad made sure he found out their pasts. Background check after background, I had no luck."

"This is your big explanation speech? You push me away because of some guy?"

"Shut the hell up, Edward and let me finish!" Bella screamed. "This is what happened at your place. You kept interrupting me."

"Shut up, dude," Jazz elbowed me.

"Thank you. After a while, I got tired of it all, but then I realized, deep down that it was my fault I got cheated on so I buried it so I could make myself believe that all men will cheat on me anyway and keep the real reason hidden from everyone. And then I met you," she looked at me, tears running down her face.

"God, you were so persistent and you looked at me like I was a goddess or something and all I could think was how can someone as gorgeous as this man is, even notice me? Plain Bella Swan with a big ass. And then I got to know you, and you made feel beautiful and I got over my insecurities but as time went by I fell for you, deeper each day and you told me you wanted me and to just give in but I couldn't; I still can't. Everytime I say I can't is the honest to God truth and not because I don't want to because believe me, I still want to so badly even though you're being really mean right now. You are the easiest man to love and so simple to be with you but I can't, Edward. I can't."

"Why, baby? Tell me why," I pleaded with her, feeling every bit of anguish she was radiating; feeling tears build and my heart squeeze as she cried.

"Oh, God," she whimpered, "because I'll hurt you in the end. We're not even together and I'm hurting you and if we were together, I would eventually destroy you and I would hate myself. It would break me knowing that I hurt you and had no power over it."

"Why do you think you would hurt me? _Not_ _being with you_ hurts me, Bella."

"Like mother, like daughter," she whispered, closing her eyes as a tear fell.

"I don't understand. Help me understand."

"It was before I knew any of you. My parents weren't like they are now, you know? Happy, in love. When I was fifteen, my mom left me and my father to screw some rich man and live the high life in Arizona and I _hated_ her, despised her for it. But most of all I hated that my daddy woke up every morning, expecting her to be there, that he was dreaming, only to realize that it wasn't a dream; that the love of his life was gone and I had to watch his heart break every day and that he was reminded of her whenever he looked at me. I look exactly like her and I hated that I broke my father's heart with every look and when she came crawling back, he was so happy but I can't help but wonder what he was thinking every day he was without her."

She hicupped and wiped her face then continued.

"Was he a good enough husband? Was it just a fairytale that he knew would soon end? Was it the fact that he wasn't rich that made her leave? I never found out but I always wandered if it would happen again. I still do. I have my mother's looks and I think like my dad but there's this part of her in me that sometimes makes me feel like I will do what my mom did but not under the same circumstances. It's like a curse; her biggest flaw embedded in me. I do the pushing before someone can get close to me to prevent it from happening. I did it with you to save you from the heart ache and I hurt you anyway. And if I let you in, I'll find some reason to leave and it would still hurt you. No matter what I do, when it comes to you, I always end up hurting you, Edward."

"What would the reason be?"

"I don't deserve you, is most likely the biggest one."

"Then why did you come to my place earlier?"

"Alice convinced me to tell you how I felt about you."

"And how do you feel about me?" I was on the edge of the couch, willing my body not to get up take her in my arms but the feeling was so strong.

"I was willing to try and get over my fear and came to tell you that I loved you and you could have me but you started yelling at me and kicked out before I had the chance."

"You love me?"

"I love you, yes. I love you and I never meant to make you feel like I was messing with your heart or playing games with you," she nodded then walked to me and kissed my forehead. "You said you don't want to love me anymore and you want to get over me. Well, this is me helping you. You said you felt stupid for falling for a girl who keeps her heart in a cage and I'm sorry you fell for me, I tried everything I could to prevent that from happening. Now you see why I keep my distance, now you know why I can't. I do love you, Edward and I'm sorry. I hope you're able to find someone who's less conflicted."

She ran to her bedroom and locked the door. I ran to it and began pounding, tears falling down my cheeks, "Bella! Open the door. Bella, please, I want you. I didn't mean what I said! Bella, please."

I glanced at my family and saw their tears as well.

"I don't want to get over you."

"You told her you don't want to love her anymore, Edward?" Alice sobbed, "That is the probably the meanest thing you could ever say to her."

"I didn't mean it. I thought she was there for another favor or something and I was still angry about last week. I got angry, I had diarrhea of the mouth. I just exploded, Alice, I didn't know she was there to tell me the truth, I swear."

"But you didn't let her, did you?"

"No. I just wanted to get it all out in the open."

"Ali, it wouldn't have mattered anyway," Bella's soft voice drifted across the hall. "I still can't do it." Then she ran into the bathroom and locked the door, her sobs emanating from behind the door.

_I'm not giving up. She's mine and I won't let her go._

**A/N: This is probably the biggest piece of drama you'll get in the story. She's not giving in yet. He'll keep chasing her. The chase is always the fun part. :)**

**Until next time!**

**Lionlamb91**

**Damn, my fingers are tired. Three updates in three days. That's a treat for you, I hope. :)**


	3. The Tattoo

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www . polyvore . com / give _ in _ to _ me _ outfits / collection ? id = 800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**A/N: **_Yay, we're getting somwhere with the reviews! Thank you, readers. You want a chase? I'll give you a chase but I don't how it'll last. Seductiveward can be verrrrrrry persuasive. There's Italian in this chapter but I looked up every translation. I'm not Italian, JSYK._

_See you at the bottom!_

**Playlist Chapter 3- Give In To Me by Leighton Meester(Chiles) & Garrett Hedlund(Beau) from the Country Strong soundtrack**

_**Previously:**_

_**"But you didn't let her, did you?"**_

_**"No. I just wanted to get it all out in the open."**_

_**"Ali, it wouldn't have mattered anyway," Bella's soft voice drifted across the hall. "I still can't do it." Then she ran into the bathroom and locked the door, her sobs emanating from behind the door.**_

_**I'm not giving up. She's mine and I won't let her go.**_

_**- - - G I T M - - -**_

You're gonna take my hand  
Whisper the sweetest words  
And if you're ever sad  
I'll make you laugh  
I'll chase the hurt  
My heart is set on you  
I don't want no one else  
And if you don't want me  
I guess I'll be all by myself

_**- - - G I T M - - -**_

**BPOV**

_I still love you just as much as I always have._

_You're all I want, Bella. _

_I've waited two years for you, what's another two more?_

_You own my heart._

_I'll wait for you._

_All my love,_

_Edward xxxx_

I smiled a little as I read the small yellow card that came with a bouquet of lilacs he had sent me. He knew everything now; why I was scared, why I couldn't just let go and that I loved him anyway in spite of everything. He still didn't give up.

It's been four days since the shit hit the fan. He wasn't mad at me anymore and I can't stay angry at him for very long. I reached down and scratched my foot where my tattoo was located; on the left side of my left foot, just a few inches ahead of my ankle was small zodiac tattoo. Virgo. No one notices it unless they're looking at my foot. I have that one and one no one has ever seen before, but it's getting really hard keeping it hidden It's an outline of a red heart with a scripted E inside it; it was my secret located on the outside of my thigh, just high enough to be covered by clothes. I got it last year, when I figured out my feelings for Edward were stronger than just friendship but I got it and now I don't know why. Spur of the moment, I guess. It costs more to get it removed and I don't want a scar.

I don't have any piercings lower than my ears and fake earrings hurt my ears so I have to have sterling silver. I have five pairs of real earrings, a diamond swan necklace/pendant, and three rings: a black onyx and white mother of pearl ring that I wear on my right middle finger, a wide criss-crossed ring with little diamonds embedded in it worn on my right ring finger, and an I Love You ring from Tiffany's worn on my left middle finger. I never take them off.

I dress nice when I'm working like right now, I'm wearing a loose black, three quarter-sleeved off-shoulder top, a floral print bubble skirt and black, slip-on wedge sandals. But when I'm at home or hanging out with friends and family, I'm wearing a t-shirt and jeans or shorts.

I put the card under the desk and sighed. Business was slow today for being the only bookstore in this part of town. I had every book in every genre anyone wanted to read. "So bored right now."

"Can I help with that boredom?"

"Jacob Black? Oh my God, what are you doing here?" He was a muscley, skyscraper of a man standing at 6'5" with short black hair, tan skin and dark brown eyes. I had no attraction to him; he's like my little brother. Jake and I keep in touch and he's engaged to a girl from La Push; the Indian reservation he lives at near Forks. I've seen pictures of her but she wasn't Indian. She has fair skin, violet-grayish eyes, auburn hair and her name is Vanessa. They're waiting until he turns twenty two, two years from now. Engaged at twenty years old. I was impressed when I heard the news and had yet to meet the girl that captured the boy that had a crush on me when he was fourteen.

"Came to visit you. I went to your house first but you weren't there. One of the people in a house across the road told me to come here so here I am."

I hugged him tight. "When did you get so big?"

"Long time ago. When did you get so pretty?"

"Shut up. I'm nowhere near pretty."

"You're right about that. You past pretty a long, long time ago. You're beautiful."

My body did it again. It went on full alert, sensitized to everything and my face heated. Leaning against a bookshelf, stood Edward, in jeans, Nike's and a tight, green t-shirt. He was here, in my store, witnessing another man's arms around me. Oh, shit.

"Bells, who's this?" Jake stepped away from me, looking at Edward.

"Edward Cullen," he answered, holding his hand out for Jake to take hold of.

"Oh, you own that chain of record stores around Washington, don't you?"

"Yes. And you are?..."

"Oh, sorry," I interrupted, "this is Jacob Black. I've known him since we were kids. He had a crush on me."

Jake laughed and kissed my cheek. I saw something spark in Edward's eyes. Jealousy, anger, but most of all...fear. It made me want to throw myself into his arms and comfort him; tell him I didn't feel anything for Jake, that he was like a little brother to me.

"Jake's going to be my cousin. His dad's marrying my mom's sister, Sasha in a couple weeks and he's engaged as well," I told him then turned to Jake, "but I haven't gotten an invite yet."

"They aren't made yet, woman," he chuckled. "I'm not getting married until I turn twenty-two."

"How old are you?" Edward questioned.

"Twenty. How old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

"Bells, you've got yourself an old guy."

"Twenty-three is not old."..."I'm not with her." We both spoke in unison.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that last one. Can you repeat it?" Jake asked.

"He's...he's not with me."

"Oh. My bad. It's just that he's looking at you like..."

"Like I have strong feelings for her?" Edward asked.

"Umm..."

"'Cause it's true, you know? The L word is thrown around a lot when I'm near her."

"Edward..." I whispered, blushing.

"I'm only telling the truth." He walked towards me, brushed his hand along my cheek and whispered in my ear, "I love you."

"Should I leave?" Jake's voice called.

"No," Edward shook his head, still looking at me. "I need to go anyway. Nice to meet you, Jake."

"You too."

"I hope you like the flowers," he said over his shoulder, "Bye, gorgeous." He walked out and drove away in his Bentley.

"Okaaaaayyyyyy," Jake's eyebrows quirked, "what was that all about?"

"That...that was Edward."

"Well, yeah, he told me what his name was. I'm talking about a certain 'L' word. Does that guy love you or something?"

"Yes," I whispered, looking down.

"And it's really obvious you feel the same, Bells. Why aren't you together?"

"I'm scared."

"Is this because of Paul? You're afraid to be with someone because Paul's an asshole and cheated on you with Rachel?"

"Partly. Wait, it was Rachel? I didn't see who it was, all I saw was long black hair and tan skin. I walked out after he called me a frigid bitch."

"You didn't know it was Rachel? Yeah, it was her. I'm still barely talking to her and I will never talk to that dickwad again."

When Jake found out I was cheated on, he got mad but as soon as he found out it was Paul, he was livid. He went over to Paul's and beat the hell out of him then told him and I quote: 'As far as I'm concerned, Paul Wilde is dead to me. You played with my best friend's heart and treated her like shit when she learned the truth. I'm done with your fucking sorry ass. You should be thanking God I care more about her welfare than killing you.'

"Wow. Rachel? Seriously?" I wasn't mad, I was over it but finding out his sister was the 'other woman', kind of shocked me. Don't think I'll be comfortable talking to her again.

"Yeah. Bella, it's not all because of Paul and I don't know _what_ it is, but I know it's got _something _to do with Renee leaving for that one year. My dad was there for his friend and I was there for you. Edward seems like a nice guy and he looks at you the way I look at Vanessa. Give it a chance, give _him_ a chance. I gotta go. Gimme a hug."

I gave him another hug and he kissed my head. "Bye, Jake."

"I'll see ya around, Bells. Bye." I waved as he walked out the door. I was about to walk back to my seat when I caught something out the corner of my eye. I walked over to the bookshelf to see what is was.

Edward's phone. It looked like a Blackberry but it wasn't. The screen was bigger and it was a touch screen yet had a keypad under it. I'll take it to his place when I get off. I looked at the clock. It was four-thirty; what difference would it make leaving a half hour early? No one's here. I grabbed my stuff, locked up, and got in my car to give Edward his phone back. As I was driving, I got curious about what his phone did so I turned it on and saw a picture pop up on the screen. It was a picture of me, smiling, my heading resting on my hand, looking directly at the camera. I touched the gallery button to see if he had anymore.

I was right. There were at least ten to fifteen pictures of me: some smiling, laughing or sticking my tongue out at him. I closed out of it and looked at the contact list, scrolling for my name but I couldn't find it. 'Bella' where it should be. Did he erase my number? Did he even have it? I began to check all the numbers and found it finally.

**My Girl 446-879-1313**

I couldn't help but feel giddy at how he typed out my contact info. I quickly shut it off and parked my car next to his apartment building feeling kind of scared to go in there seeing as the last time, he kicked me out and told me he didn't want to love me anymore. I slowly walked up to his door and knocked softly. No answer. I knocked louder. Still no answer. I opened the door and peeked inside; nobody was in the living room so I put my purse down and went in search for Edward. I heard a muffled yell coming from down the hall. The closer I got to his office, the more afraid I was to see what was going on. Was there someone in there with him? Who was it? I heard a woman's voice next to the half-cracked door to his bed room.

"She's not going to change, Edward! Why are you wasting time chasing a girl that's obviously a frigid witch? I can satisfy you." She had an Italian accent.

"Shut up! You have business talking about her like that!"

"Oh, come on! She's probably doesn't want you. I can make you happy!"

Frigid witch? Hurt spiked in my heart. Was she talking about me? Who is this woman and how does she know about me? I knocked softly and poked my head inside a little then tiptoed in. There stood a tall, thin woman with long, jet black hair, olive skin, and electric blue eyes. Her fists were clenched, face angry, red lips pursed in a thin line..

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, Edward, you left your phone at the store on a bookshelf. I'll just put it right here and be on my way."

"Bella, I-"

"_Oh mio dio_!" the woman cut him off. "This is Bella? This girl? But she's fat."

Her insult hit me in the stomach. I haven't been called fat since Paul and I didn't take kindly to it coming from someone who knew nothing about me. "Hey, I may not be sickly thin like you but a size eight is not that big. Who are you to insult me? You don't eve-"

She cut me off, _"Smettere di parlare."_

"Gianna! _Otenere la scopatta fuori!"_ Edward yelled back in the same language. Italian, I think. Then it got more confusing.

_"Che cosa ho fatto?"_

_"Numero uno, sei stato una cagna massiccio per uno sconosciuto, mi permetto di aggiungere. Numero due, non si sa niente di lei, quindi, non avete il diritto di cazzo di stare lì a lanciare insulti contro di lei. Numero tre, che la donna non è affatto grassa, lei è bella e io la amo. E il numero quattro, vi ho detto più e più volte che non ho assolutamente nessun sentimento romantico per voi. Non ho mai e mai lo farò. Non so nemmeno ti piace! Sei manipolativa, sei significa per la gente pensi che sono qui sotto, che è più o meno tutti e il tuo cuore è freddo! Uscire adesso!"_

_"Lei non ti soddisfano. Non come posso. _She even looks like an icy, frigid bitch." Now that was uncalled for.

_"Uscire di casa mia maldetta!" _He pointed towards the door. She stomped out.

My eyes stung with oncoming tears. How can someone be so cruel? To a person she knows nothing about, more importantly. "Ummm...I'm gonna get going. You probably have a lot of...anger to vent."

I turned and made a move to leave but he caught my elbow, spun me around and pulled me into his arms. He cupped my face, leaning his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry. God, I'm so fucking sorry you had to endure that. I knew I left my phone there and I was hoping she'd be gone before you came here. She's a bitch and she's got a bit of a drinking problem."

"Who was that? She seriously needs to take her anger down a notch. And maybe get her ass kicked a smidge...or go to rehab."

He chuckled and kissed my nose. "Gianna Sorrentini. She was my Italian tutor and developed feelings for me. When she decided to act on them, I pushed her away. I have never, _ever_ returned those feelings and she hates it. She hates that I love you and she hates that she's not desirable to me."

"Who knew I'd get called 'fat' _and_ an 'icy, frigid bitch' for bringing a phone back to its owner? I'm think I'm quite warm, actually."

"You _are_ warm," he murmured, brushing his lips to my forehead. "I'm so sorry she attacked you. I think you're perfect."

"Edward..."

"Just let me do this. I just need to touch you; any part of you. I won't kiss you unless you want me to, alright?"

"If you must," I giggled.

"It's imperative that I do this." He backed up and sat down on the sofa, patting his lap for me to sit.

"I'll break your femur."

"Doubt it. Please, Bella? Pretty please?"

"Fine." I settled on his lap.

"Ok, you're warm," he repeated, kissing my forehead.

"Mhm."

"You're smart." A kiss near my eye.

"Damn straight."

"Funny." My cheek. "Loving." My nose. "Beautiful." My jaw. "So soft." My ear lobe. "Sweet." My collar bone. I was breathing heavily when he finished, my lips tingling, aching for his touch.

"I love these," he ran his index finger along my lips, tracing them. "I'm partial to this color. Light pink, full, just begging to be kissed. Do they feel sensitive, Bella? Swollen from the thought? Do they want kissed? Because I'll do it; you have no idea how bad I want to do it, baby. Mine feel the exact same way. I could kiss you for hours on end and never go any further than that. That's how much I want to taste your lips again. I'll stop whenever you want, I'll be so grateful if you'd just let me kiss you. I'll take anything, any type you give me."

"You're making it really hard," I leaned my head against his chin, my breathing choppy. He ran a hand up my calf to my knee, stroking the visible flesh.

"What is this 'it' you speak of?"

"Resisting...everything."

"Why resist it? Bella, you know how badly I want you. I dream of you all the time, I wake up evey morning harder than a cinderblock, fantasizing about you, my heart racing from the simplest thought of you. Feel how rapid my heart beats because of you," he pressed my hand to his chest.

_Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump, thump thump... _

It was beating fast. Really fast. "Edward..."

He ran his hand up my arm and setting on my shoulder, thumbing the skin along my collar bone, nuzzling the other side of my throat, whispering please repeatedly. His lips were setting my skin on fire, it didn't matter that it was being kissed in one spot, the flames licked everywhere. I couldn't stop the small moan that floated out of me and I tipped my head to the side for him.

He groaned," Ah, God, I love that sound." His hand went back to my thigh and rubbed his palm up and down the side, pulling me against him further. Oh, shit, if he goes up any more, he'll feel...some of the ink had raised skin next to it so...fuck!

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"Do you have a tattoo?" He tried to peek over and look but I stopped him.

"Please don't."

"Why, what would it hurt to see your other tattoo? I've seen the one on your foot."

"But this one is...secret."

"Why is it secret? What's so secretive about it?"

"Edward," I grabbed his hand. "Please let it go."

"Is it Paul's name?" His eyes sparked with anger.

"No. God, no! I don't even know why I had anything to do with him now. He was mean and controlling, come to think of it."

"I'm looking. It can't be that bad." He lifted the material of my skirt higher and looked. I hid my face in his shoulder, not wanting to see the expression on his face when he figured out what the letter stood for. "Bella, is that...when did you get..."

"God, you're disgusted with me, aren't you?"

His eyes looked heated and before I knew what was happening, his mouth slammed down on mine.

**A/N: I know it's short. Sorry!**

**I even hate myself for doing that. But it was a necessary cliffie and I don't do them often, do I? Oh, buddy! He's uncovered the secret. What's gonna happen? **

**EPOV next!**

**Who hates Gianna?**

**Me!**

**E's car- http : / / images . passionperformance . ca / photos / 0 / 9 / 09436 _ 2009 _ Bentley _ Continental _ GT . jpg**

**Translations:**** (In order)**

_:: Oh, my God!_

_:: Stop speaking._

_:: Get the fuck out!_

_:: What did I do?_

_:: Number one, you're being a massive bitch to a stranger, might I add. Number two, you don't know anything about her, therefore, you do not have the fucking right to stand there throwing insults at her. Number three, that woman is nowhere near fat, she's beautiful and I love her. And number four, I have told you over and over that I have absolutely no romantic feelings for you. I never have and never will. I don't even like you! You're manipulative, you're mean to people you think are below you, which is pretty much everyone and your heart is cold! Get out now!_

_:: She'll never satisfy you. Not like I can._

_:: Get out of my damn house!_


	4. Flustered & Weak

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www . polyvore . com / give _ in _ to _ me _ outfits / collection ? id = 800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly. _

_**HAPPY FEBRUARY 1ST!**_

**A/N:**___Well Stay's over and I really hope you won't snub this story. I had an awesome ride with it but it's time move on and focus on this puppy! _

_And I looked at my Polyvore, added up all the sets views and the number comes to over 620. That's how how many times it's been looked at. Ah-forkin-mazing!_

_Um...yeah...anyways..._

_Enjoy!_

**GITM Playlist Chapter 4:****She's Everything-Brad Paisley (You gotta be familiar with this song, c'mon!)**

_**Previously:**_

_"I'm looking. It can't be that bad." He lifted the material of my skirt higher and looked. I hid my face in his shoulder, not wanting to see the expression on his face when he figured out what the letter stood for. "Bella, is that...when did you get..."_

_"God, you're disgusted with me, aren't you?"_

_His eyes looked heated and before I knew what was happening, his mouth slammed down on mine._

**- - - G I T M - - -**

She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving  
And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

**- - - G I T M - - - **

**EPOV**

_God, you're disgusted with me, aren't you?..._

That question was absurd. What I felt the second I saw that tattoo was anything but disgust. Heat. Lust. Want. Love. That's what I was feeling and I just couldn't stop myself from kissing her. It was impossible. Me...disgusted with her? Never. Not in a trillion years. I mean how would you feel if the guy or girl you loved more than anything had your initial inside a heart tattooed-permanently-on their flesh? Isabella Marie Swan is the most amazing girl...and she's mine.

Those were the thoughts that are racing through my mind as the girl of my dreams is in my lap, after two years of chasing, letting me kiss her..without asking for it first. And fuck me running if it doesn't feel like I've won a marathon. Her lips are soft...warm...with just the right amount of moisture and they taste like cherries. She's melted into me, one hand is threaded into her silky hair and the other is cupping her neck. But the best part is that's she not stopping me, she's kissing me back.

I sucked her bottom lip in to my mouth, earning a soft moan and clutching fingers. I let go of her lip and kiss down her jaw, settling at her neck then press soft, damp kisses along the span of flesh. Her little fingers are tugging at my hair and her bottom is gyrating on my now painfully hard erection. A knock on my door startles her and she practically falls off my lap, onto the floor.

"I'm...I'm sorry," she chokes a little, righting her clothing and hair. Her usually full lips look red and swollen. Bee stung.

"What's there to apologize for?"

"We shouldn't have done that. It was wrong."

"Bella, there's nothing wrong with kissi-"

_Knock knock. _"Hey, Edward, you home?" The deep voice of my neighbor and friend called from the other side of the door. Eleazar Denali. He's been living across the hall from me for about six months. He has a wife and a four year old daughter. Carmen married him two years ago and they've been together for five. She has long black hair and dark blue eyes, he's got black hair and brown eyes. But their daughter, Tanya, had blond hair and blue eyes. She doesn't even look related to them but Tanya got her traits from her aunt Kate, who's also blond. She's four years old and a little cutie.

"Shit, it's Eleazar."

"Who's Eleazar?"

"My neighbor."

"I should go," she gulped, running her hands through her hair.

"No, you don't have to leave."

"I need to anyway. I've got to get home and work on my book." She walked over to the table and picked up my phone. "Here's your phone."

"Thanks." I shuffled to the door and opened it. Eleazar was standing there with his fist getting ready to knock again. "What's up?"

"Carm's at the mall and Tanya's at the babysitter's. I'm bored. Wanna grab your brother and go to the bar for a couple drinks? Who's that?" His eyes were fixated on Bella.

"We're not finished with this," I told her.

"I have to go." She hugged me and whispered, "I couldn't find my contact info in that phone of yours at first. But when I did, I liked it. Bye, Edward."

_Contact info?...Oh! My Girl...Shit, she saw that? Fuckballs!_

Instead of answering I just kissed her head, "Bye." She smiled at Eleazar and scurried out.

"I ask again, who was that?"

"A girl."

"That wasn't just _a girl_, Cullen. She had swollen lips and a hickey on her neck."

"Really? I gave her a hickey? Fuck yes!" I pumped my fist.

"Cullen?...Name, please?"

"That was Bella."

"Bella? She that Italian chick?"

"No that was Gianna."

"I thought you had a thing for her."

"Fuck Gianna! She's a bitch. And I never had a thing for her, I can't stand that woman. She thinks I worship the ground she walks on."

"Well her name suits her. Pretty little thing. If I wasn't married to Carm, I'd be goin-"

I cut him off, "Watch it, Denali. That girl means a lot to me."

"She is pretty. Looks soft."

"Denali..." I warned.

"Okay, I'm done. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

**- - - G I T M - - -**

"So, Emmett, what can you tell me about Bella? Cullen likes to tell me as little as possible," Eleazar asked, taking a drink. We were sitting at The Hawk's Nest, watching sports and drinking from frosted beer mugs. Our pizza was coming and if Emmett was with us, you had to have food. You can't avoid the subject with him.

"Bella's awesome! She's smart and my little bro here's in love with her. Chasing her has taken over his life."

"Em, you have the biggest fucking mouth. Denali, no more questions. He'll tell you just about anything if you ask him."

"You're in love with her?" he asked.

"Why do you look so shocked?"

"I'm not. Just asking."

"Yes, I love her. And my time with her would have went further had you not interrupted."

"What time?" Emmett questioned.

"I walked in on a very flustered, swollen lipped little brunette," Eleazar smirked, taking another gulp of beer.

"No fuckin' way! She let you kiss her man?" Em practically shouted.

I shrugged.

"That woman is so stubborn, I'm serious, Ez. Can I call you Ez? You're name's a mouthful for me."

"Carmen calls me that, why not," Eleazar nodded.

"Awesome. Anyways, Bella's stubborn and she keeps E here at an arm's length most times and usually succeeds in getting away whenever he's in the room. She's a scared little cat when it comes to relationships 'cause her first boyfriend treated her like crap, played with her emotions and cheated on her-"

"Emmett, shut the fuck up," I snapped.

"Oh, don't get your tighty-whities in a wad, Eddie, I was there when she explained everything to you."

"You're vouching for it when she flips her lid and asks me why a stranger knows her past, bitch."

"I'll take full responsibility, I promise. Anyways, her first boyfriend cheated on her and acted like he didn't care when he was caught. Then he called her a frigid bitch and little Bells shut down, quit dating because every guy she did date turned out to be just like her first judging from Charlie's background check obsession."

"Who's Charlie?"

"Her dad," we both answered.

"Ah."

"Yeah, but it's deeper. She has mommy issues that she thinks will effect her so she's scared to date."

"What mommy issues?"

I glared at Emmett, hoping he'd get the gist and shut up while he was ahead. Eleazar didn't need to know everything. Emmett caught on and shrugged, "She didn't say. Broke my heart to see her tears and distress. Bella's like a little sis to me, seeing her hurting doesn't sit well with me. Especially when she tried to tell this ass here the truth but did he listen? Noooooo. He flipped out and made her leave after telling her he wants to get over her."

"Harsh, Cullen," Eleazar shook his head.

"I never meant any of it. Besides, I made it up to her. Flowers and everything. She knows I love her."

"And that led up to the make-out session?"

"Shut up, Emmett."

We spent the next two hours eating and drinking. Em and Eleazar became fast friends and made a man date for next week. When our pizza came the waitress tried her hardest to impress me, she even bent over to reveal her cleavage but I wasn't phased. The only woman I wanted, the only woman I was thinking about was Bella.

I ended up taking a cold shower when I got home and when I went to bed, she starred in my dreams.

I'm going to kiss her again.

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**The next day...**

"You can do this, you can do this, you can do this," I repeated. I've been giving myself a pep talk ever since I got in my car. I would not be weak. I would not melt at the sight of her. I will be strong. I will do the teasing. I will make her want me. I will not kiss her. Just light brushes of the hand, no groping. Absolutely no groping whatsoever. I wore my tightest muscle shirt and jeans that supposedly hugged my ass. Carmen told me I looked hot so I took her word for it.

My pep talk went straight to hell the moment I entered Bella's book store.

Holy shit on a shingle!

She was standing on her tip toes, reaching for a book on the top shelf. Her top looked like a corset; a purple floral printed corset with thin straps. And it was riding up, showing me the most enticing vision of creamy white flesh, nearly to her navel and there was a damn mole next to it!

_I wanna lick it. _It didn't help that her jeans were low, loose fitting around the legs but tight on her butt and a white belt rested on her hips. They were something Ali used to wear. She called them boyfriend jeans, they were rolled up past her ankles and on her feet were adorned in white flip flops.

But what really made me weak was the way her hair was styled. It was piled on top of her head in a messy bun, showing her neck and most of her back. That fucking shiny necklace she always wore was drawing my focus to her throat more than it should.

"Bella," I choked. I needed to sit down. This outfit was too much for me. I had never seen this much of her skin before. It was a sensory overload.

I need to get out of here. But I wanna touch it.

She picked the book from its spot and turned to me. "Edward? What are you doing here? Are you okay? You look a little flushed." Her nails were painted black as well. I don't know why that turned me on but it did.

I'm in big trouble.

Shit! Fuck! Balls!

She's so beautiful. I'm drooling. Goddammit, I sound like a fucking girl! Snap out of it. I'm flustered and I never get flustered! I'm supposed to make her flustered. She wore this to tease me. She's getting revenge on me for kissing her. Oh, fuck, I'm screwed.

"What are trying to do to me?"

"What are you talking about?" her eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you wearing?"

"Um...clothes. Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing? There's not a rash somewhere I can't see is there?"

"No."

"I've been cleaning. I didn't want to get all hot and sweaty."

_But what if I want you to get hot and sweaty?_

"It's not too revealing is it?"

_In a good way...a really fucking good way._

My silence must have gave her the wrong impression. "Oh, great I probably look like a fat ass."

"No!" I nearly screamed. "You look great." _Fucking sexy, really._

"Did you just say I looked 'fucking sexy'?" A blush formed on her face.

_I said that out loud?_

"No...I didn't mean that...fuck! Shit! What is it with me today?"

"So, you don't think I'm?..." Hurt spread across her face.

"Oh, my God, no! Bella, of course I think you're..." I rushed towards her, taking her hands, "I think you're beautiful, amazing, gorgeous, sexy, a fucking knockout."

"Then..."

"Dammit, I had this all planned out," I ran my hands through my hair, pacing, "I was going to come here, maybe tease you a little bit but, Jesus, you in that...clothes and...that mole...it went to hell. So much...skin and you...I can't believe I'm a bumbling mess around you right now."

"My mole?" she lifted her shirt, looking.

"Oh, God, you're killing me, don't do that," I groaned, feeling myself harden.

"Do you want me to put a different shirt on?" she giggled and covered her mouth.

"No, I like it." _Fuck me, do I like it..._

"Is there something else you wanted, Edward?"

"Bella," I stalked towards her again. "You know what I want." I was getting my control back. I backed her into the desk and caged her body in. Her breath was hitched and coming out in broken, ragged pants. I leaned my forehead against hers and cupped her face. "How long is this going to go on?"

"What do you mean?"

"This game your playing."

"I-I didn't know I was playing a g-game," she whispered. "Edward, what if someone comes in?"

"I flipped the sign. Tell me how long I have to wait." I stroked a sliver skin under her top, below her belly button. Her ab muscles fluttered under my fingers as they passed.

"Wait for what?"

"To have you," I breathed. I ran my nose along her jaw and placed small kisses behind her ear, tugging on the earringless lobe with my teeth. Her little hands held on to the counter as she leaned against it under my assault. "Tell me, baby."

"I let you k-kiss me already. What more do you want?"

"I want everything. Every part of you; your trust, your kiss, your heart."

"But you do."

"I do what?"

"My heart. You have it."

"Then why do you keep me at an arm's length?"

"You know why," she whispered.

"You can overcome that. I can help you overcome it if you'll let me."

"Edward..."

"I want this," I leaned in to her, placed my palms flat against her collarbones and ran them down the sides of her body, stopping at the undersides of her breasts, "under me. Helpless against my touch, writhing, panting, your beautiful, breathless voice begging me to take you. How long has it been for you, gorgeous girl?"

"Al-almost three years." She turned a deep shade of pink answering.

"God, you'd feel so damn good. How can you not be frustrated?" I groaned. _She'd be so fucking tight around me._

"I never said I wasn't."

I groaned again. My hands seemed to drift up without my knowledge and were settled on her breasts. To say she liked it was an understatement; she was panting, I could feel her nipples harden under my palms, and her hips were flush against my erection. I pulled her hips forward and grinded slowly against her.

"I can help you relieve that frustration, baby. It would be so fast. I'd also like to get back to what we were doing before my neighbor interrupted yesterday. Will you let me do that?"

"I don't kno-"

Instead of letting her finish, I captured her lips with mine.

**A/N: Oh, I did it again! **

**Tehe! **

**I hate myself more than you ever could every time I end with a cliffie but I must do it. **

**I'm sorry for the shortness! Please don't hate me, they will get longer. I swear to you on my life, they will.**

**He might have seemed a little OOC but you see why, don't you? Our Edward got flustered. Did I specify what time of year it was? In case I didn't, it's the middle of May 2011. Summertime. :)**

**Review please. Even if it's just a word, I thoroughly enjoy hearing from you. Seductiveward will kiss you for it.**

**Lionlamb91 :)**


	5. Interruptions

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www . polyvore . com / give _ in _ to _ me _ outfits / collection ? id = 800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**A/N: **_I don't get you guys. lol. You want a chase or not? :)__I'm a c*ckblocker, I know but I liked all your reviews and the number of them as well. They made me chuckle. I made a banner for the story so go have a look. It's on my profile!_

_Oh and I changed the color of Bella's house. It's now white with red shutters. _

_See you at the bottom!_

**GITM Playlist Chapter 5: L-O-V-E ~ Michael Buble's version :)**

_**Previously:**_

_"I can help you relieve that frustration, baby. It would be so fast. I'd also like to get back to what we were doing before my neighbor interrupted yesterday. Will you let me do that?"_

_"I don't kno-"_

_Instead of letting her finish, I captured her lips with mine._

**- - - G I T M - - -**

L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore  
And love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart but please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**BPOV**

He didn't let me finish. I was going to say I don't know if it should happen here. I melted in his arms as soon as he sucked my bottom lip in to the inferno of his mouth. His hands are running up and down my back and eating at my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body flush against his, letting him have his fill. It's really hard for me to resist his kiss and it's getting harder every second to stay away from him. The way he's everywhere I am, how he's always here, in my presence, teasing me with the light touches, the heated looks, it was getting über difficult.

He broke the kiss and raked his teeth along my jaw and down the tendon in my neck. My knees began to weaken, striking me with the fear of them giving out under Edward's sensual ministrations. He was making the hickey he gave me yesterday, even more sensitive as the blot clotted in that one area, forming a purplish-red bruise. I felt my breathing quicken then suddenly, he bit down a little, my legs immediately turned to jello and I lost control of my balance.

I moaned loud as he swept his arm under my knees and sat me on the counter all while his lips and tongue worked my neck. I tipped my head to side, giving in to the feeling. It felt so good! My nipples puckered and poked into his chest. I can't wear a bra in this shirt so he obviously had to feel them pressing in to his chest. His thigh settled between my legs and pushed up and into my excited center.

I whimpered, tugging on his hair.

"Yes, Bella, I love that sound," he rasped.

"Housekeeping? Want me fluff pillow?" We heard from outside the store door.

"Want me jerk you off?" Another voice followed, laughing.

"Damn it! It's my stupid brother and Eleazar," Edward hissed, "I'm sorry, baby."

_What's there to be sorry for? I enjoyed myself._

He helped me off the counter and turned around to face the door. Emmett came stumbling in, covering his eyes.

"You guys aren't naked are you? Just tell me so I can give you time to put your clothes back on...By your silence I'm sensing the coast is clear." He uncovered his eyes, "Damn, she's not naked."

_Naked in public? Huh?_

"Emmett, what the fuck? Why would she be naked and why is your shirt on your head?" Edward growled. I didn't notice until now that he did in fact, have his shirt off, on his head like a nun's habit with a can of Bud Light in his hand.

"Havin' fun with my new bud," he shrugged.

"It's four thirty in the afternoon, Em. You're buzzed and not wearing a shirt. I really hope you don't get arrested for public indecency."

"That's if I take my pants off. C'mon, little bro, have fun...live a little."

"I was having fun," Edward muttered.

"Is your full name Isabella?" Emmett's friend asked me. Eleazar was his name, wasn't it?

"Um...yeah. Most call me Bella 'cause it's easier and less annoying for me. I don't think calling me Isabella is necessary."

"Eleazar Denali," he shook my hand, "nice to meet you the right way. You're even prettier than the last time I saw you."

I looked down, blushing. I'm not used to getting compliments all that much. "Thank you."

"Pleasure's all mine. That's quite a nice love bite you've got there."

I gasped and slapped my hand to the side of my neck, covering my hickey. I won't be wearing my hair up any time soon in the next few weeks. Those things are a bitch to fade from my skin. Especially this one. He did a number on me; I could feel it throbbing. I felt kind of special though, knowing someone wanted to give me a hickey.

"Are you flirting with Belly here, Ez?" Emmett snorted.

"A bit."

"You've got a wife for that," Edward growled. Was he jealous? Lord!

"Yes, I do and I love her. But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy looking at a pretty girl. It's not like I'm trying to steal her from you. Chill out, Cullen."

"Yeah, Eddie, chill out," Emmett snickered.

"Bite me."

_Men._

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**The next day...**

I was in the middle of getting ready for work when my phone began to ring. I padded over to my dresser and looked at the caller ID.

_Edward_

"Hello?"

**What are you doing?**

"Getting ready for work."

**What are you wearing?**

"Edward, what are you trying to pull?" I smiled a little at his question.

**I just want to know if I'll have to prepare myself when I come there later on. **Yesterday's outfit drove him nuts apparently. All I wore was a purple floral print corset top and some loose jeans.

"Why do you want to come there?"

**I wanna see you.**

"You saw me yesterday."

**'S not enough for me. **

"Don't you have to work somewhere?"

**I don't need to. Do you not want me there? **

"No! I mean, it's not that I don't want to see you..." I trailed off. His voice sounded so sad when he said it. I wanted to hug him through the phone.

**I want to see you, baby. I miss you.**

_I miss you, too. _"Edward...I-"

**What are you wearing, Bella? I wanna prepare myself.**

I looked down at my outfit. "A romper."

**What the fuck's a romper?**

"It's like a shirt and shorts sewed together but in a suit. Like a dress but it's shorts, you know?"

**Yeah, I got you. What color is it?**

"Black."

**Does it have sleeves?**

"No, it's strapless."

**Mmmmm, that means you have to wear a strapless bra. What color's your bra?**

_Lacy, powder blue with matching boy shorts. _"I'm not telling you that, Edward Cullen."

**Then I guess I'll have to investigate.**

"No you won't." _Please investigate!_

**Trust me, I will. How do you get out of it?**

"Just pull it down. It's loose."

**I love it when you wear stuff like that. It makes it a mystery to what's underneath. How short are the shorts part?**

"Four inches above my knee." I knew this was teasing him even when I didn't mean to.

He groaned. **God, I need to get off the phone with you. I'll see you later, beautiful. Remember I love you.**

_I love you. _"Bye."

**You'll tell me again one day. Bye, baby. **He hung up.

I knew he knew how I felt but I still couldn't say it. I don't know why. I haven't said it since that day I explained why I couldn't be with him freely, with no worries at all. I sighed and finished getting ready. I shuffled to the bathroom, plugged in my flat iron then left to wait for it to heat up. As I waited, I searched my closet for my pair of black and white pumps. I grabbed them, put them next to my bed, walked to my jewelry box and picked out the new bundle of black and white bangles and slid them on my wrist. I picked up a little barrette and went back in to the bathroom to flat iron my hair. It took me ten minutes and two mild burns on my hand to get it how I wanted.

I pushed back a portion of hair and clipped it into place on the side of my head. I then plucked my eight hour lasting dark red lipstick out and applied it to my lips. Mascara was brushed on my lashes and then I padded out and slid my feet in my shoes. They had those Dr. Scholls foot gel things in them so my feet wouldn't hurt and I could actually walk in them with out breaking my ankles. I was gellin'. I grabbed my phone and my purse then walked into my kitchen to grab my thermos of coffee.

"Whoo-eee," Ali's voice said from my front door. "If I was a lesbian, I'd be on you like a fat kid in donut shop. You look friggin' gorg, Bells! Lov-ing the shoes, BTW. Are you trying to make my brother all hot and bothered?"

"Maybe a little," I giggled. "What I wore yesterday earned me a hickey. All it was was a corset top and those loose fitting jeans you recommended."

"Boyfriend jeans?"

"Yeah. I was cleaning and I didn't want constricting clothes. And I pulled my hair into a bun on the top of my head and he came in, saw me and went nuts! I could smell the testosterone."

"Bell, my brother hungers for every part of you. If you don't want your neck attacked, don't make it visible to him."

"What if I liked it?"

"Babe," she sighed, "give in already. He loves you and I know he'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

"But I could hurt him, Alice."

"I don't believe that. Just try, honey. You won't regret it. He wants you and he won't stop until he gets you. And what he wants, will eventually be his."

"I'll try." I really was getting tired of fighting it. Resisting Edward Cullen's love was exhausting.

"Don't try. Do, Isabella."

"Hey, Isabella is for when I'm in trouble only, _Mary Alice_."

"You are in trouble. With me. Stop resisting my brother's affections."

"What're you doing here, by the way?"

"Oh! I ran out of coffee and was wondering if I could borrow some from you."

"You couldn't borrow from your neighbor? You drove ten miles out of the way to get coffee?"

"Lauren's a bitchzilla and she'd want money for more tanning spray in return for coffee. I swear that woman's oranger than George Hamilton."

I laughed. Lauren was probably the only woman in Seattle that wanted to be tan. She had dyed bleach blond hair, fake boobs and ass fat injected into her lips. To say she liked men was an understatement. The chick was a whore!

"Help yourself. Just don't take it all. You already have enough energy as it is."

"I love you!"

"Love you, too, Al," I walked out and got in my car.

I drove into town and pulled into the parking space in front of my store. I pulled my laptop out of the back seat, tucked it under my arm and got out only to see Edward leaning against the door in a tight jeans and a blue t-shirt, watching me.

"Hi, baby." He licked his lips as his eyes took me in. I really liked it when called me that.

"Hey."

"And I thought in my mind you looked amazing but now...God, you're sexy!"

"Well aren't you incredibly forward." I unlocked the door and went inside. Before I had the chance to walk around to turn the lights on he gripped my elbow and spun me around. My hands slapped to his chest and he tipped my face up to meet his gaze.

"You are sexy. Do you want me to write a list of what I think you are?"

I took the closeness into initiative, grabbed his chin and gave him a light kiss. "You're kinda weird." I then walked behind the desk and sat down.

"I know."

"Mhmmm."

"When can I have you?" he cocked his head to the side.

_Right now, on top of the counter. _"Time will tell.

"So it's not a no?"

"Edward," I giggled, "it never has been a 'no' with you." I turned my laptop on.

"Can I use your restroom?"

"Yeah, it's around the corner." He smiled and walked around the corner. I grabbed the hand held scanner and went to take inventory on the books. The bell above the door jingled. "I'll be right with you." I finished the first shelf then went to tend to my customer but stopped in my tracks when I saw who it was. "How can I help you?"

Rachel Black stood there, her smile fading with the jackass behind her. "Isabella?"

"Bella," I corrected. "Is there anything special you were looking for?" My eyes darted around the room, finally landing on my ex-boyfriend. He had an evil smirk on his face, like it was his lucky day that he came in here. To insult me. There they were, standing there, looking at me. I didn't want them here, I wanted them to get their shit and get out, never to see them ever again. I could tell Paul was the same arrogant, mean bully he was when I dated him. I knew Jake was in town so I texted him a heads up.

**You're sister and Wilde are in my bookstore. I don't want them here. Come quickly.**

_Be there in two._

"Is there anything in particular you're looking for?" I was keeping it strictly business. Seller to customer.

"Well, if it isn't the bitchy, ice princess," Paul sneered. "Still single, I see?"

"Is there a reason you're here? I didn't know you could read."

"Paul, shut up!" Rachel hissed, punching his arm. "This is your store?"

"Correct. Now if there's nothing else you want, I would like you to leave." Where was Edward? He needs to come out of the bathroom and save me.

"Still have a fat ass, that didn't change," the asshole jabbed. My chin trembled as hurt shot through me and he continued. "Aw, did I hurt the ice princess's feelings? Maybe you can drown yourself in some chocolate cake. God forbid you eat a carrot stick."

"Please leave," I choked. Hot tears burned the corners of my eyes but I blinked them back. "If all you were going to do was come here and insult me you shit-for-brains neanderthal, then get out or I'll call the police!"

"PAUL!" Rachel screeched, "Get out. You have no right hurting people's feelings. Bella, I'm so sorry. Do you have Anna Karenina back there?"

"I'll go look."

"She's a fat, icy bitch and that's alll she'll ever be," I heard Paul sneer. All the past pain came flooding back and the tears fell. I couldn't see the titles.

"Hello." Edward's voice called from behind the desk. Thank you God! "Where did Bella go?"

"Looking for a book," Rachel answered. My head hung as the tears fell faster with every insult he used to fling at me came full force back into my mind.

_Fat bitch._

_Fat ass._

_Ice princess._

_Prudella._

_Good for nothing whore._

"Baby?" He jogged toward me, taking my face in his hands, "what happened?" He wiped the tears with his thumbs.

"P-Paul."

He wrapped me up in his arms and walked us towards the front desk. "Unless you tell me what the fuck you to did her, I will kick the shit out of you. Don't you think you verbally abused her enough when you dated her?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Edward and your Paul Wilde, the piece of shit ex-boyfriend who loved hurting this woman's feelings. As if the pain of being reminded every day of her mother's departure wasn't enough, you had to add insult to injury by calling her names and cheating on her. With this woman, I'm guessing?" he gestured to Rachel. I nodded into his shoulder, answering for Paul. "You're half the reason she won't trust me with her heart, you horse's ass!"

"Get the hell out of my friend's store, you fucktard!" I peeked at the new person that walked in. Jacob stood there, his fists clenched, face red, veins popping out of his neck. "You have no business being in here, you don't even read."

"Jake," Rachel pleaded, "please don't start throwing punches. All I wanted was Anna Karenina, that's it."

"You could have gotten it on your own. And why come to this bookstore? There's lots more. Hell, there's one in Forks. You didn't need to bring your douche-dick caveman along. Bella's had enough of his shit. Leave her alone."

"Just leave," Edward growled, stroking my hair.

"I'm so very sorry, Bella," Rachel gave Edward the money and they left.

"You okay, Bells?"

"Yeah," I sniffled, "thanks, Jake."

"Anytime."

**- - - G I T M - - -**

"Are you hungry?"

"Sure."

I toed off my heels and walked into the kitchen and got some pot pies out of the freezer then popped them in the oven for 30 minutes. Edward had followed me home to make sure I wasn't upset about the Paul encounter. I had a bad day. I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and a chin on my shoulder as I was mixing some iced tea and lemon in two glasses.

"Hi."

"Hi, baby."

"You know I kinda like when you call me that," I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Baby?"

"Mhm."

"I would get to call you that all the time if you were my girlfriend, you know?" He kissed along my shoulder.

"You want a tour of my house?"

"I've seen your kitchen and living room."

"But not my bathroom, back patio, or my bedroom."

"Ooh, the bedroom," he gasped sarcastically. "Is it where the magic happens?"

"Not lately." _You can fix that, can't you?_

My living room had white walls, tan carpet, a few pictures, green couches and a plasma TV with a coffee table. It was small and cozy. Everything about my house was cozy. The kitchen was small but nice: yellow walls, wood cabinets, wood floor, steel fridge and stove, and a little granite island where I usually ate my meals with two chairs. The sink was right next to it so the dishes went in it right after.

"Show me your patio," he grabbed my hand. I led him to the back yard. There were red brick slabs laid out around the perimeter with a closed off white fence. All I had right now was a table, chairs and a grill.

"I want to get a hot tub and put it over there. Add some candles and chilled champagne."

"Sounds romantic."

"Exactly." I took his hand and led him to my room. "Now this is my sanctuary. It's the biggest room in the house." A four poster bed with curtains for privacy, green walls, pictures on the walls, two bedside tables and lamps, wood floor rugs laid out. It was so pretty.

"Bathroom, baby," he whispered.

"Oh, yeah." He led me through the door and looked around.

"Clawfoot tub shower combo. Nice. I like how it's in the middle of the room. And the mirrors. So cool," he teased.

"Shut up. I can't have a mansion like some people."

"I'm not making fun of it, honey. I'm serious. I like your house, I really do."

_You wanna move in? _What the fuck where'd that come from? It came from my heart. I love him and I want him to be mine.

"I give up," I breathed. Alice told me to try so that's what I'm going to do. I'll give him what he wants. It's what I want too.

"Whataya mean you give up?" Edward asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Fighting you. Us. I'm tired of it."

"Does that mean..." he trailed off.

"It means I love you and I want to work on us. Will you go on a date with me?"

"You have no idea how long I've waited for that. I love you, Bella, of course I'll go out with you!" He swung me up into his arms and buried his face in my neck.

**A/N: Ooh, what happens next? Long enough for ya? I didn't leave you hangin' this time! **

**Bella's house:**

Bedroom- http : / / cdn . decorpad . com / photos / 2009 / 03 / 02 /c0d0 cac4 e600 . jpg

Kitchen- http : / / www . aboutbar . com / wp - content / uploads / 2010 / 05 / The - corner - small - kitchen - designs . jpg

Living room- http : / / rosyid . com / wp - content / uploads / 2010 / 12 / modern - small - size - family - room - with - sofa - set - and - tv - plasma . jpg

Bathroom- http : / / www . team95 . org / wp - content / uploads / 2010 / 11 / clawfoot - tub - shower - curtain - 239 x 300 . jpg

Back patio- http : / / www . surfacingsystems . com / images / rooftops / jenn _ rooftop . jpg

The front of her house- http : / / www . cabinfeversewing . com / media / cf . jpg

**Till next time!**

**Lionlamb91**

**Please review! :)**


	6. Date Night

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www . polyvore . com / give _ in _ to _ me _ outfits / collection ? id = 800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly. _

**A/N: **_Thank you for your kind reviews! And how funny they are._

_I don't own Tyler Perry's movies either._

**GITM Playlist Chapter 6: Like A Star-Corinne Bailey Rae**

_**Previously:**_

_"I give up," I breathed. Alice told me to try so that's what I'm going to do. I'll give him what he wants. It's what I want too._

_"Whataya mean you give up?" Edward asked, eyebrow quirked._

_"Fighting you. Us. I'm tired of it."_

_"Does that mean..." he trailed off._

_"It means I love you and I want to work on us. Will you go on a date with me?"_

_"You have no idea how long I've waited for that. I love you, Bella, of course I'll go out with you!" He swung me up into his arms and buried his face in my neck._

**- - - G I T M - - -**

Just like a star across my sky,  
Just like an angel off the page,  
You have appeared to my life,  
Feel like I'll never be the same,  
Just like a song in my heart,  
Just like oil on my hands,  
Honour to love you

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**EPOV**

**2 days later...**

Two hours until my date with Bella. Two hours until I get to spend time with her, two hours until I get to walk around with her hand in mine down the sidewalk, two hours until I get to have her in my arms as the morning turns to night. I know it may sound cliche to take a girl out for an ordinary dinner but Bella's not the type that wants escargot and champagne at a fancy restaurant. I'm taking her to a place where they have some of her favorites and then we're going to the beach. It's what I want to do for her and I hope she'll love it.

_I give up. _When those three words were uttered from her lips, you can't imagine how happy they made me. And the fact that they didn't sound like they usually do when someone says 'I give up'.

_I don't care where we go, Edward, as long as it's with you. I know it sounds corny but it's true. _That's what she told me the other day when I asked her where she wanted to go. I smiled at the memory and pulled out my phone to text her.

_**Is it insane that I miss you to death right now?**__**-E **_I really did miss her. A lot. I haven't seen her for two days.

_No, I'm excited to see you. -B_

_**Where are you? -E**_

_I'm over at Ali's getting ready. She's dolling me up. Trust me, it's nothing too formal. I'll see you in an hour and fifty minutes!- B_

_**Can't wait. -E**_

"I ain't scared a no po po. Call da po po, hoe! Call the po po, hoe!..." I forgot Emmett and Jazz were over, watching _Diary of A Mad Black Woman. _Emmett loved that movie. I'm pretty sure he knew every line because he was repeating them word for word.

"I know Tae Kwon Do!...And I know whop yo ass!...Then that give me nine to beat the hell outta you!..."

"Em, we get it, you love the movie," I called from my room.

"Suck it, Eddie!"

"Oh, please do it. Please hit her! I want ta see ya do it! Go ahead, put ya hands on her!" Jazz repeated then Emmett followed.

"Oh my God, don't you hurt him!...I'm not gonna hurt him, I'm gonna kill him!"

"You both are retarded," I snorted as I shuffled out of my room. I was wearing a light blue, shirt rolled up at the sleeves, blue jeans and flip flops.

"Wow, you don't have any humor at all, do you, man?"

"Yes, Jazz, I do but not when you two are watching a movie that you've seen at least twenty times."

"It's funny as fuck so you can bite me." My phone buzzed so I pulled it out and saw that Bella texted me.

_I'm on my way. -B_

_**Ok, baby. I can't wait to see you! -E**_

"What are you smiling at, little bro?"

"Bella's coming."

"Ah...so is she your girlfriend now?"

"We'll see after tonight." _I hope so._

Another buzz. _I'm downstairs. -B_

_**I'm coming down. -E**_

Emmett and Jasper hopped up and ran to the window. "Wow, for casual, Bella looks amazing."

"See you later, spazz twins," I walked out, keys, wallet and phone in hand. I pressed the lobby button and down I went. The elevator opened and I jogged out and through the spinning doors to meet Bella. She was leaning against her car, looking beautiful with her loose hair blowing in the breeze, no makeup, a thin draped cardigan over a strapless, fuchsia top, crop legged jeans, and gray t-strap sandals on her little feet. Her toes matched her nails as well. I walked up to her and scooped her into my arms, burying my face in her neck as I hugged her tightly to me.

"I missed you." She smelled so good; like strawberries and vanilla.

"I missed you, too," she whispered, tugging gently on the hair at my neck.

"You smell edible."

"Mmm, thank you. You smell great, too. What is that?"

"Irish Spring and Gain detergent," I laughed. "Most colognes make me sneeze. Except Curve."

"Mmm, I like that smell."

"Really? I can buy it if you want."

"No, I like how you smell now better," Bella ran her nose along the collar of my shirt, inhaling short hits of my clothes.

"'K. You look amazing, honey. You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Taking your car?"

I nodded and wrapped my arm around her waist and walked to my car.

**- - - G I T M - - -**

"Is pizza okay, baby?" I asked Bella as we pulled into the restaraunt.

"Definitely. I haven't had pizza in months."

"Good 'cause the only places that serve grilled cheese are filled with small children."

"Edward, it sounds good. You don't have to work to impress me. I can make myself a grilled cheese anytime at my house," she smiled as we walked inside the restaurant. A man at the door greeted us.

"Welcome! Have a seat anywhere. Is there anything specific you'd like to drink before you sit down?"

"Um...Do you have strawberry lemonade?" Bella asked.

"Yes, we do. And you, sir?"

"Pepsi."

"Alrighty." He walked away and let us find a seat. I helped her sit down and went to the bathroom real quick. My phone buzzed in my pocket as I was washing my hands. I pulled it out to see who it was.

_There's two women out here sitting next to me. Some heavy speculation as to whether or not I'm sister or your blind because you're here with me. Very curious bunch. :) -B_

_**Well, that just won't do. I'll have to show 'em what you are to me. How about that? -E**_

_What do you have in mind? -B_

_**You'll see. -E**_

When I left the bathroom, I saw two black-haired women glancing in Bella's direction every few seconds, whispering from a table next to ours. Bella turned and looked at me. I stalked towards her, making sure the two women's attention was focused on me. I leaned down far enough for her to hear and whispered, "I'm going to kiss you, 'k?"

"Okay."

I threaded my fingers in her soft hair, tipped her head back and crushed her soft lips to mine for a brief, sweet kiss. A little whimper came out, only spurring me on, deepening the kiss. I licked along her bottom lip, sucked on it for a second then let go. I sat down and glanced at the women behind us to see that their mouths were slightly agape.

"Satisfied?" I asked them. "Would you like me to repeat the action to show you?"

"Yes," Bella murmured, licking her lips. I turned my head and smiled at her.

"Watermelon this time, huh? Last time was cherry. Your lips are like a fruit basket. What's the next flavor?"

"I don't know. What flavor do you want?" She batted her eyes at me. _She's flirting with me. _

"Hmm, sugar cookies? No, wait...strawberries."

"Alright, Edward."

"Here you are," the waiter placed our drinks in front of us, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah we'll have the medium, sausage pizza. Do you have stuffed crust?"

"Yes, we do."

"Okay that," I nodded, turning to Bella. "Is that okay, baby?"

"Mhm." She was sipping on her lemonade. "This is really good. Taste it." She offered me her glass. I pushed it away and cupped her neck.

"Got a better idea." I pressed my lips to hers, tasting the sweetness of the strawberries and the tang from the lemons all mixed in one on her lips. "Yum. That's good."

"Excuse me but could you refrain from making out? There are other people here, you know?" One of the black haired women snotted at me.

"Oh, shut up, lady. You're just angry that's he's not kissing you. Don't get your thong in a twist," Bella retorted.

"Hmph," the woman huffed.

Our pizza came twenty minutes later. I ate two and Bella ate one and a half pieces. We saved the rest for Emmett and Jazz. I laced my fingers with her small ones, we paid then left the pizza place. As we got in the car I asked her, "Do you like beaches?"

"Well, yeah...is that where we're going now?"

"I just wanted to go somewhere I can hold you in my arms; just be with you, you know? No one around, no noise except for the sounds of crashing waves and flying seagulls. Maybe watch the sky turn pink and orange. It's not raining, surprisingly."

"Sounds perfect," she smiled. We drove down to the beach, got out and started down the beach, towards the shore. We took our shoes off and held them in our hands as the water rushed over our feet. Of course I had to roll up my pant legs so they wouldn't get soaked. I tilted my head back, taking in the smell of the air, the cool breeze blowing across my face and enjoying the company of the girl wrapped around me. I bent my arm around her neck so her hand would hold onto mine, walking along the shoreline.

"Are you having a good time, honey?"

"Yeah, I'm having fun with you. I liked that little stunt in the restaurant and I thoroughly enjoyed the kiss you gave me...scratch that. I'm gonna make that plural. _Kisses _you gave me."

I laughed, kissing her head. "I'm happy you're giving me a chance to prove my feelings for you. I'm happy you're letting yourself be loved. Because I do love you, Bella. I think I've loved you ever since I first talked to you. You were so smart and sweet."

"I love you, too, Edward. Can I call you Eddie like Em does?" My heart squeezed in my chest when she told me she loved me. I can't believe she's mine.

"Not if you want your ass paddled. He calls me that to irritate me. I don't why I don't like that name. It just never sat right with me."

"Then what _can _I call you? Can I call you Cullen?"

"If you want to."

"What should I be to you?"

"Um...Bella, Bells."

"What else do you call me?"

"Honey, sweetheart, sweet girl, pretty girl, gorgeous, beautiful...baby. I like calling you that."

"I like when you call me that. It makes me all tingly and warm. Can I call you that?"

"What? Baby?"

"Yeah, can I call you that?"

"I guess but it sounds kinda girly. Maybe something else."

"Babe?" she looked up at me, her eyes sparkling.

"Sure, baby," I kissed her forehead. We walked slowly up and down the beach for the next hour until I felt Bella shiver. "Are you cold?"

"A little."

"You want to go to your house. Watch a movie? Drink some coffee?"

"Sure but we need to get that pizza to Em first. Should we stop at your place before going? I'm sure he's still there."

I nodded and we walked back up the beach to my car. We washed our feet off and got in to the car. I picked up Bella's hand and held it to my lips the whole way back to my apartment. I pulled in the parking space, kissed her knuckles, grabbed the pizza and got out. "I'll be right back, okay, baby?"

She nodded and smiled. I jogged inside, got in the elevator and pressed the button for my floor and soon I got up there I knew my brother and Jazz were still there, along with Ali and Rose. His hollering indicated it. Probably playing Rockstar or Guitar Hero, something up there with those games. I unlocked my door and tried to be as quiet as I could so I wouldn't have to explain why I was coming and going but apparently I wasn't quiet enough. Alice saw me and she squeaked, "Hi, Eddie! Back so soon?"

"Hey!" The rest of them called, filing in to the kitchen.

"Hey I got left over pizza. 'Bout five and a half slices."

"Why five and a half?" Emmett asked as him and Jasper eyed the pizza box hungrily.

"Bella didn't eat all of her second slice. Here." I gave the box to Emmett and everyone dug in. "I'm gonna head out, Bella and I are gonna watch a movie at her place and snuggle up with some coffee."

"Is she your girlfriend yet?"

"I haven't asked her."

"'K, have fun, big brother," Alice called, "I hope you get her tonight and I don't mean in the intimate way. Just as your girlfriend."

"I know, Al. Bye guys," I waved and walked out.

As I neared my car, I heard the faint noise of the radio blaring and Bella was singing. It was beautiful. She had a soft, husky voice that caressed my senses like fine silk.

"_You've got this look I can't describe, you make me feel like I'm alive...When everything else is a fade, without a doubt you're on my side...Heaven has been away too long, can't find the words to write this song...Ooh, your love..."_

"You've got a beautiful voice, honey," I interrupted as I slid into the driver's seat.

"Thank you." A pretty pink blush filled her cheeks and I smiled, brushing my fingers across her face.

"You sound like Joss Stone."

"I do not!" Bella gasped, "Joss's voice is waaaaayyyyy better than mine could ever be."

"I love your voice. You should sing more often."

"Eh."

I pulled out of the parking lot and drove to Bella's house. We pulled up next to it and Bella power walked to the door to unlock it. As she was busy with her keys, I occupied myself with the back of her neck, laying open mouthed kisses over her flesh. She arched her back a little and got the door open as I wrapped my hands around her waist as we walked into her house.

"Ed-Edward, Edward," she whispered breathlessly, "let me g-go get changed and I'll m-make the coffee." She turned in my arms and pressed her lips to mine before pushing away, running to her room. I'm going to continue this as she makes the coffee, believe me I aim to make her weak in the knees again.

I walked around her house, twiddling my thumbs, waiting for her to get done changing. I decided to search for the coffee filters and began nosing through her cupboards in the little kitchen. I bent over and checked under the sink, finding cleaning supplies, soap, steel wool scrubber thingies, a drain plug...and a...tampon? What the hell's a tampon doing under her sink? Doesn't she put them in the bathroom?

"Edward, what in the world are you doing?" Her voice startled me and I ended up bashing my head against the counter.

"Motherfuckin' son of a bitch!"

"Oh, shit are you okay?" She rushed over to me, placing her hand against the sore area.

"Yeah, my brain's a little jumbled but I'm okay."

"What were you doing?"

"I was looking for the filters and then I got sidetracked when I found a lady product under the sink." I bent over and retrieved the tampon to show it to her.

"Oh, how many are under there?" An adorable blush colored her face and she looked at her feet. They had fuzzy blue socks on them and she was wearing black leggings and an over sized white t-shirt with the word LOVE in black letters across it. Her hair was gathered in a low ponytail and her face was freshly scrubbed.

"Just that one...you look cute."

Her blush deepened. "Thank you. I can fetch some of my dad's old pajamas if you want to change into something more comfortable. I kinda stole them from him once and never got the chance to return them. He doesn't miss them anyway. They're from his younger days; they probably won't fit him anymore."

"If you feel alright having me over. I can sleep on the couch or...whatever. Emmett and Rose'll probably steal my bed 'cause everyone was over there when I went to drop off the pizza."

"Yeah, I guess you can sleep wherever your heads lays." _Can it be next to you?_

"Mmkay."

She went back into her room and came back out with some blue, plaid sleep pants and a dark gray t-shirt. I thanked her then went to change. The clothes fit and I guess that's all that mattered; it's not like I'm trying to impress anyone.

_Yes you are. You're trying to impress Bella. _"Shut up, conscience."

"You say something?" Bella called.

"No. I slipped."

"Oh, well the coffee's going and um...I'll find a movie."

"Okay, baby." I really need to step it up, I still haven't asked her to be my girlfriend yet. I'm a little afraid of her reaction. What if she says no? What if she kicks me out? Don't think about it, just do it. The moment of truth. I shuffled out of the bathroom and went to settle on her couch as she looked through her DVD collection.

"What movie did you find?"

"Is _Casper _okay?"

She popped it in and went to the kitchen to get the coffee. She came out and handed me a mug then sat hers on the coffee table. She knew what I liked. Creamer and a little bit of sugar but I knew hers as well, it just surprised me. She liked the same amount of sugar as her cinnamon creamer. If I kissed her right now, I bet she'd taste like a Christmas cookie.

"Yeah," I chuckled and repeated a line from the movie, "Can I keep you?"

"Are you making fun of the movie?"

"No, but when this came out I was like seven or eight years old."

"No one's ever too old for _Casper._" She sat next to me on the couch, snuggling into my side. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her on top of me as I laid down on the sofa, her arm resting on my chest.

"How will I drink my coffee if we lay like this?" She didn't seem uncomfortable with the position.

"You just gotta sit up a little and I'll hand it to you."

"Edward?" Bella whispered.

"Hmmm..."

"Willyoubemyboyfriend?" I did understand a word she just said

"Say that again. You said that a little too fast for me, honey."

She buried her face in my chest and spoke again, "Will you...bemyboyfriend?"

"Will I be your what?"

"My...boyfriend. Will you be my boy...friend?"

I felt my face crack into an enormous smile. She wanted me to be with her! My heart squeezed in my chest as I went over her words in my head. Bella Swan just asked me to be her boyfriend. She's mine. Well, not physically...yet but still! I'm slowly breaking down her protective wall!

"Yep. But only if I can call you my girlfriend," I answered.

"You will? Really?" She looked so shocked but excited at the same time.

"Of course, baby. I love you. I want to be with you, I have for two years."

"Thank you. You're my boyfriend," she whispered against my lips.

"You're my girlfriend." I kissed her softly, cupping her neck and running my thumb along her jaw. _She's my girlfriend!_

"Edward?" She broke off the kiss.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"You know how I told you the only person I'd ever...had sex with was Paul?"

"Unfortunately, yes." I hated that fucker for hurting this sweet girl.

"Well...um...when we did...do it...I uh...I never, you know...got off."

"You've never had an orgasm?" _Oh, fuck yes! I get to be her first!_

"No," she whispered, embarrassed.

"How do you not ache, baby?"

"I do...ache. All the time, especially around you. Do you think you'll ever want to...you know?"

"Are you asking me if I want to make you come?"

"Do you think you'll ever want to have...sex with me?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"I...um...I mean if you don't see me that way that's alright I guess but I just wanted to know."

"Bella," I tipped her head up, "of course I want to do that with you. I love you."

"I love you, too. Can...um...we try it? Will you give me...one?"

"Oh, my God..." I groaned, resting my head against hers. I felt myself get hard at the thought of her moaning under me.

"I just...I don't know what one feels like and Ali says it feels really good. I want to feel good, Edward."

"I'll make you feel good, baby." I grabbed her leg and situated her so she was lying on top of me and pushed my erection into her spandex covered heat. "You feel how hard you're innocent experience makes me?"

"Mhmm," she moaned.

"It's about to get even harder, _splendida ragazza_."

I gripped her hair and crushed my mouth to hers. It's about to get hot in here.

**A/N: I had to! It couldn't not end that way! Forgive me?**

**I don't own **_**Casper**_** either, JSYK. :)**

**Edward's apartment-**** (I didn't feel like typing a description) (:**

**Bedroom- http : / / cdn . decorpad . com / photos / 2008 / 05 / 13 / bd84d cd939ed . jpg**

**Bathroom- http : / / farm3 . static . flickr . com / 2333 / 2241949605 _ b8db31691c . jpg**

**Living room- http : / / www . homedezign . com / wp - content / uploads / 2010 / 06 / 2010 - IKEA - Living - Room - Design - 1 . jpg**

**Kitchen- http : / / uniquestructure . com / wp - content / uploads / 2010 / 10 / modern - kitchen - units . jpg**

**Balcony- http : / / www . apartmenttherapy . com / uimages / sf / 4 - 10 - max1 . jpg**

**Translation- **_splendida regazza_** : **_gorgeous girl_

**Until next time!**

• **Lionlamb91 **•

**Please review :)**


	7. New Experience & Friends

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www . polyvore . com / give _ in _ to _ me _ outfits / collection ? id = 800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly. _

**A/N: **_HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, LOVELIES!__I've sent teasers out for this chapter to the people who have asked for them. So next time, if you want a little snippet of an upcoming chapter, just ask me in your review and I will gladly send one to you in a PM. If you have disabled PM's, then give me your e-mail address (if it's not too much to ask) and I will send it that way. I don't have a blog because I have a nosy family that loves to poke their honkers into my business so I can't do it that way. The buttholes. :)_

_I've been occupying myself with the New Moon Edward slow motion strut thing on youtube while you all read the chaps. Sooooooo yummy!_

_Citrusy treat down below for you!_

_Enjoy!_

**GITM Playlist Chapter 7: When I Get You Alone-Robin Thicke**

_**Previously:**_

_"I love you, too. Can...um...we try it? Will you give me...one?"_

_"Oh, my God..." I groaned, resting my head against hers. I felt myself get hard at the thought of her moaning under me._

_"I just...I don't know what one feels like and Ali says it feels really good. I want to feel good, Edward."_

_"I'll make you feel good, baby." I grabbed her leg and situated her so she was lying on top of me and pushed my erection into her spandex covered heat. "You feel how hard you're innocent experience makes me?"_

_"Mhmm," she moaned._

_"It's about to get even harder, splendida ragazza." _

_I gripped her hair and crushed my mouth to hers. It's about to get hot in here._

**- - - G I T M - - - **

Baby girl, where you at?  
Got no strings, got men attached  
Can't stop that feelin' for long no  
Mmmm  
You makin' dogs wanna beg  
Breaking them off your fancy legs  
But they make you feel right at home, now  
Ooooh  
See all these illusions just take us too long  
Ooooh, and I want it bad..  
Because you walk pretty,  
Because you talk pretty

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**BPOV**

The coffee's been long forgotten, the movie is playing in the background but I'm not paying attention to it, I'm focusing on how wonderful I'm feeling under Edward's melting touch. He's laying on his side on the couch, I'm next to him, flat on my back, his left arm around the back of my neck and his hand holding on to mine as his right hand runs up and down my body, sensitizing every inch of my flesh. Over my clothes, his fingers setting me aflame, earning him involuntary whimpers and moans from my mouth. I couldn't speak, all I could do was make noises. He dipped his head and captured my bottom lip between his teeth, tugging at the flesh then kissing the sting away.

"How does it feel, baby?" Edward husked, nipping at my neck.

"Mmhum...so g-good. Edward, touch me. I need to feel it."

"Here?" He cupped the underside of my breast.

"Higher." I really wanted to feel his touch under my shirt but was afraid to come off as a little whorish. Of course I'd never put out on the first date but still...I didn't mind feeling his bare hand on me.

"Here?" he placed his whole hand on me, making me arch into him, filling his palm with more of my flesh and began kneading gently.

"Yes, mmm, more." I placed my hand on top of his, controlling the movements of his hands. His lips worked my neck as his fingers plucked and pinched my nipple into a hardened point. It could cut glass, I shit you not.

"God what I would do to see you..." he trailed off.

I nodded my head frantically and lifted my shirt to reveal my breasts. Edward sucked in a breath, whispering, _"_Ah._ Tale rosa abbastanza scuro. Così sorprendente, così dolce. Gesù, ella è bellissima." _

There's that Italian again. He cupped one, running his thumb over the hardened peak.

"Nnnnah."

_"Cosa ne pensi di questi avrebbe un sapore simile? Vaniglia? Fragole? Andiamo a scoprirlo." _His lips covered my nipple and sucked it inside the hot cavern of his mouth.

"Aahh hahn...mmm," I bit my lip as my left hand went to his soft hair, tugging at the locks until he released my nipple.

_"Cazzo! Come il più maturo lamponi," _he rasped after letting go.

"Edward," I panted, "down...inside me...I begging you."

"Ah, God, Bells," he groaned, "how am I supposed to take this slow when you say things like that? You don't know what it's doing to me, baby."

_Actually, I can feel what it's doing to you. It's pressing against my leg. _"Don't want...you to go slow. I need it, please."

A small helpless whimper flowed from his mouth and he dropped his face in to the crook of my neck. I gently took his hand and placed it on my lower abdomen, under my t-shirt then pressed heated, pleading kisses to the side of his head, whispering 'touch me' between each kiss. He moaned, tugged my shirt up under my breasts and stroked and palmed my belly. I know that these kinds of touched wouldn't turn most women on or make them wet but it did that to me seeing as Paul had never taken the time to do what was being done to me and that fact that it was Edward, the most gorgeous man I had ever met, a man that clearly wanted me and was enjoying doing this to me; making me feel this kind of pleasure. I felt a gush of wetness spill out of me, dampening my panties.

He picked up his head out of my neck and looked at me. "Tell me if I do something wrong and I'll stop, okay? I'm doing this because I love you and I want to be the one who makes you feel good always. Remember that, okay? Remember I love you."

I nodded, giggling a little. "And I love you. You're such a dork, Edward. You make it sound as if you're going to die. You want this just as bad as I do, if not more."

"I'm fuckin' aching for it but I _need _to go slow. I don't want to hurt you, baby. You're new at this. But yes, I do want to touch you...taste you one day as well," his eyes heated. To know what he was thinking about right now, I imagine it had to be rated mature.

"Close your eyes for me, pretty girl," he instructed.

I closed them as two fingers played at the waistband of my leggings, causing my muscles to clench and quiver as if they seemed to know what was about to happen. Another gush of wetness flowed from me, now saturating my panties. His fingers slowly, ever so slowly, drifted under the band of my panties and cupped me. I sucked in a breath and arched neck, my body bowing off the couch. I don't know why it felt so good, it just did.

"Shit, your nearly bare! God, I can feel the heat coming from you, baby," Edward groaned, "how wet are you?"

"I don't know. Check for me, please." I had a landing strip down there; I got a French wax every three weeks and always got embarrassed because someone was looking at my crotch. You gotta be clean, you know?

I gripped the fabric of his pajama pants, dangerously close to his hard length and moaned loud. I lightly swiped my hand against him, earning a 'fuck!' from Edward. His hips jerked into my touch and he caught my lips in a hard, eating kiss. His tongue danced with mine, rubbing against it, licking at my mouth while his finger darted between my slit to test my arousal.

He let go of my lips, hissing, "God, you're fucking drenched, baby! It's running down my hand. Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have teased you so much."

"I didn't know if it was enough. Paul never took care of that, he just dove right in."

"That fucking pole smoker! He's such a dickface. God, just knowing I can make you this wet makes me want to come."

He kissed me and slipped his finger inside and moved it up and down and moved to my neck again, kissing and sucking on it and finally, _finally_, pushed one finger inside me and I whimpered, trying to get him to thrust the digit in and out.

"God, so tight. Jesus, Bella, you're so tight. So perfect, baby," he groaned. "Is this alright?"

I nodded my head.

"I wanna hear you say it, pretty girl. Tell me."

"Yes, it's okay, Edward."

I gasped when I felt his thumb press softly to my clit and tentatively stroked it. I moaned the cupped his erection on accident, trying to hold on to something, anything. He choked and gathered my wetness with his fingers then added another finger, pumping them in and out. He thrust his hips against my hand and circled my clit with his thumb, rubbing it a little harder and a little faster. My head dug into the couch and I arched my back.

"Unh, Edward, _mmm_," I whimpered as he continued with the same speed and pressure.

"D'you like that? Tell me, Bella. Let me hear you, baby."

"Yes, I love it. Don't stop." He pumped his fingers faster and viciously swirled my clit around and around. My hips jerked and I ran my hand up and down his hard on. He might as well enjoy it as much as I was.

He let out small moans and groans and they were like music to my ears. I was giving this beautiful man pleasure, too! Holy shit, batman!

He pumped his fingers faster, hitting the spot inside me, nearly making me hyperventilate and writhed my hips frantically. The coil was tightening with every pump and rub. I massaged his erection, hoping he'd come with me.

"Ah, Edward, I think...Oh, God..."

"Yes honey, come for me. Let go for me, _please_ _baby_," he begged, increasing the tempo even more and gently bit my neck, moaning.

"Edward," I panted, "do it with me. Follow with me."

The coil snapped, a blinding light exploded in front of my eyes and I screamed his name, pumping my hips on his fingers, riding out the wonderful feeling. I heard his breath hitch and then he let out the most amazing sound, something in between a shout and a moan as he came, his body going completely rigid then jerking spasmodically as his orgasm rocked through him. He removed his hand from my panties and sucked his fingers in his mouth, licking all of my juices from them.

"Wow," he breathed and his eyes met mine.

"Yeah, wow. I had no idea it felt that good and it…" trailed off in a small giggle.

"That felt like my first time. Do you know that your entire body flushes pink when you're sent over the edge?" Edward croaked out, swallowing.

"Nope," I craned my head to look at the clock. 10:45 pm. I hummed and snuggled into his arms, closing my suddenly tired eyes. "Did you like what I did to you? I didn't really know what I was doing."

"I loved it. Just about anything you do to me feels phenomenal. Thank you for letting me do that for you, sweetheart."

"Mmm, anytime." _Literally, I think I'd be up for a couple more rounds. Especially with _him_._

"Are you tired?" Edward brushed back some loose hair.

"'Lil bit. You?"

"I could sleep. I need to get out of these pants, though. They're kinda..." he trailed off. I kissed his jaw and stood from the couch.

"I need to clean up, too."

We both went different directions to freshen up. I changed my panties and washed my face again then climbed into bed. A knock at my door caught my attention. Edward's copper head poked in and he smiled at me. "Goodnight, baby. I think I'm gonna head home. I'll see you tomorrow and Ali brought your car back, by the way."

"No," I whined a little, reaching my hand out. "Come here to me. I wanna snuggle with you, please."

"You're so adorable. Are you sure about this?"

"You just had your hand in my pants, Cullen. Of course I'm okay. You're my boyfriend and I want to see what it's like to sleep with you next to me. The bed's big enough, right? I'm not that fat..."

"'K," he grinned, padding to the other side of my bed and climbed in behind me. "Oh, and if you're call yourself fat in front of me again, you're gonna get swatted on the ass."

"Mmkay," I mumbled. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his cocoon of warmth. I reached and turned off the lamp. "G'night, Edward. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. So much. _Buonanotte, mio angelo_," he kissed my neck and nuzzled my ear. I waited until his puffing breaths evened out and then I fell into a deep sleep.

I really feel loved. Finally.

**- - - G I T M - - -**

I woke up feeling surprisingly refreshed. I felt really good and really warm. Not the sweaty, feverish kind of warm, more like the comfortable and snuggly warm. Then I remembered who was there with me.

Edward had stayed the night. His strong arm locked securely around me as the other was tucked under the pillow he was using. I carefully flipped myself around to face him and study his face as he slept soundly. He looked so cute! His eyebrows were furrowed in dreamy concentration, his lips were slightly open, blowing puffs of air. The sound was a soft 'puh, puh' and it was adorable; I was happy he didn't snore like a chainsaw like my dad sometimes did. I smiled and brushed a lock of hair back from his forehead, kissed his chin and quietly got out of bed to head for the shower.

"I love you."

I padded to my closet and picked out my outfit for the day: a green tank top, black skinny jeans, grabbed a thin, black draped cardigan and my matching purple bra and panties and some green stilettos with gel soles then walked to my bathroom. I took off my rings and my necklace and turned my shower on to warm. I got in and stood there a while, letting the warm water relax my muscles and wake me up. I lathered my body up in jasmine body gel, worked my strawberry shampoo into my hair then rinsed it out. I then squeezed a healthy amount of conditioner in my hand and combed it through the mass to untangle all the snarls. With hair as long as mine, I spend quite a pretty penny on conditioner monthly. When I finished, I wrapped my body in a towel, wrung out the excess water in my hair and went to the sink to brush my teeth.

I dressed, towel dried my hair good and ran my brush through it. After I finished brushing my hair, I separated it in three sections and braided it in a loose side braid. I swiped on deodorant, spritzed myself with body spray, put my jewelry back on; earrings, rings and all, then tip-toed to the kitchen, shoes in hand, to make breakfast and coffee, carefully trying not to disturb my sleeping man.

My boyfriend.

I still couldn't believe he was my boyfriend. I couldn't believe I was the one to ask him to be my boyfriend. I didn't know where it came from, it just flew out of my mouth. I grinned, remembering the goings-on of last night. I had never, in my life experienced such powerful pleasure as I did last night. It was it even better knowing I made him feel good, too.

I tossed my shoes on the sofa and started the coffee then went to the refrigerator to pull out some bacon and eggs. I'm making a simple breakfast of bacon, scrambled eggs, coffee and toast. I make my eggs with cheese and milk and I fry the bacon to where it's crispy yet not burnt. I have a four slot toaster so I slipped four slices of bread in and pushed down the lever to toast them and cracked the eggs and let them sizzle in the pan. It took me about fifteen minutes to make breakfast and all of a sudden I felt warm arms wrap around me from behind and small kisses applied to my neck.

Edward was up. "Something smells good."

"Morning. Are you hungry?"

"Famished," he murmured between pecks.

"Well, sit down and I'll give you your food. Edward, as good as it feels to have you doing that to my neck, I can't explain another hickey to our friends."

"Party pooper," he fake pouted and sat down in a chair. I set the little table and slid into my chair next to him to eat. I noticed he was freshly showered, wearing the t-shirt he wore to bed, his jeans and sandals.

"I don't like cover up, Cullen and I never will."

"You look pretty," he complimented around his eggs, "and you smell good, too. Working at the bookstore today?"

"Nope. Ali and Rose want to have a girl's day. I might drop by your store though."

"Might?"

"There's a good possibility," I giggled, nodding.

"Well, then there's a good possibility that I'll be at my store. Maybe help Jessica out a little."

"Who's Jessica?" I felt myself become a little mad when he mentioned a girl's name as one of his employees.

"Baby, she's like sixteen years old. No need for jealousy."

"I'm not jealous," I defended.

"Mhm. Then why did I see your eyes darken?"

"You don't know what color my eyes change when I'm feeling things."

"Yes, I do. When you're happy they're a light brown, when you're aroused they're almost black, when I say something complimentary they turn to pools of chocolate and when you're mad, sad, or jealous they're dark, dark brown. I know you, Bella. I know all there is to know about you and your feelings. And when I say I love you, they light up and turn a shade lighter compared to when you're happy."

"Nuh-uh," I blushed.

"Oh, yeah? Fine I'll prove it. I love you, Bella Swan." After he said it, he picked up a little mirror behind my sink and showed me my reflection. He was right, they did light up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I love you, too."

"Besides, I'm not into blondes with blue eyes and cradle robbing, that'd be like dating Rose minus the eye color and the age. I have what I want right here, next to me."

"Oh, really? Enlighten me with what type you prefer."

"You already know that, baby. Petite and curvy, beautiful, brown-eyed brunettes with creamy skin, soft lips and pretty legs. And a great rack," he grinned, winking at me.

"Perv," I elbowed him, "Emmett's been rubbing off on you, hasn't he?"

"Never. What do you prefer?" Edward asked, chewing his bacon.

"Well, let's see here...hmmm. Tall, emerald eyes, great teeth, long fingers, a chiseled jaw, muscular but not beefy like the Hulk, rocking abs, an ass that won't quit, and a bitable mouth."

"Hmmm," he tapped his chin like he was in thought, "I don't want to come off as conceited but I seem to fit that profile quite well if you ask me."

"Well, I'll be damned, you do!" I laughed and rolled up the sleeves of my cardigan.

"Won't you get hot in that?" He nodded at my attire.

"No, it's a light, sheer fabric. If I were to take my shirt off and just wear this, you could see the color of my bra."

"Can I see?"

"Once again," I snorted, "pervert! My bra is purple, Cullen. So are my panties."

"I think that's my new favorite color," he purred, licking his lips and eyeing my breasts.

"Eyes up here, mister."

"I love you," he glanced at me from under his lashes, trying to look innocent.

"I love you, too." I kissed his nose and put our dishes in the sink. I then shuffled to the couch, grabbed my heels and slipped them on.

"I've never seen heels like that and I'm related to Alice."

"She's the one that bought them for me, E."

"Did you just call me E?" He was grinning that gorgeous grin as he asked.

"Yup, deal with it." I walked to the door with my purse on my shoulder. "You ready?"

"Yeah, baby." He pocketed his keys and walked out behind me. He slipped his arm around my waist and kissed me. "See you later."

"You will. Love you."

"I love you, too." We both got in our cars and drove to town.

**- - - G I T M - - -**

"Hey, lovely!" Ali and Rose ran to me and pulled me in a group hug.

"Hey, you guys look great. I feel under-dressed all of a sudden."

Rose had on a ruffled purple top, a denim mini-skirt, purple strappy heels, her Gucci, silver bag, hoop earrings and a necklace and her hair was styled in big, loose curls. Alice, looking flawless as always, wore a floral day dress, red, peep toe pumps, her white, Dolce and Gabbana bag, her shoulder length hair pulled into a ponytail, half crescent flower drop earrings, and a necklace. Ali's cash flow came from her parents and shoe designs but she never wore her own stuff, Rose's parents came from good money and when they died, they gave it all to her so whenever she had the chance to buy something expensive, she did and anything I have that's over one hundred bucks, doesn't come out of my pocket. They buy it for me. Like my purse is from Rose and a lot of my shoes-heels mostly-are from Alice.

We all have necklaces that kind of stand for our names as well: Rose has a silver rose necklace, Ali has a crystal, Tinkerbell necklace seeing as she's called a pixie and Tink is a pixie and my necklace of course is a swan as I've said before. They buy their men gifts, too even though Emmett's parents are Alice's parents and are financially stable as well and can afford it and Jasper has a trust fund from his great aunt. My friends are set for life.

"Whatever, Bella. You look great and I like those shoes."

"I know you do, A, you picked them out. I like that you let your hair grow out, by the way."

"I'm getting used to it. Jazzy likes it. He says it gives him something to hold on to when I'm-"

"Mary Alice, please," Rose stopped her, "I really don't want to hear what you do with Jasper behind doors. He's like a brother to me."

"Speaking of closed doors," Ali smirked, "how was your date last night, Bells?"

"It was great. He's everything I could ever want. We went for pizza and there were these two bitchy women there that thought I was either Edward's sister or he was blind for being there with me, so I told him what was going on when he was in the restroom. He came out, made sure the women were looking and kissed me. Seriously, he probably wanted to eat my face but I liked it and he turned to them and asked 'Satisfied? Would you like me to repeat the action?'...it was hilarious. And then he took me to the beach and we walked up and down the shoreline until I got cold. We went back to my house, set on watching a movie and coffee but...some other stuff...happened..."

"You little tramp!" Alice squealed, "You did naughty things with him, didn't you?"

"Well, whenever Paul and I had sex, he never gave me an...orgasm so Edward complied and holy shit, did it feel amazing!"

"So no sexing?" Rosalie questioned.

"No, I'm not gonna do that. But he did spend the night with me. Best sleep I ever had."

"So are you gonna go out with him again?"

"I asked him if he wanted to be with me and he said yes so...Edward's my boyfriend."

"Oh, that's awesome!" Alice clapped, "He'll be glowing all the time now. He's wanted you for so long, B, and I'm glad you let yourself be loved by him. You won't regret it."

"I made him breakfast and promised we'd swing by to see him at his record store after lunch."

"Cool. Well, where do you wanna go first?" Rose spoke up.

We spent the next two hours at lunch and then we went to a store where Ali bought me a new pair of jeans. I pulled into the space next to Edward's Bentley an hour later and waited for my friends to join me. We walked in and my eyes immediately went to Edward, who stood behind the counter, next to a corkscrew curled blond, teaching her to run the cash register; she must be new.

"You're lady's here, big brother!" Alice called out, waving.

He looked up and smiled a crooked grin then ran a hand through his hair before heading for me. "Hi, baby."

"Hello." He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck.

"I missed you."

"Did you?"

"Mhm," he nodded, his lips eliciting a hum against my neck. I picked his head up from my neck and kissed him softly.

"You wanna go to a movie with me tomorrow. All of us friends? It'll be a foursome date. I'm gonna ask Jake and Vanessa, too."

"Sure. Come meet my staff."

"There's just one girl."

"Tyler and Eric are in the back."

"Ok." Edward took my hand and led me to the back of the store. "Be right back guys."

"'K."

"Jessica, Eric, Tyler," Edward called off his young employees' names, "there's someone I'd like you to meet. This is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is Jessica Stanley, Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley. They're all in high school and have been working for me for about a week now. So far so good, guys, right?"

"It's awesome," Tyler smirked, "Mr. Cullen's the best boss."

"Mr. Cullen? You can call me Edward."

"I like it," Jessica smiled. "Especially since my boyfriend got me the job."

"Who's your boyfriend?" I asked her.

"His name's Michael Newton. He's got the day off but he's been working for Edward since last year."

"What do you do, Bella?" Eric asked me.

"Oh, um...I own the bookstore next to the big apartment building about three streets down. R&C Corner Books. I named it after my parents and I'm also working on my first novel for Volterra Publishing."

"Sweet, what genre of books?"

"Paranormal Romance, Sci-Fi, stuff like that."

"Great. Maybe I'll give your book to Lauren. She loves romance novels," Tyler added.

"Who's Lauren?"

"Tyler's annoying girlfriend," Eric rolled his eyes. "Dark blond hair, has to be tan, bubble-gum chewing, hair flipping, Barbie doll."

"Bite me, Eric. At least I have a girlfriend. And Lauren's not annoying...and she doesn't always have to be tan. Who wants to be tan in the Olympic Peninsula? There's hardly any sun ever." Tyler turned to me, "Lauren's a smart girl but acts like an airhead. She has naturally dark, blond hair, big gray eyes, she's slender and I love her."

"That's all that matters, Tyler. Besides, I'd kill to be tan. My skin is too fair and it burns easily."

"I love your skin, honey," Edward smiled at me.

"Thanks, E. Wait, do you know Angela Weber, Eric?"

"Yeah, she's my older stepbrother Ben Cheney's girlfriend. She's twenty two. Haven't really talked to her much."

"I know them both, though. They were my best friends in junior high but she moved to Spokane, Ben followed, and I never saw her again. Tall, long, light brown hair, brown eyes and glasses?"

"Yeah, that's her. I have her number if you want it."

"Really? Thanks." I pulled out my Blackberry, waiting for him to give me the number. Edward's arm wrapped around my waist and I felt Alice float from the back of the room, to stand next to me, along with Rosalie.

"It's 206-221-0056."

"Thank you! A, I'm calling an old friend from junior high. Do you want to meet her?"

"Yeah! The more friends, the merrier!"

"Me too," Rose raised her hand.

"Okay, Edward can you call Jake and ask him if he'll bring Vanessa to the movies with us tomorrow?"

"Sure, baby." He pulled out his phone and dialed Jake's number, strolling outside to get enough quiet. I dialed the number and put the phone to my ear as the teens went back to work.

_Ring...ring...ring.. _

**Hello?**

"Hi, is this Angela Weber?"

**Yes, who's this?**

"Isabella Swan...I went to junior high with you and Ben but and you were my best friend-" Her squeal cut me off.

**Of course I remember you, Bella! I was so sad when I couldn't find your number after I moved. You were the greatest friend to me and Ben. How are you?**

"I'm good. I actually live in Seattle and was just wondering if you and Ben would like to meet up somewhere next week."

**Absolutely. I've missed you...oh, I'm trying not to cry, though, sorry.**

"Don't cry. I can't wait to see you two. Is it alright if I bring my boyfriend and some other friends?"

**Sure! I'll see you then, Bella. I can't wait, either!**

"Okay, bye, Angie."

**You called me Angie! Bye, Bella!**

I hung up and turned to my friends as soon as Edward walked back in. "Jake said sure. How did your call go?"

"She's meeting us next week."

"I'm happy for you, baby." He kissed my head and hugged me.

"Yay, more friends!" Ali squeaked jumping up and down.

Yes, more friends, indeed. A split second later, Emmett's booming voice rang out throughout the store as he and Jazz walked in.

"Hey bitches! What's up? Hey, Rosebud, Pixie!"

"Hey, Emmett, hey Jazz, you up for a movie tomorrow night?" Edward asked them.

"Sure...Fuck yeah!" They both replied, taking their girls in their arms.

"I like dark theaters, baby," Edward whispered in my ear, "can we sit it the back and make out?"

"I had the exact same thing in mind."

**A/N: I didn't cockblock you this time!**

_Translations:_

_- Such a pretty dark pink. So amazing, so sweet. Jesus, she is gorgeous. _

_- What do you think these would taste like? Vanilla? Strawberries? Let's find out._

_- Fuck! Like the ripest raspberries._

_- Goodnight, my angel. _

**Please review!**

**Bye guys!**

• **Lionlamb91 **•

**Have a romantic holiday!**


	8. Unexpected Introductions

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www . polyvore . com / give _ in _ to _ me _ outfits / collection ? id = 800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**A/N: **_Thank you guys for all the reviews. Anyway, __**Stay**__ is being translated into Russian by blackHeartBella. The website for where she's posting is on my profile. About the songs...I know alot of people hate, absolutely __LOATHE__ country music and have never heard of some songs but as I've said before, I grew up on the genre and most songs seem to fit how the characters feel in every chapter. In other genres, like rock or pop, I can't seem to find one that'll fit so if you have any suggestions, please help me out. It would be much appreciated. I want you guys to be satisfied with all the songs...or at least recognize them. _

_Time to meet Vanessa! Her pic will be with the collection. _

_Enjoy!_

**GITM Playlist Chapter 8: 1,000 Faces-Randy Montana **(This song doesn't sound like it's country in the video but it is.)

_**Previously:**_

_"Hey, Emmett, hey Jazz, you up for a movie tomorrow night?" Edward asked them._

_"Sure...Fuck yeah!" They both replied, taking their girls in their arms._

_"I like dark theaters, baby," Edward whispered in my ear, "can we sit it the back and make out?"_

_"I had the exact same thing in mind."_

**- - - G I T M - - -**

There's brunettes, blonde girls, blue jeans, string of pearls  
Take you on a trip around the world girls,  
Love has a thousand faces, love has a thousand faces  
There's debutantes, drama queens, glued-to-bride magazine  
Half calf, two pump, no whip in the coffee bean  
Love has a thousand faces, love has a thousand faces  
But I see you, before I ever knew you, before I ever knew you  
I dreamed of you, I dreamed of you…  
There's small town, itty-bitty tomboy in the big city  
Turn your head when the light ain't red, stop traffic kind of pretty  
Love has a thousand faces, love has a thousand faces  
But I see you

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**EPOV**

"It's movie night, baby. When do you want me to come pick you up?"

**"I'm at Al's getting ready. When is everyone meeting us?"**

"Um...it's fifteen to five now so...'bout six o'clock? Six-thirty...ish. Oh, and I have something for you. You'll get it after the movie." _I hope he can wait that long. He seems fine right now in my room, though. _

**"What is it?"**

"You gotta wait until you're here."

**"'K. Um...what are we seeing?"**

"Emmett wants to see The Hangover 2. Is that alright?"

**"Anything's fine. Listen I gotta go finish getting ready so can you come in a half hour?"**

"Sounds good. I love you." I swear I could hear her smile on the other end.

**"I love you, too."**

"Bye, Bella."

**"Bye."**

She hung up and I went to finish getting ready as well. I walked in to my room, looked at Bella's present and shuffled to the closet, picking out a red, v-neck t-shirt, Adidas sneakers, and jeans. I put them on then went to the kitchen to get a soda when my brother came barging in with a blubbering Rose right behind him. He had the biggest smile on his face-like he won the lottery-and was sort of jumping up and down. I'd never seen my brother wear a graphic t-shirt but he was. It was a light teal color and had NY on it with blue jeans and tennis shoes. Rose was wearing a peach, embellished tank top, skinny jeans and matching gladiator sandals, a hairline braid in her head.

"Has Alice been teaching you a few things, Em? Why is Rose crying?"

"Eat me. I have the greatest news!"

"Why is Rosalie crying, Emmett?"

"She's happy. We're gettin' hitched!"

"Really?" I was taken aback. Who'd have figured Emmett would be the one to ask? I always imagined Rose would be the one to get him moving, you know? She's a take-charge kind of woman; she usually tells him what to do. "Wow! That's awesome, you guys." I shook his hand and hugged Rose. "Emmett, you didn't use the..."

"No. I bought this ring for her."

"How'd he do it, Rose?"

"He woke me up this morning and when I opened my eyes, there he was, on his side, smiling at me and then I looked at his pinky finger. There it was, dangling in my face. He didn't have to ask me the question because who would be holding a ring this gorgeous in someone's face and not have it mean marriage. So naturally, I jumped him."

"Best answer in the world," my brother beamed. "Then came the tears. She's been crying all day."

"Have Mom and Dad seen it yet?"

"I sent them a picture," Rose answered. "I just wish my parents were here to see it, too."

"Rosie, my parents love you enough to equal four moms and dads. I'm sure my father'll want to walk you down the aisle."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my dad's a good father, Rose," I assured her. "What does it look like?" She lifted her hand, showing it to me. "Wow." There were a lot of diamonds on it, especially on the band and the main diamond was big.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Cushion cut, three carats in diamonds and an eighteen karat white gold band. $8,900, from Verdura Diamonds. I love it so much. Can't wait to show Ali."

Suddenly, my sister raced in to my apartment, tears running down her face, making a squealing noise. "Jasper proposed! Oh, my God, Eddie, I'm getting married!"

"Holy crap, A, I'm engaged, too!" Rose screamed. "Em proposed this morning!"

"Oh, my God! A double engagement!" Alice ran at Rose. The two of them bounced together, hugging each other and bawling their heads off.

"Wow," my girl's soft voice called. "You both are getting married? Let me see the rings...Man, they're huge. I've always wanted a three stone ring but not this big."

"Really? What kind of ring, baby?" I shuffled over to her, kissing her lightly. _I guess I can give her her gift now if she wants. _

"Well hello," she giggled, "Something simple yet pretty."

"You look adorable," I complimented. Bella had on a dark, navy blue sundress, ending just above her knees, black flats, and her silky hair was styled in soft curls, flowing down her back.

"Thank you. Alice dressed me and of course she can't not wear a heel."

"Don't knock my outfit, Isabella!" Alice was dressed in a floral top, a dark denim mini skirt and low heel thong sandals and a headband in her hair. "See my ring, Eddie? It's Neil Lane." Jazz wore the same kind of shirt Em had on but it was green, jeans, and olive colored sneakers.

"Damn, that's pink."

"A pink diamond surrounded by little ones inside pink gold and the rest is white gold. 3.5 carats!"

I looked at Jasper. "Holy shit! How much was that rock?"

"It was a good $9,500. The original price was like 12,000 but I worked my charms on the woman who sold it to me. It's her favorite color and my grandmother was born in October. She loves my Grandma Maggie so I got it."

"How long did it take you to save up the money?"

"About three years. I'd put a couple hundred in the bank every month until I had enough. She's worth it."

"Congratulations, Ali," I pulled my sister into my arms and kissed her head. "Have you told our parents yet? Has Jazz told his?"

"Yes, we've told them. I'm not gonna jump into anything right now. I want to bask in the feeling of being engaged."

"Great." I turned to Bella and squeezed her hand, "Baby, you remember that 'something' we were talking about earlier?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted it now."

"What is it?"

"Well," I swallowed, feeling nervous all of a sudden. It's not like I'm going to propose. _Yet, anyway. _"You loved Felix, right?"

"Yeah, he was like my child, why?" Her brows furrowed together, confused.

"Um...so I there's this woman that lives four doors down and she's moving to another country and she had to give up some of her things. They aren't allowed in the place she rented.

"That sucks," Ali frowned.

"Yeah, it does. Edward, where are you going with this?" Bella asked.

"Well, she was giving this away like, appliances and furniture, et cetera. So yesterday, after you left my store with Ali and Rose, I was walking to my door when I noticed what she was doing. Well...she gave me her newest pet, telling me she couldn't take care of it so I took it and it made me think of your love for animals. I wanted to know if you'd want a two month old puppy. I didn't take her cat 'cause it probably feels painful knowing Felix isn't around anymore."

"Really?" Her eyes glassed over and a huge smile spread across her mouth. "Where is it?"

"He's on my bed."

"What does he look like?" Emmett asked.

"I'll get him." I let go of Bella's hand and walked quietly in to my room, "C'mere, little man." He hopped into my hands and I walked slowly out of my room, to Bella and the others.

"Aw!"

"Bell, he looks just like Felix used to," Jasper said.

"He's so adorable!" she cooed, then picked him from my arms, and squeezed the puppy, making him groan. "Thank you, Edward, he's perfect. Is there anything I should know?"

"She told me was his name is Oreo and he's a Shih Tzu. You have a roomier place; he'd probably be better suited there. I don't do ankle biters anyway."

"I'll look him up," Alice volunteered, pulling out her phone. "Shih Tzu...Shih Tzu...found him. The Shih Tzu is a dignified, lively, alert, happy, sweet and playful. He craves your companionship and just wants to be with you. He's very affectionate and loves to cuddle and kiss and sit on your lap. He may be sweet, but he knows how to stand up for himself if confronted. He's friendly and sociable with strangers. He doesn't need much exercise and will get most of it just running around inside. He's one of the most popular dogs in the United States. The Shih Tzu is the hardest to train of all dog breeds. He learns new commands slower than all other breeds. You will need to be extra patient when training him."

"I can do that," Bella smiled, kissing Oreo's head.

"Um," Alice continued, "the Shih Tzu sheds practically no hair at all. You'll virtually never find a hair in your home. Cut his coat short every few months and then it only needs to be brushed every so often. And you need to feed him in shifts 'cause they like to eat but if they eat too much, he'll become obese and he'll die. Little dogs can't be fat. Their eyes are sensitive and need to be cleaned regularly and known health issues in this breed include canine hip dysplasia, renal dysplasia, entropion, progressive retinal atrophy, trichiasis, patellar luxation and portacaval shunt. They are great alert dogs and you have yourself a cuddle buddy, Bells!"

_When I'm not there, yeah, he can be her warmth._

Bella looked at me, grinning large, "I love you, Edward. Thank you for letting me have Oreo." Oreo gave a thankful yip as well, his little body squirming in her arms.

"You're welcome," I kissed her softly. "I love you, too, baby."

Twenty minutes later, after gathering all of Oreo's things in the car, we put him in his pet carrier, piled in to the car and were off to the movies.

"Six tickets to The Hangover 2," Emmett practically hollered at the person standing at the ticket booth the minute we got there.

"Emmett, you don't need to be so loud. I'm sure he can hear you just fine right there."

"Sorry, Rosie. I'm sorry, dude, I have a hyperactivity condition. Six tickets, please."

"Are you sure Oreo's gonna be okay in that cage?" Bella asked me, glancing at the car where her puppy was sleeping.

"He'll be fine, baby. I cracked a window, he has water and food, and he's sleeping soundly. He's a good puppy."

"Here's your tickets," the clerk announced. Emmett took them and gave them to us.

"Where's the other two people who're meeting us?"

"Right here!" Jacob Black's voice answered. "Hey, guys." He had his usual black tee, jeans, and sneakers on. Behind him was a pretty young woman with long, dark red hair, grayish violet eyes. Most men would be attracted to her but she seemed to look at Jake like he hung the moon and I had a beautiful brunette in my life.

"Hey, Jake," Bella waved them over. "Emmett, Rose, Ali, Jasper, this is my old friend Jacob Black. Edward's already been introduced."

"Hey," he shook Em, Rose, Jazz, and Ali's hands. "This is my fiancée, Vanessa Hawke. Babe, this is Bella Swan, I've known her all my life."

"Hello," Vanessa waved shyly.

"Hi," we all replied.

"I love that top!" Alice squealed, startling Vanessa. It was purple with lace on the hem, she also had on denim bermuda shorts and black sandals.

"Thank you."

"Don't mind her," I said to Vanessa, "she was born with caffeine in her blood stream."

Alice glared at me as Vanessa looked at my girl. "You're engaged, huh? So am I! And Rosalie is, too. Can I see your ring?"

All the girls leaned in to check out Vanessa's ring. It was a single, bigger diamond with one small diamond on each side, nestled in a white gold band. "Jacob has good taste, right? For something that's this pretty, he only spent fifteen hundred. It's real and I love it. Those big, gaudy diamonds would feel too heavy on my finger."

"It's beautiful," Rose smiled.

"So you're Bella?" Vanessa asked.

"Yup, that's me. Is there something wrong? Do I have a booger?"

"No, no!" Vanessa laughed, "Jake said you're pretty but his description didn't do you justice."

A dark pink blush colored her face and she looked down, smiling. "Thank you."

I chuckled, pulling Bella in my embrace and she buried her face in my chest. "She's not used to compliments. Don't worry, though, I'm working on that part."

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"I am," I replied proudly.

"How long have you been together?"

"About four days but I've known her for two years and loved her for just as long."

"She finally gave in?" Jacob grinned.

"Yeah and the surprising thing is, she asked me to be her boyfriend. Can you believe that?"

"Nice!"

"That's a pretty dress, Bella," Vanessa added, "where'd you get it?"

"Oh, Ali dressed me today. I never would've worn this on a regular basis."

"I like her with less clothes on," I smirked.

"Shut up, Cullen," Bella punched me.

"Are we finished with all this?" Jasper asked. "The movie's gonna start."

We filed into the movie theater, got our beverages and snacks, I laced my fingers with Bella's and we walked quietly inside the screening room then sat down in the back. The movie chair were like tiny love seats: two chairs right next to each other, no arm rest dividing them. That's what I loved about this theatre, it gave the capability to hold Bella as the movie played. I picked her legs up and settled them over my right thigh to dangle then gently began to run my hand over her legs. **(I made that up. Idk if there's seats like that for real)**

"Edward, that tickles."

"C'mere."

She slid close to me and leaned in. "What?"

"What flavor are you wearing today?"

"Vanilla," her voice got husky, low, and her eyes sparkled in the darkness, only the light of the screen reflecting.

I ran my thumb along her bottom lip, cupped her jaw and brought her lips to mine. She whimpered, lacing her fingers in my hair, melting in to the kiss. I turned my head for a better angle and pushed my tongue in to her sweet mouth. Our tongues tangled, massaging against one another. I gave her three more pecks, kissed her nose then her forehead and hugged her soft body to mine.

No one fully knew how much it meant to me to be with her. Sure, if they looked at me, they could sense that I'm happy from how much I smile or see the spring in my step, but no one can feel how I feel about this girl. From the top of her head to her little toes, she means everything to me. They don't live to hear her voice or see her face, or make her smile like I do. I'm in love and all that matters is that she knows it.

"Guess what?" I whispered to her.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you. How d'you feel about that?"

"I love it. I'm in love with you, too, Edward. What about you?"

"I feel the same."

"You two sicken me," Jazz whispered, interrupting our bubble.

"Suck it, Whitlock," Bella retorted, giggling. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the movie. Bella and I spent the remainder of the film looking at each other, touching anywhere, smiling, giggling, pretty much anything that we could. Five minutes ago Bella got up to go the restroom and said she'd be only a minute. Those were a few too many minutes longer than I could wait and I was beginning to get worried so I got up and walked to the doors to look for her.

I found her, she was up against a wall with that fucking asshole, Paul in her face, practically yelling profanities at her with his hands around her neck. I saw red. I grabbed Jake, Emmett and Jasper and we sprinted out to her aid. I grabbed the back of the dickhead's shirt, spun him around kneed him in his groin and punched him in the nose. Hard. I felt a crunch and he doubled over, moaning, holding on to his bloody nose and broken balls. I pulled Bella's sobbing form in my arms, running my hands over her hair, rocking her back and forth.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry..shh..God, I should've went with you. Where the hell is the fucking security around this place!"

An usher came running with a shocked expression, "I'm sorry, sir, we were handling something else. What happened?"

"That fuck-knob had my girlfriend up against the wall, hands around her neck, harassing her, screaming hurtful words and profanities at her."

"Would you like me to call the police?"

"Yes," Emmett interrupted. "No one hurts my friends and gets away with it. Who the hell is that?"

"Paul Wilde. Her verbally abusive ex. I didn't know he'd put his hands on her."

"Oh my, God! Bella!" The other girls rushed through the doors, tears shining, afraid for their friend. "Your neck, sweetie."

"Is it bruising? He cut off my air so I couldn't scream for help. I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Bella. God, you don't deserve that kind of treatment." I glared at the douchebag. "What the fuck is your problem? She's never done anything to you, you piece of shit!"

"Rachel broke up with me because of that fat bitch! She deserves what she gets!"

"No, Rach broke up with you because you're a lowlife, abusive psycho. After she saw what you were doing to Bella in the bookstore, she dumped your ass not wanting to be victim to your abuse, you fucking moron! I told you to stay away from my friends. Don't think we're not pressing charges. You're done hurting her," Jacob said through his teeth.

"Where's this gentleman from?" a police officer suddenly asked, walking in and he looked at Bella. "Is this woman the victim?"

"He's from Forks and yes, she's the victim. There's bruising on her throat from where he held her."

"Forks, huh? I know the Chief down there."

"That's my daddy. Charlie Swan," Bella croaked out.

"You're Bella?"

"Yes, officer."

"Speaking as a father and not a Sheriff right now, if you don't mind," the officer spoke, cuffing Paul, "boy, you are in so much trouble. That man is gonna rip you apart. You _never_ harass an officer's child, especially Charlie Swan's. It's your lucky day, he's in town but he's off duty with another couple but I'm a hundred percent sure he'll come to his daughter's aid right away. If he has his way, you won't get the easy way out. I'll call him right now." He pulled out his phone.

_Holy shit, I've never met her parents and right now isn't the best time either! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I'm gonna get shot because I didn't protect her. Oh, I'm going down!_

"He's gonna kill me, Bella. I'll die before we even have a life together."

"No, he won't. You saved me."

"But I wasn't there to prevent it," I said, wiping her tears.

"But I never thought about him attacking me in a cinema, of all places."

"Chief Swan?" we heard the officer say into his phone, "This is Sheriff Banner of Seattle PD."

_"Hey, what can I do for you, Sheriff Banner?"_

"I know you're off duty right now but there's been an incident down here at the Regal Meridian 16 involving a Miss Bella Swan. She's been harassed."

_"I'm on my way. Renee, it's Bella." _Her father hung up.

"My dad's coming?" Bella asked.

"He's coming," Banner replied.

"Who was the other couple they're with, do you know?" I questioned.

"Oh, a blond man and light brown haired woman. Nice looking couple. Callen, Collins, Cu-"

"Cullen?"

"Yeah, that's it. Cullen."

"Holy fuck, it's like a family reunion," Emmett said in shock, "you get to meet my mom and dad."

"I've met your parents Em, just never talk-...Holy crap, Edward, you're parents are with mine?"

"It looks that way, baby," I told her. "Luckily, my dad's a doctor. He can look at your neck. No hospitals."

Suddenly, a strong and tall, thin, brown haired man with a mustache and brown eyes wearing a plaid shirt and jeans came in with a shorter, curvier woman with long, dark, reddish-brown hair and blue eyes in a yellow, floral dress rushing towards Bella. Yep, Bella had her dad's eyes but got her looks from her mother. Mrs. Swan was beautiful for her age.

"Baby girl," Charlie pulled his daughter into his arms. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Daddy, don't worry. He just bruised me a little."

"Come here, sweetheart," Bella's mother cooed. Bella stepped in and hugged her warmly.

"Who bruised you, baby?"

"Paul."

"Your ex?"

"Yeah. He backed me into the wall, put his hands around my neck, yelled profanities and called me hurtful names. He made fun of my size, too. When I tried to call for help, he cut off my airway but thankfully, I was saved."

My parents came running in right after them. My dad's blond hair was in it's usual slicked back style, kind blue eyes, pressed shirt and khakis, my mother's copper hair pulled into a ponytail, purple dress, light green eyes full of worry. They were coming towards me.

"Son, what happened?"

"That guy was hurting and harassing Bella, Dad." I pointed at Paul across the room. He was on his stomach, hands cuffed behind his back. "And then Sheriff Banner called her father. I didn't know you knew Bella's parents."

"Oh, yes, we know them. Renee's in my book club and Charlie sometimes comes over to play cards with your father," my mom replied.

"I should have a look at her neck, just to be safe," my dad told me. I nodded and he walked over to where Bella was standing with her parents. Bella waved me over as my dad looked at the bruises so I went. Time to meet the parents.

"Mom, Dad," she paused, "this is my boyfriend, Edward. He's Carlisle's son."

"Boyfriend, huh? How do you treat her, Edward?" Mr. Swan eyed me suspiciously. I had never been so scared and nervous as I was right this very moment. This is a Chief of Police and he could put me away with one wrong look. I felt sweat bead on my forehead, my hands began to sweat and my throat sort of closed up.

"I treat..I t-treat her well, i-in my opinion. Sh-she means a lot to m-me, s-sir," I gulped. His hand went behind his and I threw my hands up in surrender, backing away. "Please don't shoot me! I don't want to die! I would never do anything to hurt her, Mr. Swan, I've loved her for a long time!"

"Daddy, do you have your gun on you?" Bella squeaked.

"Well, yeah, I always have it on me but I'm not going to shoot the man. I was tucking my wallet back, I'm not that mean."

"Edward, he's not going to kill you. Come back over here," she called to me. I took a deep breath and slowly walked back over to them.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward," Charlie held out his hand. I took it.

"You, too, sir."

"Charlie, Edward, call me Charlie. Sir is my father, God rest his soul. This is Renee, call her Renee, she doesn't like ma'am."

"Nice to meet you, Renee."

"Charmed," she giggled, blushing.

"So, how long have you been dating my daughter, son?"

"About four days but I've wanted to be with her for two years. We were out tonight with Rose, my brother Emmett, my sister Alice, Jasper, Jacob and his fiancee, Vanessa."

Charlie waved at them. "Any gifts been given yet?"

"He let me have a little Shih Tzu puppy. His name is Oreo. The woman who had him couldn't take him with her so she let Edward have him and he gave him to me," Bella answered, lacing her fingers with mine.

"Your mom adopted a one year old Siamese two months ago. Named her Gypsi with an 'I'. She's pretty happy living with us but the cat hair's a bitch to clean up."

"Edward, your father bought a Rottweiler puppy. Her name's Zoey. They grow so fast," my mom added.

"Do you want to press charges against Mr. Wilde, Ms. Swan?" Banner asked.

"Yes, definitely," she nodded.

"Very well." He hauled Paul out to his cruiser, shoved him inside and shut the door. He turned and waved goodbye then was off to the station.

"That boy's in for it," Charlie growled.

"I wanna go home," Bella yawned.

"Okay, baby, let's take you home."

**Oreo, Gypsi and Zoey are in the Polyvore, too. **

**Rose's hair (if you didn't get what I meant)- **http : / / discotreats . com / wp - content / uploads / sidebang . jpg

**Alice and Jasper's House****: (Like I said, I don't feel like describing the homes) (8**

Outside view- http : / / tinyhouseblog . com / wp - content / uploads / 2009 / 09 / tiny - 028 . jpg

Kitchen- http : / / img4 . sunset . com / i / 2008 / 12 / menlo - idea - house - 1208 / menlo - idea - house - kitchen - l . jpg ? 400 : 400

Bedroom- http : / / www . autojogja . com / wp - content / uploads / 2009 / 07 / apartment - bedroom - design - 13 . jpg

Upstairs bathroom- http : / / www . palmvillasrentals . com / MYnews / data / upimages / H4 - MasterBath . jpg

Livingroom- http : / / 0 . tqn . com / d / budgetdecorating / 1 / 0 / R / - / - / - / livingroom1 . jpg

Downstairs bathroom- http : / / www . pondhousemarblehead . com / images / Lg1stFloor HalfBath350H . jpg

**Rose and Emmett's Apartment****:**

Bedroom- http : / / interiordec . about . com / library / graphics / 02nso / 2002nsohouse - 0689 . jpg

Kitchen- http : / / www . apartmentwiz . com / images / houston _ galleria _ apartments / 1441 _ kitchen _ small . JPG

Bathroom- http : / / www . spctowers . com . au / gallery / Interiors / Apartment _ Bathroom _ 01 . jpg

Livingroom- http : / / www . kabmurungraya . net / wp - content / uploads / 2009 / 06 / living - room - furniture - 2 . jpg

**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY :)**

**Bye bye,**

• **Lionlamb91 **•


	9. Birthday Surprise

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www . polyvore . com / give _ in _ to _ me _ outfits / collection ? id = 800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly. _**( That's the disclaimer, you know? In case you didn't catch it.)**

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews, they make Seductiveward eager to tell you the story. I feel the same as well and so does Stubbornella. Well, she's given in already so I'm going to call her...Surrendella. Any more suggestions?_

**GITM Playlist Chapter 9: If It's Love-Train**

_**Previously: **_

_"Do you want to press charges against Mr. Wilde, Ms. Swan?" Banner asked._

_"Yes, definitely," she nodded._

_"Very well." He hauled Paul out to his cruiser, shoved him inside and shut the door. He turned and waved goodbye then was off to the station._

_"That boy's in for it," Charlie growled._

_"I wanna go home," Bella yawned._

_"Okay, baby, let's take you home."_

**- - - G I T M - - - **

If it's love  
And we decide that it's forever  
No one else could do it better  
If it's love  
And we're two birds of a feather  
Then the rest is just whatever  
And if I'm addicted to loving you  
And you're addicted to my love too  
We can be them two birds of a feather  
That flock together  
Love, love  
Got to have something to keep us together  
Love, Love  
That's enough for me

**- - - G I T M - - -******

**BPOV**

_**One month later...**_

June twentieth. Today's his day. Edward was born at six in the morning, twenty-four years ago. His party is being held at his parent's mansion and in full swing. The place is huge: big glass windows, a long driveway, five huge bedrooms, big kitchen and family room, a sitting room, three bathrooms, a pool in the back, an awning and a big picnic table with umbrellas in the middle. This was the fourth time I'd been to the Cullen's since Edward and I had started dating, and I was finally comfortable with must walking in whenever we came over. The first time we came here, I knocked, waited for my instructions to come inside and called his parents mister and missus throughout the visit. After a while, I got more comfortable and called them Esme and Carlisle, like they wanted from the beginning.

This morning, I decided to paint my nails white, scrunch style my hair with mousse to make it look curlier, threw on a tight, cobalt blue, deep v-neck shirt, a white peasant skirt that reached my knees and matching blue ballet flats. Lately, I've been more partial to wearing skirts and dresses in this weather. It was getting pretty hot for Seattle. Alice said my legs look amazing in dresses, and because Edward liked it when I'd show them off. Supposedly, they're long. Edward was wearing an orange polo. Bright orange that made the red in his unruly hair stand out more. I picked out the shorts but he wanted the shirt.

His party wasn't huge, like a sweet sixteen. The two dogs became fast friends, my little Oreo was doing laps around the yard with a bigger Zoey close behind him and Gypsi-the snob that she usually is-was on my mother's lap. My parents were here, Edward's family, Jake and Vanessa, his sister Rachel with her new boyfriend Riley Biers, his other friend Jared Bronson and his girlfriend Kim Gordon, Quil Ateara and Claire Burnes, Sam Uley and Leah Clearwater, Emily Young and Embry Call, then Seth Clearwater with Bree Tanner-the girl he was trying to date and get out of the friend zone with. Like Vanessa, Bree had pale skin, long brown hair, blue eyes and lived on the reservation.

The others were like Jake: black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, attractive. Every one of them wanted to know us like Jake and Vanessa did so we were introduced and have been friends ever since. They live in La Push or Forks so whenever they have a chance to come to Seattle and hang out, we take the opportunity. We've promised to come to Billy and Sasha's wedding, too. Well, I have to because Sasha's my aunt. Sarah Black would always be in Billy's heart and his first real love but the moment he met my aunt, it was instant love, wheelchair and all.

"Thank you for coming Mom and Dad, I really appreciate you trying to spend time with Edward's family, getting to know him."

"We're glad they invited us. Your father loves to grill and it's always so gloomy in Forks, it gives him a chance to do something fun. We're both having fun. Edward's sister and brother are a riot."

"Oh, yeah, Ali's always been like that."

Alice and Rose were barefoot, running around with the dogs in their shorts and tank tops, their hair pulled back while Edward, Emmett, Jazz, and the rest of the people sat at the table eating. All over the picnic tables sat food. A heaping platter of McDonald's chicken nuggets, per Emmett's request, the pig that he is. Chips, soda, alcohol, potato salad, macaroni salad, burgers, hot dogs, everything for a cookout birthday party. Carlisle and my dad cooked most of the meat, my mom and Esme made the other stuff.

Edward's presents sat in a pile on the kitchen table but my gift wasn't there. My two gifts were a surprise; one was in my purse and the other was...well, that's a surprise. My gifts were special, I spent all day looking for the first one, spent fifty bucks getting it cleaned then hid it in a shoebox.

My dad came up behind me and kissed my head. "She's got a lot of spunk, baby girl, I'm glad you're friends with her."

"Thanks, Daddy."

I wandered in to the house to use the restroom. As I walked out, I admired the house, how big it was, how much love had filled it over the years.

"Do you know that shirt's doing to me?" Edward's velvet voice asked as his warm, long fingered hands slid around my waist to rest on my belly.

"I could probably guess," I smirked, resting my hands on his as my back melted into his front. When I said my shirt was a deep v-neck, I meant it was was deep. A low cut, clevage revealing shirt but it was comfy.

"Mmmm, I like the skirt, too. It's thin and just the right length."

"The right length for what?"

"Nothin'."

"You are not sticking your hand up my skirt, Edward Anthony. We're in public, you dirty man."

"Baby," he whined, "it's my birthday, though. And I haven't touched you in-"

"You did that last night."

"Yeah. Last night. It's a new day and it can be a present from you to me."

"Later." _You have no idea what I have in store for your birthday today, silly man. I'm sure you'll appreciate it so much, I know I will. _

"You're a tease."

"Oh, hush," I turned in his arms, wrapping mine around his waist and laid my head against his chest. "You having a good time? Eating enough?"

"Oh, trust me, I'm full of nuggets. There's plenty of food out there. Have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah. I'm saving room for cake, though. Yummy."

"What kind is it?"

"No, no," I shook my head, "not telling. It's a surprise."

"Once again, you're a tease!"

"It's not teasing, it's a surprise, Edward." I tipped back my head and looked at him.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips.

"Mmm, I love you, too." I threaded my fingers through his hair as he pressed his mouth to mine then an 'ahem' announced that we were no longer alone.

"Hey, guys, it's time for cake and presents," Vanessa and Emily were standing there, grinning with Sam and Jake. I pulled Edward out the door behind me and we went out to the porch. Esme and Carlisle wheeled out a three tiered, white frosted cake, chocolate covered strawberries lining every level, with a lit 24 candle sticking out from the top.

"What kind of cake is that, mom?" Emmett asked.

"Red velvet with cream cheese frosting now everyone sing for the birthday boy."

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Edward, happy birthday to youuuuuuuuuu!"_

"Cha cha cha!" Em added, earning an elbow to the ribs from Rose. "Ow, baby!"

"Hush!"

Alice's tinkling laugh filtered through everyone's ears. She looked a little tipsy. "Great, a drunk pixie at Ed's party," Jasper groaned.

"Presents!" Seth looked like a little kid in a candy store as Edward's gifts were being brought out. He must enjoy watching birthday parties. How old was he again? Twenty? Nineteen? I always forget. Anyway, he really seemed to like that paper was going to be all over the place but then again so did I, especially that it was Edward about to open them. I wanted to see the expressions on his face with every opened gift.

"Okay," Sam announced, handing Edward his first present. "This one's from me and Lee-lee. Hope you like it, we didn't really know what to get you 'cause we haven't known you that long."

Edward ripped into his gift. It was a piano tuner for the piano at his store in town. "Thanks guys, this is great."

He shook Sam's hand and hugged Leah. Next was Jared and Kim's gift: a guitar pick case with a pack of guitar picks. He received an old record player from Jake and Vanessa, records and a black music notebook to write songs in from Seth and Bree, my parents got him new bedding, Claire and Quil got him a set of finger picks for his guitar, Embry and Emily gave him a couple band t-shirts, Rachel and Riley got him a protective case for his phone. Body Glove. Emmett and Jasper got him a subscription for Playboy magazine, God knows why. His face flushed deep red and he sat on the notice that his magazines would come every second Monday for the next twelve months. Rose and Ali made him a booklet of all Robert Frost's poems. Last, his parents got him an electric keyboard for his place and booklets of various songs to be played.

"Thanks everyone. I really love all my gifts. Mom and Dad, thank you for the keyboard, Mr. and Mrs. Swan thank you for the bed set. I promise I'll use it."

"You don't have to address us so formally, hun," my mom said, "you can call us Renee and Charlie. We won't bite."

"Bella did you get him a gift?" Ali asked me.

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to wait for everything else to get done because my gift is really important and I hope you like it, too, E."

"I'm sure I will, Bells." He squeezed my hand.

"Okay, could everyone please have a seat?"

They sat.

"Thank you." I felt a lump form in my throat at what I was about to do. I kissed Edward's hand and started my speech. "I've never been in love before. What I thought was love really wasn't anything at all. No one's ever loved me, showed me how I much I mean to them before. That is, until you came into my life. You didn't give up on me, you showed me that I'm good enough to be loved. You make me feel perfect, Edward, and I love you so much. You have the biggest heart and you gave me the honor of owning it. I thank God every day I wake up and you're there, next to me, your feelings evident in your green eyes. And when you smile at me, my entire universe bursts with light and it makes me feel like I'm capable of anything. I so badly want to prove how much I'm grateful for you and that I love you...for the rest of my life," I paused, wiping my eyes.

"Oh, my goodness," his mom sucked in a breath, "she's..."

"I know it's only been a month since we've been together and it may seem kind of quick but I don't want to wait anymore. You're my future, the only one I want, you're my forever. On your birthday, in front of our families and friends...will you be my husband, Edward? Will you marry me?" I pulled out the tungsten ring I had in my pocket and held it in my palm, scared slash happy tears falling down my face.

"Holy shit!" Everyone gasped, eyes wide.

It took him all but three seconds to answer. He grabbed me up in his arms, squeezing tight. "God, yes! Definitely, baby! I love you so much you gorgeous, sweet, sweet girl." I wrapped my arms and legs around him, burying my face in his neck as he swayed back and forth in place. Right now no one existed, it was Edward and me, two people in love and engaged. Nobody could pop our bubble this very moment.

"I love you, too. I was nervous about your answer all day."

"Why do you think I would ever say no? I love you, I want you more than anything in the world. Yeah, I'll admit you took me by surprise but when you asked me, the greatest feeling filled me. I'm so happy you're mine, Bella."

Edward put me down and crushed his mouth to mine for a brief kiss. I realized I was still holding his ring in my fist and I offered it to him. He plucked it out of my hand and leaned his forehead against mine.

"So are you going to put it on a chain or somewhere else or-" I paused, focusing my eyes on his collarbones. I didn't really care where he wore it, just as long as he did.

"Are you sure? Look at me, sweetheart," Edward tipped my head back, his eyes softening, "Are you okay with it? I don't want to hurt you. I love you."

"I guess so, I mean I understand because normally the girls wear the ring and maybe you'll have one for-" he put a finger to my lips, stopping me.

"Hold that thought. I _do _have something for you. Hopefully it will make you happy."

"I am happy," I defended.

"Just come with me. Can you guys excuse us for a minute?" he asked the others, breaking our bubble.

They nodded and he took my hand, leading me inside to the living area, sat me down and walked over to the curio cabinet. He picked up a little red velvet box, shuffled back over to me and sat down, placing the box on my knee.

"Is this?"

"Just open it," he murmured. I slowly took the lid off and slapped my hand to my mouth. Inside, nestled in white fabric was an engagement ring: three shining, beautiful stones twinkling back at me on a thick band. I picked this ring from the box, turning it, watching the light hit the diamonds.

He squeezed my knee as he spoke. "The diamonds were my great aunt's. The original band got kind of tarnished so I had the stones removed, polished and placed in a platinum tungsten band. The middle stone is radiant cut and the two sides stones are trapezoid so it all adds up to three carats in jewels. I was going to propose to you one day with this ring. I'm happy you get to have it now."

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. "It's amazing, Edward, thank you."

"Are you sure you're okay with me wearing my ring around my neck?"

"I'm okay with it."

"You promise?" he urged.

"Yes, Edward. Both rings symbolize our committment to each other and if you wore yours right now, it wouldn't be the same when a man usually puts a ring on the third finger of his left hand and guys don't wear engagement rings anyway. But you will tell people that I was the one to ask, though, won't you?"

"Yes, I will. No shame in saying it whatsoever. But baby, if you ever change your mind and want me to wear it, I will. Just say the word."

"Okay," I giggled. "I have a question."

"Shoot," he answered, "Wait, I want to put your ring on your finger." He took my ring and slipped it on my finger. I wiggled my hand, testing out the feeling of having another piece of jewelry.

"I won't take it off, ever," I kissed his hand. "Okay, I told you there was two parts to your birthday present, remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

"So part one was what just happened. You have a fiancée. Part two is...I'm ready tohavesexwithyou."

I stood up fast and left, practically sprinting out of the room. I knew he heard me, he's used to me saying things really fast when I'm nervous. No, Edward and I haven't officially had sex yet, I was always self-conscious about it. He's got an amazing body and from what I've felt against my thigh numerous times in the past, he's well endowed in that area. He's perfect everywhere and I'm just...blah. I was ready now and I loved driving him crazy sometimes. When he sleeps over-which is every other night-I wear something to bed that shows a fair amount of skin: shorts and a tank, a long t-shirt and panties, and when I'm feeling really torturous, I wear a tank top and panties. It nearly makes him cry. I made it to the kitchen before he caught me. His hands grasped my waist, spun me around and backed me in to the kitchen counter, his body flush against mine.

"Did you just say what I'm hoping you just said?"

"What were you hoping for me to say?"

"That you're ready...like _ready _ready. For the next step."

"In our relationship, yes."

Edward groaned, leaning his forehead in the crook of my neck, "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to hear those words from your pretty mouth? I always hoped you'd just throw caution to the wind, throw me on the bed, rip my clothes off and have your way with me. Those barely there outfits you wear to bed, God, Bella they'd be so easy to just move to the side, so rippable. You can't even fucking imagine how many times I've relieved myself in the shower fantasizing about you." His lips pressed frantic kisses over the exposed skin of my collarbones. "I'm gonna go slow the first time but baby, the second time-and trust me there will be a second time-you're getting it hard. You're gonna scream for me."

"Edward," I whimpered. He was nibbling on my throat, sucking, swirling his tongue along the tendon in my throat then he sucked my ear lobe in his mouth. My knees buckled.

"Come on, baby, let's show everyone your ring."

He took my hand, guiding my dazed self outside. I was still in a flustered, achy state, seeing as only a few moments ago, Edward nearly took me against his parent's kitchen counter. And if he did, I probably wouldn't have stopped him. I pressed my hand against my hot cheeks to feel if they had cooled even a little. Oh, well, I'll just chalk it up as happy tears.

"Oh, Edward, it's your great aunt Senna's diamonds! She'd be so happy for you! Carlisle look, Edward gave Bella your aunt's ring," Esme cried.

"It's beautiful, honey," my mom gaped.

"Thank you, son," Carlisle said to Edward, "aunt Senna would be proud."

"I'm glad. I just wish Bella could have met her. She would have loved her."

"Hey, Bells, all three of us are engaged now!" Rose grinned. Oreo came at me full speed and jumped into my arms, yipping. "Oreo's happy, too." She walked away.

"You don't think it's too early, do you, Daddy?" I asked Charlie.

"Well, no, I mean it was shocking but you've known each other for over a year. I think you're ready for it if you think Edward's the one. I'm behind you one hundred percent."

"Thank you. What about you, Mom?"

"I think it's wonderful. Like love at first sight!"

"Good, 'cause I don't think Edward wants to piss anyone off."

"He hasn't."

I walked over to Edward, wrapped my hands around his arm and asked, "How do we go about this?"

"Bella, you make it sound like we're doing a science project."

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. When I usually did this, I was instructed to lay down."

"God, if that I knew that asswipe earlier, I'd have kicked his ass and stole you from him then showed you how I make love to a girl."

"Well, he's not here now, you are so...let's go home and you show me. How do you do it?"

"You're in for it, baby."

- • - • - • -

**A/N: I know, I know, it's short but you know what's up next! I was going to give you a lemon this chapter but then I thought, eh. They can wait and besides, it takes me forever to write a lemon. You don't wanna wait another four or five days for this chapter, do you? I also don't think Bella's proposal was early because they've known each other for years, she was afraid to let him in...you know why. **

**All of it's on Polyvore! :)**

**Please, pretty please, review! :)**

**Bye!**

• **Lionlamb91 **•

**P.S. If you want a teaser, just ask me and I'll PM you it.**


	10. I Want You

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www . polyvore . com / give _ in _ to _ me _ outfits / collection ? id = 800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**A/N: **_Well the poll is closed and the results are...you get a sequel to Stay. Only a few people voted but I understand why. I'm not that popular. Not like __**Lalina**__, __**Snowqueens Icedragon **__or __**TeamBella23**__. There's a new poll up asking what you think the title for the sequel should be. Go vote!_

**Lemon alert!****- I got my inspiration from some books and some fanfics I've read. It took me forever, it's long and my friend said it was hot. So...I'll let you decide.**__

**GITM Playlist Chapter 10: Make You Feel My Love-Adele's version**

_**Previously:**_

_"Bella, you make it sound like we're doing a science project."_

_"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. When I usually did this, I was instructed to lay down."_

_"God, if that I knew that asswipe earlier, I'd have kicked his ass and stole you from him then showed you how I make love to a girl."_

_"Well, he's not here now, you are so...let's go home and you show me. How do you do it?"_

_"You're in for it, baby."_

**- - - G I T M - - -**

When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love.  
When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love.  
**- - - G I T M - - -**

**EPOV**

How can I be nervous? There's no reason I should be nervous. Can you tell me why I'm nervous? Who am I?

_You're Edward Cullen. You're nervous because it's her._

Right. And I love this girl and I know how to make her feel good.

_Yes, you do._

Oh, God, I'm gonna barf.

_No you won't._

What if I hurt her? What if I suck in bed? I've had other girls and they seemed to like it. Oh, right, they were just flings but still.

_You won't hurt her. You won't suck. I'm sure they did like it, you're you. Yes, they were._

"Shut up, conscience. Why am I even talking to you? You make me sound like an arrogant ass."

_Because I have all the answers and sometimes you are._

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella's voice broke in.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Who were you talking to?"

"Would you believe me if I said Jiminy Cricket?" I asked her, hopeful.

"Edward, you're not a little wooden boy."

"I was talking to-"

"I know," she grinned. "Do you want to go inside?"

"Yeah."

I got out then walked to the other side of my car. I opened her door, picked her up, gripped her hair, tilted her head back and crushed my lips to her soft ones. It was fire, fused with passion, hunger, the sweet taste of her, unlike any other kiss we've shared. Her hands dove into my hair, clenching, tugging as soft whimpers came out around our fused mouths. I took her mouth again and again, lips and tongues melded, stroked and sucked. I shakily walked to her front door turned the knob a litte and kicked it open, apologizing for any damage ahead of time with a nip to her lips.

Her nails scratched at my neck as I stumbled to her love seat, landing on top of her in heap, panting against her neck. "God, baby, what are you doing to me?"

"I want you."

"You'll have me." Her shirt, so tight it was like a second skin was peeled up and off of her, revealing a sheer, peach bra. I could see the faint outline of her nipples through the fabric and her hair was splayed out above her head like a crown of chocolate silk. I cupped one soft mound, feeling the tip tighten into a spiky under my palm. She sucked in a breath and I lowered my head, raking my teeth along her neck as a involuntary growl rumbled in my throat. Bella's head fell back, baring her throat for more.

"I need you, Edward."

"God, Bella." I nipped at her neck, my fingers drifting to her nipple, tugging and twisting it between my fingers through the fabric of her bra. With gasp from her lips and a turn of her head, her hips pressed into the thigh that was between her legs. I felt myself harden as her hands frantically pulled up the cotton skirt and she ground herself into my thigh. I moaned, dropping head back into the crook of her neck, her heat burning my skin through my shorts.

"Shirt...off...need...skin against mine."

"Hold on, baby." I sat up, whipping my shirt off only to look back down at her, discovering the front catch of her bra was open and her breasts were bare, heaving. I swept my hand over them, "Oh, my God."

"This couch is too small," Bella panted. "Floor. I need the..floor, Edward."

I nodded, gulping and lifted her and rolled to the floor, making sure my body got the most impact. I didn't want her to get bruised. The journey to the floor seemed like forever. We ended up in front of her coffee table and I was content with that, I don't think we would make it to her bed even if we tried. Her fingers went to the button of my shorts, flicking it open and pulled the zipper down. I kicked my shorts off and we both were left with just two scraps of material separating us.

"Come here, baby. I want these off. I can smell how sweet you're gonna taste. You always have the sweetest scent." She scooted forward and arched her back as my fingers hooked into the sides of her panties.

"Edward...no one's ever...no one's ever done that to me before."

I stopped, "What? No one's done this to you?"

"No. Pa..my ex said he didn't like how everything smelled down there."

"God, what else is there about that dick I don't know?"

"He never really loved me."

"Well _I_ really love you. How he feels doesn't matter to me."

"I love you, too," she whispered. No matter how many times she says that, it'll never get old. It makes my heart squeeze every time.

"Tell me if anything feels uncomfortable and I'll stop, okay, baby?"

She nodded and opened her legs slightly as I pulled her panties off. I positioned myself between her thighs and looked up at her. She was leaning on her elbows, head tilted forward, eyes nearly black and filled with lust, watching me. My girl was completely naked, her creamy skin flushed a dark pink. "I'm ready."

"Okay."

I leaned forward and applied damp kisses to the insides of her thighs, her scent stronger the closer I got to the prize. My tongue flicked at the tender flesh between her thigh and her mound. I finally decided to stop teasing her so I hooked one leg over my shoulder, bent the other and laid it to the side so she was spread open then I dove my tongue in and licked her from entrance to clit.

"Oh, God, Edward! Mmmm..."

"Like that, baby? God, you taste so sweet."

"G-good, s-so good."

I dragged my tongue through her slit again, really tasting her. It was amazing. She had the best taste; salty and sweet. Her folds were swollen and flushed to a dark pink, almost red, and her clit was peeking out from her slit, it was so engorged. I kissed it softly then licked her again then sucked her clit into my mouth, flickering over the little bud as I drew on it. Her hips bucked and her back arched as I pressed two fingers inside her snug, tender entrance to the needy tissue beyond.

"OH GOD!" Bella's head fell back, her chest heaving.

Her fingers dug in to the carpet. My tongue tortured the slick nub as my fingers worked inside her flesh, caressing and stroking the inner muscles until she was writhing and panting and breathing out my name. She was almost there, I could feel her start to clench around my fingers. Her juices flowed around me, I could feel her need.

"Not enough. More, Edward. Please, please, more."

I growled and thrust my fingers hard and deep inside the trembling grip of her inner tissue. I raked my teeth over her clit and clenched it between my teeth then pressed on it. She exploded. A loud cry came from her lips and her entire body stiffened and jerked as the orgasm rattled through her. I pressed my hips into the carpet, stifling my own release. I didn't want to come like this, I wanted to do it inside her and I still had my boxers on anyway. I drank up her juices and swallowed, licking away every trace from her folds and from my lips.

She quickly recovered and sat up on her knees, fingers going to my boxers. I covered her hand. "No, baby. I want to do that inside you. I need to be inside you."

"Take them off. I need you...now."

I took them off. She pushed me off my knees so I was sitting on my ass, up against the larger couch. "Protection?"

"In my wallet."

She leaned over and opened my wallet, plucking the condom out of it and ripped it open with her teeth. I made a move to lay her down but she stopped me. "Other way around," she gasped. "Mine." Bella rolled the latex down my erection and positioned herself above me, knees on either side of my thighs. I gripped her hips and slowly slid her down, sheathing myself in her tight, wet heat.

"F-fuck, baby. God, so tight. I knew you'd feel so damn good." My head fell back, hitting the cushion of her couch. She stopped, trying to adjust to my size. I thrust involuntarily and she moaned.

Her hips lifted slowly and then pushed back down, gripping my shoulders. She began to rise and fall on me. Suck in a breath and lift. Push back down and whimper. Swivel of the hips, teeth at my neck. Bella leaned forward and kissed me softly then fell back down. Lift of the hips, fall of the hips, whimper, teeth at my neck. It felt like an agonizingly pleasurable, never-ending process. I bit my tongue and endured her torture, I threw my head back against the sofa and felt Bella lean in to kiss and nip on my neck once again. message.

"I love you," she husked.

"I love you." I do love her but this slowness was killing me. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed control of this. I grabbed her waist, placed her above me on the couch, settled between her legs and thrust inside her once more.

"Ah huh," she whimpered. Her breath quickened and when her eyes opened, the nearly black pools filled with lust and heat.

"You're mine, Bella. Mine."

"Yours. Yes just please...more."

"Grip the arm, baby."

She did as she was told and opened her legs wide, the right one over the back of the couch. I placed my hands under her ass and began lifting her up and down as I drove my dick slowly into her dripping channel. I kissed her hard and then sucked a nipple into my mouth, laving it, soaking the throbbing tip as I pumped inside her. I was marking what's mine. She was my girl, my baby, _my _fiancee, _mine. _

"Ah, Edward!" she yelled.

Bella pulled my face up and plunged her tongue into my mouth, both of us eating each others cries of rapture in the kiss. She gasped, moving her hips to match mine. "Oh, right there," she moaned, grabbing my hair as I pumped faster, before slowing down and thrusting in deeper. I pulled out, leaving just my head in, before driving in deep and slow. I pivoted my hips, hitting a spot, causing her breath to catch and inner muscles to convulse. I flipped us over and had her now on top of me and plunged back in hard as my hands caressed her body; breasts, belly, clit. Bella's groan came out slow, long and deep. She arched her body back and then she fell forward, holding on to the arm above my head as she matched every pump of my hips.

"Kiss me," I ordered. She pressed her lips to mine and a drop of sweat dripped from her chest on to mine and gripped her hips, sliding her back and forth over my length.

"Mmm, ah," she moaned, pressing her head to mine. She swiveled her hips and I grabbed onto her shoulders and pulled her flush to my chest, pumping in to her and feeling her begin to clench and grab me.

"You gonna come for me, Bella?" I asked. I felt the clenching, she was about to burst. "Come on. Come for me, baby." She groaned and exploded which set me off. Her cries were muffled from my mouth and I gripped her hips and held her close to me as I exploded, seeing stars burst across my vision. My head was thrown back against the arm and my grip on her tightened as my hips thrust hard into her.

"Bella," I groaned out her name as she slid up and down, milking my orgasm out of me. I lifted her off me and pulled the condom off, wrapping it back up in the wrapper. I laid with her in my arms, wiping the damp hair from her head and kissed her temple.

"Wow," she giggled. "That was..."

"Outstanding."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. So much."

"Round two?" she asked. I couldn't believe how eager she was.

"Definitely."

An hour later, I carried my exhausted and sated fiancèe to bed. We fell asleep instantly in each other's arms.

_**6: 55 AM the next morning...**_

I was awake, watching my beautiful girl as she slept when a text dinged on my phone and I checked it. It was from Peter. He was the store manager for my store in Yakima. About a hundred and twenty or so miles from here. He'd been working there for about two years to support his wife Charlotte and little son Alistair. He was an exccellent store manager and he was paid well. His wife was a second grade teacher at the local school. Peter was blond, along with Alistair and Charlotte had brown hair. The last time I saw her, her hair was cut short, pixie-like and they all had blue eyes.

_**You're needed. Someone busted out a window last night and took the Fender that was on display. -Peter**_

**I'll be there this afternoon. -Edward**

"Shit, shit, shit!" I cursed, immediately regretting it. I got up anyway and threw my shirt and shorts back on.

I saw Bella stir and she turned over, her eyes fluttering open. "What's going on?"

"I have to go, baby."

The color in her face drained and her eyes filled with pain. I didn't understand. "You promised you wouldn't hurt me."

"And I meant that. I don't understand what you're saying, sweetheart."

"You're leaving me. You're bored with me. I knew I couldn't keep you for long! I mean I'm not pretty and I'm not thin like most girls. Like Gianna! You're going to Gianna, aren't you?" Her bottom lip quivered as her eyes filled with tears and fell down her cheeks.

"What? No, I'm not going to her! Bella, what's gotten in to you?"

"You said you have to go. That means you're leaving me."

"Oh Jesus, Bella, I'm not leaving you. I just have to go to somewhere. Why would I do that?"

"Where're you going?" She pulled the sheets over her breasts further.

"I have to go to Yakima. One of my stores was broken in to. Peter, the store manager, just texted me five minutes ago," I sighed and climbed on top of her, brushing her hair back from her face. "If I was going to leave after sleeping with you, we would have done that earlier and I'd already be gone. You're overreacting."

"I'm sorry. I guess my insecurities got the best of me."

"You have nothing to be insecure about, baby. I'm marrying you. Time and time again I've told you how beautiful you are and how much you mean to me. I wasn't lying."

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm feeling like this now."

"Stop apologizing," I brushed my lips across her forehead, her neck, her collarbones and the tops of her breasts before I kissed her lips.

"How far is Yakima from here?"

"About two and a half hours away."

"I'm gonna have separation anxiety issues. How long do you have to stay there?"

"Only two days, baby."

"Damn," she huffed.

"You'll be the first that'll know when I get back."

"I'm going to miss you. A lot."

"I'm gonna miss you, too. I love you."

"Well that's good."

"Smartass," I grinned and pressed another soft kiss to her lips. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too."

I gave her one more kiss, kissed her ring finger and slid off the bed to walk out the door. "Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye," she smiled and blew me a kiss.

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**BPOV**

_**2 days later...**_

I can't believe I freaked out after what we shared that night. He promised never to hurt me and what do I do when he has to go somewhere? I jump to conclusions, not let myself hear everything he's saying and I freak out. The only words my mind focused on were "I have to go..." I let the fear of being left encompass me knowing he'd never do that. He waited two years just for me. I'm his fiancee for crying out loud!

A text message interrupted my thoughts. It was from Edward.

_**You believe that I would never leave you, right? I've waited too long for you to do that. What kind of man would that make me? Don't ever doubt the extent of my committment and my love for you. I miss you so much right now. I can't wait to come back to you, to hold you in my arms again. I love you, baby. xoxo -E**_

I smiled and texted him back.

_I love you, too, Edward. So much. I know that you'd never do that. I just have my insecure moments from time to time. I can't wait to see you tonight. I miss you like crazy! -B_

_**I'm getting in my car right now and coming back to you. I haven't slept well for two days. -E**_

_I haven't either. -B_

_**I can't stop thinking about you and your beautiful body, all flushed and pink, writhing above me. Such sexy curves and they're mine to touch, kiss and lick. I'm hard just thinking about it. -E**_

I quietly moaned and squeezed my thighs together, trying to make the delicious ache between them somehow lessen then answered. _I thoroughly enjoyed myself. Hope no one catches me blushing. -B_

_**God, I'd kill to see your skin turn that miraculous color of pink. You're pink all over, just different shades. *wink* -E**_

_I like that you think I'm sexy. -B_

_**You are. You're so sexy. -E**_

_*blushing* -B_

_**Don't tease me. -E**_

_I'll see you in a couple hours. -B_

_**Can't wait to hold you. -E**_

_:) -B_

_**I'll see you later, gorgeous. -E**_

_Okay. Love you. xxxx -B_

_**Me too. Always. -E**_

Edward would be back today and I wanted to look casual yet nice. So this morning, I braided my hair to the side, put on light blue denim ankle jeans, a purple printed halter top, and matching flats. I also applied mascara to my lashes and pale pink, six hour lip gloss. It gave my mouth a permanent wet look.

Oreo was running around the store doing his daily exercises and I had missed him after two days. He stayed with Carlisle and Esme. He didn't need to witness what Edward and I had done the other night, it would be too inappropriate for his puppy eyes. He had two little beds, two sets of food bowls, two bags of training pads, and double toys: one set for my house and one for wherever he stayed. My little guy was spoiled. He had a mommy that loved him, he was a happy boy.

"Oreo, are you done yet, mister? Hmm?"

He stopped, cocked his head to the side and looked at me before continuing his laps. He ran around my stool, weaved in between the bookshelves, around the back and then plopped himself in his bed, panting. I'm not letting his hair get long, it will be cut 'cause he's a boy and he doesn't need to wear a ponytail on his head.

I laughed and shook my head. The bell above my door rang and in waltzed Alice and Rose, looking like they had just come from an important meeting even though they didn't have serious jobs. Make-up applied perfectly, Alice wore a ruffled white top that showed clevage, a pink draped pencil skirt and strappy pink heels while Rose had on a gray top, cropped black trousers with gray and black, peep toe heels. Both of them had their hair in buns at the back of their necks.

"Hey, B!" The both of them squealed. "Hi, little man."

Oreo looked at them and flipped on his back for tummy scratches. They complied and looked at me as I spoke. "Hey, what's with the get-ups? You look like you came from interviews."

"We like to look successful every once in a while," Rose answered, walking over and leaning against the counter.

Alice joined shortly after. "Yeah, it makes me feel important. We feel like somebodies."

"But you are somebodies to me and your loved ones. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"Somebodies to the outside world, Bells."

"Ok. Whatever you say."

"Oh. My. God!" Rose gasped. "You got laid!"

"What?"

"You had sex! You little tramp, why didn't you tell us?"

"Ew, Rosalie, that's my brother," Ali gagged.

"How can you tell?" I asked Rose, giving the truth away.

"You're glowing, you're smiling this big goofy grin, you seem more relaxed. You got laid. How was it? Who initiated it? Did you climax?"

"Rose, Rose, you're rambling. Al, are you going to be disturbed if I tell Rose?"

"I'll try to tune you out."

"Okay...um we both kind of initiated it. It was amazing and yes, I climaxed."

"I'm trying so hard not to listen..." Ali trailed off.

"I don't know what got in to me, I just...I practically ripped my clothes off and got all dominating with him. We didn't even make it to the bedroom. It all happened on the floor and the two couches. Mostly the big one."

"Ew, your furniture is tainted," Rose grimaced. "I'm not sitting on that fucker ever again."

"How many times?" Alice asked.

"Twice."

"Damn," she held up her hand for a high five. "You scored!"

"But then he had to leave the next morning and I had a mini breakdown 'cause I thought he was leaving me and going to Gianna."

"Who's Gianna?" Rose questioned.

"That Italian bitch that insulted me about a month ago. I haven't heard from her since. Edward cussed her out but I didn't understand a word of it, it was all in a different language."

"Speak of the devil," I gestured to the door. In walked Gianna Sorrentini wearing the most hideous orange boots I had ever seen in my life. Her fakeness was on full display today: fake breasts, nails, lips.

_"Dio. Non ho mai capito facile, faccio?" _she sneered, rolling her eyes. A gasp and a yip of pain filled the room as I saw her foot connect with Oreo's side.

"Why did you just _fucking kick_ my dog? He didn't do anything to you!" I fumed, picking Oreo up, tucking his little head under my chin as he whimpered.

"He pissed on my galosh."

"It's a waterproof shoe. It slides right off. Jesus."

"It's disgusting."

"No," Rose interjected, "what's digusting is the color of those boots. What were you thinking?"

"You seriously need to rethink the footwear there, sister," Ali added. "Fugly color. Doesn't go well with anything."

"They were two hundred dollars," Gianna screeched, earning a smirk from both my friends.

"Hey, you're the one standing on his training pad," I exclaimed. "And it's not his fault your leg looks like a traffic cone. I should call the Humane Society for that. You had no right to kick my puppy, you abusive snob."

"You're just yelling at me because that dog is the only man you'll ever have in your life."

"Uh, hello," Alice snapped, "do you not see the rock on her hand? Where the hell is she gonna get a three carat diamond ring if not from a man? She'd never buy it for herself, stupid woman."

"Who's her fiancé?"

"My older brother, Edward Cullen."

"Hah!" Gianna snorted, throwing her head back. "Edward is not her fiancé. He doesn't go for pudgy women."

I'd had enough of this. "Alright, you witch, I took the verbal abuse the first time I met you but this is the last straw. You don't know anything about me, size eight is not that big, there's nothing wrong with curves, and this is my bookstore so if you don't have any business being here, kindly get the fuck out and don't let the door hit you where the good lord split you!"

"I agree." My favorite voice echoed from the door.

"Edward!" I got off the stool and launched myself into his arms.

"There's my beautiful girl."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, baby." He ran his hands down my back and placed them under my thighs to hold me in place as we hugged.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gianna screeched again.

"I don't kid when it comes to Bella, Gianna," Edward answered smugly. I kissed his chin and burrowed my face in his neck.

"Shit," she muttered.

**A/N: Damn that took me forever! Well, did you like it?**

**Please, pretty please with Seductiveward on top and a cherry on top of him, please review. :)**

**Bye guys!**

• **Lionlamb91 •**

Ask me if you want a teaser. Your wish will be my command. :)

**Gianna- http : / / farm4(dot)static(dot)flickr(dot)com/3094/2912734141_001deb9fac(dot)jpg**

_Dio...Non ho mai capito facile, faccio? = God...I never get it easy, do I?_


	11. So Good

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www . polyvore . com / give _ in _ to _ me _ outfits / collection ? id = 800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**A/N: **_Another Lemon alert for you greedy lovelies. Then you gotta wait some time for another one. I can only give you so much dirtiness. I need to refuel. :) I also realized that I typed Sorrentino instead of Sorrentini for Gianna's last name. Trust me, I changed it and I won't be typing her last name again. I'll mess up again, I know it. I was watching The Jersey Shore when I typed that and The Situation's last name is Sorrentino. Stupid me. Forgive me. :)_

_Enjoy!_

**GITM Playlist Chapter 11: It's Your Love-Tim McGraw & Faith Hill**

_**Previously:**_

_"I agree." My favorite voice echoed from the door. _

_"Edward!" I got off the stool and launched myself into his arms. _

_"There's my beautiful girl."_

_"I missed you so much."_

_"I missed you, too, baby." He ran his hands down my back and placed them under my thighs to hold me in place as we hugged._

_"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gianna screeched again._

_"I don't kid when it comes to Bella, Gianna," Edward answered smugly. I kissed his chin and burrowed my face in his neck._

_"Shit," she muttered._

**- - - G I T M - - -**

Oh it's a beautiful thing don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go  
It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**EPOV**

I was so excited to get back home to her, I almost drove ninety five the whole way. When I got into Yakima, I dealt with all the problems; the glass was fixed, the lettering was redone on the window and I ordered a new guitar for display. It's not that it was easy to lose the guitar, that thing was roughly fifteen hundred bucks. It's just that I didn't have any other thoughts in my head except Bella. I even told Peter about her, pretty much everything we'd been through.

***Flashback***

_"What's the hurry, Ed?" Peter asked._

_"I wanna get back as fast as I can."_

_"Why? You got someone waiting?"_

_"Yeah," I smiled, thinking about my girl. "I'm really missing her."_

_"Her? You finally got Gianna, huh?"_

_"Oh, fuck no! I can't stand that snob. I've known this girl for two years."_

_"Lemme guess...you fell hard?"_

_"Yeah," I chuckled. "Bella Swan's her name. And the name suits her 'cause she's a knockout. Long, curly, dark brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes, curves that make me drool, long legs."_

_"Sounds pretty. Is that the only reason you're with her...her looks?"_

_"No, no. She's smart, funny, sweet, caring, she owns her own bookstore and she's got a novel coming out. Um, she's warm, kind, has the biggest heart, loving."_

_"Pictures?" Peter questioned._

_"Yeah," I pulled my wallet out and found her picture. "Here she is."_

_"Pretty."_

_"It took me forever to get her to be with me. She had fears about past relationships and her parent's separation but I got her. I got her and she proposed to me two days ago."_

_"Wow. How big is your ring? Lots of diamonds?" he teased._

_"Shut up. I have the ring on a chain. See?" I untucked the ring, showing him._

_"What's her ring look like?"_

_"Three stone, three carat antique ring. The jewels were my great aunt's. Maybe you'll get to meet her one day."_

_"We'll see."_

***End Flashback***

Right now, I have her in my arms. Her pretty face was buried in my neck, laying kisses to the skin every once in a while as Gianna Sorrentini stared at us with her jaw slack.

"Shit," she exclaimed.

"I have something for you, baby," I whispered to Bella against her hair.

"What is it?"

"It's a box of Hershey's Pot of Gold chocolate truffles. They're out in my car."

"Yummy. Can I melt them and pour the chocolate all over you then lick it off?"

I groaned, feeling myself harden a little at the thought. "Maybe." Her legs unwrapped themselves around my waist and slid down to the floor but her arms and face stayed where they were.

"Can we have reunion sex?"

"God, anytime you want to, sweetheart. What's Gianna doing here?"

"I don't know. She came here and kicked Oreo, though."

"You kicked Bella's three month old puppy?" I snapped at Gianna.

"He pissed on my boot!"

"It's a fucking rain boot, Gianna. You don't have any right to kick an animal that's not yours. God forbid you actually get one in the future. You can't take care of a child let alone a dog."

"I could too!"

"Oh, really? What if your daughter or son peed on your shirt? What would you do then? Beat them?"

"No! I'll just buy a new one or change them naked. Look, I know it was wrong to kick a puppy but I just reacted. I wanted him to stop. _E come si potrebbe proporre a lei, Edward? Lei non è bella o in grado di prendere cura dei vostri bisogni. Perchè proprio lei?"_

_"Io non propongo di lei, Gianna. Ha proposto a me. La amo. Sono stato su questo con te un milione di volte. Io non ti amo, andate oltre. Questa gelosia sta invecchiando," _I hissed back at her.

"She proposed...to you?"

"Yes, she did. I was witness to it. My whole family did," Ali broke in. "Now, just as Bella said, if you have no business here, then leave and don't let the door hit your ass on the way out."

_"Vaffanculo a tutti voi." _Gianna stomped out.

"What did she say?" Rose asked.

"Something inappropriate. Don't worry about it. She's jealous of Bella."

"Really?" Bella perked up.

"Yep."

"Well I'll be damned! Someone's jealous of me?"

I laughed and squeezed her tight just as Emmett and Jasper walked in. "What's up guys?"

"Edward got me chocolates," Bella answered. "Oh, and Gianna Sorrentini is jealous of me!"

"Well, yeah, you're a knockout, Belly," Em smiled.

"They had sex!" Alice blurted and smacked her hand to her mouth.

"Mary Alice!" Rose glared at her.

"What?" Jasper looked shocked. "You two had...relations?"

"Relations, J?" Emmett quirked an eyebrow. "It's called sex. Holy fuckballs, Eddie! How many times?"

"Twice," Rose snorted, "on her couch."

"Rosalie!" Bella scolded.

"Nice job, man."

"I'm not high fiving you, Emmett," I shook my head. I looked down to discover a bright pink blush covered Bella's face and neck. She hid her face once again in my chest but quickly looked up.

"Yes, we had sex," she explained confidently. "And I'm going to fuck him again. Right after I get off which is...in two minutes." She untangled herself from my embrace and went to lock up.

"You'll watch Oreo, won't you Emmett?" Bella asked my brother. His eyebrows looked like they were about to hit his hairline he was so in shock from my girl's forwardness.

"Su-sure."

"Alright. Okay, everyone, out. Time to go," she shooed everyone and grabbed my hand.

"You're serious aren't you, baby?"

"Dead serious."

**- - - G I T M - - - **

**BPOV**

We were back at my house. Edward was standing away from me, leaning against the kitchen counter and looking at me as if I was a cool drink of water. He licked his lips and growled then took two giant steps toward me, threw me over his shoulder and took off to my bedroom.

"We're doing this in the bed this time. Do you have any idea how fucking bad I want you? How hard you make me?"

"If you'll tell me..."

"I'll show you." He opened the door and tossed me on the bed then began to take his clothes off. "Stand up for me, baby."

I did what he said. He walked behind me and slowly stripped me of my jeans and top; I couldn't wear a bra with it so my breasts were bare for him to touch. He took the braid out of my hair and swept it over my shoulder before he began laying kisses to my neck and shoulder. I reached my hand behind his neck and grabbed onto the hair back there and pulled his face closer as he continued to suck on my neck. I moved my bottom in a circular motion and placed my other hand on his hand that was around my waist. He let out a muffled groan against my neck. Suddenly I felt the fingers of the hand that held my hair travel down until it reached my wet center and his finger grazed my bare skin. He moaned and rubbed slow circles around my clit. I gasped loudly and pressed my head back against his chest.

"Bella," he breathed, "you're so soft. So fucking wet."

I turned in his arms and pushed him on the bed. I hooked my fingers in his boxers and pulled them down his hips and off his legs, baring his erection. I heard a moan bubble out of me at the sight of him. His dick was engorged, hard and the tip was leaking. My mouth started to water. I'd never felt this powerful need before; the need to taste someone so badly.

"You don't have to, baby," Edward panted.

"I want to. I need to know how you taste. You tasted me last time and it felt so good. This time I want to do the same for you. Will you let me?"

"God, yes, whatever you want."

I knelt between his thighs and kissed up his abs, chest, and neck before settling my mouth on his. He cupped my face and kissed me harder than before. He pulled my tongue deep into his mouth and began to suck on it. I removed my lips from his and kissed my way back down his body. I licked his pelvic bones then kissed the head of his length. My tongue flicked out and licked the pre-come from the slit. He tasted okay. Salty and a little sweet; not bad. I licked him again and sucked the head into my mouth.

"Oooo, Bella," he moaned.

"Is this okay?"

"It's amazing. Whatever won't go in your mouth, just use your hand. Squeeze then pump up and down."

I bobbed my head up and down as far it would go and massaged what I couldn't. A few more lunges and strokes and then I raked my teeth over his erection and Edward groaned, "Ah, God! Oh, baby, I'm coming!"

His hips jerked as his release spilled into my mouth and I swallowed every drop. I licked the tip once more then kissed up his body once again, fastening my mouth to his. His hands tangled in my hair and kissed me softly, an eating kiss. He sucked my bottom lip in his mouth and I opened my mouth wider, sucking his tongue inside. He nipped at my top lip, licked away the sting and then wrapped his arms around my hips and grabbed my ass as the tips of his fingers grazed my satin-covered, heated core from behind.

My breathing picked up as I moaned louder and louder into his mouth each time he glided across my clit. I separated his lips from mine as he kissed his way down my breasts, gently kissing my ear, neck and collarbone. He kneaded my breasts in his hands as he sucked on my right nipple with his mouth. A whimper escaped me, sounding pleading and desperate. He grabbed my hips and flipped us over so that he was behind me.

"Hold on to the headboard, baby."

I placed both of my hands on the wood and held on as Edward's hands caressed my back, shoulders and hips. He massaged the backs of my thighs and placed kisses on the back of my neck, between my shoulder blades then down to the small of my back. I gasped again in euphoric shock. I never realized how good it felt being kissed like that. In his arms, I felt beautiful.

"Condom, Bella," he rasped.

"In the drawer."

He reached over and opened my bedside table drawer and took out a condom. I should really get on birth control. Not only because I wanted to feel him without a condom but also to control my periods. Then again, I didn't really worry about getting pregnant because it took my parents years to have me. As I've said, like mother like daughter. But if I did get pregnant, I'd be happy because it'd be Edward's baby. My thoughts disintegrated when I felt Edward rub his tip through my slit and pushed inside me.

"Ah, God, you feel so good like this," he hissed.

"Mmm." I pushed back into him. He gripped my hips and began pumping hard and fast into me.

"Oh, Edward!" I panted.

"D'you like that, baby?" he asked in a smoldering voice.

"Yes, yes!" I answered. How could anyone not love this?

"God...I love...you. You're so beautiful. So beautiful. I can't describe it..." he trailed off. He thought I was beautiful and he loved me. We were meant to be with each other. He _wanted_ me.

He gently turned me so I was lying on my back, still inside me. He entwined our fingers together and thrust faster inside me. He pulled me tight to him, making me arch up to meet his mouth as he bent to kiss and lick my breasts. The fire was building in me now, the flames licking at my core. I The moan that ripped from him was the greatest thing I had ever heard. It struck the sensitive spot inside as he pulled out and thrust back into me again. I moaned and he thrust again. I was panting, burning. The friction of those few thrusts was igniting the fire as I threw my legs over his hips. I cried out and bucked my hips up to meet his.

"God, Bella! Fuck!" He groaned as my hips met his with as much force as I could make. He reared back and thrust into me again, harder than he had the last time. He picked up his pace and I let out a long, drawn out moan.

"Ungh, Edward!"

He buried his face in my neck and groaned. "So good...fucking amazing. Warm...so hot, baby..."

I could feel myself tightening, his thrusts were quick and hard now, every muscle in his body clenching. He was pumping at the fastest rate I had ever felt a man go. His teeth bit into my neck with the intensity of his pleasure. I felt a scream rip from my throat as I kept up with his jerking hips.

"Edward!" I cried out.

"Bella," he groaned. His voice was so gravelly, so husky and tight.

"Edward, I..." I was on the edge now, tempting the flames to take me.

"Yes," he pleaded. "Let it go. Come, sweetheart! Come for me! Please!"

I shattered. Be both did. I clenched on him, my muscles suckling at his length, drawing out his orgasm. His hands were now on my face, his mouth devouring mine as we rode the flames of our releases. I broke the kiss and tried to catch my breath. We stayed like that, stuck to each other, trying to catch our breaths for long minutes. I couldn't move. My entire body was limp with satisfaction, lying across the bed with my cheek plastered to the pillow. He pulled out of me and slid to the side and breathed a satisfied breath. He faced me and pulled me close, wrapping me up in his arms, put his chin on top of my head and snuggled close, stroking my hair.

"Okay, baby?" he asked softly, pressing his lips to the sensitive spot behind my ear.

"Fantastic," I replied, shifting to look into his face. My hands reached up to cup his flushed cheeks. I stared into his eyes and touched my mouth to his.

"I love you," he whispered and kissed me.

"I love you, too," I returned when he had finished, and I opened my eyes to see his were still shut, a soft, sweet grin on his face.

"God. I've had such fantasies of you like that. Vulnerable, open."

"I'm always like that around you."

"Well, I'm glad. What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care."

"I'm going to make fried chicken and mashed potatoes then," he replied.

"Oh, yummy. Want some help?"

"Sure. Let's get dressed first. Grease and being nude...it doesn't mix."

I laughed and kissed his chest then pushed off him to go get dressed. I walked to my closet and pulled out a gray t-shirt that said I HEART HIM across it. Hey, don't judge, Rose gave it to me. It's a hand-me-down; she had it when she first dated Emmett. I never wear it out in public so no one else knows I have it except her and Edward...as of now. I slipped into the shirt and some black shorts that hit the middle of my thighs then combed the tangles from hair, leaving it to fall down around my shoulders. I then dug through my basket of socks, pulled out a pair of long black ones and put those on. They reached just under my knees and then I walked back out. Edward was just putting his green v-neck on and turned to me, grinning.

"I love her, too. I like that shirt, baby."

"I figured you would. I'm not wearing it in public, though. Rose gave it to me a couple years back because her bust got bigger. I'm lacking a little in that department."

"I don't think you are."

"You're a man, Edward, of course you don't. It doesn't matter about the size of the breasts, all that matters is that they're there."

He backed me into the wall and placed both his hands on my chest. "No bra? Hmmm. These...are the perfect pair; not small but not huge, the right size, supple, perky, might I add, and oh so sensitive...everywhere."

"Edward," I whimpered as he flicked his fingernails over my nipples.

"I wanna describe how perfect you are to me, baby. Let me do this."

I nodded and let him continue. He cupped my face, running his thumbs gently under my eyes. "I love your big brown eyes. They're so deep and beautiful, unlike any color I've ever seen and I don't normally see brown eyes as beautiful."

"Oh, well, thanks for that," I huffed and slapped his hands away playfully.

"I'm serious. Yours are extraordinary. There's nothing like them." I closed my eyes as he kissed each one then he continued. "I love your nose." He kissed that. "Your lips are so pretty. They taste amazing every time I kiss you, even without that flavored lips gloss you have. I'd kiss you for hours if I didn't need to breathe. D'you remember the first time I kissed you?"

His lips were inches away as he asked me this. I nodded, "It was the weekend you and Em came to visit from college and I was staying with Alice at your guys' house."

"And you were the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen and I wanted you so badly."

"All of a sudden I was backed into a wall and you kissed me for the first time."

"I couldn't take it anymore, I had to see how you tasted, how your lips felt. It was so innocent but it blew any other kiss I'd ever experienced right out of the water because you tasted like bubblegum and stars exploded behind my eyes the second it happened. I didn't stop wanting you and when I found out you had broken up with a boyfriend, I felt like the luckiest man in the world. You constantly ran away from me but I fell in love with you after that and I've loved you ever since."

"You hardly knew me."

"I wanted to get to know you so I learned every little thing about you from others close to you. I fell more in love with you the more I learned about you. I kissed you again...a year later on New Year's Eve."

"I think I fell in love shortly after that," I whispered. He kissed me, licking along my bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. I licked at his tongue, trying to coax it into my mouth. He slipped it inside and our tongues tangled then he let go and began to kiss down my jaw.

"I love your ears, especially this one little spot behind your ear. Your neck is so beautiful and it always smells like jasmine or freesias. I love your scent."

"I'm glad," I smiled.

His fingers threaded in my hair as he spoke again. "Your hair is soft, like chocolate silk and I love that it's your natural color. Most women dye their hair 'cause they don't like the natural color they were born with."

"I guess I never paid attention to the color. I just made sure I cut it when needed and made sure it stayed healthy," I mumbled.

His hands glided down my sides, slipping under my shirt and settled them on my belly. "I love you're stomach. It's so cute with your navel and this." He put his hand on the small pooch.

"It's called fat, Edward, and I'm making a goal to rid myself of it...ASAP."

"No, don't do that. I like it."

"Why?"

"It's cute."

"It won't be cute when it's added on top of a pregnant stomach." He stopped and I looked into his eyes. They got all shiny, sort of like he was going to cry.

"You want to have babies with me?"

"You are the most adorable man," I smiled and kissed him, "I _am_ marrying you...of course I want your babies. I love you."

He went to his knees and nuzzled his cheek on to my belly. "What would you name them?"

"I've never really thought about names before. I don't really know. Maybe after each of our parents or something. What about you?" I asked, running my fingers through his soft hair.

"I don't know, I never thought I'd get this far with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were like a skittish kitten. I'd walk in a room, you'd flee and go hide until I was gone. I missed you every day I didn't see you."

"Well, in my defense, I never thought a guy like you would want someone like me. Look at you...you've got perfect features: killer body, amazing cheekbones, a chiseled jaw, white teeth, eyes the color of spring grass, a perfect mouth, and not one blemish. You're the whole package."

"How I look doesn't have anything to do with how I feel about you," he replied.

"Yes, I know. But you're an amazing man, too. You're sweet, smart, successful, funny, hotter than hell, and you love seducing me for some reason," I giggled at the last part of my sentence.

"I do that because you're beautiful and I want you all the time. I especially like that you give in so easily now."

"Stand up, silly man, I'm hungry," I pulled at his arms as he stood. He leaned and kissed me before walking out. I followed. "Did I mention that your ass is fantastic?"

"Are you checkin' me out, baby?"

"Guilty."

"I like your ass, too," he snorted.

"Oh, Edward, did I mention I'm not wearing any panties?" I snickered. _I'm killing him, I know it!_

"You're killing me, Swan."

_See? Told ya!_

**A/N: There you go, guys. I'm off to read Water For Elephants. **

**Ask me in your review and I'll give you a teaser.**

**But really...please review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**

**THANK YOU!**

◊ **Lionlamb91 ◊**

**Translations**__**(In order)**

_* And how could you propose to her, Edward? She's not pretty or able to take care of your needs. Why her?_

_* I didn't propose to her, Gianna. She proposed to me. I love her. I've been over this with you a million times. I don't love you, get over it. This jealousy is getting old._

_* Fuck all of you._


	12. TLC & A Shocking Maybe

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www . polyvore . com / give _ in _ to _ me _ outfits / collection ? id = 800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**A/N: **_Hmmmmm...I don't really have much to say in this note except thanks for reviewing and if you haven't read __**Water for Elephants**__ yet, then...you should. It's amazing! I was sucked in the minute I picked it up. Couldn't put it down except when it was absolutely necessary. Finished in three days! Can't wait for the movie. Oh, also, we'll be jumping time sometime in this chapter._

_Enjoy!_

_See you at the bottom!_

_Oh and I found different picture of Bella's ring. It's in the GITM 9 set on polyvore._

_._

**GITM Playlist Chapter 12:** **E.T.-Katy Perry**

_**Previously:**_

_"Are you checkin' me out, baby?"_

_"Guilty."_

_"I like your ass, too," he snorted._

_"Oh, Edward, did I mention I'm not wearing any panties?" I snickered. I'm killing him, I know it!_

_"You're killing me, Swan."_

_See? Told ya!_

**- - - G I T M - - -**

You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil, could you be an angel  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like going floating, leave my body glowing  
They say be afraid  
You're not like the others, futuristic lovers  
Different DNA, they dont understand you

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**EPOV**

She wants to have my babies!

Do I sound like a wimp?

I know I do but seriously...she wants to have kids with me! How can that not make any guy in love squeal like a girl? Like my sister even. I felt like the luckiest motherfucker in the world when she said that. I've only dreamt of it, wondering if the day would actually come when she'd say that to me!

_"You are the most adorable man...I am marrying you...of course I want your babies. I love you."_

Don't tell me that if the love of your life, the girl of your dreams ever said that to you you wouldn't feel like a superhero. There's no fucking way you wouldn't. But you gotta be in love first.

I even got a kiss for it!

"I love you," my Bella's soft voice flowed through my ears, interrupting my train of thought. I forgot I was making dinner as she sat on the counter in a corny t-shirt that I loved, short black shorts, and long black socks. She looked gorgeous.

"I love you, too, baby."

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

"Do you think about maybe wanting to live here...with me?"

"Yeah, all the time. Waking up to you, laying down with you, seeing you all the time."

"Wouldn't you get sick of me?"

"No. I can't get enough of you, sweetheart."

"Sooo..."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" I felt so happy. She'd been asking all the serious questions that have to do with taking our relationship to the next step. She asked me to be her boyfriend, she proposed to me, asked me to have sex with her, admitted her love to me every day, she got my fucking initial tattooed _permanently _on her hip! My girl's been taking the inititative for everything and I've never loved her more. She didn't really _ask me_ to move in, we just sort of agreed on it.

"It's kind of an agreement I guess, I mean if that's what you want, you know..." A blush spread over her face.

_Hell yes!_ I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear then whispered, "I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Just tell me when you're ready for me and I'll rent out my place to someone. More money the better."

"Okay how 'bout in two weeks?"

"Sure. We're not moving too fast are we?"

"I don't think so."

"Alright."

"Kiss?" she asked, puckering her plump lips a little. I leaned down, kissed her softly then picked up her left hand and kissed the finger her engagement ring was on. All of her other rings were on her right hand now so that if anyone looked at her left, they'd see the ring I put on her. I smiled at her, licked my lips and went back to cooking. Suddenly she reached over and scooped up a glob of mash potatoes and stuck them in her mouth.

"I'm gonna paddle your ass, Isabella Marie."

"What'd I do?" she asked around a mouthful of food.

"Get your finger out of there."

"Get your finger out of where?" Rosalie suddenly asked as my brother and sister and Jazz followed inside. Fuckers! They must have smelled the food outside. Great now I have to feed them, too.

"Bells had her finger in the potatoes."

"Ooh, how much are you making?" Emmett asked, practically salivating. I rarely make this meal and when I do, he always knows. He hates cleaning it up though.

"Are you willing to help me make it?"

"I will!" Alice answered, bouncing. "Em, the only way he'll feed us all is if we either agree to help make it or help clean up, you know that. Which are you willing to do?"

"I'll clean," he grumbled, shuffling to Bella's fridge and pulled out a couple bottles of Sunny D.

"You're not gonna find beer. Bella's not a drinker, Em. Her fridge is filled with juice, flavored water, soda, and the occasional wine cooler, never hard liquor. There's ravioli, spaghetti-o's, cookies, bread, granola bars and chips in the cupboards, lunch meat, those lunchable things, tons of fruit in the crisper, and other essential meal making shit."

"Is it bad that it turns me on knowing he knows what's in my cupboards and my fridge?" Bella asked Alice, biting her lip and smiling.

"Not to me. Jazzy knows where all the socks go in our room. That gets me goin'."

"I get a nice reward," Jasper grinned.

"Oh, yuck," Em and I grimaced. I flipped the chicken and covered them back up. In about five minutes they'd be done.

"Emmett, do you think I'm fat?" Bella asked suddenly.

"Bella..." I warned.

"Nah," he shook his head. "You got more curves than a Tennessee highway, Bells."

"You have never been to Tennessee, Emmett," Jasper snorted. "Only some highways are like that. You know, on the back roads."

"No I've never been there but you agree with me, right?"

"Yes, I agree with you, Emmett." He then turned to Bella, "You're not fat, Bella. You're a pretty girl."

"Nice shirt, hun," Rosalie commented.

"Thanks. Edward likes it."

"Dinner!" I announced.

_**August 1, 2011**_

My family-minus my parents-and I were just about finished with Billy Black's wedding reception. He married Bella's aunt Sasha Higginbotham now Black, just two hours ago. They were going to Cancun for their honeymoon and staying for two weeks. Bella was a bridesmaid, she stood behind her mother-the Maid of Honor-and looked beautiful in her deep blue, one-shoulder gown. The dresses were the same design but different colors. Sasha wore a simple off shoulder white dress, her hair in a bun while Bella's hair fell in soft curls around her shoulders. Em, Jazz and I wore the appropriate attire: dress shirts and black trousers. Rose had on a strapless purple and black dress with matching sandals while Alice wore a black and yellow netted dress with black heels. I swear if Rose's and Bella's outfits were switched around, we'd be color coordinated. My shirt was dark purple, Em's was a light green and Jazz's was white.

Tomorrow, I'm moving in with Bella. My apartment was rented by a husband and wife; Garrett and Kate Ross, a young newlywed couple looking for a place to stay until they could buy a house. I didn't charge them that much a month. Only six hundred a month while I paid a thousand a month; I made a deal with my landlord, Renata. They could use my furniture, my bed, and my TV but they had to keep it clean and I'm taking my dishes, silverware and appliances. They had there own stuff like that. No big animals or loud noises were allowed. They were perfect.

"Edward? You ready to go?" Bella asked in front of me, feet bare, blue heels in her hands.

"Yeah. Where're the others?"

"I haven't rallied them up yet."

"Don't worry, they're coming now," I told her, looking over her shoulder. Emmett had a tipsy Rosalie in his arms while Jazz pulled Ali's jumping form behind him. "You guys still helping me move tomorrow?"

"Yeah," they all replied.

"'K, let's go."

We said goodbye to everyone and we were off.

**- - - G I T M - - -**

_**Next day...**_

"Where do you want me to put my dresser, baby?"

"Um," she turned around, "over there in the corner."

"Okay." I didn't think a women would look beautiful in a yellow tank top, jean shorts and white canvas slip ons with her hair pulled high on top of her head...but Bella pulled it off. I wanted to drop what I was doing and take her up against the wall. "You look pretty today, by the way."

"How? I'm all sweaty and wearing ratty clothes. Not hot, Edward."

"I dunno," I shrugged. "I guess you look pretty to me always."

"Are you sucking up, Cullen?" Bella giggled.

"I don't know." I slid my dresser across the floor and placed it in the corner. "I love you. How 'bout that?"

"That's good. I love you, too."

My brother and sister and friends left a little while ago, claiming they had other things to do and left us there to unpack everything. There wasn't that much to do but most of it was heavy and needed to be handled with care. I take it they didn't want that responsibility on their shoulders. I'll get them to do heavy lifting the next time I need it.

Two hours later every piece of my stuff was put in the right place. My clothes were hung, shoes in Bella's-well ours now-closet, my pillow on the bed, my appliances added to her collection, my bathroom shit was the medicine cabinet and the shower had my shampoo and soap. I'm hoping she won't get sick of me and kick my ass out. We both like things in their place and for areas to be tidy so that's a plus. I'm not going to control her, this is her house, she pays for the bills and hopefully she'll let me help out because I'd be more than happy to save some of her money. We'll be able to do more fun things; splurge on rare items.

I'm sprawled on the couch now with a sleepy Bella lying across my chest, her face nuzzled in my neck as we watched _The Wizard of Oz _on AMC. Her hair is loose and I'm running my fingers through the silky strands from her temple and down her back. She's mouthing the words quietly, trying not to fall asleep. My heart swelled with love for this girl. How can anyone not fall hard for someone like her? She's absolutely amazing. So sweet and so beautiful, I thank God every day for her. Her deep breathing and puffs of air on my neck let me know that she had finally given in to her tired body and fell asleep.

"God, I love you so much," I whispered to her. A small hum was her answer and I ran my hands down her back, feeling every curve under my hands then looked at the clock. It was 10:45, a reasonable hour to go to bed. She snuggled further into me and clutched my shirt in her little fingers. I was still in my jeans and tennis shoes while her shoes had been kicked off long ago.

"Kick her..ass. My...Edward...my love...mmm, love him...husband...Gian...fuck off," Bella mumbled in her sleep. I chuckled and looked at her, discovering that her eyebrows were pinched together in anger. She must be having a confrontation with Gianna about me. I am hers, I'm not going anywhere.

"Bella?"

"Mmm."

"Wake up," I gently shook her shoulder.

"Mmm."

"Wake up, baby girl. I'm gonna take you to bed."

"Oooh, can we-"

"Not that way, sweetheart. Sleepy time for the tired girl. Come on," I sat her up and helped her to our room. She sat on the bed and fell back. I laughed went to her dresser to pick out some sleep pants then walked to my dresser to get her one of my t-shirts. "Baby, sit up. I have clothes for you."

"Why can't I just sleep in this?"

"'Cause your short will ride up your ass. You deserve to be comfy, you worked hard today."

"Hmph."

"Arms up." She lazily put her arms in the air and I pulled her tank up. "Bra on or off?"

"Off."

"You wanna do it or should I?"

"I'm too tired," she mumbled. "You've seen 'em before."

"Yes, I have."

I flicked open the latch of her bra and slid the straps down her arms. Not that seeing her breasts didn't excite me, they did but right now what I was doing wasn't sexual in any way. I was helping her. She's tired and I'd never take advantage of her that way no matter how much I wanted her. I picked up my t-shirt and slipped it over her head, pulling her hair out from under it.

"You want sleep pants or do you wanna stay in your shorts, Bells?"

"Pants." She fell back on the bed.

I unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them off then put her feet in the pant holes. "Lift up, baby." She lifted her hips a little to allow the pants to sit on her hips. I moved her up the bed and put her under the covers before I went to change my clothes. When I came back out, she was in a deep sleep. I smiled and climbed in beside her then wrapped her in my arms as her breathing lulled me to sleep.

The next morning I woke to an empty bed and the noises of heaving. I shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Bella was sitting on the bathroom vomiting and crying. "Oh, baby," I sighed with sympathy. "You should have told me you weren't feeling well."

"I felt fine yesterday." One heave. "It started this morning." Another heave. "I never get sick...oh, my head hurts so bad."

I pressed my hand to her forehead then cupped her face, wiping her tears with my thumbs. "Sweetheart, you're burning up. I think we need to call my dad."

"Okay." Another heave. With that, I walked out to get my phone. I dialed my dad's cell.

_**"Hello?"**_

"Hey, Dad. Bella's sick. She's got a fever, a headache and she's throwing up."

He went in to Doctor Cullen mode. _**"Okay, go to the drug store, get her something to settle her stomach, Tylenol for the fever and the headache, then put her in a luke warm bath and when that's done, bundle her up. You need to sweat the fever out of her. Buy some 7UP, chicken broth, and crackers or dry toast."**_

"Okay, thanks Dad."

_**"Anytime, son."**_

He hung up and then I got dressed. "Baby, I'm gonna go to the drug store and get you some medicine. You wanna come with me?"

"I guess."

She wore the clothes she was in and we got in the car to head to the drug store. I pulled in and helped Bella out. She leaned against my shoulder and we walked in to the store. A woman at one of the counters smiled at me. "Hello, how can I help you? Your sister looks pretty sick."

Bella snorted, "Sister? I'm his fiancee. You don't have a chance so I suggest you get that dream out of your head."

The woman's smile fell.

"Medicine, where is it?" Bella asked.

"Aisle 3."

"I'm sorry," I told the clerk, "she's cranky." I walked away to find my girl. She was picking up a bottle of Pepto Bismol. "Baby? Do you want some chicken soup and crackers?"

"I want it to go away."

"I know you do. I'm gonna take care of you."

"Wow, she's making you take care of her now? How whipped are you, Eddie?" Gianna's annoying voice asked from the end of the hallway.

"Great," Bella groaned. "Now I gotta look at her face and that's gonna make me sicker. Gravy!"

"Listen you mousy little bi-" she was cut off by a slap to her face.

"Oh, my God, Edward, she's got so much botox in her, her face didn't move." She turned back to Gianna. "Now you listen you fake slut. I'm tired, I've got a fever, I'm this close to barfing on you from the smell of your cheap perfume. You will never have him, he's mine. I have the ring, he lives with me, he loves me, how many times do I have to explain this to you?"

"It's only a matter of time-"

"Gianna, this is tiring me. How 'bout you take your fake lips and your nose job and get to steppin'."

"You might as well stop trying, Gianna," I said. "I'm already in love. I really hope you find someone."

"Yeah, maybe when Paul gets outta the slammer-and if he's not gay-you can hit him up," Bella added then turned to me. "They'd be a good match. They're both mean, verbally abusive, kinda schizo. He'd really like you. You can have rough sex _all_ the time, he loves that."

"This isn't over," Gianna sneered and walked away.

"I win another one," Bella smiled.

"Yeah, you did, honey. Let's go home."

When we got home, I put Bella to bed, made her soup-though she wanted to make it herself-then made her take the medicine. It turned out being a lazy day so I went to bed early. The next morning I woke to an empty bed once again. Bella shuffled out, her face it's normal color but there were tears in her eyes.

"Hey, baby, you feeling better?"

"Yeah. My fever's gone and my stomach doesn't hurt anymore but Edward...I..."

"You're what?"

"I haven't gotten my cycle yet. I'm late."

"Are-are you..."

"I think I'm pregnant."

Oh shit.

**A/N: Yes, I know it's kinda short but this was just sort of a filler chapter. But you have a cliffie. **

**You know what to do about the teasers. Just ask me!**

**Bye lovelies!**

◊ **Lionlamb91 ◊**

***mwah***

**Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase review! I love you!**


	13. In His Arms

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www . polyvore . com / give _ in _ to _ me _ outfits / collection ? id = 800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**A/N: **_Yes, GITM has hit the 150 review mark! I fucking love you guys! I can't believe you let me forget about Angela. I seriously forgot all about her, you can't let me forget. My brain sometimes blows a fuse. Bella thinks back on it in this chapter. No flashback, though. Let's find out what's up with the couple, shall we? Here you go, you chapter-hungry whores! :)_

_See you at the bottom!_

_Enjoy!_

**GITM Playlist Chapter 13: I Won't Let Go-Rascal Flatts**

_**Previously:**_

_When we got home, I put Bella to bed, made her soup-though she wanted to make it herself-then made her take the medicine. It turned out being a lazy day so I went to bed early. The next morning I woke to an empty bed once again. Bella shuffled out, her face it's normal color but there were tears in her eyes._

_"Hey, baby, you feeling better?"_

_"Yeah. My fever's gone and my stomach doesn't hurt anymore but Edward...I..."_

_"You're what?"_

_"I haven't gotten my cycle yet. I'm late."_

_"Are-are you..."_

_"I think I'm pregnant."_

_Oh shit._

**- - - G I T M - - -**

I will stand by you I will help you through When you've done all you can do And you can't cope I will dry your eyes I will fight your fight I will hold you tight And I wont let go

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**BPOV**

I woke up in morning, feeling better and walked in the bathroom only to remember that this week is when my monthly, four day cramp-fest is supposed to visit, seeing as I didn't get it last week. It usually starts at the end of a month or at the beginning of the next month. I picked up my new box of supplies and went to use one. Nothing was there, no evidence of it starting. I even wore my granny panties for it. I looked at the little calendar on the wall and counted the days up to my last one.

A week ago! I was supposed to get it a week ago!

Oh, fuck, my period's late.

Am I pregnant?

But how? We've used protection every time and I would be able to feel it if the condom broke open right? Is that why I'm throwing up? No, I had the flu yesterday and a fever. But was my body telling me something, too? Oh, my God, I don't know if I'm ready for a baby right now! I have so much to do before I even thought about children.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked at my fiancé.

"Hey, baby, you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah. My fever's gone and my stomach doesn't hurt anymore but Edward...I..."

"You're what?"

"I haven't gotten my cycle yet. I'm late."

"Are-are you..." his face went white.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Are you s-sure?"

"I have no other explanation. My period's never late. Edward, if I'm pregnant then we need to get married...like this week. I want our baby to have married parents."

"Have you taken a test yet?"

"No, I don't have any in the cabinet. Shit, Edward, what are we gonna do?" I asked frantically, tears welling up in my eyes.

He pulled at his hair and stood up to come to me then took me in his arms. "Shh, sweetheart. We'll go to the store, buy one and go to the bathroom. Get in the shower, clean up and I'll go call my Dad again. I'll see if he can get us an appointment with one of the doctors at a clinic."

"Okay," I sniffled. As I shuffled to the shower. I turned the hot water on full blast and climbed in, letting the heat soak in to my muscles but still cried. When I finished my shower, I dried my hair, threw on a bra and panties, a green day dress for easy removal and some black platform flip flops. I began combing out my hair and as I did, I thought about being a mother and the what ifs.

What if he or she hates me? What if he or she's born unhealthy? What if I don't want him or her? What if the pressure becomes to much for Edward and he leaves me? I don't think I'll be able to survive that. What if I miscarry? What if the baby comes out still-born? What if he or she didn't love me? How would I work and take care of a baby? What if my parents hate me for getting pregnant? What if the town of Forks finds out that Edward and I have been together less than six months and think of me as a slut? It sounds whorish because we only got together in May and it's only August. What if I'm not pregnant at all?

"Bells?" Edward called out from the door. "I got us an appointment. It's at one. Come on, honey, let's go."

"Aren't you going to shower?"

"I did last night after you fell asleep."

"'Kay." I towel dried my hair a little more, threw the towel in the basket, shook my hair out to let it fall down my back, grabbed my purse and followed Edward out. I buckled myself in the car and we left. He pulled into the side of the pharmacy fifteen minutes later, we walked in, grabbed a test, paid for it and snuck in to the bathroom.

I peed on the stick then set it on the sink to wait. "How did Carlisle take it?"

"He went into Doctor mode. As a possible grandfather, I have no idea. He didn't say anything. I think he needs to let it sink in."

"Well, at least he took it well. I can't say the same thing for my parents. My dad's gonna go through the roof."

"He'll get over it."

"I'm sorry, Edward," I whispered hoarsely, tears welling once again.

"Oh, love," he gathered me up in his arms. "There's nothing to be sorry for. It takes two to make a child. Don't cry."

The timer on his phone went off and I picked up the stick to look at it. A blue line; one blue mark and it killed me. "Um...negative. I'm not pregnant." I never thought I'd feel this devastated. There was no little Edward inside me. I'm not going to have his baby. I know I said I was scared to be a mom but that didn't mean I didn't want him or her. I never realized I wanted a baby until now. The line felt like-no _was_-a crushing blow, a stab in the heart, like I'd been kicked in the stomach. My tears flowed freely down my face and I threw the stick in the garbage then ran out. I felt like my whole world shattered. I ran past the counter, out the door, and around the corner to deal with my grief.

"Bella! Stop! Dammit, don't run from me, baby," Edward's worried voice called far behind as he searched for me. I threw myself in the back of his car, locked the doors, laid on my side with my knees to my chest and let out a painful wail. My heart was broken in a million pieces. I was crying for me, for Edward, for the child that never existed. I wanted to be alone.

"Excuse me, ma'am," I heard him stop someone. The passenger window was open halfway so I could hear him and he couldn't unlock it because the keys were in the ignition. "My fiancée ran out here. Did you happen to see her? About five foot five, long brown hair, green dress?"

"Yes, she jumped in to the back seat of that car."

"The Bentley?"

"Yes. Is that your car?"

"Yes, it is. Thank you so much." I heard his footsteps jog to the car. His choked off sob indicated he'd found me. He put his hand on the handle and pulled, discovering it was locked.

"Bella, please. Please unlock the door."

I didn't move, just kept crying.

His voice got desperate and scared. "Don't do this, baby, please. Open the door."

"Leave me alone," I hiccupped.

"Please, Bella, unlock the door. Don't do this to us, we've come too far for you to shut down like this. Don't do that to me, I'm begging you."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Let me in, I want to hold you. It's hurting me to see you like this. I can help you, Bella, I love you. Just unlock the door, just your door."

"There's no baby, Edward," I whispered.

"Honey, please open the door. I need you," he pleaded helplessly.

_You're hurting him, Bella. He's in just as much pain as you are. You both need each other to get through this, you have to be strong. Unlock the door and let him be with you. He's desperate. Has any man ever been in physical pain at the sight of your broken heart? Let him help you._

With a shaky hand I reached above me and pressed the unlock button. Edward's 'please open the doors' stopped and he quickly opened the back door and shut it as I sat up to make room for him. His hands reached for me and I immediately crawled in his lap and buried my face in his chest as the tears fell in a rapid pace.

"Don't run from me like that again," he rasped and squeezed me tighter. "Talk to me, tell me how to make this better, Bella. Hit me, take your anger out on me, anything. Just please...please don't run from me like that and please, don't shut me out. I'm right here, you can tell me, don't you shut down on me." He tipped up my face with one hand, holding me with the other and whispered, "Look at me. Look at me, sweetheart. "

I looked at him. He, too, had tears in his eyes.

"I've got you, I won't let you go through this alone. I'm right here and I love you with everything in me. Talk to me, you're breaking my heart crying like this."

"I wanted a b-baby and n-now that I find ou-out that there never was one, I feel like I've b-been stabbed in the h-heart. I'm s-sorry, Edward. I-I'm sorry for run-running."

"No, no, baby, don't apologize. We'll keep trying. I swear, just please don't cry anymore. We still have the appointment. Do you want to ask the doctor if there's anything we can try?" he asked, stroking my hair and kissing my temple as he rocked us from side to side.

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's go." He wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked back to his car. I was wiping away my tears as my phone rang.

Alice.

"Hello?"

_"Bella, I got a weird message from my dad. He said you needed me, what is it? Oh, and did you hear the news?"_

"I um...can you meet me somewhere? No, I didn't. What's the news?"

_"I'm having a baby! Okay, where do you want to meet?" _Another blow to my body. My best friend was having a baby. Not me. My heart shriveled in my chest.

"That's great, Al. Edward called Carlisle for an appointment at the clinic. I was sick yesterday," I sighed. Edward squeezed my hand.

_"Okay, sweetie. I'm coming. Should I call everyone?"_

"Yeah."

_"Bells," _she pause, _"You sound so sad. What's wrong?"_

You're having a baby and I'm not. That's what I wanted to say but I didn't. "I'll tell you later." I'm not going to tell her the real reason I'm going to the doctor, make her feel guilty for being pregnant and I wasn't. I won't ruin her happiness, I'd never do that to her. I feel like a bitch for even thinking about what it would do if I told her the truth right now.

_"Do you want Jazz, Em, Rose, my mom, and your parents to come?"_

"Yes."

_"Okay, sweetie, we're coming."_

"Bye, Ali," I sniffled.

_"Bye, Bell." _She hung up and placed my Blackberry on my knee then looked out the windshield.

"I love you, baby," Edward said to me. "What was Ali's news?"

"I love you, too, Edward. Um, she's...uh...she's pregnant." Another tear fell down my cheek.

"Ah, damn. Come here," he pulled the car over and enveloped me in his arms. He pressed kisses to my temple, comforting me as I cried again for my non-existent child. "I'm so sorry, Bella. What can I do?"

I kissed his hand. "Just be here with me. I'll make it through, I promise."

"There's nowhere I'd rather be."

He started the car again and we drove to the clinic and helped me out of the car once we got there. I placed my both my hands in the crook of his arm and leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked in, holding on tight. He sat me down and walked to the desk in front of the nurse sitting behind it. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. My fiancée has an appointment with Dr. Varner at one o'clock."

"Yes, you're right here. How's your father, Edward?"

"Good."

"Have a seat and she'll be right with you."

He sat down next to me and a couple minutes later, a tall, slender woman with shoulder length brown hair and tan skin, wearing a white coat came toward us. She held out her hand. "Hello, I'm Dr. Zafrina Varner, the OB/GYN at this clinic. I also work at the hospital and that's where your following appointments will be held."

"I'm-I'm not pregnant," my voice hoarse once again at the mention of no baby. "We just came here to get some advice one what we should do."

"Oh, well, I can do that. How long has it been since your last check-up, Ms. Swan?"

"I was fifteen so...about eight years."

"Well let's get you checked out then. Follow me. Edward may come, too."

We followed the doctor and she led us into a room. She told me to change in to a gown and she would be right back so I changed in front of Edward, folded my dress up and put it in the corner as Dr. Varner walked back in. She told me to lay back and place my feet in the stirrups so she could give me my check up.

"How long has it been since you were sexually active, Bella?"

"About five days."

"How many times would you say you are intimate a week?"

"I don't know. It fluctuates. How many times do you think I would jump him? I mean, look at him," I pointed to Edward who looked really happy yet embarrassed for revealing how many times we have sex.

"Yes," Dr. Varner chuckled, "he's quite attractive. Okay, Bella, I'm going to have to get a urine sample just to confirm and if it comes back negative, we'll talk about other suggestions."

"I don't know if I can handle being told I'm not pregnant again."

"Sometimes home pregnancy tests aren't always correct. What was the brand you used?"

"Generic kind."

"Yeah, they sometimes aren't accurate. Sometimes a home pregnancy test gives a false when it's positive. But we'll check it out."

"Oh." I suddenly felt hope; hope that I did in fact have a baby growing inside me. I took the cup and walked in to the bathroom, filled it then came back out and gave her the sample. She took it to the lab and left us there waiting anxiously. I felt excited and scared, like I was going to throw up and burst into tears at the same time. How long does it take to test some pee? The other test was three minutes, this one took forever. Is she doing this on purpose, torturing me for a reason? It's been nearly ten minutes!

"Alright," Dr. Varner's announced as she came in looking at a chart, "everything looks good. You're healthy. Oh, yes the urine test." I saw a smile form on her face as she looked at the papers again. "I told you the home tests aren't always right. You're pregnant, Ms. Swan, about four weeks along. Congratulations."

"Are-are you serious?" Edward asked, his jaw slightly dropped, eyes shiny.

"Yes, I'm serious. I'll leave you alone to let it sink in." With that, Dr. Varner left.

"I-I'm...Edward, I-I'm pregnant?" I stuttered. Happy tears pricked at my eyes and fell.

Edward gave me a watery smile and stood walking towards me. He ran his hands down my arms, cupped my face and leaned his forehead against mine, nodding. "Yes, Bells, you are. We're having a baby." He choked then picked me up and spun me around. "We're having a baby, sweetheart! God, thank you, thank you, thank you so much."

"Are you thanking God or me?"

"Both of you. I'm thanking Him for creating humans which led Renee's mother to have her which led Renee to meet your dad which made you which led me to find you. An amazingly beautiful, stubborn yet sweet girl that I fall in love with more every time I look at her. I get to marry that girl."

He set me down as I wiped the salt water from his cheeks then went to my tip toes to kiss him. "I love you," I whispered against his mouth.

"I love you more."

"I'm going to put my clothes back on now. We need to tell Oreo, too. He's gonna be a playmate for our baby!"

"Yes, he is," Edward grinned. I put my dress and my shoes back on then we wandered out to look for our families. I spotted Emmett's curly hair and his big body then tugged Edward's hand, letting him know to follow me. Everyone sat there: my mom and dad, Carlisle and Esme, Em, Rose, Jazz, and a worried Alice. I smiled a little at them. My dad stood up fast and practically sprinted to me, touching every part of my face, arms and neck.

"Are you okay, baby girl?"

"I'm fine, Daddy. Edward and I have an announcement but first...do you all think it's time for him and I to get married?" I heard a mixture of 'yeahs', sures' and 'if you love each other, why nots'. "Okay, what about children? What do you think about that?"

"Am I going to be a grandmother?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, am I gonna be a grandpa, Bells?" my dad followed.

"What do you think of that? How does it make you feel?" Edward questioned them again. "Mom, Dad, what do you think?"

"I want grandbabies, honey and I'm sure your father does as well. Alice is giving me one. What's one more in the future?" Esme replied.

"What about you, Daddy?" My father still hadn't answered.

"I would like that." _How is he going to take it when I tell him that I'm pregnant now?_

"You got the clap, Bells? Is that why we're here?" Emmett grinned. Rose's hand connected witht the back of his head. "Ouch, Rose. I was kidding. Damn, woman."

"No, Em, I don't have the clap."

"The reason we've called you all here is because this morning, Bella woke up to find out she hadn't gotten her monthly cycle. We went to the drug store and bought a home pregnancy test. It turned out to be negative. She was heartbroken, you could see that her heart had broken just looking at her face. I had to search for her outside she was so upset," Edward paused to get ahold of his emotions. "I found her sobbing in the backseat of my car. My heart hurt to see her cry, to see her so broken when she never thought about wanting a child so suddenly. But the thought of having one before she took the test, excited her-it made us both happy."

"I feel like such a bitch," Ali gasped, turning to me. "I just rubbed it in your face on the phone."

"You didn't know, Al. And I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd react like this. It's okay."

"Bella, honey, are you saying that you're here for-" my mom stopped.

"It turns out that the test wasn't accurate, Mrs. Swan," Edward added. "She's four weeks along. And we want to get married in my parent's house next week. Just a small, quiet ceremony with a reception in the back yard. You and Mr. Swan, my parents, Em and Rose, Alice and Jasper, probably Jacob since he's Bells' friend. Vanessa will probably be invited as well."

Gasps and smiles and squeaks came from the group.

"Call me Charlie, son," my dad said to Edward. "And calling my wife Renee is fine, too. You're making us feel really old."

"I wonder if Angela'll want to come," I thought aloud. I went back to the get together when I saw her all those years after high school. She met Edward and I at the coffee shop. Her hair was longer, kind brown eyes, she still had glasses but she'd grown into her height. She filled out nicely. Ben was like the hot nerd; incredibly smart, blue eyes, black hair, muscular but he still wore those nice button downs. I'd imagine he had about ten of them. Angela squealed when she saw me, we hugged, we talked about our careers and then she spent most of her time drooling over Edward. Ben didn't mind, though. He still had her heart and Edward was just something to look at.

"Invite her," Edward smiled.

"I think I will."

**A/N: You gotta help me out here, people. Bella is four weeks pregnant and it's August 4 in this chapter so the full nine months would be over in early April, right? I'm not good at math. In fact, I suck at it. It was my worst subject through any grade in school. **

**And another thing I would like to say.**

**Please don't hate Bella for acting like she did. She was hurt. I know some might think "God, she's such a drama queen. It's not like she miscarried" and all but Bella's a sensitive girl. And most guys would be like "quit bawling, it's not the end of the world" and those guys are jerks. My Edward isn't like that. If Bella hurts, he hurts. He loves her. And that makes me love him! **

**I 3 E&B's devotion!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Bye!**

**Lionlamb91**

**Ask for a tease if you want one! :)**


	14. Wedded Bliss Part I

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www . polyvore . com / give _ in _ to _ me _ outfits / collection ? id = 800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**FanFic was being a big meany & wouldn't let me post this when I wanted to which was yesterday at 4 pm (CST) but the **_**FANFICTION(DOT)NET ERROR TYPE 2 **_**message was what I was met with every damn time. Grrrrrr!**

**A/N: **_Hmmm...No one asked for a tease. Oh well, it saved time for me to write this chapter 'cause it'll be split in two parts. Alice and Bella pregnant at the same time? That should be interesting. _

_See you at the bottom!_

_Enjoy!_

**GITM Playlist Chapter 14: Marry Me-Train**

_**Previously:**_

_"I wonder if Angela'll want to come," I thought aloud. I went back to the get together when I saw her all those years after high school. She met Edward and I at the coffee shop. Her hair was longer, kind brown eyes, she still had glasses but she'd grown into her height. She filled out nicely. Ben was like the hot nerd; incredibly smart, blue eyes, black hair, muscular but he still wore those nice button downs. I'd imagine he had about ten of them. Angela squealed when she saw me, we hugged, we talked about our careers and then she spent most of her time drooling over Edward. Ben didn't mind, though. He still had her heart and Edward was just something to look at._

_"Invite her," Edward smiled._

_"I think I will."_

**- - - G I T M - - -**

Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words 'I love you'  
And 'you're beautiful'  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**EPOV**

_**The next week...**_

I've got my suit, my shoes, and everything I'm going to wear. I am responsible for the honeymoon and plane tickets, Mom and Renee are responsible for the food and drinks, Alice is responsible for the flowers, the invites, and Bella's makeup and hair, Rose is responsible for the music, Em and Jazz are responsible for entertaining me tonight without getting me drunk, Dad and Charlie are responsible for the seating, and Bella...she's buying her own dress and shoes.

Now I had one more errand to run. Bella wanted Bunny Tracks ice cream before I had to leave her for the night and everyone is with us. Tomorrow was the wedding and Alice-being a tradition freak-wouldn't let me near her after we got back from the store so I stalled, walking up and down the aisles as she looked for her ice cream. I didn't want to leave her, I wanted to take care of her for the night, tending to her every need, every craving she had. Alice made Bella take her engagement ring off so she could have it cleaned and shined. She wasn't allowed to have it back until after the ceremony.

I was reading the back of a jelly jar when I heard Bella's voice and a slap. "Ow!"

She was upset. I put the jelly back and just as she came into my view, I saw her stumble back, catching herself against the freezer door but she landed on her ass. Gianna was standing there with her arms folded and a satisfied smirk on her face at Bella's tears. Normally, she wouldn't cry but she was pregnant, what do you expect?

I saw red. Never have I ever wanted to hit a woman in my life until now, at this very moment. I so badly wanted to punch the skank. "Did you just slap and _fucking push _my fiancée?"

"No. She made it look like I did." _That has got to be the biggest lie ever._

"What you failed to realize, young lady," my mom's angry voice said, "is that I am right behind you. And I saw everything just as I rounded the corner. What right do you have harrassing a pregnant woman?"

"Preg-pregnant?" Gianna's face paled. "H-how?"

"Does he seriously need to explain how getting pregnant happens.." -wince- "...for you to understand the situation? Will that get you to back the hell off?" Bella sneered from the floor.

"Yes, she's pregnant, you evil bitch. I am so fucking tired of seeing you everywhere I go, it's like you're stalking me. Quit. Your. Shit. Already. I swear to God, I have never wanted to kick a woman's ass so much. I can get you arrested for assault, you know? Her father's a cop and he's in this very store. Let's get this straight for the last time, Gianna. I love Bella, not you. I'm always going to love her and I'm marrying her tomorrow, not you. I love being around her, I can barely stand you. You're mean, shallow, manipulative and I'm pretty sure you're not all there. I will never feel anything for you but annoyance and disgust. I've told you that since the moment you tried to jump me as my Italian tutor but it's grown all the more every time you insult her. Keep your hands off of Bella and stay the fuck away from my family. If you don't, I will file a restraining order on you. You're a cold person and you seriously need to fill your hours with something other than stalking me or trying to hit my girl. You need to stop." I caught my breath and helped Bella stand.

"Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah," she layed her head against my chest as I stroked her hair. She had a red mark on her cheek. I turned and saw two very angry parents and friends standing to the side, watching the confrontation play out.

"Am I hearing this right, Edward?" Charlie asked me. "This woman assaulted my daughter? In a goddamned grocery store of all places?"

"Yes, Charlie," my mom answered. "She slapped Bella in the face and pushed her down. I don't care if she had a reason, which there probably isn't one but I believe you never harrass pregnant woman. Edward, do you know this girl?"

"She's Gianna Sorrentini. My old Italian tutor."

"Wow, I didn't recognize her. Surgery?"

"It's highly likely."

"Oh, I will kick this bitch's ass," Rosalie snarled and charged for Gianna only to be held back by Emmett. "Let me at her, Em! I'll ruin that nose job!"

"No, baby. She's not worth hurting your knuckles over."

"Bells," Charlie turned to his daughter, "do you want to file a restraining order?"

"No"..."Yes," Bella, Alice and her mother said at the same time.

"Why not?" Renee asked, astounded. Ali just nodded.

"This is supposed to be a happy time, Mom. I don't want to ruin it with police junk. But if there's anything wrong with my baby when he or she is born or if she tries anything else, you can definitely file one."

"Leave now, miss. And don't come near my daughter or Edward again."

Gianna stood there scared.

"You heard her," Jasper shooed. "Go."

"I won't hold Rosie back next time," Em told her, holding a still struggling, angry blond.

"And I'll help her," Alice added. "I don't care that I'm knocked up."

Gianna hightailed her ass out of the store and we all walked the other direction to pay for the ice cream.

**- - - G I T M - - -**

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, sweetheart."

Bella and I have been saying goodbye for the last ten minutes. She's straddling me on the edge of our bed with her fingers tugging on my hair and her lips brushing soft kisses on my neck. It felt so good. God, the things I want to do to her. But I have to wait for our honeymoon. I squeezed her to me then she tipped my head back and crushed her lips to mine.

"I love you," she breathed as soon as we parted.

"I love you, too."

She got off my lap and gave me one more kiss. "Bye."

"Bye, baby." I watched her walk to the door with her phone, her purse and a small bag in hand but as soon as she got to the door she turned and ran right back to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I chuckled and hugged her back then kissed her shoulder.

"I'm." -Kiss- "Going." -Kiss- "Now." -Kiss-

"Alright," I snorted. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

As she walked out, Em and Jazz walked in. "Hey, bitch! You ready for the Rush Hour marathon? We've got pizza and beer but we won't let you get drunk. Rosie won't let me either. She said she'll cut off my dick."

"Alice said something like that. But it was about my balls," Jasper grinned.

"We're all whipped."

We watched all three movies, laughed, ate the pizza, and drank two beers each before we sacked out in the living room. Em took the floor, Jazz took the loveseat and I took the bigger couch. Jasper said he was happy when Ali told him the news of her pregnancy and her parents took it well. Rose had supposedly asked Em to knock her up so all the girls could have babies at the same time. He even asked me if Bella and I could have sex while she was pregnant or if she'd have to 'diddle her skittle'. That remark earned him a punch to the shoulder and a laugh from Jazz as I shook my head. Of course we could have sex and the best thing...I didn't have to wear a condom! She's going to feel amazing.

The next morning I received a text from Bella.

_**Your soon to be wife misses cuddling with you. -B**_

**I miss it, too. How'd you sleep? -E**

_**It was eh. I took a few of your fabric softener sheets & rubbed them all over my pillow. -B**_

**Haha, you're adorable. Why didn't I think of that? I could have sprayed some of your body mist on the couch. -E**

_**Why'd you sleep on the couch? -B**_

**I didn't want to sleep in our bed without you. -E**

_**That was so corny but so sweet. Are you ready for our shotgun wedding? -B**_

**Shotgun wedding? -E**

_**You know...when a boy is late coming to get the girl for a date and he finds out she's pregnant when her dad comes outside with a shotgun and asks 'Guess who else is late'? He has to marry her or he'll be killed. Get it? -B**_

I threw my head back and laughed. **Haha I get it. But only the pregnancy part fits with us cuz I'm not being forced into marrying you, I WANT to marry you. -E**

_**Okay so half of a shotgun wedding? :) -B**_

**Yes, baby. Half. -E**

_**You're laughing at me aren't you? -B**_

**No, I miss you. *pouts* -E**

_**I miss you. I gotta go now. Ali is being Ms. Bossy Boots this morning. -B**_

**Ok. See you. -E**

"Let's get you married, Ed," Jasper clapped me on the shoulder.

"Time to get married." _To my soulmate._

**BPOV**

I found out a small and simple wedding isn't simple to Alice. No, it's never simple and I was crazy to think that. She went nuts and she'll probably plan hers and Rose's wedding as well. Her parents' house was decorated to the nines: flowers all over, twinkling lights, candles, pretty much anything that's in a huge wedding is here, packed in this place. I took my mom with me to get my dress because knowing Alice, she would have gotten something that costed over two thousand dollars.

My dress was a simple, white halterneck dress with silver embellished straps and under the bust and my shoes were sequin band, slip on, two inch sandals. I didn't want to wear five inch heels for my wedding, I'm a klutz at most times. Alice sort of twisted my hair and clipped it in a bun thing with a large clip at the back of my neck, gave me a smoky eye and pale pink lips, then gave me diamond hoops to wear in my ears. She also made me take off all my rings, saying _'the only one you should be wearing today is your wedding ring...after you say I do' _or something like that. My fingers felt naked.

All the women looked amazing in their dresses. Alice: a teal, strapless dress and heels with blue and turquoise straps; Esme: a silver, mesh dress with silver and purple heels; Rose: a dark green and black satin dress with black peep toe slingbacks; Vanessa: a pink floral dress with pink t-strap wedge sandals and my mom: a gold and champagne colored dress with nude pumps. I also knew that my dad, Edward, and Carlisle were wearing suits and Em, Jazz, and Jake were wearing button downs.

Angela and Ben couldn't come because their families were going on vacation to Colorado and Billy and Sasha couldn't come either. They were still on their honeymoon and speaking of honeymoons, Edward still hadn't told me where we were going. I really hope it was somewhere out of the United States, I've never been out of the U.S., only on the west coast. I've always wanted to go to New York, maybe Paris, and London, too! I'd have to wait until our baby arrived. I patted my sort of flat belly and smiled.

"I hope you grow strong and healthy, little one. I can't wait to meet you and I hope you won't give me too much trouble. No hard kicking or jumping on my bladder. I have your middle name picked out; if you're a boy, it'll be Charles, after my father and if you're a girl, it will be Renee after my mother. They'll love that. The second baby will be named after your Daddy's parents. I already love you."

"I want a baby," Rosalie sighed from the doorway. "I wanna be pregnant along with you and Ali."

"I thought everyone had left. Maybe you'll get lucky tonight. Get Em drunk and take advantage of him."

Alice was excited to hear that she and I were pregnant at the same time but she was due in late March. My parents were shocked at first but once it soaked in, they were excited about their future granddaughter or grandson. I honestly hope I have a boy, I've heard that having a girl will be harder to raise and will lead to a bitchy teenager who loves rebelling then jumping on the back of a motorcycle with some boy who thinks wearing a leather jacket and smoking makes him cool. I don't know how my mom and dad did it, but I never turned out that way and if I try hard enough when a daughter comes, neither will she. Jake was excited about the baby, too and it motivated him more to have children with Vanessa when they got older.

"Maybe I will. Maybe the idea of his sister and his brother having children will make him want to have babies with me."

"He will," I smiled. "When Edward found out I wanted to have babies with him, he was so happy."

"How did it play out?"

"Um...he was telling me how every part of my body was perfect and when he got to my tummy, he said he loved the little pooch and I said it wouldn't look good on top of a pregnant stomach so I wanted to get rid of it. His eyes got all shiny and he looked up at me with these exact words 'You want to have babies with me?' It was so cute."

"Wow. If I wasn't so hot for his brother and Edward wasn't absolutely crazy about you, I'd put the moves on him," she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Then I'd have to kick some ass," Emmett broke in with a smile on his face.

"Have you been eavesdropping?"

"I swear I wasn't Rosie. I just happened to hear your conversation."

"That's eavesdropping."

"So are you going to get me drunk and take advantage of me tonight?"

"If you're lucky."

"'Cause I'm all for babies, you know? We can have lots of rugrats."

"Really?" Rose perked up, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Yeah, when do you wanna start?"

"Not in front of me," I interrupted. "Don't wanna see that." I walked to the door and poked my head out, "Ali, are we ready?"

"Yes. Charlie, she's ready."

I heard the music start up as my dad met me at the staircase and Alice raced down the steps to sit down. I hooked my arm around his elbow and we started descending the steps. I looked around, seeing everyone that was here; it was small, just what I wanted. Both sets of parents sat in the two front rows, Carlisle and Esme on the right, my mom and dad on the left, Jake and Vanessa sat behind them and sitting behind them was Jazz and Ali. Sitting behind Carlisle was Em and Rose and then another couple I didn't recognize were behind them, a blond man and a short-haired brunette woman.

Lastly, I looked at Edward. He was looking at me with love in his eyes and a smile on his face. I smiled and mouthed 'hi'; he mouthed back 'I love you'. As we approched the front, Charlie kissed my cheek and handed me off to Edward and he took my hand as the reverend started. We exchanged the usual words and then the 'I dos' came.

"Edward, do you take this woman as you're lawfully wedded wife?" the reverend asked.

He nodded fervently and slipped my ring on once again, earning a laugh from the others. He looked like a little boy about to have his first piece of candy and I squeezed his hands before the reverend turned to me.

"Isabella, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I answered, sliding his ring on for the first time.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you man and wife. Edward you may kiss your bride." He pulled me into a dip and crushed his lips to mine as our families clapped and whistled. He set me upright and we waited for the pastor to speak.

"I present Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too."

**- - - G I T M - - -**

The reception moved into the back yard and the kitchen. Edward and I had already cut the cake, listened to speeches, and danced our first dance. Everyone was laughing and socializing and not paying attention so I could take my shoes off without being noticed, and my dress was long enough to cover my feet. Just as I kicked the heels under a table, Jake and Vanessa were behind me. I'd been caught.

"Sorry, my feet were hurting."

"Bella, you look beautiful," Vanessa complimented.

"Thank you. Have you guys planned anything yet? Dresses, cakes, music?"

"Not yet," Jake answered. "We have about $2,000 left to save up and then we'll start planning. You do look hot, B."

I blushed. "Thank you, Jake. Aren't the parents supposed to pay for the wedding?"

"Yeah, they are but my dress is expensive along with Jake's tux. I'm having the shop save it for me."

"Baby girl," my dad's voice called. "Come see me." My mom and him were talking to Edward's parents.

"Coming," I said and turned to my friends. "Excuse me." I saw Jake walk to the food table, obviously then shuffled to my father and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Hi, Daddy are you having a good time?"

"Best wedding I've ever been to."

My mom glared at him.

"_Except _mine," he chuckled nervously.

"I thought you were once divorced," Esme said.

"No, we were never divorced," my mom replied. "Just separated. I...uh...I went through a really bad time and it was the biggest mistake I had ever made. I left my family to live like a college girl and hurt the two people I love most. I woke them up one night begging to be let back in, Charlie being the most wonderful man that he was, welcomed me but made me work for his forgiveness."

"I, unfortunately caught them in the kitchen, if you know what I mean," I laughed. "My seventeen year old eyes were blinded momentarily."

"Oh, dear," Esme giggled.

"That had to have been embarrassing," Carlisle added.

"It was. I soon got Charlie's love back but Bella hated me. She spent the first three months calling me Renee and I understood why. I broke my little girl's heart by doing what I did and I regret it every day. Every time I looked in her eyes, I saw the pain and fear that I'd do it again. I made her feel unworthy of my love for her and her father."

A tear ran down her cheek so I leaned over and hugged her. "I forgave you, Mom. It may not have been as quick as Dad's but it did, you have my forgiveness." My mom is a good two inches taller than me so whenever I hugged her, and when I'd put my head down, it fit right by her neck. Her heels were a plus. Having tall parents is a good thing for me and having an even taller husband is better.

"You've been through a lot," Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Yeah, we have. Now my baby's married and having a baby," my dad sighed. "They grow up too fast. How are you feeling, Bells?"

"I'm fine. Everything's fine. I'm not that far along so the morning sickness hasn't hit me full force. Five weeks along isn't that far is it?"

"No, just wait until you hit twelve weeks," my mom answered. "I was throwing up at least three times a day with you. It's worth it, though. You were such a beautiful, sweet baby when you arrived."

"Always smiling, cooing and kicking your legs," my dad snorted. "Chubby cheeks and legs, my eyes but your mother's beauty."

I blushed, becoming really interested in the hem of my dress.

"Edward was an adorable baby as well. Crazy, bright red hair, big green eyes, he was a little chunky thing, too. I guess Bella and him were made for each other. He laughed and squealed, bouncing in his crib. It was a joy to get him from his bed every day, he was a happy baby in the morning," Esme explained, grinning.

"Aw!" I crooned. "I'm guessing he grew out of the red hair."

She nodded. "I hoped he would always have it but when he hit three it turned the same odd color that mine is but it'll always be messy and unable to tame. No clue where his troll hair came from."

Suddenly, Jasper sidled up next to me, hugging me with one arm. "Hey, Bells. Edward wanted me to find you before I went back to Alice. He's in the sitting room."

"Okay, thanks, Jazz. Excuse me, duty calls," I smiled and kissed both my parents' cheeks before starting down the hall. My furry little man met me at the foyer, sitting in front of my feet, whining. He looked so tired. I picked Oreo up and hugged his brown and white body to me. "Are you worn out, sweet puppy? Where have you been? You better not get dirt on me, mister." I looked at his paws, they were clean.

He licked my arm and fell asleep seconds later. Poor thing must have had more excitement than a puppy was able to take in on a daily basis. Emmett and Rose were nowhere to be found so I assumed Rose was "getting him drunk". I wish my Grandma Higginbotham could be here to see me marry, I miss her more then I did when she was alive but it was a good thing Edward's grandparents were coming to visit next month. I need some grandparenting from someone. My daddy's parents weren't alive either, they died before I was born. I entered the sitting room a few minutes later. My husband was sitting on one of the sofas, his tie undone, jacket off and his feet crossed over one another on the coffee table. The couple I didn't recognize were sitting across from him on the smaller couch, laughing with him. What a beautiful man...and he's mine!

"Can I see your baby pictures?" I asked, announcing my presence, petting my puppy's back.

"Um, why?"

"So I can see if your hair was as red as your mom said it was."

"Lord," he snorted. "Um, just think of Carrot Top's hair and there you go."

"Oh, that's awesome! Why is it the color of a faded penny now, though?"

"I don't know. My mom did it, I guess. Baby, are you barefoot? Is Oreo sleeping?"

"He's tired and wanted his momma. And yes I am barefoot. Those shoes were squeezing my feet. Get over it, Cullen."

"Oh, I'm over it..._Cullen_," he shot back with the same last name, my _new _last name.

"You just love that, don't you?"

"Immensely. Where are your shoes?"

I tapped my chin. "Under a table."

"That's a beautiful ring," the dark haired woman admired.

"Thank you."

"C'mere," Edward crooked his finger. "I want you to meet Peter and Charlotte Cameron."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella."

"Oh, we know who you are. Edward won't shut up about you. You're a beauty," Peter said, making me blush.

"Aw, that's a cute puppy!" Charlotte cooed. "May I hold him?"

"Sure." I carefully passed Oreo into her arms. "He's really sleepy. I don't know if he'll be much fun."

"It's okay." I made a move to sit next to Edward but he gripped my waist and pulled me in his lap, kissing my temple.

"Hi," he said. "I missed you."

"Hello. I missed you, too." I reached behind my head and unclipped my hair because the barrette was itchy. I placed the clip on the table as Edward's fingers unraveled my hair, brushing it over my shoulder. "Where are you taking me tomorrow?"

"Rome."

My eyes bugged. "No shit?"

"No shit."

I grabbed him by the ears and kissed him hard. "Thank you! I love you forever!"

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

"How do you take care of hair that long?" Charlotte asked.

"No clue. I guess I trim it when needed and brush it out. Is there any other way?"

"I love her hair," Edward smiled.

"Of course you do, man," Peter said. "Now, where were we?"

"You were ogling my wife."

**A/N: Part two will be up in three to four days!**

**Okay now that I know for a fact that she's due in April or May can you give me an exact date? I tried to figure it out this morning but I didn't have enough patience for it. I **_**HATE**_** math and being out of high school makes me worse at it. **

• **Lionlamb91 **•

**Hey, please review! Purrrrrddddyyyy please? **

**Teaser? Ask me. **


	15. Wedded Bliss Part II

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www . polyvore . com / give _ in _ to _ me _ outfits / collection ? id = 800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**A/N: **_Here's part two of the newlyweds' bliss! There's more fruits other than lemons in this chapter, if you know what I mean. There's no picture of their hotel room, it's physically impossible for me to extract the image from my mind. Just picture it. :)_

_See you down below!_

_Enjoy!_

**GITM Playlist Chapter 15: Like I Am-Rascal Flatts**

_**Previously:**_

_My eyes bugged. "No shit?"_

_"No shit."_

_I grabbed him by the ears and kissed him hard. "Thank you! I love you forever!"_

_"I love you, too, sweetheart."_

_"How do you take care of hair that long?" Charlotte asked._

_"No clue. I guess I trim it when needed and brush it out. Is there any other way?"_

_"I love her hair," Edward smiled._

_"Of course you do, man," Peter said. "Now, where were we?"_

_"You were ogling my wife."_

**- - - G I T M - - -**

When you say that I'm one of a kind  
Baby, I don't see it but you believe  
That I'm so strong and true, I promise you  
I'll try to be that kind of man  
Because you love me like I am

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**EPOV**

The connecting flight from JFK in New York to Rome was nearly over. We'd land in fifteen minutes and Bella was asleep on my shoulder and a brunette woman in her late thirties, I'm guessing, was sitting across from us and has been glancing at me for over five hours. She'd look at Bella then at me and back at her book, over and over again. I was about to ask her what she was looking at but she beat me to it.

"I'm sorry for staring. You must think I'm gone in the head but I've spent the last hours tryin' ta figure this out, knowing I can't read people very well and correct me if I'm wrong but...is that girl your sister? Forgive me if I've offended you." She had a slight Irish accent.

I chuckled and shook my head. "It's alright, it's happened before. I don't know why they ask 'cause she looks nothing like me but no she's not my sister. My sister's got black hair and green eyes, really short. This is my wife."

"Oh! See, I knew I was wrong. I guess I've never seen a young man treat a woman with such affection like you've been treatin' her for this short time. I'm used to the men being distant and whatnot. How long have you been together?"

"I've known her for two years and we got married yesterday."

"Honeymoon?"

"Yes, to Rome. Is that where you're going?"

"Oh, no. I lived in New York for ten years. After I get off this one, I get on a connectin' flight to Dublin. Visitin' my family for a few days."

"Sounds fun."

"So how long did you date this girl before marryin'?" she asked, curious.

"Three and a half months. She proposed."

"Oh! That's so romantic!"

"Very," I grinned.

She leaned towards me with her hand out. "Siobhan Malone."

I shook her hand. "Edward Cullen. My wife's name is Isabella; Bella for short."

"The name suits her from what I can see."

I nodded and kissed Bella's forehead. "Yes, she's very beautiful. My brown-eyed angel."

"Thank you," Bella mumbled groggily, smiling up at me. "Who are you talking about me to?"

"Baby, this is Siobhan Malone."

"Hi, Bella," Siobhan smiled, waving. "This young man is over the moon for you from what I've heard."

"Hello."

_"Attention passengers, we will be landing in five minutes. Please buckle your seatbelts to prepare for landing." _The pilot repeated the same words in Italian for those who didn't understand English.

"Have a nice trip," Siobhan said to us and sat back.

"Thanks, you too."

**- - - G I T M - - -**

"Look at this room, there's a friggin' jacuzzi right around the corner, Edward! We could get naked then go to sleep," Bella exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"I'm partial to your nudity, sweetheart."

The suite was great. Light blue walls, cream colored carpets, a flat screen on the wall, a balcony, and a large canopy bed with white a comforter and light blue sheets and pillows. There was a separating wall that held a big oval-shaped jacuzzi on the other side with a shower, sink, and toilet across and beside it with a heated towel rack and fluffy robes hanging on a hook and slippers under them. The mini fridge contained drinks ranging from Belvedere vodka to Coca-Cola with a room service menu set on top. Bella and I could spend the whole week in our room but I knew she wanted to see Rome. It was our honeymoon and the prices didn't matter. This is the first time she's been out of the U.S. and I want her to enjoy it to the full extent. I'd get us anywhere seeing as I spoke the language; we were going to have a great time.

"She's gotta be kidding me. Three dresses, Alice? Three? Edward, your sister is never packing for me ever again. She can take care of Oreo again but there will be no more packing for her. Unless I'm there."

Bella pulled out three day dresses: a red one, an aqua blue one, and a purple, gray, and black one from her suitcase. There were also quite a bit of items she would pack if Alice didn't: a yellow t-shirt, a blue, one-shoulder tank, a pink cami, an orange tank, and a gray tank. She could wear the two pairs of shorts or the jeans or the cropped lounge pants with them. Alice also packed a bikini and some silk pajamas and a couple pairs of shoes. Thank God I packed for myself or Ali would have me in Ricky Martin clothes. It was jeans, shorts, and t-shirts for me with sneakers or sandals.

"I think you look gorgeous in dresses. They show off your legs more."

"Suck up," Bella grinned.

"Okay. Ali is not allowed to pack for you unless it's under your supervision."

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Bella plopped down on the bed, yawning.

"Well, we could have dinner and turn in early. Jet lag takes a lot out of a person and I can tell you're tired, baby. I am, too."

"Okay, I want a chicken BLT and some chocolate milk," she laid down.

"Alright." I picked up the phone and pressed zero.

A woman answered. _**"Cucina."**_

_"Parli Inglese?"_

**"Yes, sir,"** she answered with an accent.

"Great, um, I'd like to order for the honeymoon suite."

**"Okay, what would you like?"**

"I'm going to need the spaghetti and a chicken BLT meals with two chocolate milks."

**"Alright. Someone will be up there in twenty minutes. Thank you."**

"Thanks." She hung up and I went back to lay down next to my wife. She cuddled close to me, burying her nose in my shoulder as I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"You want to shower before we go to sleep?" I asked against her hair.

"M'kay."

I watched her get up slowly, grab some clothes and walk around the corner to get in the shower. The water turned on and I fought to not go in there and join her because if I joined her, our food would get cold and we'd get kicked out for making loud noises. I heard her moan as she stepped under the water and I nearly lost my control.

"Baby, you're making it really hard not to come in there," I called to her.

"What if I'm making these noises 'cause I want you to come in here?"

"Don't tease me."

"Edward," she whined. "We haven't had sex in six days. When are we going to break the pattern?"

"You're killing me," I groaned as a knock on the door sounded.

_"Servizio in camera."_

I jogged to the door and whipped it open to a young man wearing a hotel uniform with a smile on his face. I handed him a tip, took the cart and closed the door then went to sit down. Bella walked out wearing short black, spandex shorts and the one shoulder tank top my sister packed with no bra and her wet hair wrung out, little drops of water trickling from the ends. She had freshly scrubbed, pink skin, and she looked so fucking edible. The top was kind of long and loose on her so it showed the side of her breast where there wasn't a strap. I wanted to devour her.

"What are you trying to do to me?" I rasped, adjusting the sudden tightness in my jeans.

"I'm achy."

"Oh, fuck me..."

"You won't let me," she pouted.

"Shit." I stood and walked outside on the balcony to get some air. I bent and gripped the metal bar as I deeply inhaled through my nose and out my mouth.

She was going to kill me wearing those clothes to bed, showing all that flesh, being so close to me, just asking to be taken. My control was nearly shot and if she kept this up, it would fly right out the window. We're both tired and hungry and sex should be the furthest thing from our minds right now but Jesus it would be so easy to get her naked. I could slide the one strap from her delicate shoulder and watch the top fall to the floor then I could peel those shorts away like a second skin and be inside her within seconds; it would feel...God, I can't imagine how much pleasure we'd both feel, bare, no latex covering me inside hot, wet clenching heat, feeling every. Single. Thing.

I didn't realize I wasn't alone until Bella's cool hands slipped under my shirt, touching my heated skin. My muscles quivered as her fingers caressed and a low moan bubbled from my throat. She raked her nails up and down my sides as she ducked under my arm to stand in the space front of me. Her hands slid from underneath my shirt and traveled to the buttons in the front, flipping them open and pressing her lips to the uncovered skin every time and I couldn't stop her...I didn't _want _to stop her, I was under her spell.

"Edward," she purred, "let go of the railing."

"I can't."

"Why?" Bella had finished with the buttons and was sliding my shirt off my shoulders, feathering kisses over my chest and collarbones.

"I'll fall." My knees really did begin to weaken. Where did this seductive woman come from? My Bella was shy and always let me do the seducing. When did she turn into a temptress?

"I'll help you," she whispered and nipped at my earlobe before taking it into her mouth. I moaned and leaned heavily into her, my erection pressing against her soft belly. Her small fingers trailed down my arms and gripped my wrists, first lifting my left arm then she did the unexpected. She put it on her chest so I was cupping her breast, her nipple tightening under my palm. She groaned and arched her neck back then did the same with my right hand to her right breast. "See, that wasn't so bad. You like touching me here, don't you? I've missed your fingers, Edward. I love how your hands and fingers feel tugging them, pinching them."

"Bella," I whimpered, leaning my forehead against hers. "Don't do this to me. It's too hard."

"Too hard to what? Resist me? I don't want you to resist, Edward. You want me don't you?"

"More than anything but-"

Bella pressed a finger to my lips, shushing me. "Do you feel how much I want this? I've leaked through." She took my hand from her chest and brought it down and cupped my hand to her mound, touching the damp fabric. I moaned loudly and couldn't stop my hand from slipping under the spandex band, inside and on her bare flesh. "I need you, please."

My control shattered when she called me E, I don't know why, but I guess it was just how she said it combined with my hand touching her. I groaned, twisted her hair around my fingers, tipped her head back and slammed my mouth down on hers. We both moaned and I backed up to go inside but she stopped me, heading for the huge cushioned, wicker egg-shaped chair.

I shook my head, breaking the kiss. "Someone will see us, love."

"No they won't. It's too dark for anyone. Take a risk, Edward. Think of how we could be caught at any minute."

I nodded and resumed kissing her and she backed us up until I was sitting down with Bella straddling my lap and pillows at my back as I took her lips, sucking her tongue in my mouth, fighting for dominance. Her fingers tugged at my hair and her hips began rubbing against me, making me even harder.

I broke the kiss again, panting, "No sex yet, baby. Just this. Just this, Bella, promise me."

"I promise. No sex. Oh, God!"

I gripped her ass and thrust against her, building delicious friction for the both of us. She stopped me and unbuttoned my jeans then pulled the zipper down. I grabbed her hand, shaking my head.

"I just need...closer, E, that's all. The zipper was hurting me."

"Well, we don't want your pretty flesh ruined now, do we?" I husked and lifted a little so my jeans could slide down to my knees then I kicked them off to where no one-if they happened to look-could see that I didn't have pants on. She stood and wiggled out of her shorts, leaving her bottom half in nothing but a scrap of cotton that hid her most intimate flesh from my eyes. I took hold of her hips and pulled her on top of me as she spread her legs wide, settling her center right where it was most sensitive for the both of us; clit to head. My briefs and her panties were separating us from each other.

I gripped her thighs. "I want these squeezing me and I want you so close, it will feel like I'm inside you. Closer, baby, melt into me."

"Edward, I am close to you," she moaned.

"Arms around me."

She did.

"Kiss me."

She did.

"You gotta be quiet, okay?"

"Okay."

A small whining noise slipped from my wife's lips as I ground myself against her and she squeezed her eyes shut as if she was in pain. A small 'o' formed on her lips then she cried out before slamming her mouth against mine, rubbing her hips into me, her wetness dampening my lap. I broke the kiss only to attack her neck where she smelled the sweetest, kissing, licking, nipping and sucking. I slid my hands to her waist and set the rhythm at a slow, hard pace, as we would if I was inside her. Bella was riding the ridge in my briefs and I was so worked up, it didn't take long for me to feel the tightening in my balls begin. She moaned, rubbing faster and buried her face in my neck as her hips moved faster with every grind.

"Come on, baby," I urged. "You're so close."

I felt a shiver run through her and she pushed her breasts more firmly to my chest, grinding against my aching member, created a scorching friction. I wanted to rip the clothes from her body and feel the coolness of her hands on my skin as I took her. Her hands sank into my hair, jerking me to her mouth and sucked at my lip hugrily, pulling me into her mouth. I ground my hips against hers and she met mine with the same fierceness. She moaned and slid her hands to my chest, scratching as she worked herself on me, her wetness spreading further.

I couldn't wait anymore, I needed her to come with me.__The rhythm of her hips rocking against me was driving me on. Her heart raced so fast I swore I could feel it in my chest; our hearts beating as one. I carefully, without disturbing the pace of my girl's hips, slipped my thumb inside her shorts searching for the slick pearl and pressed on it. _Hard. _

"Oh God!" Bella cried.

"Come. Come for me." I pinched her clit and she exploded, triggering my orgasm and I groaned. Her teeth bit into my shoulder as her hips jerked, riding out her orgasm. My hips lifted off the cushion as my release wet the inside of my shorts and the waves died down. **(I couldn't call them undies, ya know?) **Bella continued to grind herself against me even after her orgasm had subsidedI was getting hard again. I couldn't stop her, it felt too good and if she kept it up, I was going to take her right here, in this flimsy egg chair, for anyone that passes by below, to hear.

"Stop me," she moaned in my ear.

"Bell..."

She slowly removed herself from my lap, turned and walked back in to the suite, leaving me outside, panting and hard as a brick. What was she trying to do? My wife's fucking torturing me. I stood, grabbed my jeans, and cautiously walked inside then closed the door before turning around and when I did, I nearly went to my knees. She was sitting on the bed in nothing with her legs crossed to cover herself from my gaze, looking at me from under her eyelashes and her bottom lip between her teeth. I groaned, clumsily searching for the chair at the small table to get my control back. I leaned my head back, looking away from her and let out another groan as the images of her naked body flashed through my mind.

"My husband looks uncomfortable. How can I rid him of the discomfort, I wonder?"

"Don't do this..."

"Hmmm," she wondered, tapping her chin. "Maybe I could...do this?" That got my attention. Her long, gorgeous legs uncrossed and opened wide as she leaned back on her hands, licking her lips.

"Ah, baby, God help me, I want you so bad."

"Then take me, Edward. I want you to take me. No condom, just you and me, skin on skin. Think about how amazing it will feel after using protection all the time to prevent pregnancy. Now it won't matter, I'm already pregnant and we don't need one. Give in to me, my beautiful man, please. I love you, let me have you," she begged.

My control shattered a second time and I practically ripped the remaining clothes off and throwing myself on the bed then rolled on top of her, between her thighs and crushed my lips to hers. Her hands went to my back and her legs wrapped around my back as the tip of my erection slid through her slick heat and stopped at her entrance. Bella whimpered against my mouth and lifted her hips making the head push inside. I kissed her once more then leaned down and took her nipple into my mouth as I plunged deep inside her, her muscles clenching at the intruder yet caressing it, letting Bella's body know it felt good.

I let go of her nipple, hissing in ecstasy and she moaned loudly as her hips pulled back and thrust back on me. "Oh, God, Bell. So fucking...feels so good, so hot, wet. Fuuuuucccckkkk, sweetheart."

Her hands pulled my head back up and kissed me again. My tongue parted her lips, tasting her sweet flavor in the kiss then tilted my head for deeper access as my length pumped inside her at a rapid rate, my second release forming low inside. The only sounds in the room were that of our moans, slapping skin, and slick kisses.

"So close," she whimpered. "Faster."

I slid to the floor, pulled her to the edge of the bed, opened her wide and plunged back inside her clenching core, my thumb furiously rubbing her clit. Bella's hips jerked and she worked herself on my dick and against my thumb, helping me bring us to the edge.

"Ah, ah, ah."... "Unh, unh, unh," she and I cried at the same time as I took hold of her hips and slammed in and out of her so fast, I didn't realize that her whole body began to stiffen and vibrate. With a pinch to her clit and four more hard, fast thrusts, she arched her back and shattered. I took her in my arms, licked and sucked at her neck, my hips jerking, riding out my orgasm until we both were sated and sweaty. I pulled out of her and rolled to my back, panting but my sexy wife...oh, no, she wasn't done. She got to her knees, straddling me, her hand going to my semi-soft length and began to stroke me until I was hard again as her other hand played with her clit, rubbing it, her juices falling on to me.

"I want more," she whimpered.

"Ride me, baby, it's yours, I'm yours."

She lifted her hips, lined my dick up with her core and slowly lowered herself. I moaned as her channel swallowed me, suckling at it hungrily. She rode me slowly, her nails digging in to my chest. I'd be in pain if she didn't feel so fucking good. Her swollen clit hit my stomach every time her hips met mine. I gripped her pelvic bones and pumped my hips up and down, swirling, hitting that sensitive spot inside her and exploded for the third time as she followed.

I hugged her tightly to me. "So beautiful. I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you," she mumbled and yawned.

"Let's eat and then go to bed. Is baby okay?"

"Baby's okay," she patted her stomach. We cleaned ourselves up, ate our somewhat cold dinner, then went to lay back down.

"'Night, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Edward."

I pulled her into me and we fell asleep. I woke up the next morning and showered while Bella slept soundly in the bed. I'd wait to wake her, she needed the rest for her and for our growing baby. I padded out of the bathroom with jeans on and carefully sat on the bed, sliding close to Bella and ran my finger down the bridge of her nose. She scrunched her nose up and swatted at my fingers, mumbling but didn't wake so I went to plan B.

I peeled the blankets off her and gazed at her uncovered, naked body: full breasts, soft belly, gorgeous hips and sweet pink flesh between her thighs. I quietly eased between her legs, opened her up and pressed a kiss to her nub and licked her from bottom to top.

"Mmhph," she whimpered.

I smiled and did it again but this time I sucked her in to my mouth, plunging my tongue inside her.

"Edward!" Bella gasped from above me.

_I might as well finish her off. She's already wet and I love how she tastes._

"Edward, I'm too sensitive. Oh, God, you have to stop! I'll come too hard." Her hands went to my hair, tugging at it for me to cease my torture of her throbbing core.

_I like that idea! I'm going to make you come hard, sweet girl. God, imagine if she had hypersensitivity. She'd come every thirty seconds._

I lapped at her center, eating her, reveling in her taste as she bucked and writhed against my tongue. Her body was begging for more and I smirked to myself as I raised my mouth higher sucking, flicking her swollen clit fast with the tip of my tongue. She sobbed helplessly as I continued to plunge my tongue inside her and lick at her nub.

"Ooh, please. No more." Bella moaned as a fresh flood of her juices leaked on to my tongue, bucking her hips. I began to bob my head furiously, my tongue fucking deeply into her channel.

"Edward!" she screamed as her thighs closed around my head and she came hard like she said she would. I drank up her juices that poured out of her like water and licked at her until she settled down.

With one more lick up her slit, I wiped my mouth and stood up. I winked at her, "You taste good. Don't act like you didn't like it and it was the only way to wake you up, baby."

"You're gonna kill me one day with that tongue of yours."

"Thanks. Go shower," I swatted her ass as she passed me, undressed. I ordered a quick breakfast for us and set it on the small table as she was getting ready. I sat down just as Bella walked out wearing the purple striped dress with black flip flops and her hair was styled straight and pushed back over her shoulders. "You look beautiful in that dress, Bella. Aren't your feet going to hurt? We're gonna be walking."

"Thank you. And if my feet do start to hurt, I'll let you carry me around."

"Oh, really? You'll let me?"

"Yes, sir," she grinned.

"Good. Hungry?"

"Yup."

She sat down next me and we ate then headed out. We came to a man and I tapped him on the shoulder._"Mi scusi, signore? Riesci a punto me la gondola?"_

_"Tre i blocchi verso il basso e verso destra."_

_"Grazie."_

_"Sei il benvenuto."_

I laced our fingers together and walked to the boats. An old man with wrinkled skin and white hair stood by a boat so I shuffled over to him, smiling politely.

He looked at our hands and up at me. _"Ti e la bella ragazza come un passaggio?"_

_"Sì. Quanto?"_

_"Nessun addebito. Voi due sguardo così innamorato, è tutto quello che il pagamento mi serve."_

I helped Bella in to the boat and we were off. We spent the rest of the day walking around Rome, taking pictures, eating the food and drinking wine. Well, I drank the wine, Bella drank water. When the day was over and we were tired, we went back to the hotel, soaked in the jacuzzi and made love before we went to sleep.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you, too, Mr. Cullen."

**Translations: (In order)**

_* Kitchen_

_* Do you speak English?_

_* Room service_

_* Excuse me, sir? Can you point us to the gondola?_

_* Three blocks down and to the right._

_* Thank you._

_* You're welcome._

_* Would you and the pretty girl like a ride?_

_* Yes. How much?_

_* No charge. You two look so in love, that's all the payment I need._

**A/N: Okay I almost split this in to three chapters. You didn't mind a fuck long chap, do you? I thought so. Give me your thoughts on these horny lovers. **

**'Gone in the head' is Irish slang for 'crazy'. I did my research. :)**

**The egg chair- http : / www(dot)rattanland(dot)com/rtl_images/products/big/3_mali_egg,bl_astor_twisted,nt(dot)jpg**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Bye lovelies!**

**Lionlamb91**


	16. Happy Birthday, Baby

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www . polyvore . com / give _ in _ to _ me _ outfits / collection ? id = 800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**A/N: **_I got distracted so sorry for the late update._ _It's Youtube's fault. I've been obsessively watching clips of Ethan Winthrop & Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald from the soap Passions (I know it's over and I only watched the last year of it). They make me sad but I LOOOVVVVEEEEE watching them. They can't resist each other, so many feelings! Even against that bitch Gwen. That's how I feel and I hate her._

_I will clear up the whole 'why did Edward turn Bella down in the beginning?' in this chapter._

_See you at the bottom!_

_Enjoy!_

**GITM Playlist Chapter 16: Rocketeer-Far East Movement ft. Ryan Tedder**

_**Previously:**_

_I helped Bella in to the boat and we were off. We spent the rest of the day walking around Rome, taking pictures, eating the food and drinking wine. Well, I drank the wine, Bella drank water. When the day was over and we were tired, we went back to the hotel, soaked in the jacuzzi and made love before we went to sleep._

_"I love you, Mrs. Cullen."_

_"I love you, too, Mr. Cullen."_

**- - - G I T M - - -**

Here we go, come with me  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer  
Let's fly (fly, fly, fly)

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**BPOV**

_**9 weeks and 3 days pregnant...**_

"Look, Edward! My belly's hard."

"Hold on, baby. I'm making your shake," Edward called from the kitchen.

I patted the couch for Oreo to hop up and see my baby bump. "Come here, little man. Look at this, look at your mommy's belly."

He yipped and licked my fingers, his little furry body wiggling in excitement. He sniffed my stomach and rolled to his back, all the hair in his eyes falling back.

"You need to go to the groomers, dude," I told him as I scratched his tummy.

"!" he barked.

"Tell me about it."

One more lick to my hand and he jumped off the couch, sprinting down the hall. I turned my head to see my husband shuffling out of the kitchen. Mmm, he looks yummy in that gray t-shirt and those jeans are comin' off tonight after bowling. Today is my twenty-third birthday. Me, Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Vanessa, and Jacob are going bowling tonight, that's what I want to do, just hang out with my friends, eat and drink, have fun before I blow up so much I can't walk because my feet will be swollen. I hired a girl to work at my bookstore on the days I couldn't and my novel was finished and sent to my editor for proofreading and publishing.

"You look delicious, Mr. Cullen," I smirked at Edward. "You're giving me lady wood."

"Your hormones are going to be the death of me, sweetheart."

"Complaining? This is the most action you'll get for the next five years, savor it."

"No complaints. Here," he handed me my chocolate protein shake with a bendy straw.

I took a sip, letting the chocolatey goodness swish around in my mouth before swallowing and looked out my window at the leaves falling from the trees and the gray Seattle sky. Fall was coming fast and soon I could pull out my turtlenecks and coats. For some reason, I liked the colder weather, curling up on the couch with a mug of cocoa, the one I love sitting behind me as we watch movies. This is the first time I won't be alone doing that, I had Edward to share it with and our growing baby.

"Yummy," I smiled and tipped my head back for a kiss. He complied, cupping my cheek, pressing a warm kiss to my mouth then sat down. I pulled my plaid shirt up and showed him the little bump. "See?"

"It's hard," he answered, placing his palm on me. "I can't wait until your navel pops out, you'll look so cute with it poking from behind your clothes."

"You can't wait until I get fat? That's wonderful."

"I love you," he grinned.

"Kiss-ass. Can I have my present now?" I had already gotten my present from Edward's and my parents; they got my an Apple MacBook and a laptop bag so I could further my writing.

"Yup," he leaned forward and picked up the square box on the coffee table. "Happy birthday, baby."

I carefully untied the bow and lifted the lid. My hand went to my chest, tears burning at the corners of my eyes. Inside sat a large silver, diamond embellished heart-shaped locket. I took it out and turned it over in my hand and on the back were small words engraved. It said:

_My beautiful wife, my world, my life, this locket represents my heart. _

_It will forever be yours. _

_I love you always, _

_Edward_

"Open it, sweetheart," he whispered. I did. There was a small picture of him and I from the day I proposed to him, his lips on mine, hands on my face. I had no idea someone had taken a picture of us. The other side was empty, waiting to be filled with another picture. I unclasped the closing on the chain and gave it to Edward, lifting my hair so he could put it on me. His hands brushed my neck as he clipped the necklace together. I turned, wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him to me as the tears fell from my eyes. He rocked from side to side, running his hands down my back. "I take it you like your gift?"

I buried my face, nodding.

"Are those happy tears I feel on my neck?"

"Mhm," I hummed in to his throat.

"You wanna look at me?"

I pulled back and looked at him. His thumbs wiped my tears as he kissed my forehead. "I love it. It's beautiful and I can wear it with my other necklace 'cause the chain is longer than my swan necklace. It's a wonderful gift, Edward. I love you."

"I love you," he replied and kissed my jaw. I crooked my finger at him and tapped my mouth. He grinned, leaning forward and captured my lips with his, his fingers tangling in my hair.

"Knock, knock, horn dogs! It's time to go bowling!" my brother-in-law's voice boomed through the house, interrupting our kiss.

"Hey, there's this thing called knocking. Ever heard of it?" Edward growled.

"I said 'knock, knock', Assward. Happy birthday, Bells!"

"Thanks, Em. Where's-"

I was cut off when Ali and Rose ran in screaming, blowing kazoos and wearing goofy hats with 23's on them. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BELLA!"

They looked odd with those hats on. They definitely didn't match Ali's yellow top and jeans with matching yellow slip on flats nor did Rose's black off-shoulder top, skinny jeans, and black ankle boots. Okay maybe they did. Whatever, nevermind, they looked silly. Alice flipped her hair out for the occasion and Rose just pulled hers up.

"Thanks, guys. Ali! Come feel my tummy!"

"Is it hard?"

"Yes, yours?"

"Yes!" she squealed. We both pulled our shirts up and felt one anothers abdomens.

"I want a baby, Emmett!" Rose growled, visibly jealous and fuming. Her scowl fell suddenly, "Oh, wait! I do!"

"What?" Edward and Jasper gaped.

"Holy shit, Rose, you're pregnant too?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, six weeks. I guess taking advantage of my guy worked." She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Do-do Esme and Carlisle know?" Jazz questioned. "Holy shit, I'm gonna be an uncle!"

"Yeah," Em answered. "We told them the other day."

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah, baby, go put your shoes on and then we'll open your other gifts before we go, okay?" Edward touched my cheek. I nodded and padded to my bedroom to put my socks and shoes on. After that I combed out my hair and pushed it back with a headband and went back out to join everyone for the present opening.

"Okay, let's do this." I sat down and opened my arms for a present. "Who's first?"

"Why don't you go first, Ed?" Emmett suggested.

"I already gave her her gift, it's around her neck."

Al and Rose eyed my throat and gasped, seeing the locket. I showed them the front and then turned it over for them to read the words on the back. Rose read, "My beautiful wife, my world, my life...AW!...this locket represents my heart. It will forever be yours. I love you always, Edward. AWWW, Bella."

"I know. I blubbered like a baby. He even put a picture of us inside."

"That's so sweet," Alice cooed.

"Okay, who's first?"

"Here, Bells. This is our gift to you," Emmett held out a box. "Rosie wouldn't let me get you something else."

"You wanted to get her vibrating panties, Emmett," Rose scowled. "She doesn't need those when she's got a guy who's willing to fuck her at any time of day."

"Rose, please," Ali pleaded, disgusted.

I tore open the wrapping paper and opened the box. A pair of blue, leather Prada slingbacks. "Wow. How much did these cost?"

"Not tellin' you. Let's just say Em and I pitched in together," Rose crossed her arms.

"Thank you." I got up and hugged them both before picking up Alice and Jasper's gift. I picked out the tissue paper and pulled up a zebra striped wallet. "Thanks, guys, I was meaning to buy a new wallet."

"Look inside it," Jasper urged.

"Holy crap, $2,000? What for?"

"I'm taking you maternity shopping. We're going, along with Rose now since she's knocked up as well."

"But this much money? I don't need that much to buy clothes that'll fit me. There's not many that'll fit over my ass."

"Isabella," my husband warned, "you are not to speak like that about yourself. You're beautiful and I love you, every part of you."

"Let's go, people. Time to bowl," Emmett interrupted. "No more mushy stuff."

"Okay, let's go. C'mon, baby," Edward laced our fingers and we left the house.

**- - - G I T M - - -**

"I get the pink one!" Alice squealed as she raced to our lanes after we got our shoes.

"It's always the pink one," I groaned.

"I'd really like it if you didn't groan like that, sweetheart. We're in public and you know what you do to me," Edward whispered in my ear. A shiver ran through my body as the images of us in our bed played out in my thoughts. "I think about our honeymoon all the time. Remember, Bells? You were so dominating, taking control like that, making me weak, hungry for you."

"Why did you want to resist me so bad?" I leaned against him as his hands slipped around my waist.

"Because we had just gotten off the plane, we were tired, jet lagged, and I felt like I would be taking advantage of you, like you wouldn't be there with me. I wanted you, trust me, I did, I was just thinking about your health more than having sex with you."

"But I wasn't tired. I slept on the plane."

"Baby, no one ever sleeps well on a plane."

"I wanted you more than I wanted to sleep. Try responding to that one, bud," I patted his arms.

"Damn, you got me," he snorted.

"Which ball d'you want?"

"I don't care, a ball's a ball."

"Hey, Ed, you're up," Emmett waved him over. He kissed my cheek and trotted to pick up a ball, walked towards the lane, pulled back his arm and threw the ball and it rolled down, hitting all the pins.

"You got a strike!" I skipped to him and kissed him.

"Mm, how 'bout every time I get a strike you give me a kiss?"

"What's in it for me?" I flirted back.

"I don't know. I just wanted a kiss."

"Alright," I laughed. He looked like a shy little boy. "Deal." I kissed him again and sat down.

By the end of the night, after three games, it was down to Edward, Emmett and Jasper competing for the highest score. The women got bored and decided to get drinks and food for everyone. My husband got ten kisses, Emmett was fuming about his loss to Edward by one point, and Jasper just laughed at them. He didn't care who won, the hilarity that insued was enough entertainment for him.

A throat cleared. "Um, Bella?" I turned to see Gianna standing there, looking miserable.

"What, Gianna? What do you want? I've told you to leave me alone. What more can you possibly have to say?"

"Look, I-I'm not here to cause trouble. I just wanted to explain my behavior for the past couple weeks."

"Then explain."

"Okay, um, I'm sorry."

"Wow, that sounded like it was painful for you to say." I folded my arms, waiting for her to continue.

"I was jealous okay."

"Jealous? No, Gianna you were more than jealous, you were psychotic. From the day I met you, all you ever had to say to me were derogative and insulting things. You didn't know me and you judged me based on my looks and how I dressed. I apologize for attracting Edward...no wait, I don't apologize because it's not my fault he fell for me. I didn't scheme and connive my way into his heart, he let me in all on his own. I was being myself, I didn't pretend to be someone who becomes someone because the other wants them to.

"You treated me like a piece of gum on the bottom of your shoe because Edward didn't have feelings for you. And in the beginning, I thought you were the better choice because of your confidence but as the days went by and the more you tried to belittle me, the more I believed that you're not a good person. Hell, you attacked me in a grocery store, you attacked a pregnant woman because the guy you wanted wanted me. If Edward ever has a change of heart and decides he doesn't want me anymore, then I will let him go. It won't be easy but I'll do it but until that happens, I'm his. You can't change that no matter how much you try."

"I know that now, Bella and I'm sorry for being so mean to you. I'm just used to getting what I want and when you got him, I wanted to take him from you."

"To prove what?" I asked her.

"Nothing. I just wanted him because you had him."

"God, you act like this is some sort of rivalry between us even though you don't know me at all."

"I know that now. I misjudged his feeling for you. The day I found out you were pregnant with his baby, I gave up. I actually found someone that same week. His name is Demitri."

"Well, I hope you have a nice life with him."

"Thank you and again, I'm really sorry. I finally see the error of my ways. Truce?" Gianna held out her hand.

"Truce."

We shook hands and she walked away. Edward hugged me to him from behind. "What was that about?"

"She was apologizing."

"No shit?"

"I'm surprised too. She has a guy now. She's not in our lives any longer."

"Well that's good. C'mon, baby, time to feed our little one."

**A/N: Short, I know. Just a filler. Have at it!**

**You know what? I'm gonna try and juggle two stories, maybe three if I'm not done with this one by the time I get the first chapter of both out. The first will be called Still Staying (Stay's sequel). I'm closing the poll early but I know it won't be as long as Stay. Maybe. The second one is called Then I Met You (the high school E&B).**

**Here's the summaries:**

**1. **They're married. They have a baby. How will life play out? Will Tanya return? Let's find out, shall we?

**2. **"I know I have a girlfriend but I can't help it." "I won't be the other girl." Edward meets the new student, a girl unlike anyone he's ever known but where will she fit in when he has someone already? Who will he choose? Canon/AH/Lemons(maybe)

**I thrive off reviews so...please review ladies! (Do any guys read this?) Just a thought.**

**Bye!**

**Lionlamb91**

**Holy crap did you see the leaked BD stills? I only looked at one 'cause I felt bad seeing as they weren't authorized to be sent out by Summit but anyway...HOT!**


	17. Hide 'N' Seek

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/give_in_to_me_outfits/collection?id=800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**If you have received multiple alerts for this chapter, I'm sorry. I had to keep uploading it because it wouldn't show up on the drop down list.**

**A/N: **_Hello? Knock knock! Where the hell is everyone? Have I disappointed you? I haven't been receiving very many of your thoughts and I thrive on that guys! __***stomps foot and pouts***__ I've put up the first chapters of Stay's sequel and the high school E&B story, Then I Met You in case you didn't know. Please tell me that you're still sticking with me. _

_**Seductivella Alert...Edward's in for it! Will there be a lemon? You'll have to read to find out.**_

_P.S. Gianna is gone, she's not coming back._

_See you at the bottom!_

_Enjoy!_

**GITM Chapter 17 Playlist: Come On Get Higher-Matt Nathanson**

_**Previously: **_

_We shook hands and she walked away. Edward hugged me to him from behind. "What was that about?"_

_"She was apologizing."_

_"No shit?"_

_"I'm surprised too. She has a guy now. She's not in our lives any longer."_

_"Well that's good. C'mon, baby, time to feed our little one."_

**- - - G I T M - - -**

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**EPOV**

"Where're the women at today?" Emmett asked before shoving another bite of macaroni and cheese in his mouth. I swear there's never a time where he's not eating or drinking something. Rose must have one hell of a grocery bill. The men were having a sort of guys days, just Jasper, my brother, Jacob and I while my wife, Rose, Ali, and Vanessa were out shopping for clothes; maternity clothes and regular clothes for Vanessa.

"What's the one thing Alice loves to do more than Jasper?"

"Hey," Jazz defended. "That's the other way around. My woman does not overpower me."

Jacob and Emmett had a mini laughing fit before he answered, "Shopping."

"Ding ding ding. She's taking them to all the expecting moms' stores. No idea where that is."

"Why's Ness with them?" Jasper asked.

"She says she's getting tired of all the testosterone. She needs some estrogen every once in a while," Jacob rolled his eyes. "She can hang out with Emily and Leah, not just around me and my friends. It's not like I'm forcing her to follow me around."

"You're talking like a chick, dude," Em snorted.

"Yeah, well, I'm allowed to sometimes. I bet they're all clucking about us and how we're pigs right this very minute."

I pulled out my phone and texted Bella.

**Are you talking about us right now? Jake has a feeling. -E**

_**Just a smidge. lol. I'm also trying on bras and panties for you tonight. Want a small taste? -B**_

I groaned, leaning my head back. The girl is going to kill me. I looked at the guys and said, "They are talking about us but they're also trying on lingerie. Bella's gonna give me a picture."

Their eyes went wide and then they groaned like I did.

"I'm asking too," Jazz pulled out his phone and texted Alice.

**You know I do baby. -E**

_**K. Turning my phone around now. -B**_

Seconds later I got a picture message from Bella. I opened the picture and nearly came in my jeans. She took a picture of her panties; sheer blue lace. I groaned.

"Blue," I gasped.

"Red," Jazz said.

"Huh?"

"Ali's wearing red," he repeated.

"Ah, you guys asked for pictures, too."

"Purple," Emmett added.

"Black," Jacob gulped, looking at his phone. "And I'm not talkin' about my last name. Damn!"

"God, Bella's ten weeks pregnant and she looks fucking gorgeous as ever," I mumbled quietly. My phone dinged again. Another picture message. Oh, God it was a full picture of her and she was blowing a kiss into the camera. Blue lace covering her breasts and lower half. Under the picture said:

_**I figured you should get to look at all of it now considering it'll come off as soon as you see me. Right? -B**_

I immediately answered her.

**God, you're such a tease. I'm gonna have to buy you another one cuz you're not going to be wearing it very long beautiful girl. -E**

_**I'll hold you to that. -B**_

**Saving you in my gallery. -E**

"I don't wanna be here with you guys right now," I told them.

"And you think we do?" Jake quirked his eyebrow.

"I don't blame you. Our girls are torturing us with barely there clothing," Emmett shook his head and looked to be adjusting his jeans.

"God, Emmett, really? Right in front of me? Next thing I know you'll probably whip your dick out."

"Give me a little more credit than that, Ed. I only do that in front of Rosie. Besides there is nothing wrong with adjusting myself around a buncha guys. It's not like they're gonna jump me...right?"

"Not into dudes...I'm pro vagina," Jazz and Jake replied in unison.

After that whole ordeal we spent the next two hours watching TV, playing video games and throwing the ball around in my medium sized back yard. One time it went over the fence and into a creek where we nearly lost it in the cold water. Luckily, it was too big to fit in the small tunnel heading for the sewage. We washed it off and resumed our game for another hour before we heard Bella's car pull up.

My wife was home. We ran to the back door, raced inside and went out the front door to greet our girls. Emmett dipped Rose back and planted a sloppy one on her-yuck, FYI-Jake picked Vanessa up and spun her around, Jasper swept Ali in his arms, cradling her like a child, and I met Bella on the sidewalk then wrapped my arms around her, burying my face in her fragrant hair.

"What's wrong with you guys today?"

"I just missed you is all."

"I've only been gone for five hours."

"I'm addicted to you. I was having Bella withdrawals."

"I'm not sure if being compared to drugs is sweet or just plain creepy," she giggled and kissed my chin. "Come see what I bought."

"Okay." I looked over Bella's shoulder and called to the others. "You guys gonna come up for air and come inside or are you heading out?"

"Heading out," Jasper called back.

"Personal fashion shows," the women added.

"Ooh, can I have a personal fashion show, baby?" I looked at Bella.

She nodded, grinning. I waved the rest of our friends off and scooped my wife up to go inside. She urged me to put her down and made me sit on the sofa as she raced to the bedroom with her bags of clothes.

I am going to make love to her tonight.

**BPOV**

I took all my purchases out and laid them on the bed in order by normal day-to-day clothing to too-intimate-to-be-seen-in-public clothing. I wanted to build my husband's want for me. First I picked up the maternity sweater dress and some comfy flat boots, and went out to let him see. I stood in front of him, slowly spinning and stopped before I got dizzy.

"Questions, comments?" I wondered.

"You look adorable. Please tell me you at least got some clothes that aren't maternity."

"Oh, yes, I did. But this shopping trip was for maternity stuff and I also picked out some clothes for the baby but they're being held back until I know for sure what I'm having. I'll pay later."

"Like on layaway?" he asked.

"Exactly. I bought a new outfit for the get together we're having with my family and your family tomorrow. You wanna see that?"

"Sure."

I pecked his lips and skipped back to the bedroom to change into my clothes for tomorrow. I bought a thermal henley and new pair of jeans; I slipped them on and walked back out to the living room to show Edward. "Nice enough?"

"Yes, that's perfect for tomorrow. Bells, you did buy more lacy...stuff didn't you?" he asked, looking a tad sheepish.

"Yeah, I bought some bras and some cheekies and a new negligee. Why?" I knew what he wanted, I was just torturing him for the hell of it. It was fun to tease my husband.

"Well...'cause I...ya know...wannaseethem."

"I'm sorry what was the last part?" I grinned evily.

"I want to see them, okay? I just want to see the lingerie. Happy?"

"You don't want to see my clothes?" More torture.

"Baby," he sort of whined.

"No, the baby isn't allowed to see my lingerie."

"Isabella..." he said sternly. "Silky stuff. Now. I demand it."

"Oh," I feigned shock. "Somebody is getting a bit owly."

"Please, baby? I wanna see how sexy you look in them, how the sunlight will hit your bare flesh in nothing but a bra and panties. Please?"

I could never stay strong where he was concerned. "Now how can I say no when you ask me so nicely, and add a compliment in with it?"

"You can't." He stood. "Can we go to our room now?"

"But wear will I get dressed?"

"I prefer right in front of me but you can use the bathroom if that suits you better."

"Yes, it would suit me because how can I surprise you if you watch me change?"

Something filled his expression as a grin formed on his mouth. "You could blindfold me."

"With what?"

"A scarf or something."

_You could make him strip down to his boxers, tie him to the bed and torture him endlessly until he's sobbing for your touch. _"I have a better idea. You lie down on the bed, no shirt and wait as I change in there. I can do whatever I want to you and you're not allowed to touch me without my say so. Deal?"

His eyes darkened to a jade, filling with lust and love as he nodded. "You've got yourself a deal, Mrs. Cullen."

_I seriously love when he calls me that. _

"Okay, take your shirt off and lay in the bed."

He slowly lifted his shirt, revealing the copper strip of hair below his navel, his abs, chest and strong, muscled torso until he whipped it over his head. My eyes traveled up and down his body and I licked my lips, anxiously wanting to kiss and touch every part of him. I small whimper floated from me and I heard him groan.

"God, baby, just go. I'm already hard as a fucking metal pole, don't make it any worse."

I giggled as I shuffled in to the bathroom. It didn't take me very long because what Edward didn't know was that I was wearing the lingerie. I took my clothes off and slowly walked out then stood in front of the end of the bed, letting my husband's eyes rake over me. He leaned his head back and let out something between a moan and a groan from deep within his throat.

"You like what you see?"

"Fuck!"

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," I snorted, sauntering back and forth in front of him. I looked down at my bra, you could clearly see my nipples through the thin material. Then I looked down at my stomach, the small pooch that was there before had some how disappeared, the hard bump of my growing baby taking it's place. "I'm not fat, am I?"

"God, no," Edward answered, ardently shaking his head. "Curvy, beautiful, soft, the mother of our baby. That's what you are."

"Thank you," I blushed at his sweet words. "Want do you want me to do, Edward?"

"I want you to let me touch you."

"Ah ah," I shook my finger at him. "Something else."

"Then touch me."

"We'll get to that. What else?"

"Let me kiss you."

"I can do that. Keep your hands off though, alright?"

"Yes, anything."

I climbed on the bed, crawled up his body and then lightly kissed him. His breath was so close to my face, I was drowning in his scent. His lips danced across my lips, lightly at first, almost barely brushing and then turned into a heated passion. I parted my lips and let his tongue lick at my bottom lip to allow him access to the depth of my mouth. Our tongues met and he allowed a brief moan to escape him before he filled my mouth. My hands instantly tangled in his hair, gently pulling on it as his hands clutch the blankets, his knuckles turning white.

Our bodies made full contact, hip to hip, and I pulled him so tightly against me, nothing could fit between us but he still didn't touch me. Our tongues continue twirling with each others, fighting for dominance. His hot tongue dancing with mine. His sweet, sensual taste invades my whole body, fueling the fire in us both even more.

I broke away from his lips, breathing hard, my skin prickling, the space between my legs aching. My nipples hardened to points as I backed away from Edward. He was too desirable, I had to be in control. I'm making the rules this time. "Naughty man. You almost got me to give in."

"How? I didn't touch you." He looked so desperate; just how I wanted him.

"Kissing me like you did."

"I always kiss you like that."

"You weren't supposed to this time."

"How was I supposed to know that? Bella, please, you're killing me over here. Please let me touch you!"

A plan formed in my head. I walked to my closet, pulled out my silk robe and stood in front of him once again with a eye mask in my hand. "Stand up for me, E."

He scrambled off the bed and stood in front of me. I went to my tip toes and pulled the mask over his eyes. I then took his hand and tugged him to the door. I went to my tip toes again and whispered in his ear.

"Wait ten seconds after I walk away then take the mask off. If you can find me and catch me, you can have me." I kissed him hard and took off, running to kitchen and hid behind the wall by the entrance.

"One...two...three...four...five...I'm gonna get you, baby...six...seven...eight...nine...TEN! I'm coming, Bella!"

I heard him slowly walk down the hall. I wasn't scared, I wanted him to find me and take me but I wouldn't make it easy for him. Every light in the house was off except for our bedroom, the light shining in to the hallway. I wanted him so bad. My breasts got tender, the tips becoming even harder, my clit twitching in pleasurable anticipation. His breathing was close, I could almost feel it so I quickly rid myself of my robe and ran towards the kitchen counter.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, Bella," he called out in the darkness. I nearly moaned as the thoughts of what he was going to do to me but caught myself as I ran right past him. His fingers brushed my arm, reaching out to get a hold on me.

"I can smell you, baby. And when I get you, I'm going to enjoy licking and sucking every inch of that delicious peach between your sexy thighs. You're gonna feel so good by the time I get done with you. Screaming in ecstasy, I promise that. I should tell you that while I was counting, I was taking my clothes off as well. I'm naked, Bella, I'm hard and throbbing for you."

"Oh, God," I quietly whimpered, my juices spilling out of me, running down my thighs as I hurried in to the living room, around the love seat and stood there, my chest heaving. He's naked! I felt his prescence right next to the other end of the couch.

"I can hear your breaths, Bell. They're labored. You want me just as much as I want you, don't you? I bet you are so fucking wet right now. Imagine what I'm gonna do to you. I know you're dripping for me."

I whimpered again and took off running past the front of the coffee table and in to the kitchen again, this time by the back door. There really wasn't many places to hide in my house, it was pretty small. His breathing was hard as he walked towards the back.

Oh, shit there's nowhere to run now. He's blocking the entrance!

A few moments later, much to my luck, I heard his walk right past me, towards the washer. I took the opportunity to bolt into the kitchen and back into the living room, standing next to the fireplace.

"Bella," he growled, "I will catch you."

The house became silent, no sounds of my husband walking around looking for me, nothing but my breathing in the pitch black house. I cautiously tip toed to the hallway and that's when I felt him, right next to me. "Ah!" I squeaked in surprise as his hands shot out and grabbed me then he pressed himself fully to me and against the wall.

"Got you, baby," he said and I could feel him completely, every muscle, his hot skin, his rapid heart beat against my chest. My hands went to his shoulders as he attacked my neck as his hand gripped my thigh and opened my legs, wrapping one around his hip and he bucked against my wet heat. I moaned loud as his bare length struck my engorged clit. "Feel that, Bells? Feel how much I want you?"

"Please don't rip my bra." That was my only answer, I had no other words for him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He picked me up and continued to grind against me as he walked to our bedroom.

_Oh, God, he's going to torture me._

**A/N: How's that for a sexy hide and seek session? Dirty talking Edward? One big fucking lemon next chapter!**

**See you next time!**

**xoxo**

**lionlamb91 :)**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. BE IT A WORD, A SYMBOL, ANYTHING :)**

**Look at the Polyvore for the lingerie!**

**Oh, and HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY KRISTEN STEWART!**


	18. Sweet Torture

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/give_in_to_me_outfits/collection?id=800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**A/N: **_Lemony time, all! This took me forever like a lemon always does. Continuing Bella's point-of-view because I want to do it that way. Deal with it! :)_

_I don't know how stretched apart the updates will get now. We'll see. _

_Talk to you at the bottom!_

_Enjoy!_

**GITM Chapter 17 Playlist: When You Got A Good Thing-Lady Antebellum**

_**Previously:**_

_"Please don't rip my bra." That was my only answer, I had no other words for him._

_"Wouldn't dream of it." He picked me up and continued to grind against me as he walked to our bedroom._

_Oh, God, he's going to torture me._

**- - - G I T M - - -**

So hold on tight  
Baby, don't let go  
Hold onto the love we're making  
Cause baby when the ground starts shakin  
You gotta know, oh you gotta know  
Oh you gotta know, you gotta know  
When you got a good thing

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**BPOV**

Edward devoured my mouth as he kicked the door closed then broke our liplock before tossing me on our bed. I landed flat on my back. My lips were swollen, my body was aching everywhere anticipating his touch, his lips, his...anything.

"Wait, wait a second," I said before he pounced.

"What, angel?"

"Did-did you hear Rose thinks she's having twins?"

"Why are we talking about Rose when I'm standing here, hard as a fucking ice block and aching for you?"

"I just though you should know," I gulped. He had such a feral look in his eyes, it was almost scary.

"Right now I could give two shits about Rose. What are you trying to do, Bells?"

"Look, maybe we should just...take a breather. It's getting a little too hot in here, don't you think? I should open a window. Yeah, I'll open the window a crack." I made a move to get up only to have him block me.

""Whoa, whoa, what's wrong, baby? Why do you look nervous? You know I'd never, _ever _hurt you. Are..are you afraid of me right now?" His eyes filled with pain and he ran his hands through his hair.

"No! No, never," I defended, horrified he'd ever think that I felt fear around him.

"Then what is it? I love you, you can tell me. Anything, what is it?" He grabbed a pillow and covered himself and sat down next to me.

"I'm kind of embarrassed to say it now," my face heated and I bit my lip.

"You're blushing. Tell me," he brushed his hand along my cheek.

"Well, it's just...you were looking at me like.."

"Like what?"

"Like I was something to eat and I got...kind of nervous..." I trailed off.

He tipped his head back and laughed, shaking his head. "You have got to be the most adorable girl. Where'd my sexy, seductive Bella go?"

"She only visits on occasion."

"You scared the hell out of me. I though you were afraid I'd whip you. Or tie you up or something."

"Oh, I would fucking love that." I clapped my hand to my mouth. Shit! Did I just tell him one of my fantasies? Word vomit!

"You wanna be tied up? To the bed?"

"It's one of my fantasies," I shrugged.

"I'm going to eat you alive, sweet girl. Emphasize on _eat_." He stood and began to pace. "You see, Bella...you tortured me earlier and wouldn't let me touch you so I'm going to give you a dose of your own medicine. You, my gorgeous wife, will not be allowed to touch me or come until I give you my permission. Is that clear?"

"Edward, I wasn't going to do it for very long. I was going to let you touch me but-"

He leaned over and put a finger against my lips, quieting my explanation. "No no. I don't care for an answer. I have you under my control now, baby. You'll do what I say."

I decided to give up. I couldn't dissuade him from what he wanted to do. And it's not like he was going to hurt me so what was I so nervous about? Why did I want to try and talk him out of it?

_You don't want to, girl so shut up and let him have his way with you. _

I listened to my conscience and laid there waiting for him to say what he wanted next.

"Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you?" he asked me with lust darkening his emerald eyes to a mossy jade.

I shook my head.

"It's going to be slow and gentle but you'll be so on edge, you will beg me to let you slip over the precipice. Think of your release as a tall wall of rock and as you fall, you'll come for a long time because I'll be right here, pushing it out of you and I won't stop until it makes you weak. Every. Single. Drop. Understand?"

I whimpered and closed my eyes, imagining his description. "Yes, please."

I felt the mattress shift under Edward's weight as he crawled on the bed and laid next to me, so very closely. So close, I could feel every vein and ridge in my husband's erection that lay against my thigh. He ran his fingertips across my abdomen and over the undersides of my still lace-covered breasts. My nipples tightened to hard points once more as his fingers got closer to them. It was as if they weeped for his rough, calloused caress. He gently turned me and flipped the back of my bra open and returned me to my original position. The lace cups still covered me from his view. Maybe that's what he wanted.

"I love how God made girls," he suddenly spoke. "I love that he made them at all."

"Oh?" My voice was shaky, breathless. Excited.

"Yes. He made Eve and she met Adam. They made others which led to girls of all shapes and sizes. I love how soft a girl is, how she smells." He ran his nose up my arm. "I love how delicate they are, how they melt with a simple touch from a man they desire. Do you melt when I touch you?"

"Yes. All the time."

"Do you like being soft and warm and fragrant?"

"If you like it," I gulped, my entire body tingling where his fingers passed.

"Oh, I love it. I love that you were _made, _that you were brought to me so I could love you more than you would ever imagine."

"I love you too," I smiled.

He continued. "I love those mounds of flesh under your bra and how they're topped with pink tips. Girls are so much better."

"Edward..."

"What, baby?"

"Do something, please," I pleaded.

"What is it that you want?"

"Your mouth...anywhere."

"Anywhere?" he smirked.

I frantically nodded. He threw my bra to the floor and laid on top of me then attacked my neck. His hands glided up my arms and to my hands to thread our fingers together, keeping me there. I closed my fingers over top of his and turned my head the left for more access. He growled and licked the tendon under my jaw and nibbled as I moaned.

He kissed up my neck and along my jaw. "Gimme your lips, angel."

I turned my head and he kissed me deeply. I tilted my head to the side and I tried to lift it off the pillow, wanting to taste him deeper but he pressed me more firmly to the bed. Stomach to stomach, my breasts to his hard chest, he moaned and began to shift his hips into mine.

Lips to parted lips, tongue on tongue, so soft and warm in my mouth and oh so delicious. I want more of him, I want him even closer.

_Please let me have more of you, Edward. I need it._

"Wrap your legs around me, baby," he rasped against my lips before resuming his exploration of my mouth. I whimpered around his tongue, taking his kisses deeper, bending my legs around him in an effort to bring him closer, to get a better hold. I squeezed my thighs around his hips, pressing our bodies harder together as he breaks our kiss to breathe. While he breaths, I kiss every spot I can until he decides to kiss me again; his chin, cheeks, jaw, collarbone, ear lobe.

"Ah, what you do to me." He licked my bottom lip before he took my mouth back under his. The kisses are even deeper this time, harder, and he owns them all, he owns me. Every part. I pressed myself up against him and he rocked against me in return.

He suddenly stopped rocking and broke the kiss only to fasten his mouth to my left nipple. I cried out at the feeling of his hot mouth licking and suckling at me. It burned; a good pleasurable kind of burn. Like flames licking at me, slowly consuming me and this was only the beginning. His tongue turned into a point and flicked at the tip then raked his teeth over it. I tried so hard to keep my unbound hands above my head as his teeth nipped at one nipple and his fingers plucked and pinched the other.

"Ed," I panted, "Edw-ward. Ple-please!"

"What, baby? What do you need?" He let go of my nipple.

"Make love to me."

"Not yet," he shook his head while he kissed down my body, dipping his tongue in to my navel. I sobbed in frustration. He was torturing me, more so than I ever did to him awhile ago. He nipped at my hip bones then licked away the sting of the bites. I felt him place a kiss to the area above my clit. "You know that this little button right here-" Edward pressed his thumb to the swollen nub and licked it. My hips jerked as I cried out, wetness spilling from me, "-is just like a dick? It's got all the same things I do but they're inside you. It fills with blood and becomes erect. You know, instead of talking I'd rather taste you." With that he slid my panties off, hooked my legs over his shoulders, licked up my slit and plunged his tongue inside of me.

My hands couldn't stay where he wanted them stay. I moaned and clutched at his hair. "I'm sorry. I couldn't do it, I need you, Edward, please!"

"You're a very bad girl, Isabella but I forgive you. Now shhh...let me taste you. I need this."

"Oh God, Edward." I arched and moaned as his tongue licked slowly through my folds. I needed this too, I hungered for it. He growled against my swollen skin, sucking, licking, his tongue moving with velvet roughness around my clit as I writhed beneath him, my back bowing, pushing against his mouth and did nothing to stifle my cries.

"I still can't believe how hot and sweet you taste. Sweeter than candy and more addictive than any fucking drug in this world, Bella. God," he groaned.

"Hmph," I whimpered.

He buried his tongue back inside me, fucking me with his slick muscle, drawing out every drop my core would give him. With each lick, each taste, it seemed as if he burned for more. I twisted beneath him as he drew my sensitively fragile clit into his mouth in a long, firm kiss. One more tiny suck and a flick of his tongue before he let go of me right as I felt myself start to come.

"What? No! What are you doing? Don't stop! More, Edward," I pleaded breathlessly, clutching the comforter.

"In a minute, baby. I need more of your sweet nectar and I'm not getting any from this angle. Come here, I'm dying for more of you." He helped me up and then he laid down where I was. He gripped my thighs to straddle his chest, facing away from him.

"Oh no," I moaned at what he was meaning to do. I'll fall apart that way. He'll kill me.

"Oh, yes, sweetheart. You'll love it this way. I can get my tongue inside you alot deeper. Hold on to my legs." I gripped his knees, he smoothed his fingers over my saturated folds then resumed his torture. My clit throbbed against his tongue as he worked a finger in to my entrance. I was wild for him, every part of me belonged to him.

"I can't breathe," I panted as his other hand held me immobile against the ministrations of his tongue. Edward lapped at me; his tongue was repeatedly stroking over my aching core, driving me to the brink once again.

"You love it. Tell me how much you love this, baby," he spoke against my flesh as his finger pulled out of me and held my hips.

"I do. I love it. Please, Edward." I decided to torture him like he was torturing me. I laid down on his torso so that my head was right next to his very hard erection; it was standing straight upright from his body. It looked so neglected, so swollen and purple. A drop of white fluid sat on the head. I swiped my thumb across it, trying to distract Edward from what he was doing to me. His hips jerked and he held my hips as he plunged his tongue inside me, fucking me with it to the point of insanity.

"Ah!" I whimpered and let him eat at me. I fisted his dick and pumped my hand up and down as I licked the base.

"Bella," he growled, warning me but the only thing that growl did was urge me on and cause more wetness to flow out of me. "Damn, you're sweet." He licked it right up and harshly attacked my clit, rubbing his tongue faster and faster against it. My hips jerked and I cried out, riding his slick muscle. "I could eat you for hours. So creamy and wet."

"Please let me come." I pumped him faster and faster then licked the tip before sucking him in to my mouth.

"Just a little longer, baby. Shit!" His thumb swirled my clit round and round as his tongue pumped inside me, hooking in to my muscles. How had I not come a thousand times already? With as much as he was doing to me, you'd think I'd have had at least four orgasms by now.

_He won't let you, Bella. He's controlling it, he's bringing you to the edge repeatedly and then stops until you're far from it. Then he starts again._

Edward's lips engulfed my clit and sucked on me hard. I twisted against him, giving in to explosions of rapture building inside me and finally fell under the force of pleasure overtaking me. Beneath my husband's hungry mouth. I let out a scream/moan and jerked on his tongue, riding out my orgasm. I had little time to recover. Edward groaned and sat up only to push me back to the blanket, hook my legs over his shoulders and slowly began to penetrate me. Inch by torturously mind-blowing inch, he worked his length inside, burning me, stretching me.

"God, look at you taking me inside, hugging me. The feel of you tightening around me like a fist. It's indescribable, baby," Edward husked.

My hips jerked upward and between one broken breath and the next, he plunged all the way inside me. My legs fell from his shoulders and wrapped possessively around his back, angling my hips, taking all of him deeper than before, harder than before. Then I was moving under him, thrusting my hips forward, fighting for control.

He narrowed his eyes and moved, going to his back as he lifted me above him, never leaving my body, thrusting deeper as I settled astride him and began to work myself on his hardness. The feeling of him inside me was fantastic. The way he stretched me, the way the throbbing pulse of blood in his shaft was rippling against my sensitive inner walls drove me crazy with need. I wanted more, I wanted him to stroke inside me harder. I began to impale myself on him.

"Slow down, Bells," Edward's hands gripped my hips.

"No. Not yet. Let me-"

"You're not coming yet, baby." His voice was forceful, dominant. Dominant as the hands that prevented me from riding him as I wanted to. As I needed to.

"I need to come again, Edward. Just one more time." I flexed around him, straining as his shaft stroked me internally.

"Soon, angel," he grimaced. "Soon...Ah, fuck, Bella!"

I lowered my upper body, my lips moving to the flat copper nipple on his chest, nipping at it gently, licking, tasting his flesh. His hips jerked beneath me, his dick plunging inside me, just once when I needed so much more.

"Easy, sweetheart," Edward groaned, allowing me to move by the smallest degree, to work myself on the thick, stiff flesh impaling me with the smallest strokes.

"Edward please. I need...Fuck me. I can't stand this."

One hand moved from my hip as the other restrained me, forcing me to the slower pace. A pace he wanted to the long, gentle thrusts that made me feel every inch of his length taking me, possessing me. His free hand snagged my hair, pulling my head down.

"C'mere, Bella," he whispered. "Kiss me, sweet girl. Show me how much you need me."

**EPOV**

My beautiful girl didn't hesitate. Passion and hunger darkened her chocolate eyes and flushed her cheeks. Her head lowered, her lips meeting mine eagerly as I rolled her to her back, moving between her thighs, feeling her core tighten on me as I retreated, then clenched again with need as I thrust inside her once more.

Sweat slicked our bodies as her legs twined around my hips and my tongue sought the heated depths of her mouth. I was lost inside her. I groaned, growled, slanted my lips over hers and gave my dick the freedom to take her as I needed to. Deep, hard, primal. I began rocking inside her, fighting for the control to hold back, to torment us both just a little bit longer. But I couldn't. The pleasure was too deep, too hard. Within seconds I was fucking her with a hunger that should have made me wary. As though I had never done this before, never known a woman's touch before.

**BPOV**

I could feel myself screaming into his kiss. My hands stroked over his shoulders, his upper back. My nails scraped and raked, my palms sliding over his glistening body. His kiss was like a wildfire. The feel of his shaft plunging hard and deep inside me added to the sensation. Each plunging stroke, each forceful thrust threw me higher, drew me deeper into the vortex sweeping through me until finally, after all his teasing, my senses exploded.

My orgasm tore through me, swept down my body and left chaos in its wake. Waves crashed around me and spasmed through my womb until my broken cries of ecstasy were joined by Edward's hard cry of release. I felt the fiery blasts of his semen filling me, coating my insides, sparking another explosion, another wash of rapture. It lasted forever, it didn't last long enough. I collapsed beneath him, fighting for breath, panting when he began moving again.

"Edward." My voice was small, not even a protest. He was still hard, still hungry and within seconds, I could feel the pleasure building again. This time when he rolled to his back and drew me above him, I didn't have the strength to fight the slow, langorous thrusts he demanded. I needed hard and fast but...but my muscles were lax, too worn and drained to draw the energy for it. I lifted myself above him, my hands braced on his hard chest, feeling his palms stroking over my back and my hips, moving on him with building pleasure.

"How beautiful," my husband's voice was tight, hungry. "That's right, baby, that's the way. Ride me. Ride me like you want to."

My back arched as I lifted, my hands gripped his powerful arms, using them to steady myself as I began to impale myself over him, feeling him sink into me, raking delicate nerve endings, stretching tender tissue. My vagina pulsed around him, tightening for the orgasm that had filled it minutes before, swelling the muscles that surrounded his hard flesh and sent an agony of pleasure washing through my system. He gave a few more hard pumps, rubbed my clit and set us both off for the second time. The release that overtook us was long, long minutes later and slower, lazier but no less intense.

**EPOV**

I collapsed next to her and pulled her sweaty body in to my embrace. I pushed her damp hair off her forehead and brushed her temple with my lips. "That was...better than any other time we've ever made love, Bells."

"I agree. You sure know how to wear me out. I'm gonna be sore in the morning."

"Is baby okay? We didn't disturb him or her did we?"

"Edward the baby is the size of a newborn puppy. It's fine."

"So," I yawned. "Rose thinks she's having twins?"

"Yeah, she said she isn't surprised. Look at the father. You know one just won't do if you're knocked up with his children."

"How many are you having?"

"One. I'd be much bigger if it were more."

"How are we going to have sex when you get bigger?"

"On our sides from behind, bent over, on the edge of the bed, um...I'd ride you. Don't worry, E, I've already looked it up. I'm gonna want to fuck you with all these upcoming hormones. Your instrument will be put to good use," Bella giggled and rubbed her ass against my growing erection.

"So if I did this..." I lifted her leg and laid it atop mine. "And this..." I lined myself up with her still drenched sex. "Then this..." I plunged inside from behind and pulled out. "Would that be okay?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

"What about this?" I sucked her earlobe and strummed her clit as I pumped my hips. "Feel good?"

"Oh," she moaned. "You know it does."

"Get ready for numbers four and five, baby."

"Oh no..."

_**~ 0oooooo O oooooo0 ~**_

**A/N: Whoo these two wear me out! **

_*twiddles thumbs looking down*_** Soooooo...no one reviewed chapter 2 for Still Staying. That kind of makes me sad. Is FF being a fail again? Does it suck that much? Maybe I shouldn't have made a sequel. I'm kind of doubting my sequel writing ability. :( *tear***

**Alright ladies, let me have it.**

**No Polyvore.**

**REVIEW PLEASE. **

**I'm seriously lacking reviews right now.**

**Sexward and Hornyella would appreciate it!**

**Want a tease? You know what to do. **

**MWAH! It's late, sweet dreams all!**

**lionlamb91**


	19. Hormones

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/give_in_to_me_outfits/collection?id=800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**A/N: **_I'm wishing you all an early Happy Easter if I don't post for a while soooooo...Happy Bunny Day! _

_Author's note at the end. Please read. _

_See you at the bottom!_

_Enjoy!_

**GITM Chapter 19 Playlist: Nothin' On You-B.O.B ft. Bruno Mars**

_**Previously:**_

_"Yes," she whimpered._

_"What about this?" I sucked her earlobe and strummed her clit as I pumped my hips. "Feel good?"_

_"Oh," she moaned. "You know it does."_

_"Get ready for numbers four and five, baby."_

_"Oh no..."_

**- - - G I T M - - -**

Beautiful girls, all over the world  
I could be chasin' but my time would be wasted  
They got nothin' on you, baby  
Nothin' on you, baby  
They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
'Cause they got nothin' on you, baby (Yeah...)  
Nothin' on you, baby

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**EPOV**

Why is it that I'm always the one that wakes her up? I swear the woman sleeps as deep as a man. I got up, took a shower, got dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans, kissed my girl awake then went to make coffee as she got ready. I'm having déjà vu; I've done this before. Yes, it was on our honeymoon and I did kiss her awake...somewhere else. I grinned to myself, thinking about it as my coffee finished brewing. I then popped some bagels in the toaster. I opened the fridge and pulled out the cream cheese just as she walked in. I turned and smiled at her.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Hi. Are you making me one, too?"

"What kind of husband would I be if I didn't?"

"You know, I still love it when you call yourself that?" Bella sighed happily.

"Do you now?"

"Very much," she nodded and slipped her arms around my waist and laid her head between my shoulder blades.

"Did you sleep all right, baby?"

"Are you kiddin' me? I was thoroughly ravished last night. How do you think I slept?"

"Point taken," I replied. I picked her bagel out of the toaster and spread the cream cheese on it. She kissed my back and shuffled to the fridge to get some chocolate milk. I stacked the slices on top of each other and handed Bella her breakfast.

"Thank you." She took a bite and I turned back to pour my coffee and get my bagel. I sat down next to her and squeezed her hand.

"Do you miss coffee yet?"

"Yes, especially now when it's getting cold."

"You can always drink hot cocoa. How'd you like that? Curled up on the couch with me, a fire roaring, with a mug of cocoa?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll be as big as a house by then and I won't be able to move so it's fitting."

"Don't say that," I shook my head at her. "You're pregnant, sweetheart. You will be able to move and you'll be adorable."

"Nope. My ass will balloon out, I'll have more chins than a Chinese phonebook, my feet'll swell, I'll have cankles, and you won't—" Bella's eyes filled with tears and her chin trembled, "—find me attractive when our baby comes. I'll look like Tantor from _Tarzan. _I'll be fat and ugly for the rest of my life!"

"No, Bella, don't think like that." I pulled her into my lap, rocking her; I knew it was her hormones that made her think this way, react like she was. "Don't put yourself down that way. Stop it. Shhhhh...baby, look at me." I tipped her chin up, forcing her to meet my stare. "You are going to be beautiful. Don't you think that if you were going to gain that much, it would have already happened some? You're only ten weeks along, you're healthy, our baby's healthy so far, and I am going to love you no matter what. I'll always love you."

"No you won't."

"Do you hear yourself right now? Where's this coming from? You go from happy and saying you love that I call myself your husband to crying and in denial that I'll be disgusted by you once our baby is born."

She scrambled off my lap, suddenly angry. "Well, excuse the fuck out of me for having feelings! We can't all be perfect like Mr. I'm-fit-and-I-own-multiple-record-stores-Cullen, can we? I can't help that I don't look like Anne fucking Hathaway! If you don't like it then why don't you go marry her!"

She jerked her ring off and slammed it on the counter in front of me, storming off down the hall. I sighed and pulled out my phone to call the only person that actually knew where Bella was coming from, that could help me help Bella out.

_"Edward! Hi, sweetheart. How are you?"_

"Hi, Mom. Um, I'm having a problem."

_"What is it?"_

"How did Dad handle your mood swings during pregancy?"

_"Is Bella moody?"_

"Yeah. She went from happy and loving the word husband to denying that after she has the baby, I'll still want her and love her. And then she got pissed and said she was sorry that she's not fit like me, she can't help she doesn't look like Anne Hathaway and if I didn't like it, then I could go marry her. She took her ring off, Mom. What am I supposed to do? What if she's serious? I...I don't want anyone but her."

_"Oh, honey, she's just a hormonal. You have nothing to worry about; I took my ring off and even threw it at your father a couple times. Just let her cool down. She'll come around."_

"Are you sure. We've never fought like this."

Her soft laugh filtered through the phone, _"Edward, honey, it wasn't really a fight. Her hormones are all over the place...the next thing you'll know, she'll be begging for your forgiveness and asking to have her ring back. Just wait for her in the living room."_

"Thank you, Mom."

_"I'll see you in a couple hours."_

"Okay, I love you. Bye."

_"I love you, too, my sweet son. Bye."_

We hung up and I shuffled to the sofa, examining my wife's ring in my fingers. It looked like it did the first time I gave it to her, all shiny and beautiful, no knick or scratches. Bella must have taken good care of it. I sighed and sank into the couch, running my hand over my face and through my hair, resting my elbows on my knees.

"Edward?" Bella's choked voice floated from the hall.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're mad at me."

"No...I'm being a hormonal bitch. You didn't deserve it."

"I understand, Bells."

"Stop doing that," she cried, walking around the couch and sat on her knees in front of me. "Stop being understanding. Yell at me, tell me I'm overreacting, tell me I'm a psycho. Call me a bitch."

"I will not call you a bitch and I wouldn't be telling the truth if I called you a psycho." I was still looking at my knees as she talked to me. I was kind of afraid to look at her, in fear that she'd get pissed again and call me an asshole.

"Can I have my ring back?"

"It _is _your ring, Bella," I pointed out, letting her ring hang off my pinky finger, giving her free reign to take it. "Here."

"I'll take it only if you want me to have it."

"Why the hell wouldn't I want you to have it? Why are we having this pointless conversation? One stupid argument and you think I don't want you to wear your ring. You're the one who took it off, Bella! You are so infuriating right now, I can't—" I was cut off when she sprang up and wrapped her arms around my neck, straddling me.

"I just wanted to evoke some kind of emotion from you," she said against my neck as her fingers played with the hair at the back of my neck.

"Woman," I growled playfully and pulled her under me, attacking her face and neck with kisses, lightly tickling her. "You're a clever girl, aren't you?"

"Stop, stop, Edward, please," she squealed, laughing in my ear. "I'll pee, I'll pee all over you. I have a very weak bladder right now."

I cut off her cries with my lips as I slipped her ring back on her third finger then broke the kiss. Her brown depths were filled with love and she smiled. "I let my hormones get the best of me didn't I?"

"I'm guessing. I don't want anyone but you and I think Anne Hathaway is dating someone...but if you really want me to, I'll try and ask her on a date."

"She'd probably dry hump you."

"For real?

"Shut up," she poked my stomach. "Can we go now?"

"Yes, definitely."

**- - - G I T M - - -**

"Did you two have a lovers quarrel?" My dad asked me as soon as Bella and I walked in the door.

"Yeah, Ed, didja?" my obnoxious, smirking brother added.

"Do you know how to speak proper English, ass face?"

"Yeah, but sometimes I like to mash 'em together."

"Great. and no we did not have a 'lovers quarrel'. She was hormonal and told me to go marry Anne Hathaway."

"Oooh, she's a definite ten. Eh, Dad?" Emmett nudged my father, winking.

"Shut up, son. Rose won't like that."

"Oh, I don't mind. He won't stray. Besides, she has a horse face," Rose interrupted, leaning against the wall.

"Who has a horse face?" Bella walked in.

"Anne Hathaway." I looked at Rose's belly. "Holy shit, Rose. Did you grow overnight? How far along are you?"

"Not that far. Either I got a pro wrestler in here or it's twins. And I swear to God, Emmett Cullen, if my body gets ruined, I will kill you with your own jockstrap."

"You should have stayed off me, babe," he shrugged. "My swimmers have power."

"I told you she was a big as me," Bella muttered. "Twins is the only answer."

"I see that."

I took Bella's hand and walked into the sitting room and placed her on my lap as the usual soft jazz music my parents played on the stereo flowed through the speakers around us. I lifted Bella's sweater and touched the small bump, evidence that our baby was growing and I felt so much love for both my wife and our son or daughter. I kissed her stomach and pulled her shirt back down. Bella sighed contently and laid her head on my collarbone as her little fingers toyed with the buttons on my shirt.

"I'm sorry about this morning, Edward."

"Baby, stop apologizing. You're hormonal, all future mothers are. I didn't chase after you because my mom told me to let you cool down."

"Aww, you called your mom? That's so sweet!" she giggled.

"Well, what do you expect? My mom has had three kids, she knows what to do."

"Did she throw her ring at Carlisle?"

"Hundreds of times," I nodded.

"Phew, that makes me feel a thousand times better. I felt sick that I did that when I was in our room. It made me cry harder. All I could think about was how you were feeling, holding my ring, worrying if I really meant what I said."

"I was scared," I nodded. "A big part of me knew you didn't mean it but a small portion was afraid you were really that pissed. That you didn't want your ring."

"Edward, no matter how many times we fight-or I get hormonal-I will always want to be married to you. This ring means everything to me."

I sighed, squeezing her to me and kissed her brow. "I love you so much, sweetheart."

"I love you, too. So what do you want? A boy or a girl?"

"I don't really care. I'll love him or her no matter what. May they grow up to be gay or straight, I'll love all the babies we have."

"Oh, Edward, you are the sweetest man! I could just kiss you!" Renee Swan cried, standing next to the entrance with Charlie next her.

"You're not kissing my husband, Mom," Bella rolled her eyes. "Kiss your own man. He's mine."

Renee did just that. She grabbed the collar of Charlie's shirt, jerked him down and kissed him. Bella made a fake gagging noise and hid her face in my shoulder before getting up to greet her parents. She hugged her mom and kissed her dad's cheek before being engulfed in a big hug. Jacob came out of nowhere and swept Bella up in his arms as Vanessa looked on, smiling.

"Where's the fairy at, man?" Jake asked me as he put Bella down.

"I'm right here," Ali announced, pulling Jasper behind her.

"Where's Mom, Al?" I inquired.

"She's at the market and I guarantee she'll need help bringing shit in."

"Mary Alice," my dad warned. "Language."

"Sorry, Daddy," she pouted.

_Where the hell did I get these people?_

_**~ 0ooooooOoooooo0 ~**_

**A/N: Short, yes. It's just a filler. Thoughts? **

**Want a sneak? Just ask.**

**(APRIL 22, 2011)**

*****Regarding SS and TIMY*** **

**I hate to do this but I have decided-with much thought and a heavy heart-to put the stories on hold until I finish GITM. I don't think I should have started them so soon and I am deeply sorry to do this to you guys. I feel like I'm not getting very many reviews because I'm not typing the chapters to the best of my ability but the upside to this is that we're not very many chapters in. I really want to focus on carefully planning the chapters out before I post them and I haven't been doing that. **

**Writing for you guys is fun to me; I love your feedback and reading how much you like the chapter. But juggling three plots and writing 3-4,000+ word chapters every other day and rushing through them so you'll get to read them sucks all the ideas I have for each of them out of me...then it's not fun anymore. It's like homework. It's like I put a ton of the ideas I have for them in one chapter of one story and then put maybe half of that in the next chapter of the other story and then maybe only a little or none in the next chapter for another story and then it ends up being shit. I thought I could juggle three stories but I now know that I can't, it's too hard for me. And you guys don't deserve that, the stories don't deserve that and I know that I can do better. You give my stories a chance and if I don't do the best I can, you won't like it and they'll fail.**

**Once again, I am sorry for doing this. I hope you can understand where I'm coming from. You'll still get updates from this story, typed to my best ability.**

**Thanks guys,**

**lionlamb91**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**Check the Polyvore!**

**ONCE AGAIN, HAPPY BUNNY DAY! Eat lots of marshmallow peeps, jelly beans, candy coated eggs, dye eggs, etc. **


	20. A Horny Halloween

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/give_in_to_me_outfits/collection?id=800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**A/N: **_Wow...51,000+ hits? Amazing!_

_Did y'all have a wonderful Easter? (I'm a Yankee but I live in the South) Anyways...my grandma flew down to visit and we had a big ham dinner, potatoes, rolls, the works. How about you? Was it ham or chicken? I don't care, never mind. Did anyone see Water For Elephants? I haven't but I really want to. I hate being broke when good movies come to theaters._

_Jumping time below!_

_See you at the bottom!_

_Enjoy!_

**GITM Playlist Chapter 20: Everything-Michael Buble**

_**Previously:**_

_"Where's the fairy at, man?" Jake asked me as he put Bella down._

_"I'm right here," Ali announced, pulling Jasper behind her._

_"Where's Mom, Al?" I inquired._

_"She's at the market and I guarantee she'll need help bringing shit in."_

_"Mary Alice," my dad warned. "Language."_

_"Sorry, Daddy," she pouted._

_Where the hell did I get these people?_

**- - - G I T M - - -**

You're a falling star, you're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say.  
And you play it coy but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
'Cause you can see it when I look at you.

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**BPOV**

_**Halloween, 16½ weeks along...**_

"Edward?"

"Yeah, baby?" My husband yelled from the kitchen. He was gutting the last jack-o-lantern and probaby had pumpkin pulp and seeds all over himself.

"I'm horny," I replied just as loudly. "Can we have a quickie?"

"Oh my God, Bella!" Alice and Rose nearly fell off the couch in stitches, misty-eyed.

"What? I am," I giggled. "Don't fall, you two. You will jumble your babies."

"Bells, I'd love to come to your needs but I have pumpkin shit all over my hands. You want me to bake the seeds after?" Edward poked his head around the corner, hands orange from his project.

"Ooh, yummy. Yes." I rubbed my belly and blew him a kiss.

The house was decked out in Halloween ornaments, inside and out. Skeletons and witches hanging from the house, leaves put in bags with ghost faces on the front. My home looked like a haunted house, imagine that. Emmett and Jasper were dressing up to scare the trick or treaters and Edward was going to hand out the candy. Ali, Rose and I were staying in the house, being pregnant and lazy. I had on leggings, a dark blue long sleeve shirt, and gray slippers. Rose had on a red top over a long sleeve shirt, yoga pants and red slippers but Alice, oh no she can't go a day without fashion, she had to wear something close to fancy. She showed up in stretchy jeans, leopard print slippers, and a hot pink ruffled-looking maternity shirt. She can't look like a couch potato for once in her life? Just one time?

"Well...when can you satisfy my needs, Edward?"

"It sure as hell won't be when they're here, Bella."

"Why not? They don't care."

"You really think I'm going to answer that?"

"Bells, I love you and all but Edward's right," Alice smirked. "I don't want to be here when you two are doin' the oompa loompa."

"You've ruined _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _for me, babe," Jasper snickered as he walked out of the bathroom, in full costume besides the mask.

"Look at that hot zombie, Bells," Alice laughed. "How'd you like a piece of him?"

"Over my dead fucking body," my husband grumbled loudly as he was carving a face into the pumpkin.

"Ooh, someone's jealous," Rose added in sing song voice.

"Bite my dick, Rosalie."

"Over _my_ dead fucking body. The only person getting near that man's parts is me. And besides, Al, that would be close to incest with Jasper. Ugh," I shuddered at the thought.

"Hey, now," Jazz pouted. "I don't take kindly to being 'ughed', Isabella."

"Kiss it."

"Once again, not gonna happen," Edward interjected. "Ain't no one kissing anything on her but me, fuck you very much."

"What about me?" Emmett broke in, dressed like a chainsaw murderer. "Who's gonna be jealous over me?"

"Me," Rose raised her hand. "No bitch will touch my man unless they want their tits ripped off."

"D'you feel possessed now, Em?" Jasper quirked his brow.

"Sure do. Let's go scare the piss outta some kids."

The guys kissed their fiancées and ran outside to take their places until people began to show up. I stood and waddled-yes, I have started to waddle-into the kitchen to get some ice cream. I smiled at my husband as he carefully washed all the pulp from the pumpkin seeds. I quietly took a spoon from the dish drainer then grabbed one of the many pints of Haagen-Dazs Mocha Almond Fudge ice cream from the freezer. It was my replacement for coffee.

"You know I can hear you?" Edward said from behind me.

"I don't care."

"Why are you trying to be so quiet then?"

"'Cause you're so concentrated on de-pulping the seeds and I didn't want to bother you with clinking silverware," I shrugged, trying to pry the lid off the container. "Do they fucking super glue these damn things on? Pissing me off..."

"Here, baby," Edward took the pint from my hands and easily popped the lid off."

"I loosened it for you. You're not that strong."

"Of course I'm not," he agreed and tugged on my ponytail.

"Ow, you shit."

"I didn't even pull that hard, honey," he responded.

"I have a sensitive scalp."

"Oh, really? It sure isn't sensitive when I pull on it while we're having sex."

My cheeks heated. "Shut up, Edward."

"Ah, she doesn't remember," he grinned crooked. "So if I wrapped your hair loosely around my fingers and pulled...you wouldn't moan?"

"I don't know."

"Let's find out." He washed his hands and gently pulled my hair free, tangling his fingers in it.

"Edward," I warned. "They'll hear."

I know I said they wouldn't be concerned but I wasn't serious. I will moan if he does this. I'm very sensitive to his touch these days. I don't think Ali and Rose want to walk in and find me bent over the counter. How embarrassing!

"Like you said earlier...they won't care."

"But Alice told me she would. I-I don't know what they do and don't care about."

He ignored my plea and lightly tugged on my hair at the roots as he whispered against my cheek, "Let me hear it."

I shook my head and held back the moan he wanted. He backed me into the fridge and gripped my knee, wrapping it around his hip. "Do it or I'll take you right here. I know you're not wearing panties, Isabella. Moan. For. Me." He tugged harder and pressed his hips forward, the ridge of his erection hitting the right spot. I moaned in to his chest, seeking more friction.

"Thank you, baby," he nipped my jaw and gave me a hard kiss then stole a bite of my ice cream.

"You fuck!"

"I'm not a fuck but I will be fucking you once they leave. You're not the only one affected."

"Oh, my God, I hate you," I cried. My clit was throbbing now thanks to him.

"Well, I love you. I'll make it up to you. Now scoot," he kissed me once more and shoved me out of the kitchen with my ice cream. I flipped him off and shuffled back to the couch.

"What happened to you?" Rose looked shocked.

"Thanks to him, now I'm really horny."

"Oh my lord, what did he do? You look all flushed," Alice pointed out.

"Stupid man...backing me up against the fridge...rubbin' all up on me...pulling my hair. I just wanted ice cream. Fuck face," I grumbled. "You owe me sex tonight, Edward Anthony!" I took a big bite of ice cream and passed it to Rosalie.

"I promise, sweetheart," he laughed.

"That explains the tousled hair and red lips. Oh my shit, she's got a mark on her jaw." A hand pushed back some hair from my face.

"Shut up, Ali. He nipped at me, so what? I'm sure Jazz has done that to you," I defended as Rose passed her the ice cream.

"Em likes my neck," Rose replied around the bite she took. "Right under my ear."

"Same here," Ali smiled and handed me the ice cream back.

I ate about four more bites then let the girl finish it off. I took my hair tie off my wrist and pulled my hair back into a loose bun as Edward came walking out with a bowl of candy in one hand and my pumpkin seeds in the other. He put the candy down and padded to the couch, handing me the seeds.

"Not too much, baby. There's lotsa salt on those." He took a small handful, kissed my forehead and sat down on the opposite couch, looking at me, grinning.

"I still hate you."

"I still love you."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying nice things."

"Why?"

"'Cause I want to be mad at you for teasing me," I huffed and popped a seed in my mouth. "Mmmmm."

"There's that moan again," he chuckled.

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Edward!" I whined.

"What, baby?" He was enjoying this.

"Go away."

"No one rang the doorbell."

"Then stop looking at me or I'm going to sit on you. You don't want that."

"Nope, I do want that. In fact, I'd love it if you sat on me," he litled. "C'mere."

"Kiss my ass."

"I'll kiss something."

"I'm gonna kill you!" I growled.

"If you kill me, who will be your husband?"

"Fuck you."

"Yes, please," he shot back.

"That's it, I'm gonna flash the next car that passes by."

"The hell you are," Edward stood up and caught me before I could make it to the door. "Those are mine."

"I'm pretty sure the dog-gone boobs are mine."

Rose and Alice were laughing once again but this time they were on the floor, rolling as much as their bellies would let them. I rolled my eyes and started punching my husband in the arm. His hand shot up and caught my fists then silenced my growls of frustration with his lips. As much as he ticked me off sometimes, I still melted from his kiss, especially now, when I'm so turned on from his earlier teasing ministrations. I sucked his bottom lip and nipped at the fleshed before opening my mouth for his searching tongue.

He pulled back. "I really hope there aren't that many kids 'cause I need to have you. In the shower."

Multiple screams from outside indicated that some kids were here and they had been scared my Em and Jazz. I giggled, "That's your cue, babe."

"I like that."

"What?"

"You called me 'babe'. I like that."

"I'm glad." I gave him a small peck and nudged him to the door. He opened it and were met with moms and their children. The mothers' mouths fell open, staring at my husband as their children took candy from the big witch's cauldron."

"Hello," the blonde woman purred. "D'you live alone?"

"No, I live with my wife," Edward replied proudly.

"Hello," I waved from the sofa. "I'm the wife."

"See, Melanie?" the woman next to her scolded. "I told you he was married. And he's got a baby coming. Will you believe me now?"

"Shut up, Nina. It was nice to meet you. Come on, girls."

"Thank you," the little girls waved, taking their candy.

"You're welcome. Happy Halloween," Edward called and shut the door.

"That woman wanted a slice of you, Edward," Rose chuckled.

"They can keep wanting. I'm not throwing something I chased for two years away for that woman."

"Awww!" Rose and Alice sighed as Edward sat on the couch, pulling me close.

"Shush."

"What? It's sweet when a husband does that," Alice rejoiced. "I hope Jazzy does that for me."

The doorbell sounded through the house again and Edward stood up, going to for the door with the candy bucket in hand. It went on like that for the next hour. Screams from being scared, moms bringing their children to the door, drooling over my husband, asking if he was married and he'd always flash his ring, more drooling, jealousy vibes being let off in my direction, more drooling, regretful goodbyes, more moms and kids, flirting, and Edward was always polite. He never told them to back off, he always said Happy Halloween, complimented the costumes, he did everything without snapping. He was the perfect candy giver and that showed me what he'd be like with our baby. Patient, caring, never getting angry.

Oh, yes...he's definitely gettin' some from me tonight.

When the last kid left, Emmett and Jasper came inside, changed out of their costumes and ate the dinner Edward made a while ago. Then we all sat down to watch _A Haunting in Connecticut_. Edward and I had the long couch, Ali and Jasper had the love seat, and Emmett and Rose had the La-Z-Boy Edward brought from his apartment. All of us got settled and Edward grabbed a blanket to cover us up.

He toed off his shoes and laid down behind me, his hand resting on my bump. Emmett pressed play and resumed the movie as he munched on popcorn even though he had just eaten dinner. I didn't want to watch a movie, I wanted to go take a shower like Edward said we were going to. I wanted my husband to touch me, make love to me.

"How long is this movie?" I whispered.

"Not long I hope."

"Hey, Eddie, that boy kinda looks like you in a way," Alice pointed at the screen.

I looked at the screen. "No, he doesn't, Ali. My guy is _much _more attractive."

"Edward, how are we going to take a shower when they're here?" I almost sobbed.

"Shh, baby, I have a plan but you have to be quiet, okay?"

"'Kay."

"I'm serious, you can't make any noises or you'll tip them off. Do you promise?"

"I promise," I nodded fervently.

He pulled the another blanket on us and pulled me closer so that his arm laid under my neck. He reached inside his pocket and placed it against my thigh. I felt his run his thumb across something and the thing on my thigh came to life. It began to vibrate.

Oh God, he had a vibrator. He was going to use it on me. I felt the area between my legs suddenly become damp.

"It's called The Cleopatra. It's an egg with seven levels of vibration, wireless, reaches up to fifteen away, waterproof, soft to the touch, and the best thing about it, baby," he whispered and kissed my neck, "is that it's silent. I can make you come all through the movie and no one will ever hear it. Would you like that? You want to come over and over? You want seven orgasms, one each level? You're already wet for me, aren't you?"

I nodded to all of his questions and held back a desperate moan.

"How about I play with your clit while it's inside you? Would you like that?"

"God, this movie is not even scary and so amazingly stupid," Emmett guffawed from across the room.

"Shut up, Em," Edward said. "Others are watching this, too."

"Sorry, bro."

"It's alright." His hand slipped inside my leggings as he whispered closely to my ear. "You want me to strum that little pearl, baby?"

I lifted my leg up and behind me so he could slide the egg inside and nodded, biting my lip. His warm hand traveled to my core and pushed the egg in, hissing, "Jesus, so wet."

I felt something prodding my folds. "Something's poking me."

"It's the handle to pull it out. Don't worry, you won't even notice it's there when I turn it on. Bella, you need to be quiet for me, really quiet. They'll know what I'm doing if you aren't. Can you be quiet?"

I nodded. He touched something and the device started to vibrate inside me. My hips jerked, pleasure racing through my body. Screw quiet! "Oh, God! Ooh, Edward, I can't be quiet. Please, please we need to do this somewhere else."

"Jazzy, I'm tired. Can we go home?" Alice's drowsy voice muttered, saving the day. Yes, if they're gone I can make all the noises I want.

"Yeah, Em, can we?" Rose agreed.

"Yeah," both guys said.

"The movie is boring anyway. And besides, I could be using Rosie's hormones to a good advantage right now," Emmett chuckled.

Jasper nodded and picked Alice up, heading to the door. "Night guys."

"Night," we replied.

The second they were gone, Edward looked at me with heat in his eyes. "Take off those fucking leggings."

_**To be continued... *wink***_

_**~ 0ooooooOoooooo0 `**_

**A/N: Oh, I cockblocked ya!**

**Are you craving a lemon yet? Is that what you want?**

_**Random thought- (Don't read if you don't want to)**_

_***steam coming out of ears***_

_**Shit that makes me angry! I **__**HATE**__** it when the stupid news interrupts The Ellen DeGeneres Show, reporting weather for counties I don't even live near. Then when they're done fucking talking for the next 55 minutes, they direct me back to her show. There's only 5 minutes left then it goes to yet more news scheduled for **_**AFTER**_** the normally scheduled show is over where they can blather on then. She gets bumped off so I don't get to watch Ellen at all. I can't watch the episode on the Internet because it's slow and the damn news ends up getting two fucking hours talking about the same stuff! They did this today and it irks me! I feel like punching someone; especially the person who drones on for the time. Pisses me right the fuck off! Grrrrrrrrr...**_

_**Thank you for letting me vent.**_

**Review please! You got past the 250 mark. :)**

**Until next time!**

**Thank you,**

**lionlamb91**

**Ask for a tease if you want one.**

**P.S. The Cleopatra is a real egg vibrator. Look it up. I don't own nor have I ever owned a vibrator, BTW. Oh, and Kyle Gallner looks nothing like Rob. I read somewhere that Kyle looks like Rob but no...I see no comparison. No one compares to the hawtness that is RP.**

**Check the Polyvore! :)**


	21. Good Vibrations

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/give_in_to_me_outfits/collection?id=800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**A/N: **_So I got a really confusing review for the last chapter. I didn't know if should have been flattered or insulted. They wanted this chapter but yet I sickened them. I don't know. Whatever. _

_Well you know what's gonna happen so..._

_Fluctuating POV's...Time to sit on a Sham Wow. (However the hell it's spelled)_

_See you at the bottom!_

_Enjoy!_

**GITM Playlist Chapter 21: S&M-Rihanna**

_**Previously:**_

_"Jazzy, I'm tired. Can we go home?" Alice's drowsy voice muttered, saving the day. Yes, if they're gone I can make all the noises I want._

_"Yeah, Em, can we?" Rose agreed._

_"Yeah," both guys said._

_"The movie is boring anyway. And besides, I could be using Rosie's hormones to a good advantage right now," Emmett chuckled._

_Jasper nodded and picked Alice up, heading to the door. "Night guys."_

_"Night," we replied. _

_The second they were gone, Edward looked at me with heat in his eyes. "Take off those fucking leggings."_

**- - - G I T M - - -**

Oh  
I love the feeling  
You bring to me  
Oh, you turn me on  
It's exactly what  
I've been yearning for  
Give it to me strong  
And meet me in my boudoir  
Make my body say ah, ah, ah  
I like it  
Like it  
**- - - G I T M - - -**

**BPOV**

"Did you hear me, Bella? I want you to remove those leggings."

"But-but we're in the livingroom," I stammered even though my thumbs were hooked into my waist band.

"So? We had sex in here the first time. Why not right now?"

"Edward..."

He whipped the shirt over his head so all that he wore were the jeans sitting low on his hips, showing me that 'V'. Jesus, the man's body will never cease to amaze me; every lean, toned, hard inch of him. And that sprinkling of hair on his chest and the trail under his navel. He stared me down then knelt on the floor between my legs. "Baby, just take them off. Stop with the excuses, I need to have you."

"I'm fat, though." I was only sixteen and a half weeks along and I could still see my feet. I may have a little baby when I give birth but I still felt fat.

"No, Bella, you're not. You. Are. Pregnant. Take your clothes off or I'm going to do it for you and I'll turn the egg to the highest level. I won't let you come either. It will be torture."

"No!" Oh, God, if he turns that thing on that fast, I'll be crying from the feeling. It was still inside me and refusing to let me come will make it worse. It was already sliding around, brushing against my walls, sparking a fire.

"Then do it."

God, his demanding instructions were hot. I lifted my hips and rolled the leggings down then threw them on the floor.

"You said you weren't wearing panties," he bit his lip, confused.

"No, you just assumed I wasn't. They're seamless, babe."

"God, you're beautiful," his head dropped and he kissed my belly then swept down to my lap. "Ah, there it is. I forgot you had that." His thumb caressed the small heart tattoo on my thigh. He pressed his lips to it then practically ripped my panties from me. He threw them over his shoulder and his hands opened my legs and pulled me toward the edge of the couch. "You're swollen, baby. What's the egg doing? It's not even on."

"It's mo-moving around."

"You want me to turn it on?" he asked as his hands massaged up and down my calves.

"I don't want to get the couch wet."

"You won't. Trust me, baby, I'll catch every drop." He grinned and settled next to me on the couch. "Lay down for me."

I laid back and gripped the arm of the couch, waiting for him to give me his next request. Edward took the vibrator's remote out and placed it next to my hip.

"Take your shirt off."

I did as he ordered, left in my bra and nothing else.

"Look at you, sweet girl. So obedient, so willing. How willing are you?" he kissed my inner thigh.

"Please, Edward." I wanted him to turn the damn egg on and ease some of the building tension aching to be let free. "I need—"

"I know you need it but you're going to have to show me why I should give it to you."

I slipped my hand down my torso and scooped some of my wetness up then brought near his lips. Close, but not close of enough to where he could suck on my finger. "'Cause of this. I know you want this. Don't you?"

"Ah, God, baby," he groaned. "Fuck it." His lips surrounded my finger, licking my essence from it. The egg came to life inside me and Edward's finger began to play with my clit. The egg started vibrating so hard I came. It felt like it was going full blast inside and my body seized up. I arched, my eyes clenching shut as my head jerked back and forth. I cried out, panting, and felt Edward's hot breath blow softly on my clit.

"Oh God," I gasped, jerking my hips towards the sensation. "Fuck! Ahhhnnngggg!"

"That's only level two. Is it time for level three?"

"Oh, Edward, I need to come again. Please," I begged. I thought some of the ache would go away but it didn't, it only made it worse. I felt even more swollen it was almost painful. He turned up the level, I shifted on the couch and the egg hit that same sensitive spot inside me. I cried out as I came again, harder, my vision blinded by fireworks. My toes curled and every single muscle in my body was taut and stiff.

"Bad Bella," he scolded, running his hands up and down my inner thighs. "Coming already?" The vibrations inside me ceased and I gave a sob of relief. I wasn't sure how I could literally keep myself from falling apart if he kept the egg on. I slowly opened my eyes, still coming down from the high of my release.

"Ooh, sweetheart, you're drenched," he purred. "Does it hurt?"

I glanced at him, nodding.

"A good hurt?"

I nodded again, suddenly unable to form words. He lightly kissed my thighs, distracting me from the previous orgasm. Abruptly, the egg began to vibrate deep inside me. Only, this time it was faster than ever before, like a jack hammer pounding inside me. Immediately, I felt wetness pour from my core.

"Oh shit!" I screamed, arching against the couch. His head went down and he licked up every drop that fell from me, bottom to top, over and over. My legs stiffened and I quit breathing as I came harder, my walls clamping down on the vibrator buzzing rapidly inside me as my husband played with my folds, teasing me. Oh God, I wasn't going to make it if he continued doing this to me. My chest was heaving.

"One more, baby," he growled in my ear.

"No," I moaned. "No, Edward, I'll scream. I'll scream so loud."

"Good. You'll scream for me, letting everyone know that it's me doing this to you." He ignored my pleas and began pumping the vibrator in and out very quickly. I came twice in a row, one after the other. I did what I said I would do. Loudly. My scream was almost deafening.

"Mmmm," he hummed and turned off the vibrator then pulled it out of my core. It was saturated with my juices. I opened my eyes again, somewhat shocked and turned on to see him cleaning it off. I moaned and closed my eyes. "I can't tell you how fucking hot that was, Isabella. You came so many times. You made me come."

"You're...you're evil," I panted. Never in any of my sexual experiences, has any man every made me come that many times without hardly touching me. How did I get a man that loved doing that to me? Where did he come from? "W-what are you?"

"I'm someone who loves to make you feel good," Edward replied, crawling up my body. He pulled me close and brushed a stray hair from my temple. He then lifted my head and pulled my hair free. "You knew your hair would be loose again. Why'd you put it back up?"

"Ali and Rose were teasing me."

"I like this bra," he touched the bow in the middle of the purple satin cups. "Why don't you take it off so I won't have to tear it from you? I don't want to ruin such a pretty thing."

I _wanted_ him to rip it from me.

His hand slid beneath my hair, cupped the side of my neck and held me in his grip as his lips settled against mine. "Kiss me, Bella."

How was I supposed to deny him? A whimper of surrender left my lips as Edward's opened over mine, pressing into them as he met my kiss and my hands lifted to his shoulders. Then to his hair; soft, thick, and warm.

**EPOV**

Bella tightened her fingers in my hair as I held her to me, kissing her with slow, easy possession. My tongue licked over hers. Faintly, roughly, enough to make me jerk at the thought of what I could do to other part of her body. It was dominant; it stroked over her lips, her tongue and when she trapped it, suckled it, I almost cried out at her sweet taste. Her hands dug into my scalp, lifting herself tighter against me, licked at me, her lips fighting mine for possession.

I growled and tore my mouth from hers. Bella opened her gorgeous eyes and a small tear fell from the corner. I wiped it away. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm pregnant?" It was a question, like she didn't know why she was crying. Being pregnant was her only answer. My heart clenched with how she made me feel.

I wiped the tear and kissed her nose. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"More than I'll ever know?" she smiled.

"Even more than that, my beautiful wife. You're my everything."

"You're my forever," Bella whispered, softly laying a kiss to the corner of my mouth. "I love you."

"Time to get naked." I unbuttoned my jeans and kicked them off, the boxers following close behind until I had nothing on. My wife's small fingers unhooked her bra and freed the full mounds of warm, sweet flesh to my hungry gaze. "So gorgeous." I ran the back of my hand over the curves.

She arched her back, pushing her breasts closer, her eyes begging me to give into the hunger I felt for them. I did. My head lowered, my lips covering on of the sensitive peaks, and drew it into my mouth.

**BPOV**

I was in ecstasy. Pleasure was rising in me like a tidal wave sweeping through my body as he sucked on me. The lash of his tongue against my nipple was destructive. The feel of his hands caressing my skin...it was indescribable. He was the most amazing lover, touching and kissing every part of me, making sure nothing was neglected. My nipple was red and engorged. His lips covered its mate, sucking, licking, nipping as his hands roamed over my thighs as he settled between them once more and slid down.

"Oh, no," I shook my head. "Edward, no, I can't—"

"I'm _going _to taste you again, Bella."

"Don't. I can't take it."

He ignored my protest and pulled me to edge of the couch and went to his knees then lowered his head. The first touch of his tongue against my tortured clit had me frozen, not wanting to urge him on. The second had my hips jerking and by the third, I was lost. His tongue rasped, the faintest bit of roughness, just enough to turn excitement into brutal, burning pleasure. My hands latched on to his hair and lifted myself to him. I didn't care anymore, I wanted it, it always felt so good. My legs wrapped around his shoulders, I lifted my hips and he plunged his tongue deep. He fucked me with the hard penetrating strokes of his wicked tongue and growled into my flesh.

His hands curled under my ass, lifting me, lashing my swollen flesh as I jerked with a pleasure so extreme, I felt like my heart was going to burst from my chest. I was coming apart from the wild, desperate need building inside me. I had to come, he needed to let me come. As he pushed his tongue inside me with fierce strokes, his thumb settled on my clit, rotated, stroked, sending me flying into another climax. I held on to his hair with both hands, wailing as I rode his thumb.

"So sweet," Edward admired and pulled his tongue away, his head lifting to gently kiss the violently sensitive flesh of my clit. That slight touch has me gasping with a jerk of my hips.

"Easy, sweetheart," he murmured, still kissing, moving lower, giving me no time to come down from my orgasm before he began building the need for another.

**EPOV**

I was drunk on her, I could stay down here and feast on her delicious, peach flavored taste for hours, never coming up for air, never letting her feel anything but fiery passion; what I felt every time I tasted her. I gently, tenderly teased her flesh, preparing her for another onslaught. Stroking her softly, kissing lightly around her clit.

"I want to touch you," Bella moaned, her hands gripping my shoulders as mine raked down her thighs with prmitive intensity.

"Not yet." I nipped at her thigh, causing her to whimper from the obvious pleasure/pain. Even I could feel how much she needed me, I was harder than a fucking rock, my dick weeping for her but I could wait. "Let me taste you. Let me have you like this, baby. Let me fill my senses with you. I want your taste, your scent all over me. In my skin, the same way I'll give you mine."

She moaned my name as I spread her thighs farther and kissed the swollen, flushed nether lips. Then I licked her again. Inside and out, groaning as her juices fell rapidly on my tongue. She made me weak, she made me desperate. Her nails dug into my shoulders, scratching at the flesh.

"I need you. You promised, Edward, you promised me. I need it," Bella cried out.

I kissed up her body and placed my wet tip at her entrance as my lips latched around a hard peak. Then I plunged inside her slick, tight, clenching warmth. She was going to kill me, feeling like she did inside.

"Baby...fuck. Ooh, I love you so much," I hissed, letting her nipple go, holding her jerking hips still. _"Ti senti così dannatamente bene."_ I rolled my forehead against her shoulder, nipped the tender flesh and growled.

"I need it," she said again, furiously trying to get me to move.

**BPOV**

God, his Italian will be my downfall.

"Please, Edward, please. I love you, please," I begged him.

His hands shackled my hips and I arched closer. He growled, his lips parting, his teeth gripping my shoulder as his hips bunched and he thrust. Hard. Spearing into me as his name on my lips became a scream of such excruciating pleasure that for a second, my mind went blank. I still didn't have all of him. He retreated, worked inside me slowly this time. He pressed into me then thrust again, hard and deep. He buried his length inside me and burned my core with his fullness. The scorching impalement of iron-hard flesh threatened to steal my senses as I felt my own muscles, spasming, milking him as he throbbed inside me.

Then he was biting me. His teeth were locked on my shoulder, pinching my skin and I went wild beneath him. One arm curled around his head, trying to keep him there while the other dug into his back as he started to move, his length piercing me with heavy lunges. Each stroke carried me higher, threw me further into the fiery maelstrom. I think I forgot to breathe at this point. Breathing didn't matter. He could breathe for me when we were done. That or I would die from the lack of oxygen because I needed all my strength for this.

"Oh, fuck, you feel amazing," Edward grunted through his thrusts.

"It's so good, don't stop."

Meeting each pump, holding tight to him, feeling his hips churning, his length shafting me, his muscles tightening against me, was all that mattered right now. How good it felt...that was all that mattered.

"Ah! Edward, I'm gon-gonna come!"

"Do it," he rasped. "Come for me, baby. Only for me."

And I did, I exploded. That was what coming with Edward did. I shattered in his arms, screaming, crying out my pleasure, my muscles milking my husband's erection, wanting him to follow. It was wild and pulsating, it was filled with burning sensation, raking across my nerve ending and breaking into fragments. I felt him give one more thrust and he came, the heavy spurt of his semen coating my insides. He snarled at my shoulder then his lips covered mine as his hips jerked between my thighs. It was the most exqusite pleasure, agonizing and all-consuming, pulling the both of us under. He lazily pumped his hips until every drop of his release was absorbed by my inner tissue.

**EPOV**

I kissed Bella's belly, slowly pulled out and took her gently to the floor with me.

We laid there in each other's arms, catching our breath.

"I'm not gonna be able to walk tomorrow," she whispered. "You've killed me."

"I'll take care of you."

"We didn't make it to the shower."

"No, we didn't," I grinned, kissing her flushed cheek and brushing the damp hair away.

"You're amazing."

"Thanks, baby. As are you."

"Speakin' of babies, do you think ours is still alive?"

"I'm positive. Once he or she is born, we can't have sex like that for a while so we might as well do it while we can," I kissed her temple.

"True. You're an animal, Edward Cullen."

"When it comes to you, yes."

"God, how many times did I climax?" she wondered aloud.

"Who the hell knows. All I know is that the sounds you were making made me come like four times."

"We could make a porno with how many times I came. We'll call it..._He Strums, She Comes. _Yeah!"

"You're adorable. Look at you, getting all excited about an imaginary porno name."

She slapped her hand to my chest, eyes excited, "We can put you in a carnival! You'll be an attraction. 'Sexy Orgasm Man'. All the women will be a-buzz! How 'bout that?"

I laughed out loud at her enthusiasm. "No buzzing women. Baby, I don't think that's in a carnival."

"Yes, it is. Circus people do tricks with clowns coming out of a tiny car and tigers or some shit like that. I saw a bearded lady at a carnival once. She wasn't fat, she was just ugly. With a ZZ Top beard."

"Okay, Bella," I chuckled, cradling her closer to me. "Are you sure she was part of it? What if it was just someone who didn't believe in hygiene?"

"What you don't believe me? We'll Google it. Help me up." She made a move to get to her feet but I pulled her back into my arms.

"I believe you. Now, let's go to bed. It's one in the morning."

"Jesus, you've been fucking me for an hour and a half," she stated, awestruck.

"I wasn't fucking you. I was making love to you."

"Okay fine. Can you help me up now? I can't move on my own"

"Of course," I stood and pulled her up by both hands. She made her way to the bedroom but turned and wobbled past me, heading for her computer. I ran after her, catching her in my arms.

"E, I just want to show you that—"

"Honey, I believe you. You don't need to try and convince me."

"Okay."

I led her to our room and we laid down naked then I shut off the light.

"G'night, Edward. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby."

What am I going to do with this woman?

_**~ 0ooooooOoooooo0 ~**_

**A/N: Well, there you go, you greedy fruit lovers! *wink* A lemon, DTE, Sweetward, and some...odd pillow talk. There won't be another one for a while. The title of this story does insinuate lemons don't you think? **_**Give In To Me? **_**Oh, yes, I think so. Some more plot is next. If there's errors, tell me. **

**Thoughts?**

**Questions?**

**Teaser? Ask me! **

**Until next time...**

**Bye bye, all,**

**lionlamb91**

**REVIEW PLEASE! HELP GITM MAKE IT PAST 290**

**No Polyvore this time 'round.**

_**Translation-**_

_Ti senti così dannatamente bene. = You feel so damn good._

**Have you ever been to a circus? I went to the Shrine Circus when I was in sixth grade. It wasn't that good in my opinion. Maybe it's because I was in the nose-bleed section but whatever.**


	22. It's A ?

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/give_in_to_me_outfits/collection?id=800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**A/N: **_Happy May Day! I watched Water for Elephants last night and I have to say...it was amazing. I laughed_

_See you at the bottom!_

_Enjoy!_

**GITM Playlist Chapter 22: Thankful-Kelly Clarkson**

_**Previously:**_

_"E, I just want to show you that—"_

_"Honey, I believe you. You don't need to try and convince me."_

_"Okay."_

_I led her to our room and we laid down naked then I shut off the light._

_"G'night, Edward. I love you."_

_"I love you, too, baby."_

_What am I going to do with this woman?_

**- - - G I T M - - -**

You know my soul  
You know everything about me there's to know  
You know my heart  
How to make me stop and how to make me go  
You should know I love everything  
About you don't you know  
That I'm thankful  
For the blessing  
And the lessons that I've learned with you  
By my side  
That I'm thankful so thankful for the love  
That you keep bringing in my life  
In my life  
Thankful, so thankful

**- - - G I T M - - -**

_**19 weeks and two days along...**_

**BPOV**

**Can you walk better today, baby? -E**

_**Yes, Edward, I've been able to walk for more than a week. -B**_

**Okay. Haha. It was worth it. -E**

_**Yes it was. :) -B**_

**I'll be there in ten. -E**

_**Ok. -B**_

A flash of yellow and light brown flew in through the glass door. Angela Weber has entered the building.

"Bella look at you! Hi, Oreo!" she squeaked, wrapping her arms around my neck in greeting after petting my hyper dog. I came back to the bookstore for one day; the girl working here called me sick with the flu. I volunteered to cover for her and besides, I missed my bookstore. All the stacks, the smell of the pages, the cinnamon scented plug-ins that made it feel inviting, everything.

"Hey, Ang," I hugged her as close as my belly would let me.

"How far along are you?" she laid her hand on my bump.

"Almost twenty weeks. Edward's coming to take me to the doctor for a check up and to find out the sex. Could you take Oreo for a couple hours? I'd take him but he'll hike in Edward's Bentley and you know how man is with his car..."

"Of course I will, sweetie. Come here, little man!" Angela called to Oreo. A ball of fur sprinted out from behind the stacks and jumped into her arms, licking her face. All anyone could see was hair and a pink tongue attached to her face. Angela laughed and pushed the hair from his eyes. "I can cut his hair for you if you want. I used to work at a vet's office and they'd make me cut the hair occasionally."

"Really? You'd do that? How much do I owe you?" I pulled out my wallet, rifling through it for some money.

"Bella," she stopped me. "You're my friend. I don't want your money and besides, it would be good to see his little face again behind all this hair."

"Are you sure? I haven't found the time to take him to a groomer. You know with the holidays coming and I'm the size of a house, my husband comin' at me for sex..."

"Yes, I'm sure." She tucked her hair behind her ear and frowned, "Really? Do you have sex all the time?"

"Well, when my hormones aren't raging, he's always dropping hints, kissing me, blowing in my ear. One time he grabbed my boobs. The man is a nympho."

"I'm a nympho?" Edward's amused tone asked from the door. "Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you the one who's plastering herself to me night after night? Humping my leg like a dog in heat? Hey, Little O."

"!" the dog answered, his little body wriggling in my friend's embrace.

"I do not _hump_ your leg, you ass."

"Hey, Angela. How goes it?" Edward greeted.

"Hey, Edward. It's going good."

"Hello, my love," he took me in his arms, kissing my jaw then my temple.

"Hello, yourself. See Ang? He's a hornball."

"Uh-huh. You're nippin', Bells. And you weren't until he walked in."

I gasped and placed my hands over my chest. "Angela!"

"What?" she laughed. "You are."

"Whatever. Chalk it—"

"—up to my hormones," Edward finished what I was going to say. "That's always the excuse. She just doesn't want to outrightly admit that I'm über hot and I turn her on...all the time."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me just as much as I love you."

"You guys are so cute it makes me want to vomit," Angela joked.

"Alright let's go to the gyno," I shrugged my jacket on and grabbed my purse. "Ang, I'll text you the sex if we find out. I've got the doors set to lock. Do you have all Oreo's things?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do," she nodded.

"Ew, I hate that word. It makes me sound middle aged. Jeebus, I'm only twenty three."

"Sorry, Bells."

"It's okay. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Ben and I are going to my parents' then I'm shopping with his mom on Black Friday."

"Sounds fun. Okay, everyone file out," I waved them through the door and closed it, making sure it was sealed tight. No one's breaking into my bookstore. I grabbed Edward's hand, gave one more thanks to Angela, a goodbye to Oreo, and we left for the doctor.

_**~ 0ooooooOoooooo0 ~**_

**EPOV**

"Isabella Swan?" A young, tall, fair-haired nurse called from the desk.

"It's Cullen now, sorry," Bella stood and walked through the door with me close behind.

"Are you her husband?" the nurse asked. _Athena Casey, R.N._ was etched on her name tag.

"That's me."

"Lucky bitch," I heard her mutter faintly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing. This way, please," she gestured down the hall.

I inwardly rolled my eyes and followed my wife to exam room two.

Nurse Casey followed inside with a scale, Bella's chart, and a needle for a blood sample. "Mrs. Cullen, you can take off your shoes and step on the scale."

"Okay," Bella toed off her shoes and stepped on the scale. Nurse Casey glanced down and wrote the current number on the chart.

"144. You've gained nine pounds, Mrs. Cullen. That's good for your child."

"I feel huge," Bella choked. My girl's sensitive about her weight, she always has been.

I cupped her face, "You're beautiful, baby. Don't beat yourself up."

"I can assure you, you won't go past 160 while you're pregnant," the nurse smiled. "I'm going to take blood sample now. Please sit on the bed."

Bella hopped up and reached out for my hand. I laced our fingers together. "Just a little prick, sweetheart. Don't look at the blood, I don't want you to pass out. Take a deep breath. In through your nose, out through your mouth."

Nurse Casey tied the tourniquet around Bella's upper arm, found a vein, swabbed the area and slowly pushed the needle in. Bella winced and whimpered and I pressed her forehead to mine. "Deep breaths, it's almost over. Okay, baby?"

"'Kay." She squeezed my hand tighter as I kissed her head.

The nurse filled the vial and pulled out the needle, quickly placing a band-aid with fall leaves on it over the small puncture wound. "All done. Doctor Varner should be in in a few minutes. It was nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Thank you," Bella replied as the door closed. "She was nice."

"She thinks you're a lucky bitch."

"Does she? That's sounds about right. I am lucky to have you."

"What are you saying?" I asked, taken aback.

"Edward, most guys wouldn't give me a second glance," she rolled her eyes. "And then you come along...this toned, bronze-haired Adonis replica...lusting after _me_. A boring, bookworm with a big ass and uneven lips. You're past a ten on the hotness scale and I'm...I'm sitting at a five, maybe a four. Yeah, I _am _the lucky one. So lucky. I snagged you away from girls that look like Rosalie. Definitely lucky."

She was pissing me off, talking about herself that way. I leaned forward, glaring at her. "Now you listen to me, Isabella Marie, and this in the last time I am gonna tell you. Your ass is not big—it's lush, everything about you is beautiful, your lips are sweet, full and so kissable. You've got legs for days, a rack that makes me weak in the knees, and a body that gets me hard. But your looks are not the only thing that attracted me. I fell in love with you and I will always be in love with you. You're smart, you like to read, you're funny, loving, soft, warm, and you're my reason for living. I love you more than I could ever love any person. You're right up there with my family, maybe past that by a little bit. You are my beautiful, sexy, amazing wife. God, Bella, you're more than I could ever want. I. LOVE. _You_. I don't want anyone but _you_. Alright?"

She nodded, teary-eyed.

"We understand each other? I don't like it when you belittle yourself. It hurts me to know you think that. It makes me feel like you don't get how much I love you, like I haven't given you enough proof of how happy I am to have you as mine."

"I'm sorry," her chin wobbled and one tear fell down each cheek.

I wiped her tears. "Angel, don't cry. Just remember that I love you every time you feel insecure. I'm sorry if I raised my voice." I kissed her softly and hugged her to me, rubbing her back as she sniffled. "I love you, Bells."

"I love you, too."

"No more tears, baby," I brushed my lips against her closed eyes.

"Hello, lovely couple. Are we here to find out what your baby is?" Dr. Varner knocked on the open door and looked at Bella. "Are you alright, Bella?"

"Yeah, just my hormones."

"Oh, okay well everything looks good on your chart. Let's see if we can get the sex of your baby, shall we? Lift your shirt, please."

Bella pulled the fabric up over her belly and laid back. Dr. Varner squeezed the blue jelly on her skin, making my wife jump. "Cold."

"Sorry," the doctor smiled. "I try to keep it at room temperature." She turned the ultrasound machine on and she picked up a heartbeat. "There's the head, the arms and oh, there's the genitals. There's your baby boy."

"A boy," I whispered. I was happy. I'm having a son, my very first child is gonna be a boy!

"A boy," Bella sniffled. "A baby boy, Edward. My baby boy."

I pulled out my phone and sent a bundled text to my parents, Alice and Jasper, my brother and Rose, Jacob and to Bella's parents.

**Bella's having a boy! -E**

_**Oh sweetie I am so happy. -Mom**_

_**That rocks dude! -Em**_

_**I'm happy for you. -R**_

_**When can I call her? This is so amazing. -Renee**_

_**Thank you Edward. -Charlie**_

_**I'm having a girl! -A**_

_**Ali's having a girl. -J**_

_**I'm gonna be his uncle. haha -JB**_

_**Congrats son. -Dad**_

"I love you, sweetheart," I kissed my wife.

"I love you."

_**~ 0ooooooOoooooo0 ~**_

**BPOV**

I'm having a boy. Edward and I are having a son. I still can't believe I'm having a little boy, it's unreal to me. Even after we left the doctor's I'm still letting it all sink in. There's a miracle growing inside me, made by me and Edward. We were driving home when I got a flood of text mesages and a voice mail from my parents.

_"Baby girl, I hear you're giving me and your mom a grandson. Call us back. We love you." _

Then I read the text messages and gave them answers.

**OMG, Bells. I'm having a girl and you're having a boy! They'll be the best of friends! Call me. -Ali**

_**I will Al. -B**_

**Congrats darling daughter in law. We love you. -Esme & Carlisle**

_**Thank you. I love you guys too. -B**_

**Can I be his uncle Bells? -JB**

_**You're already related sorta. Yeah I guess. :) -B**_

**You're my favorite sis Belly! -Em**

_**Thanks Em. -B**_

**Congrats Bella. Love you. -R**

_**Love you. -B**_

**Congrats Bell. -J**

_**Thanks Jazz -B**_

"A little boy, Edward," I grinned, still in awe.

"Yes, baby, a little boy."

_**The next day...**_

"Honey, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." I answered Edward from the bedroom. This morning, I picked out a purple top, jeans and black kitten heels for Thanksgiving at the Cullens' mansion. My hair was styled in a half ponytail and the remaining strands had been spiral curled. Edward put on a green sweater, jeans and Nike's. I pushed my hair back behind my ears and waddled to the kitchen.

"You look beautiful, baby," he complimented.

"Thank you." I kissed him.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

Suddenly, I was in his arms as he walked outside to the car. "Edward Anthony put me down, I'll piss on you!"

"Why didn't you go to the bathroom in the house?"

"I don't have to pee but if you bump me in any way, my bladder'll let go and you'll have a wet shirt."

"You're cute."

"Edward," I exclaimed. "Please put me down."

"Nope. We're almost to the car."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Bella," he sighed. "We've been over this before. If you kill me, you won't have a husband nor will you have someone to give you incredible sex whenever you want it."

"I'm kicking your ass."

"I don't feel anything."

I growled at him. He laughed and captured my lips in a breath stealing, knee shaking kiss. He put me down and pressed me into the passenger side window. I turned my head, breaking the kiss.

"Good thing I'm holding you up right now."

"You're ego is massive," I glared at him.

"I can tell you what else on me is right now, too." He pressed a kiss to my jaw.

"Oh, kiss it."

"What do you want me to kiss? Give me the location."

"My dick. How 'bout that?"

"Baby, you don't have a dick. I've been down there."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck me."

"Never again," I turned my head, trying not to laugh.

"We'll see about that."

I opened the door and got inside. "I love you, you crazy man."

"I love you, too. You're gonna be a hot MILF one day."

"Oh, ha ha ha." I punched his shoulder.

"Ow, baby."

"Suck it up, ya sissy."

_**~ 0ooooooOoooooo0 ~**_

**A/N: Give me your thoughts. :)**

**On a different note, there was a fucking snake in my house! We called Animal Control. *shudders* I hate snakes!**

**Teaser? Ask me.**

**Bye guys!**

**lionlamb91**

**Check the Polyvore!**


	23. She Did It Again

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/give_in_to_me_outfits/collection?id=800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**A/N: **_Happy late Cinco de Mayo! _

_I've just gotten a bag of pretzel M&M's and I love them. Salty and sweet. Me likey!_

_See you at the bottom!_

_Enjoy!_

**GITM Playlist Chapter 23: Love You Out Loud-Rascal Flatts**

_**Previously:**_

_"Fuck you."_

_"Fuck me."_

_"Never again," I turned my head, trying not to laugh._

_"We'll see about that."_

_I opened the door and got inside. "I love you, you crazy man."_

_"I love you, too. You're gonna be a hot MILF one day."_

_"Oh, ha ha ha." I punched his shoulder._

_"Ow, baby."_

_"Suck it up, ya sissy."_

**- - - G I T M - - -**

I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountain top

Baby, scream and shout

I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video

Baby, leave no doubt

I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about

I love to love you

Baby, I love to love you out loud

Yeah, I love to love you out loud

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**EPOV**

"Hi, Edward!" Bella's mother hugged me as we walked in the door, the small brooch pinned to her long sleeve blue dress poking me in the chest.

"Hi, Renee. How are you?"

"I'm well. Oops, I'm stabbing you. Sorry. Hi, sweetie!" She wrapped her arms around Bella.

"Hey, Mom. Where'd you get those?" Bella pointed at Renee's nude heels.

"I've had them. Your dad likes when I wear them, especially during—"

"Ok, Mom," Bella held her hand up with her eyes closed. "I get the picture. TMI."

"Sorry, honey. How's my little grandson?"

Bella touched her belly, "He likes to do the moonwalk on my bladder. Other than that, it's fine. Oh! I can't wait until he kicks; just a few more weeks."

"You should see Esme and Alice, Edward?" Renee turned to me. "She looks so good. Her dress is red and her heels are red. And Alice is wearing a cream lace dress and black heels. How come you have such a fashionable family?"

"I honestly don't know. They're freaks and Rose was pulled in a while ago."

"Oh! Rosalie looks so cute in silver. Go see her. She has on flats!"

"Wow, Mom, you sound so excited," Bella chuckled.

"I asked them to take me shopping tomorrow and they said they would. So you don't have to go, Bella." She kissed her daughter's cheek and trotted off.

"Your mom's being sucked in," I said against Bella's hair.

"Let her. Alice can dress her up and leave me alone. I wanna spend time with you tomorrow. Lazing around, watching TV, cocoa...maybe a book."

I kissed her soft lips. "I would love to do do that with you."

"It's a deal. Sweatpants, baggy t-shirts, fuzzy socks. You, our son, and me, all day, no one else but us."

"Okay, baby."

"Hey, baby girl!" Charlie said from the kitchen.

"Hey, Daddy," she waddled to her father and laid her head against his chest as his arms squeezed her warmly.

"How's the baby comin'?"

"He's fine. I have to pee every half hour but it's all good."

"He'll be big and strong...like his grandpa. Feed him well, you two."

"He can be like me!" My brother hollered from the only place we were ever confident as to where he was. The kitchen.

"Ain't no one gonna be as big as you, babe," Rosalie's voice floated from the dining room.

"He doesn't have to be as big as me, Rosie. He'll just have my appetite. Wait, you know what? If we have a boy, he's gonna be a mini me."

"My ass, Emmett," she scoffed.

Bella and I laughed as we walked into the kitchen just in time for my mother to call us for dinner. We said hello to everyone and sat next to each other across from her parents. I rubbed small circles in the soft skin of her hand and kissed her shoulder.

I rested my chin on the hand that was on the table and whispered, "Hi, baby."

She smiled wide, "Hey. Having fun?"

"My family's insane. Can we go home and snuggle?"

She laughed softly, "Later on, yeah. All night."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't think we should have sex until after the baby is born, Edward."

"What?" I almost started to cry. "Bella, you're only twenty weeks along. That's like more than...that's forever without sex. Honey, I can't go that long without you."

"You have me. And you went two years without it."

"Doesn't mean I didn't wantg it. Besides, I didn't know what it felt like to actually _kiss you _kiss you. And yes, I know I kissed you before but it was limited. Now, I have no limit to how long I want to kiss you. I love kissing you, Bella."

"You can still kiss me," she cupped my cheek.

"I know but...I want to be able to make love to you too."

"Secrets don't make friends, guys," Jazz scolded playfully.

"Oh, you don't wanna know those secrets, I'm guessing," my father laughed.

I huffed, crossing my arms and glared at my wife. She's taking away one of the best things about her from me; how explosive we are in bed and how sensitive she is when I touch her.

_I hate her!_

_Oh, holy hell!_

_What the fuck was that? _

_I don't hate her, I could never hate the love of my life. I love her to death. She's so amazing. Is this gonna happen all the time? Is this how she feels when she's hormonal. Shit balls, I'm turning into a chick._

"What's wrong, Edward?" My mom leaned forward.

"I don't feel hot right now and I told him it would be better if we didn't have sex until the baby is born."

"What?" All the other guys aside from Charlie gaped.

"I know, right?" I agreed.

"Bells, you're not due until April or May. Do you have any idea how much torture you're gonna put him through?" Emmett asked her. "I mean, if Rosie did that to me, I'd die."

"I'm about to if you keep talking, Emmett Cullen. I'll add on the wedding time too."

"Rose, I'll cut you off and use my hand whenever I need it. I'm not your puppet, woman," he replied sternly. Rose shut right up. Who knew Em had it in him? He's usually the one who's controlled because apparently the one with the vagina is ruler of all genitalia. Maybe I'll cut Bella off. No, I can't do that, I'll be the first one to break. She's so beautiful and soft...sexy...and she's so...mouthwatering.

_Down boy! Don't get excited in front of family and your wife's parents! Dammit. _

"I would never cut my Jazzy off. He's irresistable," Ali giggled, patting Jasper's biceps.

"Okay, people can we talk about family things and not intercourse or who's being cut off?" My mom snapped her fingers as Renee and Bella giggled.

Charlie was silent. He must know how it feels and what the consequences are. Are there consequences? I could always deny Bella when she's over all this. Oh, who am I kidding, I want her all the time, it'll never work. Instead of arguing more, I just glanced at her and pouted.

"Don't look at me like that, Edward Anthony," she slapped my thigh.

I ignored her and kept on pouting.

"I love you," she tried to get me to speak.

I shook my head. That won't get anything from me when she's taking her body away. I might be acting childish but she's not being fair. She may think she's not hot but do I feel the same way? Hell to the no. I want to attack her right now, maybe slip under the table and—

_No, she's cut you off. Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it! _

"Edward, _I love you._"

"Nope."

"You're acting like a child."

"And you're not being fair. Just because you don't feel beautiful doesn't mean that I feel like that towards you," I whispered heatedly.

"So we're at an impasse? You won't tell me you love me back and I won't give you sex."

"I guess," I shrugged. "Whatever."

"You're an ass."

"I guess I am. You're a prude."

"How am I a prude?"

"I don't know. You just are."

"Edward, a prude is someone who is all prim and proper. They don't like hearing stuff about sex and drugs or alcohol."

"Fine, you're a mean wife."

"You take that back. I am not mean to you."

"Right now you are."

"What the hell ever, you big baby," she growled.

"Yeah, I'm a big baby. And while we're at it, I'll be more of an ass. I'm sleeping on the couch because if I sleep in the same bed as you, I'll attack you and you won't like that because you don't feel 'hot'. Better yet, I won't touch you at all, I'll sit next to someone else since you feel so un-hot. This is another time where you make me feel as if I don't make you feel like I'm showing you how much I love having you. I told you yesterday, Bella, and here you are. You're doing it again."

"I can't go to sleep without you," she cried.

Without giving her an answer I left the table and went outside to sit on the steps. I ran my fingers through my hair and scrubbed my face. I suddenly felt sorry for my outburst. But...God, I hate it when she doesn't see herself clearly, even when she unknowingly does it. She did it again when she told me she didn't want to have sex because she doesn't feel hot. She couldn't have said that it would be better to wait because it's starting to hurt her back? Or that it'll will be so good when we do do it again? Nope, she had to go right for her looks.

"I did do it again, didn't I?" My wife's quiet voice questioned from the doorway.

"Yup."

"Edward, I wasn't thinking when I said that. And I didn't think you'd get mad."

"Well, the more I said, the more the subject of your insecurity of your looks added to the flames. I don't like it when you do that Bella."

"I'm sorry. I honestly didn't think about our conversation yesterday before I said it."

"I guess I made a huge deal about it."

"No, Edward, you're right. I didn't think about your feelings when I made the decision. I don't see myself clearly and I guess it's because I'm still surprised I have you."

"C'mere," I held my hand out. She took it and I pulled her down into my lap then buried my face in her neck. "I don't like arguing with you, baby."

"Me neither. You're not actually gonna sleep on the couch are you? 'Cause I'll be very cranky the next morning."

"No, I won't. I only said it to piss you off," I mumbled.

"It didn't piss me off as much as it made me sad. And cold."

"Will you promise not to talk bad about yourself?"

"Yes, I promise," she said, running her small fingers through my hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. So no sex until the baby?"

"We'll try."

"Okay but you know you can't resist me," I kissed her jaw...

"Mhm..."

_**~ 0ooooooOoooooo0 ~**_

**A/N: Please forgive me for the super shortness. I have to help my sister and her BF move out of their too many bills to pay for house and I wanted to get this out before that time. They both got fired from their jobs for being one minute late. And I have to watch her Boston Terrier, Sookie for the remaining time and she's insane. I hope you understand. I'm sorry if I didn't send a teaser, too.**

**The next one will be much longer, I promise you!**

**Teaser? Ask me!**

**Bye all!**

**lionlamb91**

**Check the Polyvore!**


	24. How Long Will It Last?

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/give_in_to_me_outfits/collection?id=800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**A/N: **_I'm glad you weren't pissed about the mega short chapter. It took forever for my sister to move her crap in. A 17 foot UHaul stuffed full and still some wouldn't fit. _

_See you at the bottom!_

_Enjoy!_

**GITM Playlist Chapter 24: I Love You-Martina McBride**

_**Previously:**_

_"C'mere," I held my hand out. She took it and I pulled her down into my lap then buried my face in her neck. "I don't like arguing with you, baby."_

_"Me neither. You're not actually gonna sleep on the couch are you? 'Cause I'll be very cranky the next morning."_

_"No, I won't. I only said it to piss you off," I mumbled._

_"It didn't piss me off as much as it made me sad. And cold."_

_"Will you promise not to talk bad about yourself?"_

_"Yes, I promise," she said, running her small fingers through my hair. "I love you."_

_"I love you, too, sweetheart. So no sex until the baby?"_

_"We'll try."_

_"Okay but you know you can't resist me," I kissed her jaw._

_"Mhm..."_

**- - - G I T M - - -**  
The sun is shinin' everyday  
The clouds never get in the way for you and me  
I've known you just a week or two  
But baby I'm so into you  
Can hardly breathe  
And I'm in so totally  
Wrapped up emotionally  
Attracted so physically  
Actin' so recklessly  
I need you so desperately  
Sure as the sky is blue  
Baby, I love you  
I love you

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**BPOV**

I was all ready to have a lazy snuggle day. I even had on an oversized pink sweatshirt, yoga pants and slippers but Edward decided to get up and dress in a tight fucking t-shirt and ass hugging lounge pants. He wants to make a bet with me: How long will either of us last until we explode? The winner gets whatever they want...After the sex.

"Have you decided, baby?" Edward asked, sipping from his coffee.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you told me we can't have sex until after the baby is born and when he is born it'll take another six weeks for you to heal. That's a really long time, Bella. Are you sure you can handle that?"

I didn't answer.

He smirked. "I don't...in fact _I know _I can't go without sex for that long so I'm going to ask you again...have you decided?"

"What does this bet entail? What are the limits?"

"We can still kiss but not heavily, just a peck."

"What?" I nearly screeched. "Edward, you know that won't work."

"Okay, fine, five seconds long. That's where I draw the line."

"Whatever. What else?"

"Okay, we can't touch intimately; like caressing, groping, petting. No dry humping."

"No relieving yourself in the shower," I added, earning a frown from my husband's handsome face.

"No vibrators then. I'm hiding the egg."

"Damn! So you're pretty much cutting me off completely?"

"I'm cutting myself off, too, baby. It'll be hard for both of us. I wanna see how long we'll last for future pregancies."

I folded my arms, glaring at him. "You think you're gonna knock me up again?"

"Guaran-damn-teed. Now answer. Yes or no, sweetheart."

"Fine. I'll do it but you _will _lose, Edward Anthony Cullen."

"I'm sure gonna try not to, Isabella Marie Cullen. I say you'll give in."

"Ya think so, huh?"

"Yeah, look at me," he held his arms out and did a quick spin. "I'm smokin'. You can't resist me."

"Conceited much?" I quirked my brow.

"Just sayin'."

"Yes, you're hot but I look good sometimes, too. Well, not now seeing as I look like one of the Teletubbies and—"

"Isabella..." he warned.

"Sorry. Forgot."

"Uh-huh," he turned and reached for the box of wild berry Pop Tarts. God, I wish I could have one. No processed foods. I am starving! "Want a banana, baby?"

"Are you insinuating something, Edward?"

He grinned at me. "Nope, just think you should eat something."

"Jackass."

"How am I a jackass?"

"You just stuck a fucking banana in my face. It looks something like the thing you're cutting me off from seeing, touching, or feeling inside me," I said the ending all breathy and shit to turn him on.

"Ooh, you're very clever, pretty girl, very clever. But not clever enough. I ain't fallin for that one. My dick looks nothing like this phallic-like fruit. It's a different color, has veins, it most certainly doesn't have a peel on it, and it pulsates and says 'hi, how are you?' when touched. Do you think a friggin' banana is that smart?" He said all that while shaking the banana at me as if it were his index finger.

"Nope. But I can still eat it...unlike some things," I grabbed the fruit from his hand, unpeeled it, stuck it slowly in my mouth, watching Edward's heated gaze then bit half of it off. He winced, reaching down to cup himself like he was in pain.

"How's that make Señor Happy feel?" I giggled and walked to the living room.

"Señor Happy, Bella? Really?"

"I calls 'em like I sees 'em. He's happy eight out of ten times."

"My dick is not a person so it's not a he as you so eloquently put it. It's an organ."

"That gets happy when it sees me so therefore...he's Señor Happy. Deal with it, Eduardo."

"Why is he Spanish?"

"Why do you have to analyze it? That's what his name is."

"Fine. I'm naming yours...Miss Hoohah."

"That's original," I snorted. "You just put Miss in front of the word hoohah. Vaginas are already called hoohahs, Edward."

"Fine. Tinkleflower."

"Oh, my God," I threw my head back laughed 'til tears ran down my face. "You're so adorable. Tinkleflower. I like it."

"Really?" His eyes lit up with happiness.

He was actually happy I let him name my vagina. What a sweet goofball. At least it wasn't something vulgar like lips that never speak, meat curtains, beaver dam, or underwear oyster. I actually liked it. I could get used to Tinkleflower.

"Yeah, it's cute."

"Can I name your boobs?"

"Seriously, Cullen? You wanna name my breasts?"

"Well...yeah," he shrugged. "I'm the one who's gonna see them besides you for the rest of our lives. The only one."

"What could you possibly call them that I haven't heard come from Emmett or Jacob's mouth?"

"Property of Edward A. Cullen?"

"You are such a fucking dork!" I giggled loudly. "Alright. Property of Edward A. Cullen. I call them 'The Girls' but whatever."

Edward grinned and shuffled into the living room but stopped at the couch. "Shit, I forgot about your hot cocoa, baby." He hauled it back into the kitchen to make my drink.

"Yeah, you better get my cocoa, bitch!" I chuckled, messing with him.

"Yes, Mistress."

A few minutes later, he came out with a big green mug full of steaming chocolatey goodness. Marshmallows were floating on top, quickly melting into a fluffy topping that I could stir in with the liquid to make it a suicide of deliciousness. He gently handed me the mug and did what was going to earn an ass kicking. The fucker sat at the other end of the couch!

"What are you doing over there?" I whined. "We're supposed to snuggle today, dammit!"

"Too much temptation, my love. You'll be jumped, your clothes'll be ripped off and that cocoa will be all over the living room walls."

"This is horse shit. Bet's off! I don't want it if it gets in the way of something we planned yesterday. Before you decided to make refraining from sex into a let's-see-who-fucks-who sort of game. I'll just bend over the couch right now and let you get one in if it's so damn important."

"Are we being hormonal, baby?" he cocked his head to the side in amusement.

"Cram it up your cram hole."

"Really? Quoting _Dodgeball _now? All I need is for my last name to be La Fleur."

I flipped him off and continued to sip my cup of chocolate heaven. Edward slid down until he was right next to me. He patted my leg and motioned for me to get up so he could sit behind me. I was quite a feat, getting up with a baby gut but I made it. He sat down and made room for me between his legs. With his lips to my ear, he whispered, "Better?"

"Um-hum," I nodded and laid my head back on his chest. "Can we start the bet tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"'Cause we're not allowed to touch intimately and I want you to run your fingers through my hair. That would categorize under caressing or petting, wouldn't it?"

"I s'pose you're right. Alright, we'll start tomorrow. Only because I wanna hold you all day."

"What if I have to pee?" I turned my face to side to look at him.

"Then you have to pee. I'll be awful cold while you're gone." He fingered the fabric of my sweatshirt. "Pink isn't really your color. What's under this?"

"A blue tank top."

"Well take the sweatshirt off."

"What if I get cold?"

"I'll warm you," he kissed my temple and I looked at him again, love showing in his deep green eyes. I slipped the sweatshirt over my head and hung it along the back of the sofa as Edward pulled the hair tie from my hair, letting it cascade down my back and shoulders.

"God, you couldn't be more beautiful," he whispered, holding me tight, rubbing my chilled arms. "It's...you can't even fathom how much I love you, Bells."

"I love you, too."

And I could. I see love in every look he gives me; it's always evident with him. He projects his emotions even when he doesn't know he's doing it. He's my Edward and I couldn't be happier to have him as a husband.

"Do you want me to get a blanket?"

"Sure."

He pulled the quilt off the end of the couch and covered us up with it. I picked up his hand and played with his fingers. "Edward?"

"Yeah, baby?" His nose was currently buried in my hair so it made his voice muffled.

"We don't start the bet 'til tomorrow?"

"Right."

"Wanna make out with me?"

"We haven't made out in awhile. And it feels like I haven't kissed you in forever." He paused, pondering then nodded. "Yes, yes I do wanna make out with you."

Edward didn't hesitate. Nor did he start out with light, brushing kisses. He kissed me, full on, with gentle aggression and passion. With fire. It was the sort of kiss that had my mouth opening immediately, my fingers clawing in to his hair, and making my body want to become one with his. It was the kind of contact that stole my breath.

He swept his tongue across mine and I would have groaned if I'd have gotten in a breath. Instead I held on and gave it right back with as much force as he was giving. I pressed my chest against his, destroyed his already unruly hair with my hands, slinding my tongue over his, and desperately trying to keep myself from completely attacking him. His hands were on the move as well. Caressing my back, brushing the undersides of my breasts. We were just about to get really into it when lo and behold, Captain Cockblock walks through the door.

"Good morning, star shines! The earth says 'hello'!"

"Dammit, Emmett," Edward groaned against my lips. "It's not morning, Willy Wonka. It's one in the afternoon. Don't you have eating to catch up on?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Em replied, his voice dripping with false sympathy. "Did I interrupt your tongue baths?"

"Ha-fucking-ha," I deadpanned.

"Get out, douche lord," Edward murmured against my neck.

"I gotta piss, man."

"And you chose our house to use as the restroom?" I asked, running my hands through my husband's soft, thick hair as he laid soft kisses on my neck.

"We were only passing through. I won't take very long. Rosie wants me to go shopping with her and Ali had to change her shoes then we're going back. You dudes need to chill."

"Why didn't you use Ali and Jazz's house?"

"There's pubes everywhere."

"I highly doubt that. Alice is extremely OCD about her bathroom."

"Fine, I like the smell of your hand soap, okay? You caught me."

"The black raspberry and vanilla stuff?"

"Yes. I like the smell of it."

"Oh, wow, Emmett," Edward laughed.

"Suck a dick, little brother." Emmett flipped him off and stalked down the hall to the bathroom.

"That's the second time I've been flipped off today," Edward said.

"You deserved it both times, though."

"Not so much the second time. My brother is a girl!" He hollered in the bathroom's direction.

"Bite me!" We heard Emmett call.

"Emmett Cullen, if you take a shit in there, you better spray something!" I yelled back and continued to run my fingers of one hand through Edward's hair as the other massaged the back of his neck.

"That feels good, sweetheart," he whispered.

"Gotta do it while we can."

"Yes, I agree." He cupped my chin and resumed kissing me. You know how Clark and Lana kiss on _Smallville_? That's how Edward was kissing me. He continued until Emmett interrupted us again by clearing his throat. Edward groaned, leaning against my collarbone. "Emmett, I hate you. Why can't you just walk out the door instead of being a major cockblocker...all the damn time?"

"'Cause it's fun to piss you off," Emmett snorted.

"You can leave anytime now..."

"Bye, kids." He ran out laughing.

"Sometimes I wanna rip his dick off," Edward growled.

I pulled his phone from his pocket and typed out a text to Alice.

**Alice, this is your sister-in-law. I would suggest you buy Softsoap raspberry and vanilla scented hand wash for the next time your dear brother Emmett decides he wants to use a restroom while he's "only passing through". He interrupted a very good makeout session. He won't go back out with a penis the next time according to Edward. Thank you. :)**

_**LOL! Okay, Bells. I will be sure to buy some the next time I'm in town. -A**_

"There, all fixed. No need to rid your brother of his male gear," I kissed Edward's hand

"I'm still gonna slap him into next month for barging in like he owns the joint."

"Shut your face and kiss me. We don't have very much time left."

"We have eleven hours, honey," he crinkled his brow.

"Let's make the most of it."

"I need chapstick first."

_**~ 0ooooooOoooooo0 ~**_

_**1 week and three days later...**_

"So, Bella, how long has this bet been going on?" My mom asked me from across the table.

"Almost two weeks. I'm close to giving in. He's relentless with all the sexual things he acts like he doesn't mean to say but we both know he's doing it on purpose."

"Well-"

My phone ringing cut my mom off. I pulled it out of my purse and looked at the caller ID.

It was Edward.

"Hey, what's up?"

_"Baby, I have to go back to Yakima."_

"Why?"

_"Peter's wife's mother got into an accident and they're going to visit her in the hospital. He couldn't find anyone to cover the store so I told him I'd do it until he gets back."_

"Well how long is that?"

_"About a week."_

"A week?" I felt myself sadden. He hasn't been away from me for awhile and when he was, he was back in two days. "You've never been away for that long before." Listen to me being all whiny, I disgust myself!

_"I know, sweetheart. It seems so long and I don't wanna leave you but I gotta go. It's my job. I'd love nothing more than to take you with me but your-"_

"My store. I know." My chin wobbled and my eyes stung. Why am I getting upset? A tear fell. Is this my hormones acting up or is it separation anxiety? He must've heard the quiver in my voice because I heard him sigh.

_"Baby, don't cry."_

"I don't even know why I'm crying. I'm just a big bawl calf."

"Oh, baby girl," my mom patted my hand.

_"I'm coming home now, Bella. Where are you?"_

"I'm at home."

_"Okay, sweetheart. I'll be there in ten minutes. I love you."_

"I love you."

_"Bye."_

"Bye."

I hung up and put my phone back then looked at my mom. "Edward's gonna be gone for a week."

"Sweetie, why are you crying? That doesn't seem long."

"I don't know why I'm crying," I wiped my face. "I have no clue."

"I'm going to head back home now. Your father's making dinner tonight and I want to see if he can pull it off," she stood and hugged me tight before putting her shoes back on. She kissed my cheek and grabbed her purse. "Bye, Bella. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom." I picked up a sleeping Oreo and cradled him in my arms for comfort. My other little man tucked his head under my chin and fell back to sleep.

As she walked out, my husband walked in. "Hi, Edward. Goodbye."

"Hi, Renee. Goodbye."

I must look pitiful. I bet he's calling me a big cry baby in his head right now. What the fuck's wrong with me? He's not really leaving me, he'll be back in seven days.

Seven days seems like forever, though. I'll sleep alone for seven days, Oreo and my baby being the only comfort. I'll eat breakfast along for seven days, I'll take a shower alone for seven days, I'll go to my doctor's appointment alone. All alone. It makes me feel single all over again. I ran my fingers through my puppy's soft hair as I looked at Edward.

"Do you need help packing?"

"God, you look so sad," he commented. "I won't be gone for very long."

"I know. I honestly have no idea as to why I'm feeling like this. I've been asking myself that for the last fifteen minutes. Do you want me to help you pack?"

"I've already packed. He called me this morning and said there was a possibilty of me having to go somewhere so I threw some stuff in my duffel. Peter called back and told me no one would cover him. I gotta go soon, baby."

"Okay," I nodded. "Drive safely."

"Bella, come here. Put Oreo down and come to me."

I listened and put Oreo down and laid there content on the sofa cushion. I shuffled to Edward and dropped my head into his chest, arms limply hanging in front of me.

"I love you," Edward crooned in my ear. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you, too."

"I'll call you every day. I'll text all the time. I'm mad I'll miss your appointment."

"Okay," my chin wobbled.

"Baby, don't cry. The days will fly by and we'll be together again."

"Okay." A tear fell.

He sighed and took me in his arms, holding me tight, burying his face in my neck, rocking us from side to side. "I gotta go."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. So much, Bella," he whispered and stepped back. I watched him walk down the hall, go into our room, walk back out with his things and stood by the door.

"Call me when you get to the hotel?"

"Always," he answered.

We walked outside and he gave me a long kiss then walked to his Bentley, backwards, waving goodbye. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too."

I watched him get in his car and drive off. I stood there shaking until I couldn't see his car anymore then went inside to join Oreo on the sofa. I cuddled him to me and kissed his fluffy head. My phone buzzed on the coffee table. It was a text from Edward.

**I'll see you in a few days, baby. I already miss you. I love you. Sleep tight. -E**

_**I love you, too. -B**_

I slept on the couch that night with my puppy and my growing baby to keep me loved and warm.

Seven days will be hell.

_**~ 0ooooooOoooooo0 ~**_

**A/N: Any other suggestions/names for their body parts? I hope you enjoyed E & B's playful banter. **

**REVIEW Purty please!**

**Check the Polyvore!**

**Bye bye, guys.**

**lionlamb91**


	25. I Miss You

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/give_in_to_me_outfits/collection?id=800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**A/N: **_So I got an answer on the paragraph I posted at the end of the last chapter. I thank __**jan319 **__once again for helping me out. She sent me a PM and now you will find out all the details throughout the chapter. I hate math. I hate it with a fire filled passion. Never been nor will I ever be good at it. _

_See you at the bottom!_

_Enjoy!_

**GITM Playlist Chapter 24: Iris-Goo Goo Dolls**

_**Previously:**_

_We walked outside and he gave me a long kiss then walked to his Bentley, backwards, waving goodbye. "I love you, baby."_

_"I love you, too."_

_I watched him get in his car and drive off. I stood there shaking until I couldn't see his car anymore then went inside to join Oreo on the sofa. I cuddled him to me and kissed his fluffy head. My phone buzzed on the coffee table. It was a text from Edward._

**I'll see you in a few days, baby. I already miss you. I love you. Sleep tight. -E**

_**I love you, too. -B**_

_I slept on the couch that night with my puppy and my growing baby to keep me loved and warm._

_Seven days will be hell._

**- - - G I T M - - -**

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

'Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**EPOV**

_**The first night away...**_

I've just arrived in Yakima. The last place I want to be now. I want to be home, with my wife, holding her, feeling our son grow stronger every day. But my friend and co-worker needs me; he needs me to watch over the place he takes so much pride in perfecting in order to support his family. He needs me to watch over it while he visits his wife's mother, the only mother Charlotte will ever have. I am willing to help him out but...God do I miss my girl already.

To see her get so upset about my leaving cracked my heart and I do understand why she cried, I do. I've never been away from her for long, she's vulnerable, pregnant and all alone in our house in the middle of the country, far from town. Anything could happen to her. I worried the whole way and felt relief when she texted me at eleven thirty at night to tell me she loved me and told me not to meet some girl while I'm away.

That would never happen. No one could ever make me feel like Bella does. No one.

And that's exactly what I texted back.

I knew she was joking but still. Not in a million years would that ever come up.

I unlocked room number 212 of the Days Inn, walked inside, dropped my duffel on the queen bed and took in my home for the week. It was a good-sized place; about the size of my old bedroom before I moved in with Bella.

Ugly brown-red carpet and curtains, a comforter with reddish and orange designs on it, cream walls, a picture above the headboard, a TV, a dresser, an office chair, and a red lounge chair next to a small table. I walked in the bathroom. All white; white shower curtain, white tub, white toilet, white sink. Just white. Sterile. I felt like I was staying in a hospital.

I changed into my pajamas then sat on the hard, springy bed to call Bella. It was late and she was already sleeping but she told me to call her. And that's what I'll do.

I hit 2 on the speed dial and put the phone to my ear as it rang. I looked at my watch.

12:30 A.M.

"Please answer, baby." I whispered to myself anxiously

On the sixth ring her soft, sleepy voice filtered through the ear piece.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, sleepy."

_"Hey. Where are you?"_

"I just got settled in the hotel."

_"You left at eight. How come you're just getting there?"_

"I ran into a detour, I stopped to eat and then I had to find a hotel close to the store that had an available room. How long had you been asleep?"

She yawned before answering. _"I fell asleep on the couch around eleven. Oreo and I watched Wizard of Oz. He's my cuddle buddy while you're away." _Another yawn. _"I miss you."_

"I miss you, too. So bad it hurts."

_"D'you miss home?"_

"God, yes. I miss our comfy bed. It isn't squeaky or hard like this one is, it smells like Gain detergent while this bed smells like moth balls, Bella. The whole room smells like moth balls. Our bed is warm, this bed has scratchy blankets. Our bed is welcoming, this bed is shit. This bed doesn't hold underneath the covers what I love to lay down next to every night, the scent all around me. It doesn't have you. This bed doesn't have my wife in it. In this bed, I can't lie down and pull your warm softness back into my chest, I can't move your hair away from your nape and kiss your neck until we fall asleep."

_"You're so sweet. You've got no idea how great that sounds. I'm not as warm as I am with your arms around me and Oreo doesn't like to be squeezed and he's to little to spoon."_

I laughed quietly. "What I wouldn't give to be there with you..."

_"But you have to help Peter, Edward. He needs you and I know you're not the kind of man to say no to a friend."_

"I know...but listen, I'm gonna get some shut-eye. As much as I can before I meet Peter tomorrow."

_"Okay."_

"'Kay, I love you, Bella. So much."

_"Mmm, I love you."_

"G'night, baby. Sleep tight."

_"'Night. Love you."_

"Love you. Bye."

_"Bye bye."_

I ended the call and laid down on the shitty bed. I sprawled out for a few minutes, pleading with my body to relax and my eyes to grow heavy. After what seemed like forever, I gave up and picked up my phone to mess around on the Internet but ended up being drawn to looking at the pictures in my gallery. A few were of my siblings and their spouses; all happy, smiling, two were of Oreo: one of him on his back, the other in mid-sprint, there was one with my parents and me then just them. One was of me and Bella's parents. Odd. Charlie usually didn't like being photographed. I scrolled through a few more until I landed on the last ones and I grinned wide.

They were all Bella's beautiful face looking back at me. In a few, she was trying to hide her face with her hair, some with her looking at me all disgruntled that I had caught her off guard, one of her without make-up on, just waking up, and the last one...the one that made my heart swell was of her, blowing me a kiss, her pretty chestnut eyes filled with laughter and love.

I decided to send her the picture with a little message.

**Looking at the one I love, her picture lulling me to sleep. I love you, baby. xoxo -E**

I pressed **SEND** and placed my phone on the bedside table, falling asleep, finally. Her face being the last thing I see. Just like every night for the past four and a half months.

_**The next day...**_

"Hey, Edward, thanks for this. I really appreciate it," Peter shook my hand.

"No problem. Charlotte's mom needs her. How long is it from here to Newport?"

"About five hours. Her parents live in Providence so we're getting on the ferry from Newport. About a thirty, thirty-five miles distance-wise."

"Rhode Island? I thought you were going to Newport, Oregon."

"Nope, Rhode Island."

"Good. Cheap tickets?" Small talk is awkward, if I do say so myself.

"Yeah, it was fair. How ya been? How's your family?"

"I'm happy. Real happy. Family's good."

"You've got a kid comin', right?"

"Yup. Bella's about five months along," I answered, playing with my ring.

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy," I grinned.

"You like the thought of having a son, don't cha?"

"I'm partial to it." I tried coming off as not excited. It didn't work, I was ecstatic we were having a baby boy!

"Got any names picked out?"

"No. Come to think of it, we haven't ever talked about it before," I frowned. What did Bella want to name our son? Did the thought ever come to her? And if she did have a name, was it some weird name that celebrities would pick out to make their kid sound unique? It wasn't unique at all, it was fucking weird. Who the hell decides on the name Zuma? Gwen Stefani is strange. Jesus, what would Lady Gaga name her kid if she ever had one?

'You should talk to her about it, man. Char went nuts over picking out names. She was over the moon about the whole naming thing."

"I will. Thanks for reminding me. I would have forgotten about names and when he did come out, I would have been blank. I'll see you in a couple of days, Pete. Say hi to Charlotte for me."

"I will. Thank again," he clapped me on the shoulder and walked out of the store, on his way to go to the airport.

_**Two days gone...**_

My phone blaring scared the shit out of me and woke me up from another crappy night of sleep. I shot straight up and felt around for my cell. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

'My Girl' was blinking on the screen. I grinned and answered the call. "Hi, baby."

_"Hey, did I wake you?"_

I looked at the digital clock on the table. 11:15. Yeah, I needed to get up. "Nope, I needed to get up anyway."

_"I really miss you, Edward."_

"I know, Bells. I can't wait to get home to you...Hey, have you thought about names for our son?"

_"Oh! No, I haven't really thought about it. Why do you ask?"_

"Peter asked me about how you were doing and it just came up. He said his wife was excited to name their child."

_"Well, I guess I thought about it when I was a little girl. I always wanted two kids; a boy and a girl, the Golden Retriever, a successful, loving husband, a big house with a wrap around porch and a white picket fence, living in a nice neighborhood where everyone knows your name. Every girl's dream."_

I laughed. "You've got and are getting some of those. Let's see here. You're having a baby boy, instead of a Golden Retriever, you've got a Shih-Tzu, I am successful, I love you with everything in me...uh...our house isn't very big, there's no fence and this isn't Cheers so not everyone knows your name. We also don't live in a neighborhood; we live in the middle of nowhere. I'd say we've got a pretty good life."

_"I'm saying that future was what I dreamed of before I met you. When I laid eyes on you, my little all American dream went down the toilet. All I wanted was to jump your bones, that was all I could think of. And I'm glad I asked you on that date because if I was too afraid_—"

"We wouldn't have kissed, I wouldn't have given you your first real orgasm, you wouldn't have proposed to me, we wouldn't have had fucking amazing sex, we'd never be married and I wouldn't have knocked you up," I finished for her, chuckling.

Her soft giggle flowed through my ears. _"Yes. Exactly. You're lucky you're so damn suave and seductive and annoyingly persuasive."_

"Hey, you wouldn't be mine if I didn't try as hard as I did. But back to the subject of the matter...what do you wanna name our baby?" I flipped the TV on and flew through the channels, waiting for her reply. I stopped flipping and it landed on Nickelodeon. A fucking Rugrats movie was playing! That shit is so old.

_"I don't know. Something that'd fit with Charles as a middle name...after my daddy."_

_**"You want to push the button, Philip? YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE BUTTON!" **_The little girl yelled at her twin brother, her voice ringing out loudly through my hotel room.

Bella's laugh filled my ears once again. _"Edward, are you watching the Rugrats? Oh, my God, are you four?"_

"No, I was looking for something to watch and I stopped on that channel waiting for you to answer me."

_"Uh huh," _she teased. _"You love Tommy and Dil, don't you?"_

"Now who's the four-year old? You're the one who remembers the characters names...wait a minute, baby."

_"What?"_

"Dil...Dylan. Dylan Charles?"

_"Dylan Charles Cullen? That's sounds perfect, Edward. Dylan Charles Cullen. Emmett can call him D.C. We have a name." _

"Thank the Rugrats for inspiring me. It sounds incredibly corny, though, right? A TV show gave us a name for our baby."

_"Well I love it. Hey, I gotta get dressed then I needa call everyone and tell 'em the news."_

"Okay, sweetheart. I love you."

_"I love you, too. I can't wait to see you."_

"Me neither. Hey, tell everyone I order them to come by and see you. I don't want you to be lonely for a single second while I'm gone."

_"'Kay. I love you."_

"Love you, baby. Bye."

_"Bye." _

I put my phone down and headed for the shower.

My son has a name.

**BPOV**

_**Four days gone...**_

"Oof!"

My son is a kicker. Damn. He's been kicking me all morning. Just-a-kicking. My ribs, my bladder, my pelvic bones, he just can't quit. Hopefully he'll feel like kicking a little when his daddy comes back.

"You gotta give me a break, sweetpea. I need to take a shower, would you like that?" I asked my belly. "It's nice and warm. I just fed you." I fed myself but some of the nutrients I eat goes to him. I padded into the bathroom and removed my pajamas then stepped under the spray of the warm water. I washed my hair, soaped down my body, paying close attention to my belly and under it, my breasts as well. I washed the soap off, massaged in conditioner and rinsed it before wrapping two towels around me-because I'm huge-then walked to my room to get dressed for my doctor's appointment. Alice and Rose were going with me because Edward wasn't able to and they had already had their second check up for the month.

I dried off and pulled out a dark gray-blue cardigan over a white maternity camisole, bra and panties, then some dark wash skinny jeans with a stretchy waistband. I picked up flat, black knee-high boots with buckles lined down the outsides and pulled them on. I dried my hair and ran a comb through it before flat ironing it. It took me fifteen minutes and my hair flowed nearly down to my ass; it ended at the small of my back.

I pocketed my phone and walked to the kitchen.

"Bella Cullen!" Rosalie's voice yelled from the other side of my front door.

"Mrs. Isabella Cullen, yoo-hoo! Are you in there?" Alice followed.

"Yes, you two, come on in."

Their heels sounding on the kitchen floor let me know they were behind me. I turned and smiled at them. Alice had on a grey lace top, blue, skinny jeans and ankle boots. Rose was wearing a coral, half sleeved, top, black jeans and black wedges. "Hey. How were your appointments?"

"I'm having twins," Rose replied. "In June."

"I'm having a girl. In April," Alice squeaked.

"Well, I'm having a boy. And we'll find out the due date today." Cue the kicking. I clutched my stomach. "Okay, Dylan you can stop kicking me any time now."

"Dylan?" Rose grinned big. "You've got a name for your baby? Bells, that's great!"

"Oh, lord, Emmett is going to have a hay day with that. What's his full name?" Alice asked.

"Dylan Charles Cullen."

"Yep, he's going to go nuts," she nodded.

"You don't like it?"

"No, I love it," she held out her hand. "It's adorable. Where'd you come up with it?"

"Uh, Edward did. I was talking to him and he was watching the Rugrats—"

"Wait a minute," Rose cut me off. "He was watching the Rugrats? Is he a five-year old?"

"No, he was flipping through channels while asking what I wanted to name our baby and the channel landed on the show. It was a whole Tommy and Dil conversation and then he just...he picked Dylan. It's perfect. And we can call him D.C. for short."

"Yes, yes, we love it, you love it, Edward loves it," Rose stopped us. "Let's go to the doctor. I'm starving."

I nodded and put my coat on then headed out behind my friends to get in my car.

_**~ 0ooooooOoooooo0 ~**_

"Bella?" Dr. Varner called from the door.

"Hi," I stood up and walked to her.

"Are you ready to learn the due date?"

"Yes, very."

She opened the door to the exam room and guided me and my friends inside. I laid down and lifted my shirt for the ultrasound machine. Zafrina squeezed some jelly on my stomach and moved it around. She soon picked up a heartbeat.

There he was. My little man, moving around in his cocoon. "Hi, Dylan."

"I like that name," Zafrina admired. "It's cute. Okay...judging at his size and you being about twenty-two weeks along...your due date is..." She looked to be doing the math in her head. "April twentieth exactly."

"Wow," I gushed. "That's so exciting!"

_**~ 0ooooooOoooooo0 ~**_

"Are you gonna tell Edward when you get home?" Alice questioned.

"I'll call him tonight. He's probably working."

"Call him right now, Isabella or I'll kick your ass into next month."

"Jeez, alright. No need for violence, lady. Cool your jets." I pulled out my phone and dialed my husband's number and pressed the ear piece to my ear. It rang four times before he answered.

_"Hello, my gorgeous wife."_

"Hey. What're you doing?"

_"Driving around Yakima. You?"_

"Well, I just got back from the doctor. Ali and Rose are with me having lunch."

_"And...? Is Dylan okay?"_

"He's fine. I also found out the due date."

_"When is it?" _I could hear the utter excitement in his voice.

"April twentieth."

_"Wow. It feels so good to hear the day our little boy will be with us."_

"That was my reaction. I called my parents the other day and told him the name we—sorry, _you_ picked out. They love it. My daddy loves that we're using his name for the middle name."

_"I didn't pick it out, baby, I heard you say Dil and it came to me. So technically you chose our son's name."_

"Yeah, whatever. Did you tell your family the name?"

He snorted. _"Yeah, my mom started bawling. Dad just said he was happy. Do Ali and Rose and the guys know?"_

"I'm sure they've already handled that." I looked at the women. "Haven't you guys?" They nodded happily. "Yes, Edward, they have told them."

_"I miss you, sweetheart," _he sighed, changing the subject.

"You have no idea, E. I can't wait to see you."

_"Me either. When I get home I'm gonna rip off all your clothes, kiss every inch of you and take you nice...and slow. All night long. You're not gonna be sleeping, Mrs. Cullen."_

My breath caught and the familiar ache between my legs made me weak. "Edward, you can't talk like that. Your sister and future sister-in-law are sitting right in front of me."

_"Am I on speaker phone?"_

"No."

_"Then it shouldn't be a problem. Now...where was I? Oh, yes. I'm gonna make you scream so loud the whole city will hear you and know that one woman is being pleasured so thoroughly she won't want to get out of bed the next morning."_

"Edward," I whimpered as my face heated, thinking of the things I knew he was capable of. "You can't do that. I'm in a restaraunt."

_"Once again, sweet girl, I'm not on speaker phone, therefore I could give two fucks about what I'm saying to you."_

"Just two?"

_"If you're talking about what I'm hoping you are, you can guarantee there will be more than two fucks when I see you, Isabella," _he growled, the sound shooting straight to the ache inside me.

"I gotta eat now, Cullen. I'll talk to you when I get home."

_"We'll continue this conversation." _I could hear him snickering...the ass.

"We're still in a bet."

_"Not when I see you we won't be."_

"Whatever you say."

_"The only thing you'll be saying is 'fuck me harder, Edward'. Trust me."_

"Oh, my God you dirty, dirty man," I playfully scolded, my friends eyeing me with grins on their faces. I glared back at them. "I gotta go, Edward. I'll talk to you later."

_"I love you. Bye, baby."_

"I love you, too. Bye."

I hung up.

"Your face is the color of my bra, Bella," Rose giggled. "Was he talking dirty to you?"

"Let's just say I'm glad Alice isn't like him."

"Oh, fuck he was being a total perv, wasn't he?" the evil pixie squeaked. "Was he talking about throwing you down and having his wicked, wicked way with you until the next morning?"

"Okay, maybe you are like him," I frowned.

God, my friends are major detail-loving whores. I mean this is Alice's brothet we're talking about. Months ago, she was disgusted when I talked about him kissing me and now...now she wants to know what he said he's going to do to me? If I had a brother and my frined was dating him and they talked about him and what they do before the oompa loompa, I'd be heading to the closest restroom to emoty my lunch. I would not be able to handle that.

"Hey," Alice smiled. "I love some good dirty talk."

"But about your brother?" Rose quirked a brow.

"Oh, ew, I don't think about how it is for him, you sick fucks. I think about how it would be for the girl. That's not sick. I'm serious Bells, if I was lesbian, you'd be my first choice."

"What about me?" Rose whined, looking offended.

"Oh, shut up, you're too intimidating. We're talking about if I didn't know Bella and I was a lez. You'd scare the shit out of me."

"Whatever."

"Let's go home," I stood and threw a tip on the table and walked out. We got in my car and drove back home. I turned on the Christmas tunes and blared them through the car. We all sang along to Mariah Carey's version of _All I Want For Chirstmas Is You._

_"I DON'T WANT A LOT FOR CHRISTMAS, THERE'S JUST ONE THING I NEED, I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PRESENTS UNDERNEATH THE CHRISTMAS TREE, I JUST WANT YOU FOR MY OWN, MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER KNOW, MAKE MY WISH COME TRUE, ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS...YOU!"_

I pulled up to my house and we got out, careful to not slip on the ice along the way.

"Okay, bitches what do you want to drink?" I asked Ali and Rose before I entered my house.

"Hot cocoa," they both replied in unison. "And movies."

"Okay, three hot cocoas comin' up." We walked in and my thoughts about drinks went out the window when I saw who stood in my living room. "Oh, my God."

"Hi, baby."

"Looks like you got your wish, Bells," Rose whispered.

_**~ 0ooooooOoooooo0 ~**_

**A/N: Oh, you know who it is. Don't get mad I left it there.**

**Chill out and enjoy!**

**Review please! They're what help me type out these words for your lovely minds and eyes to take in.**

**Bye guys!**

**Check the Polyvore!**

**lionlamb91**

**:)**

**Edward's hotel room- http : / / media02(dot)tvtrip(dot)com/partner/3/9/4/8/6/3/4/3948634(dot)jpeg**

**You know you want a teaser. Just ask me and you shall have a tease!**


	26. Bet's Off, Sweetheart

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/give_in_to_me_outfits/collection?id=800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**A/N: **_Soooooo sorry this update took so long! My younger brother decided to take his head outta his ass the last month of his senior year and pull up his grades to passing level. He graduated high school Saturday and my family and I had to plan a last minute shin dig. Busy six days before that. Hectic, hectic week, ladies. I didn't have enough time to type. I was mega tired. Who the hell graduates outside at 9 AM? A class 297 with it already being hot as hell? I graduated at 2 PM on a Sunday with a class of 40. The smaller the better. _

_Well, last chappie got 20_+_ reviews (from when I began writing this chappie) and I find that to be ah-mazing! Thank you, you guys! I really appreciate your enjoyment each time! It makes me giddy._

**Mature Rating Warning!**_ Content below is not suitable for persons under the age of eighteen. Turn back now if you are offended by foul language and adult situations. You are pretty much going to read porn throughout most of this chapter. And if you are under eighteen and don't give a shit and you like smut, then I guess I can't stop you. Have at it!_

_Read at your own risk. Sit on a towel, I don't care. Remember, I warned you._

_See you down below!_

_Enjoy!_

**GITM Playlist Chapter 26: Sex On Fire-Kings of Leon**

_**Previously:**_

_I pulled up to my house and we got out, careful to not slip on the ice along the way._

_"Okay, bitches what do you want to drink?" I asked Ali and Rose before I entered my house._

_"Hot cocoa," they both replied in unison. "And movies."_

_"Okay, three hot cocoas comin' up." We walked in and my thoughts about drinks went out the window when I saw who stood in my living room. "Oh, my God."_

_"Hi, baby."_

_"Looks like you got your wish, Bells," Rose whispered._

**- - - G I T M - - -**

The dark of the alley, the breaking of day  
The head while I'm driving, I'm driving  
Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying, you're dying  
You, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**EPOV**

"Hi, baby," I said to my shocked wife the second she saw me. I heard Rose whisper something from behind her but I just kept on smiling. I nearly gave in and told her I was coming home early and that I wasn't driving around Yakima. I was really driving around Seattle until I went back before she got there with Rose and Alice.

She flew at me and wrapped her arms around me, pressing kisses to my neck. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be back for another three days."

"Charlotte's mom got out of the hospital early so they came back. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too. Where's your car?"

"I parked it around the house so I could surprise you."

"When did you get back?"

"Not very long ago. 'Bout a half hour before you walked in."

"How come you never told me you might be coming home?"

"Well, that's generally what a surprise is all about, Bells. Not telling you."

"I missed you," she breathed.

"Me too, love."

"And that's our cue to go. Bella, rain check on the cocoa?" Rose piped in.

"Yes, ma'am," my girl answered.

"Ewww, don't call me that."

Bella giggled and continued to nuzzle and kiss my neck. I squeezed her tight and kissed her temple.

"You two are so cute," my sister squealed. "Bye!"

"C'mon, Al," Rose groaned. "You two..."

The girls walked out. I picked Bella up and carried her to our room. This bet between us is fucking over! I haven't touched her in what seemed like forever. I am going to make love to her tonight and into the morning. I kicked the door shut and gently laid her on top of the bed spread and stepped back, toed off my shoes, took my coat off, then my sweatshirt and my shirt then made a move to removed my jeans but Bella stopped me.

"Edward, wait...we can't."

"Bet's off, sweetheart."

"Then who wins?"

"Bella, I don't care. I don't care that you're five and a half months pregnant, I don't care about the bet, you win. I haven't touched you like I've been dying to in two weeks and I've been away from you for four days of those weeks. I swear to motherfucking God...if you don't give in to me right now, I'm going to explode!"

"Help me with my pants," she panted, chest heaving.

I gave a silent thanks to God and yanked off her boots and socks then made quick work of her pants. I pulled her top off, leaving her clad in a black and pink lace bra and panties.

"We can't do it missionary, E. I may not be that big but my belly will still get in the way. I read on the Internet about 'the new missionary position'. I lay on my back with a pillow under my ass, my legs against your chest and you kneel between them. I wanna try that."

"Okay, baby," I answered, staring at her beautiful body. Even with a child inside her, she still looked as gorgeous as ever. There were absolutely no marks of stretched skin anywhere. "Do you use lotion to prevent your skin from—"

"Yes, I do. Palmer's Cocoa Butter Formula. It's massage lotion. Every morning. Why're we talking about this?"

"You're just...you're so gorgeous."

"You don't need to butter me up. Ya got me already, married me and knocked me up. You don't need to mess with compliments anymore."

"I'm always gonna do that, sweetheart. It won't change."

"Yeah, yeah, talk later, sexy time now," she held her arms out, signaling me for her to join her on the bed.

You don't gotta tell me twice.

**BPOV**

Edward rose over me, his head tilting, lips hovering over mine. "Kiss me, Bella," he crooned against my mouth. A whimper left my lips, my arms circled his neck, my fingers burying in the thick, copper strands to pull his head down to me. My tongue stroked over his lips as a deep groan met the caress. He tasted of heat and dark desire, a taste I craved in that moment. As I moved closer to the warmth of his body, my breath caught in my lungs at the feel of his erection through his jeans, against my thigh.

_"Il mio dolce amore," _he rasped as his head lifted from the kiss. "You are so stunning."

I shivered under the cadence of his voice and his palm curling around my breast, his fingers pulling the fabric of my bra aside then moving to the distended peak of my nipple.

"The taste of you makes me crazy." His head lowered, his tongue stroking over the opposite nipple as his fingers plucked its mate. "You make my blood heat with hunger for you. Hands above your head, baby."

I put my hands on either side of my head. My back arched, his breath blowing over my nipple before his lips parted further and drew the tight bud in his mouth. I pressed my head back into the pillow, my eyes widening at the feel of his teeth raking the tip then closing on it, tugging gently. Little flares of pleasure raced through me, my core pulsing and spilled dampness while my clit swelled and throbbed with need. The feel of him, his lips sucking at my nipple, his strong hands stroking over my body was so familiar yet it felt as if it was the first time after not being touched for two endless weeks.

It was amazing.

"Edward," I whispered his name, desperate to give voice to the sensations as they washed over me. "Let me touch you."

"I'm touching you, love," he husked. "We'll get there." He resumed suckling.

"Please," my head lowered until my lips could caress the hard muscle of his shoulder, persuading him, silently promising to let him return the favor as his lips and tongue lashed at the engorged nipple. "Let me feel you. I haven't felt you in so long. I want to taste you." I wanted him in my mouth. I wanted to suck him, feel him throbbing between my lips.

"God, you'll destroy me."

"Please," I pleaded.

"Taste me, sweetheart. And when you're finished I'll take my turn." He crooned and went to his knees to unbutton his jeans. He kicked the denim off, his boxers following and sat on the bed, leaning on his elbows. His head turned and he looked at me. "In front of me, baby."

I nodded and sat up to go to the floor in front of him. I pulled the bra cup back over my breast before positioning myself on my knees to give my husband the pleasure I experienced under his touch. I wanted to be the one to make him come, I wanted his release before mine.

"I dreamed of your tongue," he whispered. "Watching you between my thighs, your head lowering as you hold the shaft steady with your hand; your tongue coming out, licking over it."

I swayed as I felt the punch that seemed to fill my core. I was already wet but more of my juices coated my folds now as the need for his taste rocked through me. Moving between his spread legs, I gripped the stiff, heavy flesh at the base of his erection as it rose towards my lips. My mouth watered as I got closer.

"You're beautiful," Edward groaned, reaching out to push my hair back over my shoulder. "Let me watch, honey. Let me see you licking me, taking me inside."

**EPOV**

I was nearly insane with lust now, anticipating the feel of her lips. How I had managed not to rush her, I don't know. Never had I thought my patience would be tested to this extent, that my self control would ever attempt to break so easily.

She finally did it.

She licked me.

Her tongue was like a stroke of pure fire over the swollen head of my dick. The too-sensitive flesh jerked with the pleasure and I let out a loud, almost mistaken for pain moan, causing my girl's head to lift in alarm.

"Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, baby," I groaned. "It wasn't pain, it was pleasure. It felt so good. See how I enjoy your touch? Even my dick trembles for you."

A smile touched her full lips for a split second before her head lowered again and I was forced to bite back another shout of pure ecstasy. Heated and damp, her little tongue licked over me then curled beneath the crest, rubbing against the super-sensitive skin beneath the head. It was otherworldly. It was exquisite.

"So good," I growled, teeth clenched over the words, it was so fucking hot. I was panting as she sucked and nipped. Then, her lips slid over the head, taking it into her mouth and tightening as she began to suck harder. I couldn't bear it. My hands fisted the blanket beneath him, hips jerking slightly. Her tiny moans were driving me insane.

"Lick," I gasped. "Use your tongue, baby, as you suck. Ah fuck!" I nearly lost it when she applied her tongue in just the right spot; below the flared head. She rubbed with her tongue, sucked with her hot, damp mouth and I nearly exploded. "Oh, Bella."

Her moan vibrated around my flesh and I felt my knuckles clutch the comforter, my muscles tightened to keep from spilling in to her mouth. I couldn't take much more, my body was straining to hold back, sweat popped up on my body and ran down my temple.

"Bella, baby," I moaned, my hips jerking involuntarily against her ministrations, driving my length deeper. I wanted to fuck her, I wanted to bury myself inside her as deep as I possibly could. She moaned again, sank her mouth deeper on me and I hissed in extreme pleasurable torture. Holy shit her mouth was driving me crazy. I couldn't stop her, I couldn't come yet, she still had her mouth on me, clearly enjoying every fucking second of it. She was enjoying what every lick, every suck, every stroke of her fingers did to me. My hips surged, I felt my balls tighten, felt the rush of electricity up my spine.

"Baby, I have a limit here. I'm gonna come in the sweet mouth of yours if you keep going."

_Don't come._

_Hold it back._

_Fight the feeling._

She didn't stop, her mouth moved more firmly on me, tightening; her tongue rubbed and stroke, her teeth raked. I couldn't do this. Coming in her mouth wasn't what I had planned for us.

"Fuck!" My hands flashed out, gripping her hair. My control was shattering, I could feel the pulsing in my dick. "Bella," I breathed out roughly. "I wanna come inside you." I tried to pull her head back from the throbbing shaft, my fingers in her hair and all she did was moan which earned another surge of my hips.

Her head bobbed fiercly, pumping me and I swear I whimpered.

Her tongue licked, rubbed faster and I was gone, my control lost.

"Bella, you're gonna make me come," I rasped, my protest faint as her tongue swirled around the head. "Sweetheart, I can't hold back." My hips tightened, arched. "God, baby!" Her tongue flickered over the little slit at the top of the head, working as much as she could inside, her hands rubbing my pelvic area. She wanted my orgasm, I knew she did. I gasped and came, crying out, spilling inside the hot cavern of her mouth as she drank down every drop. I was lost in release, my wife's talented lips and tongue pulling, forcing every drop from me.

She lifted her head, licked her lips and smiled at me. Her hands traveled behind her back and unhooked the bra she was wearing.

"You're a very dangerous woman," I panted.

"I'm yours, though."

"All mine," I agreed, yanking down her panties and laying her down on our bed, my lips moving between her breasts. "Mine alone."

**BPOV**

Hunger blazed through me as his hands lowered to drag my legs apart, situating himself between them. The hard ridge of his erection ground against my sex, making me wetter. I was probably getting the bed damp but he felt so damn good. A gasp barely escaped me as his lips suddenly covered mine, slanted over them, sucking my tongue inside his mouth. One hand cupped the back of my neck as his tongue licked against mine as though he hadn't kissed me before. A whimpering moan vibrated in my throat and my clit swelled and ached as my fingers plunged into his hair to hold him to me.

"Don't stop," I mumbled against his mouth and resumed kissing him.

"Never." He broke our kiss and his lips moved to my neck before spreading a line of kisses to my collarbone. His emerald gaze fell to my nipples as he finished, powerful need burning bright in it. He lowered his head and began to torture the tips once more.

"Ed-Edward...oh, God...yes! Like that, it feels so good."

"It tastes just as good as it feels, baby, if not more."

My neck arching, damp heat surrounding the sensitive peak, I pulled him closer as words of encouragement fell from my lips, spurring him on. Words that had his mouth tugging tighter on the tender tip, his tongue lashing faster, teeth nipping harder. I sat up on my elbows and watched him engorge himself on me just as he had watched me between his legs just moments ago. I looked into his eyes, green and wicked, determined to torture me. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked at my nipple with such hungry demand that I felt each stroke of his tongue shoot from the area to my core. The muscles there clenched painfully, spasming with a need to filled.

"Edward, please," I sobbed. "No more...fuck me, please!" I wrapped my legs around his thighs and ground my hips closer to him, the heavy length pressing heatedly against my clit.

"Bella," he groaned, releasing my nipple. "God damn I missed you." He moved down, kissing each area he passed. "I dreamed of plunging inside you, hearing your cries of pleasure through the night while I was away." He laid btween my legs, licking and kissing and nipping my inner thighs. "I ached for the taste of you." He kissed the top of my mound. "It's my turn now, baby. You got to taste me, now I get to _eat _you. Just thinking in a few seconds I'll have your taste on my tongue makes me wanna come."

"Please," I begged.

"God, you waxed for me. So soft, Bella."

"Edward..."

"Shh, baby. Just lay there and enjoy this. Let me have you as long as I want. Just let me have you."

With a firm press of his thumb to my clit, he pulled it back, licked the little of what was my juices from it, then dove in.

I heard my cries throughout the room and could do nothing to still them, smother them. My husband's lips, teeth and tongue were burning me...inside and out. He had my legs open wide, eating me-like he said he would-with decadence, whispering words of pleasure between every stroke, suck and nibble, fueling the fire building inside me.

His tongue was voracious; small, flickering caresses against my clit caused me to arch, my hips jerking from the bed as sensations of need raked against my nerve endings. Each hard circular stroke around the hard, throbbing nub stole my breath, my womb convulsed with the need to come as the fire raced through me, setting me aflame.

Edward's fingers weren't still either. One rimmed my aching center, spreading the wetness that spilled from me before his tongue licked lower, moving to lap at me fervently, keeping me so close to the edge but not enough to actually let it happen. I was so close. Too close to be held back in such a way. I could feel that coil tightening, igniting a storm that raced through my bloodstream.

I writhed beneath the onslaught, my head tossing to and fro as he devoured me.

"Fucking hell, I could live off your taste, sweetheart," he growled.

"!" No words could escape me, only noises.

Suddenly, his tongue plunged inside the gripping entrance, fucking into me with eating strokes that had a strangled scream leaving my lips. I was panting for air, sensation pouring across my flesh, sensitizing me, leaving me sobbing against the massive erotic torture he was creating. His hands smoothed over my thighs, his thumb flicked at my clit, sending sharp zings of electricity through my core. His hands curved along the cheeks of my ass, and as his tongue drove deeper inside me, he brought me closer to his mouth, closer to my orgasm.

"Edward..." I gripped the blanket tight. I writhed under him, my head hanging back helplessly as I felt perspiration gathering along my body, trickling down the sides as my juices flowed, immediately licked up by an eager, hungry tongue. "I can't...I can't stand it! Make it stop!" I tried to scream, demand that he ease the pressure building in my lower abdomen, my thighs, deep inside me.

He didn't waver, he didn't answer. If anything, his mouth became more voracious, his fingers exploring further.

"Edward, I swear...I can't stand..." I lost my words, my breath as I felt two of his fingers breach my entrance and pumping in and out with abandon. "Oh, fuck!" I fought the surge of almost painful sensation that shot through me.

"The hell you can't. You will come for me, Bella. I want it. Now!" he snarled, his fingers pumping faster as his lips covered my clit once again, working me hard. He suckled at the bundle of nerves, his tongue swirling and flicking over it as his fingers slowed to an easy thrust.

I shattered, screamed, saw lights flash behind my eyes and heard Edward's roar of satisfaction a second before he was rising between my thighs. He laid my legs against his chest, placed a pillow under my ass, gripped the backs of my knees and plunged inside to the hilt with one smooth, slow thrust. I jerked in his grip, my nails practically ripping the comforter. I felt every inch of him, throbbing inside me as fingers of electricity sizzled through me and the tension began to increase once again.

"Ah, God, you're tight...so wet," he moaned, expression strained as I stared up at him. "Soft as silk."

**EPOV**

I spread her legs further and pressed them back against her, almost to her chest. She clenched around me. "Fuck! Bella. Ah, God."

"Mmm, yes, Edward. Oh, God, please." She twisted beneath me, fighting the hold I had on her.

I couldn't breathe, all I could do was lose my breath as I drove inside her, impaled her. Buried my length fully. Mindless, rapturous. The sensations blazed deeper, higher; they filled my senses and sent me spiraling as I gave her what she asked for, what she pleaded for. My dick was a hard, blistering length of iron pumping inside her, her tender tissue squeezing me, building the tension.

"There it is, sweetheart. Let it have you, baby."

The muscles in her core were indeed milking me. My dick slid slowly from the clutching grip of her vagina and I heard her desperate groan of pleasure; then I thrust back in, making her cry out in need and then there was no stopping me. I arched back, gripping her legs, pressing them even closer to her body and stared down where we met together as my erection-slick with her juices-powered in and out.

In.

Out.

Gyrate my hips.

Pull out.

Plunge in.

Over and over I repeated the same thing, earning a broken whimper and a sob from my wife's lips. Pulling back, I began fucking inside her deep and hard, snarling at the pleasure that built with each stroke, at the extreme ecstasy overtaking my body. My thighs bunched, my balls drew up nearly into my body before I finally felt Bella explode.

"Ah, fuck. There, baby. So sweet and hot. Come for me, Bella, come for me so hard," I gasped out.

She tightened around my dick nearly to the point of pain as it began pulsing around me. Liquid heat engulfed me, burned me an sent me careening into a furious drive toward my own orgasm.

"God, yes," I panted between erratic pumps. "Sweet girl...ah, baby! God help me, I love you so fucking much!"

The release exploded through my body, drawing my body tight as an animalistic sound left my throat. I buried my dick to the furthest depths of her before I felt the harsh, blinding explosions tear through my body. It was the greatest kind of destruction, it was consuming as I felt my semen shooting inside, covering her trembling walls, her heated depths wrapping tight around me. It held me on edge, milking spurt after spurt from my body before the last shudder tore through me and left me exhausted.

I slid out and collapsed at Bella's side.

"That was—" she panted.

"Yeah, fucking amazing."

"I mean wow. I've never felt so—"

"Good? It felt so good."

"Just wow, Edward."

"Wanna go again?"

"Oh, yes!" She sat up, stroking me to get me hard and placed the head at her still-wet entrance. "Ready, E? We're gonna go all night like you said."

"Yes," I groaned as she pumped her fist. "Again."

"When I have this baby, you're fucking me in the hot tub, Edward Cullen." She ran my dick through her wetness, prepping us.

"Yes, do it, baby. Fuck me!"

"Can we eat when we're done?"

"Yes, Bella," I laughed/groaned. "Do it."

And she did. She sat down hard and rode me throughout the night.

_**~ 0ooooooOoooooo0 ~**_

**A/N: Whew that took for fuckin' ever. Give me your love, ladies. **

**Review, review, review!**

**Get GITM to at least 375-380. **

**Seductiveward will dry hump you...hard core.**

**See you next time!**

**lionlamb91**

**Check the Polyvore for Bella's lingerie!**

_**Translation:**_

_il mio dolce amore = _my sweet love


	27. Baby Shower

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/give_in_to_me_outfits/collection?id=800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**A/N: **_Sorry for the late update again. I wanted to post yesterday but my dog had puppies and she's sort of too old and one got lodged in the birth canal so we had to take her to the vet. She got a C-section but the puppy died inside her so now she only has three. They spade her right after.__Anyways...I got some nice compliments on my lemons. Thank you for the nice words. They take me forever because I wanna get them right and I have a lot of inspiration from all the romance novels I read. I bet the characters in fanfics have more sex than anyone. I have at least a hundred books floating around my house. I don't plagiarize...I would never do that. Plagiarism is WRONG!_

_Okay, I'm done._

_See you at the bottom!_

_Enjoy!_

**GITM Playlist Chapter 27: All I Ever Wanted-Chuck Wicks (Don't know him? Look him up, he's pretty hot and has a great voice)**

_**Previously:**_

_"When I have this baby, you're fucking me in the hot tub, Edward Cullen." She ran my dick through her wetness, prepping us. _

_"Yes, do it, baby. Fuck me!"_

_"Can we eat when we're done?"_

_"Yes, Bella," I laughed/groaned. "Do it."_

_And she did. She sat down hard and rode me throughout the night._

**- - - G I T M - - -**

Girl you got me goin'  
Yeah I think you know it  
Oh I'm ready for this ride  
So c'mon take my hand  
'Cause, only you, you understand  
How to kick this feelin' into...

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**EPOV**

_**5 days 'til Christmas (23**__**½ weeks along)...**_

"Sweetheart? Bella, it's time to wake up," I brushed stray hair from her cheek. I didn't wanna get out of the warmth of our bed any more than my tired wife did but we had to. Today was Rose, Alice, and Bella's baby showers; all being held at my parents' house from noon to four and it was ten thirty in the morning. Bella needed to rise and shine. Alice and Rose were already at the house.

You can't have a triple baby shower without three mothers in attendance.

"Open those pretty brown eyes for me," I whispered, running my finger down the bridge of her button nose, under it, through her philtrum, traced her lips and cupped her jaw, laying soft kisses along it, coaxing her to awaken. "Rise and shine, beautiful."

She shifted, refusing to open her eyes. "Huh-uh," she grumbled between closed lips and rolled into my chest, burying her nose.

"Come on, baby. I'd love to cuddle with you all day but you have a shower to be at." I was already dressed in jeans, boots and a black sweater. All she had to do was shower, slip on the purple, gray and green dress, her wool tights and shoes she laid out last night and we'd be ready. If she wasn't being so stubborn, we'd be gone already. "Up, Bella."

I pulled the blankets off her and gently swatted her on the ass.

"Ouch," she squeaked, her eyes filling with tears. "Why'd you hit me there, Edward?"

It dawned on me suddenly. I totally forgot about her injury. She slipped on the ice the other day and fell hard, right on her ass. I took her to the ER to make sure nothing was broken and the baby wasn't hurt. Turned out she had bruised her tailbone. The doctor said it would hurt anywhere from two weeks to six months. It prevented her from sitting or sleeping comfortably and last night was probably the first restful night she had ever since. On top of being pregnant, it had to suck and I felt so bad that I hadn't gotten there in enough time to catch her from the fall. She had to sit on donut cushions to ease the pressure, avoid sitting on hard surfaces, sleep on her side, and refrain from sex for a while.

I hated that one recommendation because we had just gotten done from not having sex. But I understood. I'd end up hurting her and I never wanted to do that.

It would kill me if I hurt her. In any way.

"Shit! I'm so sorry, baby. I forgot. I'm so fucking sorry. Here, let me look at it." I wiped her face then lifted up the long t-shirt she wore and pulled her panties down just enough to uncover her tailbone. I cringed. Marring her flesh was an angry purple, black and blue bruise about six inches wide and four inches tall. I bet it hurt even worse underneath her skin. I gently brushed my fingertips over it and kissed it. "I am so sorry, my love. Please don't cry. I hate it when I make you cry."

Even the littlest touch to her skin would set her off. I can totally feel her pain.

"It's okay...just hurt."

"I still can't believe I wasn't there in enough time to catch you."

"No one could have gotten there. And I had a clumsy moment. It happens to everyone."

I gently brushed my lips against the bruise once more and sat up so she could slide from the bed. She whipped her shirt over her head, revealing her naked chest, smirked at me and walked to the bathroom. I sat there in surprise for a few seconds. She just did that? In front of me?

"That is so not fuckin' fair, baby."

"Tough."

"Cock tease."

"I'd tell you to kiss my ass but it looks like you already have," she laughed and closed the door.

"When you least expect it, Bella Marie."

"Ooh, I'm scared," she called over the sound of the running water.

I walked to the door and leaned against it. "You should be. You got lucky this time 'cause your ass hurts but the next time...ho ho you'll be taken from behind. Try me."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Not if it's anywhere but in our house, you won't be."

"You wouldn't dare?" Bella yelled, shock evident in her voice.

"Yes, yes I would. Have a nice shower, sweetheart." I chuckled and shuffled out the bedroom door in to the kitchen. The dinging of my phone sounded from the counter. I grabbed it and looked at the text.

_**Where the fucking fuck are you two? -A**_

**Alice, the shower starts at noon and it's 10:30. Chill out before I make Jazz give you a Xanax. -E**

_**She's supposed to be here before all the guests, assward. *growl* -A**_

**Hey hey, there is no need for name calling. It took me forever to get her out of bed and I accidentally slapped her ass so it took a bit. -E**

_**You bunghole! She has a bruised tailbone! -A**_

**I know this, Al. I apologized and literally kissed her ass. -E**

_**Haha! Ass kisser! -A**_

**What are you, six? *snort* -E**

_**Oh, bite me, it was funny. -A**_

**She just got outta the bathroom. We'll be there in 30. -E**

I closed my phone and looked up as Bella walked out of our room, looking beautiful in her dress, her hair still wet. "That was fast."

"Or...you could have been on your phone longer than you thought you were," she pointed out.

"Nah. Ali has fast thumbs."

"I took a quick one, so what?" She rolled her eyes and wrung her hair out more, rubbing the towel through it.

"You might wanna dry your head, Bells. It's like fifteen degrees outside. You'll get pneumonia going out like that."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." She walked down the hall and back to our room and a few seconds later the faint sound of a blow dryer came from behind the door.

"She's mean," I said to Oreo as he ran his sprints around the kitchen and through the living room. Who knew Bella had such a snarky attitude in the morning? I guess being pregnant makes it worse. Oh, shit, is it going to be like this all the time?

Is she gonna end up hating me for knocking her up?

Fuck my life.

I cleaned my phone screen with my sweater.

"Come here, boy," I called to our dog. He stopped in his tracks and came running at me, hopping into my arms from the floor. "Your mommy, my sweet, little, expecting wife is getting mean. Who'da thunk it? Not me. When I first met her, she was perfect...well, maybe perfect in my mind 'cause I wanted to get all on top of her and shit and she looked like an angel, spoke like an angel and had-_has _a body that would get the most snooty, pretty boy I-only-want-a-Paris-Hilton-look-a-like-in-my-bed assfuck pant after her. She carries it well. Where did the shy, blushing woman go? Now she calls me Captain Obvious? How rude is that? I was simply reminding her of what will happen to a person if they walk outside with a wet head. When can the sweet, I-don't-hate-my-husband Bella come back, God? Huh?"

"Edward?" Bella's slightly amused, questioning tone said from the living room.

My head shot up. "Hi! You look pretty. I didn't do anything...I love you."

"Um...I love you, too. Who are you talking to, you weird man?"

"Now I'm weird?" I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Who're you talking to?"

"Oreo. He wanted to hear about my thoughts."

"Okay...?" her brows furrowed. "You ready?"

"Yes."

"You're funny," she giggled.

"Now I'm funny? You're like...psychotic." I put Oreo down to let him resume his exercises.

"Are you feeling okay?" she walked forward, placing her hand on my forehead.

"Are you gonna end up loathing me after Dylan's born?"

"What?" she pulled her hand back, shocked. "When the hell did I say that?"

"You didn't. It's just that sometimes, in a marriage, after the kids are born, the wife ends up hating her husband. Or vise versa. She blames him for ruining her body and that ends up to the 'we never have sex anymore' argument...then divorce, hating each other and trying everything they can to make the other jealous with someone hotter and younger for the rest of their lives then they...die...alone and bitter."

"Is that how you see us?" Bella's eyes got shiny. "You think I'm gonna end up hating you?"

Fucking hell, I made her cry again. "Oh, my God, no! No, baby, that's not how I see it with us. I was just being hypothetical, not serious. Jesus, I can't say or do anything right today! First, I hit your ass when it's bruised, I make some obvious, stupid comment about wet hair and now I've made you cry again. I'm just gonna shut up now."

"What has you thinking about that?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about your mood this morning, and I'm not saying it was bad, it just got me thinking about future times. I've seen marriages fall apart, I've read and seen that type of thing and I just got to thinking 'will she end up loathing me?' you know, after the baby's born."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, Cullen. I'm gonna be in love with you for the rest of my life. And I would never blame you for ruining my body. I'm the one that couldn't stay off you. It was only a matter of time before I got pregnant."

I took her in my arms. "You're amazing. I love you so much."

"Mmm, I love you, too," she sighed.

We said goodbye to Oreo and left for my parents' house.

_**~ 0ooooooOoooooo0 ~**_

"What the hell is he doing here?" I growled the second I saw Bella's scum-bag ex in _my _parents' house. At my wife's baby shower!

"Hey, man, calm down," Jasper stepped in front of me, preventing Paul's sudden death. By my hands.

"What the fuck is he doing here? This is Bella's party and he is in no way related to her."

"Yes, but Bells is kinda related to Jacob and his sister is here so she brought Paul. God only knows why but they're back together."

"She couldn't have left the douche at home?" I scowled.

"Hey, Black?" Jazz called. Jake turned and his smile fell at my expression. "Ya wanna come over here and get him to calm down? He's about to blow a gasket."

Jake jogged over and stood where Jazz had before. "I swear I didn't invite him, Edward. He somehow got his clutches around Rach again. She begged me to forgive her and wanted to come with Ness and I today. I'm just as unhappy about this as you are. Hey, Bells." He picked her up and almost squeezed her but she squealed.

"Jacob my tailbone is bruised! No rough hugs!"

"Shit, sorry." He put her down. "How'd it happen?"

"She slipped on the ice last week," I answered, pulling her into me.

"Asshole ex, three o'clock," Jasper muttered.

We all turned and watched Paul and Rachel walk cautiously towards us, small, scared smiles on their faces. I held Bella's held to my chest so she didn't have to speak to them. She didn't seem to mind seeing as she wrapped her arms around my waist, nuzzling her face in my sweater. I smoothed her hair down her back as they stopped in front of us.

"I'm gonna warn you right now, Wilde. One fucking crack about Bella in any way...be it about your previous relationship, her weight or her pregnancy, I will kick your ass so hard, your nose will bleed. This is my wife's party, I don't like you, my family doesn't like you nor does her family. I don't know why you're here because this is for people who love Bella, Alice, and Rose and you sure as hell aren't someone who gives a shit about any of them. You step out of line, you're out. Got it?"

"And I'll be the one doing it," Jake added.

"Bella?" Rachel softly said.

Bella pulled her face away from my chest and looked at Rachel from under her lashes. "Hmm?"

"I am so sorry for all the things Paul has done to you and I'm sorry I was the one that he cheated on you with. I didn't know he had a girlfriend when it happened."

Bella nodded and hid her face again. She was trembling with fear. I would be too if I was her and my crazy, abusive ex was standing in front of me, staring.

"Can you back up, Wilde. You're scaring my wife."

"Sorry," he backed up. "I understand why she's scared. I did awful things to her. I'm sorry Isabela. I really am. I'm out for good behavior so I don't plan on doing shitty things. I don't want to anyways. I'm so sorry I was so mean to you."

She nodded again.

"Hey, ladies and gents!" my brother waved his hands in the air, Rose shaking her head walking behind him. She gets bigger every week. It looks painful.

"Whoa, I feel tension. What's going on?" He turned, noticing Paul. "What is this tool doing here? You better not terrorize my little sis or you're gonna have my foot in your ass."

"I invited my sister and she brought him along," Jake returned.

"What happened to Riley?"

"He broke up with me," Rachel sighed.

"Oh."

"Can we throw away the testosterone between all you men?" Rose asked. "It's kinda bringing the party down."

"I was just apologizing for all the things I did to Bella," Paul said.

"Yeah, I don't care. It's a baby shower. It entails happiness and the joy of babies. Give me my presents," she replied, walking the other direction.

"You hungry, sweetheart?" I whispered in Bella's ear.

"Yeah."

"Let's get you something then. I'm sure everyone else has eaten."

"We have. Mom restocked the appetizer spread a minute ago," Em smiled.

"Who helped her?"

"Renee."

"Okay," I nodded at the rest of the people and led Bella to the kitchen. The counter was covered in hors d'œurves: finger sandwiches, crab cakes, mini quiches, stuffed mushrooms, jalapeño poppers, mozzarella bites, pretzels, brownies, deviled eggs, a relish tray, ham and cream cheese pickle wheels, etc. Bella picked up a wheel and popped it in her mouth.

"Mmm, these are good. I've never had one of these."

"I like them too."

She picked up a plate and placed one of everything on it. My mom probably made everything pregnancy safe so the girls could eat them. I followed her and we sat down and ate quietly. Bella was about to eat a jalapeño. I placed my hand on hers.

"Baby, that's a pepper. You sure it won't give you heartburn?"

"Oh, I thought it was another cheese thingy. Here," she put it on my plate. I popped it in my mouth, chewing the spicy snack.

I got up and got her a glass of water then got myself a soda. She drank half the glass and continued to snack on her food.

"Hey guys," Alice sat down with my mom, Vanessa, Rose, and Renee.

"Hi," Bella smiled.

"So we were thinking...how about Rose and I have our weddings in May? All our babies will be born and it'll be warm."

"Sure. Sounds great. How far apart will they be?"

"Well, I'll have mine at the end of May and Alice's will be at the beginning," Rose replied.

"I don't have to plan anything do I?" Bella held up her hands. "'Cause I'll suck."

"No, sweetie, you don't have to. Esme and I are planning them," Renee patted her daughter's hand. "With the brides' help. Once in a while."

"How do Em and Jazz feel?"

"We're for it," both men answered from the doorway.

"Come open presents, ladies," my dad called. "Charlie has them in order. Surprisingly."

"Hey," Charlie called. "I can be organized."

"Of course, honey," Renee laughed.

_Oh boy..._

_**~ 0ooooooOoooooo0 ~**_

**A/N: I'm sorry it's short. It was just a filler.**

**I've bruised my tailbone once. It hurts like a motherfucker. I slipped on a waxed wood steps after it rained and fell on my ass. I bawled my head off. I couldn't sit right for three months. It still gives me problems because I can't sit for more than two hours before my butt gets numb and starts to hurt so I have to sit forward or walk around.**

**Check the Polyvore!**

**See you next time!**

**Please review. Picture Seductiveward in your mind and the more you review, the less clothes he'll be wearing...**

**Review!**

**Bye!**

**MWAH!**

**lionlamb91 xoxoxo**

**:)**


	28. Merry Christmas, My Love

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/give_in_to_me_outfits/collection?id=800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**A/N: **_HAPPY JUNE 1ST, MY LOVELY READERS!_

_I didn't get very many reviews for the last chapter and I didn't expect to. I went back and read it after posting it and thought...eww...it kinda sucked. I wrote that chapter too fast, I didn't think about it enough, and it was mega short compared to most chapters, IMO. I had a stressful week so it bled into my writing. I can do much better...all I need is to be zen. Zen, careful, collected and not stressed the hell out._

_Quite a number of outfits in this chapter, folks! In two sets. Bear with me. _

_See you at the bottom!_

_Hope this one didn't suck._

_Enjoy!_

**GITM Playlist Chapter 28: Bubbly-Colbie Caillat**

_**Previously:**_

_"I don't have to plan anything do I?" Bella held up her hands. "'Cause I'll suck."_

_"No, sweetie, you don't have to. Esme and I are planning them," Renee patted her daughter's hand. "With the brides' help. Once in a while."_

_"How do Em and Jazz feel?"_

_"We're for it," both men answered from the doorway. _

_"Come open presents, ladies," my dad called. "Charlie has them in order. Surprisingly."_

_"Hey," Charlie called. "I can be organized."_

_"Of course, honey," Renee laughed. _

_Oh boy..._

**- - - G I T M - - -**

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth  
And it starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**BPOV**

_**Christmas Eve...**_

"Awww, Edward, you look so cute!" I cried.

He bought navy blue snowflake pajamas much to his dismay. He didn't want to buy them because he said he'd come off as whipped. I told him to buy them because everyone bought/owned new pajamas except for Edward and I. It's a tradition; every year, on Christmas Eve at the Cullens, everyone wore pajamas. This is the first time I've spent the night there with my parents for Christmas. Jake and Vanessa couldn't attend, they had to go back to Forks for Billy's Christmas. So all the women decided to wear a specific kind and the men could wear whatever they wanted.

And I wanted Edward to get something kind of close to holiday-ish but he refused and left the store, grumbling. Lo and behold, he did what I wanted and bought some. He's so sweet.

"See, this is what I was trying to avoid. I knew you'd say that."

"I love that you grant my wishes."

"I'm only wearing these because you wanted me to and because I love you."

"Well, thank you," I smiled and kissed him.

"You're welcome, baby. I better not get called whipped."

"I'll make sure you won't be."

From what I know, my mom bought pink reindeer pajamas, Rose had light blue, penguin pajamas, Alice had red, snowflake and sock monkey pajamas, Esme had black and red, snowman pajamas, and I bought lime-green, ornament pajamas. We had slippers to go with them as well. All the guys had socks. My dad brought red and green flannel pajamas, Carlisle owned gray ones, Emmett had black flannel ones, and Jasper had blue flannel ones.

Esme put us all in different bedrooms and of course, Edward and I were in his old bedroom but it had been remodeled. The books were still there and the bed but the walls had been repainted and everything was rearranged and there were curtains covering the floor length windows. I pray Alice's room was remodeled as well. If a room could be pinker and more frilly than Alice's, I'd be in shock. The last time I was in that bedroom, I thought a cotton candy machine exploded, that's how fluffy and pink it was.

"Hey, do you think Ali's room is as—"

"My mom redid it. She couldn't stand having it like that after Alice moved out. I think she remodeled all of our bedrooms."

"Can we go see what it looks like?"

"As long as Ali and Jazz aren't in there, indecent we can," he shrugged.

We walked out of his room, down the hall and I knocked on Alice's door. "Are you decent?"

"Come in," she called in a sing-song tone.

Edward opened the door and we looked around. Plain white walls, curtains, dark wood floors, a fake plant by the small bedside table, and a bed with a black and purple flower printed comforter.

"How do you feel about sleeping in a girly bed, man?" Edward smirked at Jasper.

"Hey, it's not my comforter at home so I don't care. How 'bout you?"

"I still got the gold one so we're fine."

"Nice pajamas," Jasper snorted. "Do you like snowflakes?"

"Fuck off. Bella wanted me to wear them."

"Jasper fucking Whitlock, if you call him whipped I will tear your nipples off with pliers," I pointed my finger in his face.

"God, you're scary pregnant," he shivered. "I wasn't going to call him that. I know he did it because he loves you."

"Damn right," Edward nodded, pulling me back into his chest, resting his hand on my belly. Leave it to Dylan to start kicking the shit out of me as soon as his Daddy touches him. His little feet started lightly moving around and kicking. Edward gasped. "He's kicking. Holy hell, he's kicking like mad, baby."

"Yeah, that's what babies do, Cullen."

"I wanna feel. My baby refuses to kick," Alice cried, waddled over and placed her small, manicured hand on my belly. My son kicked her hand and she gasped. "He's strong!"

"Wanna feel, Jazzy?"

"Sure," he shrugged and put his hand on me. Dylan kicked again. "Wow, he is, Al."

"Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward! Dinner!" Esme called from downstairs.

"Pizza time, bitches," Emmett yelled after.

"Emmett, watch your mouth!" A voice scolded.

"Sorry, Dad."

"Coming," we all yelled back after their exchange, chuckling.

"So what do you Cullens do on Christmas Eve?" I asked, walking from the bedroom and down the steps, fingers laced with my husband's.

"First, my mom makes her homemade stuffed pizza for dinner and we're supposed to have a salad with it but the guys end up never eating them. After dinner, we all sit in the family area with the tree-which is beautiful, by the way-and my dad—"

"It is beautiful. I saw it. What do you mean by stuffed pizza?"

"It's got a ton of meat in it," Edward answered for her.

"Ah, I see."

"Anyways," Alice replied. "Dad wheels a TV in to watch all the little shows and movies my parents TiVo'd from the 25 Days of Christmas marathon thingy on ABC Family. We never watch them until then," she paused to breathe. "We roast marshmallows, drink hot cocoa and eggnog but I don't 'cause I find it disgusting, tell stories, listen to holiday songs, cozy up to our loved ones under blankets, stay up past midnight, then go to bed, snuggled under the warm covers." Another breath.

"That sounds so perfect," I clapped excitedly, picturing all the things Alice described in my mind. "All I ever did was sit around the house eating cake and watching movies."

"Well, if you would have just let me have you before then, this wouldn't be the first time you got to attend A Cullen Family Christmas Eve, baby," Edward said and kissed my ear.

"I'm here now and I'm positive it will be more special."

"Damn right," he smiled.

We hit the bottom of the steps and I stopped in my tracks as the scent of melted cheese, sauce and baked bread filled my nostrils, causing my mouth to water and my stomach to growl. I never realized until now that I had hardly eaten anything today; I had been busy shopping for gifts. "Wow, that smells amazing. I'm starving!"

"What did you have for lunch, sweetheart?" Edward laughed, amused by my enthusiasm for Esme's pizza.

"Not a thing."

"That's not good for the baby. We better get you fed." He led me to the kitchen and sat me down at the table next to my mom on one side, him on the other. Esme walked in with two huge pans and placed them on the table. Stuffed was right. That pizza was covered in two layers of various meat, two layers of cheese, garlicy red sauce and fluffy crust. My stomach growled louder, anticipating what was about to be put in it.

"It's beautiful," I whispered in awe.

"I know," my parents agreed. I lifted my gaze to them for a second and their eyes were just as fixated on the pans as mine were.

The whole table erupted in laughter.

"What?" I cried. "I've never seen anything like it. It looks so...yummy."

"It tastes even better," Carlisle snorted, cutting into the pizzas. "Es makes them once a year and I live for it."

"Here's the parmesan and the salad," Esme paused, placing the things on the table, "for whoever wants one. Bella, would you like a salad? You look like you could eat more than pizza."

"I would love one. I haven't eaten anything all day."

"Save room for S'mores later on and Emmett Andrew," she scolded her son. "You get one drop of sauce anywhere but your mouth, you'll be cleaning the floor and my table until they shine."

"Yes, Mommy," he pouted and took two slices of pizza. He looked like a toddler that just got in trouble for...anything, really.

"Wow, all your middle names start with an 'A'. I just noticed," I giggled as Esme placed my salad in front of me. "Andrew, Anthony, and Alice."

"Let's not dwell on that," Rose interjected. "Bella, Al told me your baby's kicking. Can I feel?"

"Sure. When he starts up again, I'll let you know."

"He kicked?" my dad and mom asked.

"Upstairs."

"I wanna feel, too."

"I'll let you all feel when he does it again," I shoved in mouthful of lettuce. I picked up a slice of pizza and bit into it; the mixture of spices, sauce, meat and crust flowed over my taste buds and I groaned. "This is better than Pizza Hut's pizza. Esme you are...it's unreal."

"You're only saying that because you're hungry, sweetie," she laughed and sat down to her meal.

"No, this is really good."

_**~ 0ooooooOoooooo0 ~**_

After the dishes had been finished, everyone went to sit in the family room. I grabbed a fleece blanket with Santas on it from the closet, took my husband's hand and joined the others. My parents were the last ones to come in but my dad stopped.

"Look, Renee," he pointed at the top of the doorway. "Mistletoe."

"Oh, good God," I groaned. "Everybody avert your eyes. This'll be a sloppy one."

"Hush, Isabella," my mom scolded and wrapped her arms around my father's neck, went to her tip toes and kissed him gently. I turned my head away because who wants to watch their parent's swap spit?

My mother's giggle let us know they were finished. I looked at them and pointed at the sofa so they'd sit down and stop groping one another. Well, at least where we couldn't see them grope. They could do that under their blanket. I placed a pillow on the floor, sat down between Edward's open legs and he wrapped the large blanket around us. It covered him and me completely. I opened the first three buttons from the bottom of my pajama top. I felt kind of suffocated in the belly area. The shirt was kind of tight so it's a good thing I had on a white tank under it.

"Oh! Edward, my bellybutton popped out!" I squeaked. "I didn't realize that happened."

"It did," he nodded against my hair and laid his fingertip on it through the fabric. "It's cute."

"It's like there's a nipple on her gut!" Emmett guffawed.

"Very mature, Em," Edward rolled his eyes. "How old are you?"

"This is what I was afraid of," I groaned. "I knew he'd say something like that."

"Emmett, shut up," Rose smacked the back of his head.

"Ouch, Rosie!"

"You needed it. My navel looks just like that so can it."

"Sorry, Bells, I guess my mouth works faster than my brain," he pouted. Emmett seemed to be getting yelled at a lot this evening; once by his dad, then his by mother then by Rose. Poor guy. It wasn't his fault he was so enthusiastic about things.

"It's okay, Em. You're just one of those happy, playful men. 'S not your fault you were brought up that way."

He brightened, his eyes twinkling with delight. "Yeah. I'm a happy person. Bella understands. Where were you when I was eighteen, getting detention for my supposed 'outbursts'?"

"Well if you were eighteen then I'd have been sixteen or seventeen so...living with my daddy in Forks." It sort of came out like a question.

"The year I had my head up my ass and left my family behind," my mom's eyes filled with tears. Shit! I shouldn't have said 'living with my daddy'. I knew she'd never forgive herself for leaving.

"Honey," my father cooed, pulling her close. "We forgave you. Bella didn't mean to make you upset."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I wasn't thinking," I said, apologetic.

"No, baby, it's alright. You were _just _living with your father. It's only a fact. I just...I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for doing what I did to the two people I love most. I hate myself for hurting you both," she sniffled.

"But you're here now, sweet pea, and we love you," my dad kissed her cheek.

"I can't believe I did that, though. What the hell was I thinking? What kind of person-a _mother_ and a _wife_-does that?"

"It was just a lapse in judgement, Renee," Carlisle placated. "You didn't think about the repercussions before you did it. You felt suffocated but you came around."

"Yeah, a year later. A year of having my only child hate me."

"Can we not have a family therapy session?" Edward asked, his voice vibrating his chest, sending it in to my back. "It's Christmas Eve. We're supposed to have fun...laugh and love. Not talk about past mistakes."

"He's right," Alice piped in. "Tonight's not about past mistakes, it's about celebrating and spending time together."

"Let's get this party going!" Emmett bellowed, lightening the mood. The room laughed as I snuggled deeper into my husband's embrace. A tiny bark and clicking nails came from the hall and then they skidded to a stop, sliding into the front door. I giggled behind my hand.

"What the hell was that?" my dad asked.

"It was Oreo," Carlisle chuckled. "He ran into the door. Zoe is chasing him." The running continued back down the hall to the kitchen. "That Rott Weiler is going to break something."

We all laughed.

"I'm glad I have you, baby," Edward.

"Me too."

"Is your bruise bothering you?"

"Surprisingly no. It doesn't hurt that much at all and I'm sitting on the floor."

"Great," he kissed my hair.

"So," Esme stood. "Who wants cocoa with little marshmallows?"

We all raised our hands.

"Okay. Darling, will you help me?" she asked Carlisle.

"Of course. Charlie, if you would be so kind to roll the spare television in here? It's in the closet. Emmett knows how to work it."

"Alrighty." My dad kissed my mom's head and stood, walking down the hall. A second later he came back, wheeling a thirty two inch TV in front of him then stopped in front of Emmett. "Here ya go, son. Your dad said you knew what to do."

"That I do, Mr. Swan."

"Oh, that makes me feel old. You can call me Charlie, Emmett. Edward does."

"Well, you're his father-in-law so I just assumed..."

"You're all family," my dad smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "My little girl married your brother and I'm glad because they're giving me a grandson. I'm happy she found someone who loves her. Just like I love her mother."

"Thank you, Daddy," I beamed.

"Anytime, baby girl."

"I totally agree," Esme's voice said from the doorway. I turned my head to see her and Carlisle standing there with trays of cocoa and bigger marshmallows to roast. "The chocolate bars are in the freezer. I'll be right back."

"No, Mom, I'll go get them," Edward volunteered.

"Thank you, sweetie."

"Anytime," he replied and laid his hands on my shoulders. "Scoot forward, baby."

"M'kay. Em, help me up, I gotta pee."

"Okay, Bells," he gripped my hands. "On the count of three. One...two...three." He pulled me from the ground with ease.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Any of you other little ladies need help up?"

"Me," Rose and Alice held out their hands. Em pulled Rose up and Jasper helped Ali stand and they followed me, waddling to the bathroom.

We all went in and I was the first to pee. At this point I didn't care if they saw me go, they can't see anything under my bump. My son decided he wanted to kick. "Oof! Dylan you gotta let me know when you're gonna do that, little man."

"Ooh! Let me feel," Rose jumped, laying her hand on me as I lifted my tank. And cue the kick. "Wow! There it is!"

"Doesn't it feel awesome?" Alice squealed. "That's how your babies will be but the kicks are gonna multiply."

"Oh, fuuuuuuuuccccckkkkk," she groaned, making us snicker. "I'm gettin' my tubes tied after these two."

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" I asked. "It's not reversible like a vasectomy."

"I don't know. I'm probably talking outta my ass right now. Don't take it to heart."

"She could change her mind," Ali whispered as she washed her hands then Rose sat down to go.

"Is it odd that we pee in front of each other? I mean, shouldn't we go into the restroom one at a time?" I smoothed my tank back down.

"So? It's not like we can see anything," Rose shrugged. "I can't even see my feet. What makes you think you'll see my cooch?"

"Never mind," I snorted. Rose stood, flushed and washed her hands then we walked back out.

Dylan kicked again. "Mom, Dad, he's at it again," I said as I padded in to the room. The shot up and practically ran to me. I lifted my tank-again-and let them feel. For some reason, he cooperated whenever a hand was placed on his little home for the remaining four months. He delivered a kick to my parents' hands and they smiled. Esme joined them and he did it again. Everyone has felt him kick; they wouldn't want to do it again, would they?

By the TV sat a tower of Hershey's chocolate bars. Oh, yeah! My favorite. I sat back down in front of Edward and he wrapped his arms around me. "You want a s'more? I see you eyeing that pile of bars, baby."

"Yes, I want one. Hey, who can make the perfect s'more?"

"That would be me," Jasper raised his hand. "You want one, Bells?"

"Yes, yes, I do, Mr. Whitlock."

"Comin' up."

I leaned my head back against Edward's chest and turned towards the window. It was snowing! "Edward, it's snowing!"

"It has been for the last ten minutes, Bell," he squeezed me tighter.

"It's pretty."

"Wait 'til tomorrow. It'll be covering the ground. We're going to have a white Christmas."

"Here is your s'more, Mrs. Cullen," Jazz squatted, handing me my treat. I took it and bit off a piece.

"Yum. Good job, Whitlock. Taste this, husband of mine," I held it over my shoulder for him.

He leaned forward and took a bite. "Yes, it is good."

"Deck the hall with bows of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la!" Emmett sang loudly and off key. "It's time for the marathon, people!"

For the next three hours, we watched all the thirty minute shows like _A Charlie Brown Christmas, The Night Before Christmas, _etc. Then we watched at least three movies and sang songs, eating and drinking, and before we knew it, it was almost midnight.

"Two minutes to Christmas Day, everyone!" Alice yelled.

A minute and fifty seconds passed.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

"Five, four, three, two, one...Merry Christmas!" Everyone shouted, jumping around, acting like children.

_"Buon Natale, amore mio," _my husband whispered, holding me close as we watched our families having fun.

"What's that mean?"

"It means...'Merry Christmas, my love'."

"Merry Christmas, Edward," I turned my torso around a bit and kissed him.

_**~ 0ooooooOoooooo0 ~**_

**A/N: I am a sucker for corniness. I can't help it.**

**What if I told you that was the last chapter?**

**Because I think this is a good way to end it. Don't you think? A HEA? And no sequel.**

**Yeah, this is it.**

**Bye guys. Other info is after the periods.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Psyche!**

**I wouldn't end it that way, that'd be stupid. You still got New Years Eve A, V, and R's weddings and the babies. Who would do that to you? Not me, that's for damn sure. My joke probably didn't work on you but hey...at least I tried.**

**Cullen Christmas Tree- http : / / www(dot)tssphoto(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2009/12/decorated-christmas-tree_900px(dot)jpg**

**Alice's Remodeled Bedroom- http : / / 2(dot)bp(dot)blogspot(dot)com/_XJ8Sd BWzpGU/TCUkK6 Dn60I/AAAAA AAADhI/SPuxu GYNIpw/s1600/L1275 8952(dot)jpg**

**Review, please. Pretty please with a cherry on top! Gimme your feedback! :)**

**I have a possible beta. Her name is Midnight Cougar but she has yet to answer my reply. So IDK. **

**Until next time!**

**Bye peeps!**

**lionlamb91**

**Check the Polyvore! :)**


	29. Author's Note

_Hey guys!_

_Sorry...this isn't a new chapter. I got caught up the last few days and haven't had any time to type. I'm working on chapter 29 right now and it should be posted at the end of this week. I'll replace the real chap with this A/N when I update. If you want a sneak just ask me._

_Stick with me!_

_Love you!_

_lionlamb91_


	30. Chapter 29 Teaser

**Hey guys,**

**No not a chapter. Sorry, I am working diligently on it but just to tie you lovelies over here's the teaser you wanted...**

**.**

**.**

**'**

**'**

**'**

"Where's your wife, Edward? Wasn't she supposed to help you go through these friggin' gifts?" I asked myself, sifting through all the shit we brought home then never bothered to put in the right place because we were both too caught up in the hype of the holidays and planning my sister and Rosalie's wedding.

Which is in the spring so what the fuck's with all the fussing?

"Your wife is laying down due to a major case of swollen feet." A pregnant silence-ha, pregnant-fell over the room then the voice spoke again. "Jesus fuck, I have cankles!" my girl whined, holding her legs in the air, staring at her feet. "You did this to me. I hate you. I'm gonna be old and fat after this. You took my youth from me."

"I'm so deeply sorry, baby. Note to self: file for divorce the day after Dylan is born so Miss Isabella can have her youth back. Full time gym membership to get her body back, I'll turn into the mother so she can focus on-" I dodged the book sailing at my head, falling to my back.

"Fucker. Shut your whore mouth," Bella giggled.

"I am not a whore. I wouldn't be married if I was a whore."

"You don't know. Some married men are whores, some have wives to cover up the truth of which gender they truly desire..."

"Yeah that's not me. Nothing towards 'em I just prefer women more," I shook my head and tossed an item under the bed.

**There you go. (:**

**I will replace the A/N with the real chapter so it'll stay chapter 29. And for this I will replace with a note telling you when the chapter is up seeing as you won't get an alert for it. Just wanted to give you a head's up.**

**-lionlamb91 **


	31. Chapter 29: A House Call

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/give_in_to_me_outfits/collection?id=800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**A/N: **_Damn, you didn't fall for my prank last chappie. Oh well!_

_Hey all! Did ya miss our love birds? Oh, I know it seems like forever since I last posted something but you're willing to wait, right? I said at the end of last week but stuff got in the way. Long story short, I meant to start typing earlier but...once again, I got caught up the last few days. And then...it was my dad and brother's birthdays so that took more time out of my schedule, I had to flea bomb my house and leave for two hours so that was more time. Then we had another party for them. I reaaallllyyy wanted to sit down to type but I couldn't. Jesus criminently, I am so forking behind. This has never happened to me before. More than two weeks and not posting? Un-fucking-believable. I hope you understand my dilemma _

_**You know what, I'm just gonna post this as a brand new chapter. I won't fiddle with the author's note nor the teaser. It's not that confusing to see that this is the real chapter.**_

_Well, here's the chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

_See you at the bottom!_

**GITM Playlist Chapter 29: Just A Kiss-Lady Antebellum**

_**Previously:**_

_A minute and fifty seconds passed. _

_Ten._

_Nine._

_Eight._

_Seven._

_Six._

_"Five, four, three, two, one...Merry Christmas!" Everyone shouted, jumping around, acting like children._

_"Buon Natale, amore mio," my husband whispered, holding me close as we watched our families having fun._

_"What's that mean?"_

_"It means...'Merry Christmas, my love'."_

_"Merry Christmas, Edward," I turned my torso around a bit and kissed him._

**- - - G I T M - - -**

Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile  
I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**EPOV**

_**New Year's Eve**_—_**three hours until the party...**_

"Where's your wife, Edward? Wasn't she supposed to help you go through these friggin' gifts?" I asked myself, sifting through all the shit we brought home then never bothered to put in the right place because we were both too caught up in the hype of the holidays and planning my sister and Rosalie's wedding.

Which is in the spring so what the fuck's with all the fussing?

"Your wife is laying down due to a major case of swollen feet." A pregnant silence-ha, pregnant-fell over the room then the voice spoke again. "Jesus fuck, I have cankles!" my girl whined, holding her legs in the air, staring at her feet. "You did this to me. I hate you. I'm gonna be old and fat after this. You took my youth from me."

"I'm so deeply sorry, baby. Note to self: file for divorce the day after Dylan is born so Miss Isabella can have her youth back. Full time gym membership to get her body back, I'll turn into the mother so she can focus on-" I dodged the book sailing at my head, falling to my back.

"Fucker. Shut your whore mouth," Bella giggled.

"I am not a whore. I wouldn't be married if I was a whore."

"You don't know. Some married men are whores, some have wives to cover up the truth of which gender they truly desire..."

"Yeah that's not me. Nothing towards 'em I just prefer women more," I shook my head and tossed an item under the bed. "By the way, my mother has been texting me non-stop. Thanks for teaching her how to use texting. I was perfectly fine with having her call me; at least that was minimal. Now she can't stop."

Yes, we got our parents' new cell phones for Christmas. My parents got Blackberry's and her parents got flip phones. It was a disaster. They've gotten Facebooks and everything...non-stop text messages...constant 'You have a new poke' notifications, it was horrible. All we got was money and gift cards then Bella went out and bought clothes.

"Get with the times, Cullen. Your mom deserves to know how to text like a teenager. After all she's done for you," Bella said as she slowly sat up then stood with as much effort she could. "They didn't make the kind of technology like they do today when she was a teen."

"I am with the times, baby. She was a teen more than twenty years ago. She's done with her teenage years."

"And so are you," she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm getting up there."

"Oh, shut up. You're only twenty four."

"Yeah, and I've almost lived a quarter of my life. Next June, I'll be 2-5."

"Did you ever think you'd be married with a baby on the way five years ago?"

"No. 'Cause I didn't know you then. When I met you, I knew. I thought to myself 'she will be mine'. And look what happened...you're mine."

"I am my own person," she argued. "I belong to no one."

"You are my wife and the mother of my child so therefore...you belong to me."

"Then to whom do you belong?"

"You," I whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"What was that? I didn't hear you, can you repeat it?" she giggled.

"I." I stood and stalked slowly towards her. "Belong." I pushed her back on to the bed. "To." I climbed on top of her and laid my forehead against hers. "You."

"Aww, aren't you just the sweetest man," Bella crooned, her fingers running through my hair.

I dipped my head a little more and smiled against her mouth, whispering yes before I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. We kissed liked that until oxygen was needed then I pulled back before we went any further. I rolled to the side and groaned. "You're gonna kill me."

"How?"

"Tempting me like you do...with your eyes and your lips. Gah, I need a cold shower!"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to refrain from sex until the baby comes."

"What the fuck ever!" I cried. "The bet that we made was over because I ended it."

Bella laughed loudly and slapped my stomach. "Okay fine. I just don't feel hot right now."

I scoffed. "You are to me."

"How do you think the baby feels when your...instrument is poking him?"

"Baby, Dylan is not in your tinkleflower, he's in your uterus and my dick goes nowhere near that."

"Tinkleflower," she snorted. "I forgot you named it that."

"Just like you named mine Señor Happy or whatever."

"Yup. Alright, I'm gonna take a bath before Dr. Varner and the others get here," Bella kissed me and waddled to the bathroom.

"Love you."

"Love you."

I laid there waiting for her. Dr. Varner was making a house call since it was New Year's Eve and we couldn't get an appointment with her. She was the one who wanted to come to our house to see if Dylan was doing well before she went to her family's party. She said she'd bring the ultrasound machine she had at her house and that she'd be over in two hours.

She wasn't charging us a penny.

Tonight we're having a small New Year's Eve party with my family, Bella's parents, along with Jake and Vanessa, Billy and Sasha as well. I bought some champagne, non-alcoholic sparkling cider for Bella, Rose, and Ali, some beer and hard lemonade for whoever else wanted it. They were bringing the food and we all will watch the ball drop, toasting to the new year. With a kiss of course.

The bathroom door opened and out walked my beautiful girl in a soft, green shirt with a knot on the side, a black maxi skirt-or whatever the hell she called it-and bare little feet; her toes and fingers were painted a light red and her hair was loose, wavy, falling down her back.

"You look...stunning," I breathed. She was glowing...fresh faced, rosy cheeks, not a drop of makeup on.

"Thank you," she blushed.

"Didn't you wash your hair?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear the blow dryer?"

"Guess not."

"Thinking?" she quirked her brow.

"Must have been to not hear the noisy fucker," I shrugged and shuffled to her, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind and tucked my chin into the space between her neck and shoulder. "You smell good."

"You, too."

"Ya want your slippers?"

"Mhm," she hummed, tilting her head to the side.

I knew what that meant.

I laid a soft kiss to the flesh there and ran my nose across it. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied.

The doorbell sounded from the living room. I untangled myself from my wife and jogged to the door then opened it. "Hi, Za-...Dr. Varner." **(I know doctors don't usually make house calls anymore but they do in this story.)**

"It's okay, Edward, you can call me Zafrina," she grinned.

"Okay. Um come on in. I'll go get Bella." I led her in and closed the door before hurrying to let Bella know the doctor was here. "Baby? She's here."

"Oh! Okay, I'm coming." She waddled out the door in front of me. She looked so cute...my little pregnant wife.

"Hello, Bella. How are you doing?" Zafrina asked, hugging Bella warmly.

"Good. Swollen ankles, mood swings, the works."

"Nausea?"

"Not so much anymore."

"Very good. Well where do you want to do this?"

"Um, the bed should be fine," I volunteered. "Do you have some sort of covering for sterile...reasons?"

"Oh no, the bed is fine. I don't need anything. We'll just have Bella lie down. Lead the way, Edward."

"Okay. Bells, let's go," I placed my hand at the small of her back and we walked back to our bedroom. Bella laid down and lifted her shirt then pulled down the waist band of her skirt, revealing her ever-growing baby bump. No stretch marks, no scars, just smoothe, pale skin and a popped out navel. My son was in there just waiting to come in to the world, in to our lives.

Zafrina got the ultrasound machine going and squeezed the jelly on Bella's skin. Bella gasped at the temperature and gripped my hand. Seconds later we heard a strong, steady hearbeat.

_Thum-thump. Thum-thump. Thum-thump. Thum-thump. _

"There's your baby, guys," the doctor said to us. "All ten fingers, ten toes, his...male parts. Ahem. I'd say he's about five pounds right now. Bella, have you weighed yourself lately?"

"I gained about three pounds as of this morning," Bella nodded.

"Great. Okay, good to go. I'll pen you guys in for two weeks from tomorrow. Goodbye."

"Bye," Bella and I replied as we walked Zafrina to the door. "Thank you for coming."

"You're very welcome." She walked out and closed the door.

I turned around and hugged Bella to me, lightly rocking us back and forth.

"Let's get this party started, bitches!" Jasper-surprisingly-bellowed as our friends and family-forgetting to knock, like they always did-filed through the door.

"Oh, lord," Bella groaned.

Happy almost New Year.

_**To be continued...**_

_**~ 0ooooooOoooooo0 ~**_

**A/N: There you have it! I know it's super fucking short and I mean really short...it's like not even a chapter but I didn't wanna make you guys wait another twenty days for a longer chapter. I wanted to give you something right now. It would be longer but I'm super busy with RL. It's kicking my ass. I'm going outta town in a few days sooooo...I hope you understand. But I promise the next chapter will be longer and sooner than this one.**

**I hate RL.**

**Review please!**

**If you want a tease for chapter 30, ask me and you shall receive it.**

**Bye bye! **

**lionlamb91**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO EDWARD CULLEN! JUNE 20, 1901! (Corny and totally Twilight crazed to be wishing a fictional character a happy b-day but still. It's Edward fucking Cullen. *cough* And Rob *cough***

**If there's any typos, I'm sorry. **


	32. Chapter 30: Here Comes The Pain

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/give_in_to_me_outfits/collection?id=800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**A/N: **_I'm back, our love birds are back, everyone's back! Let's get this show on the road, aight? I'm not gonna write about New Year's Eve because I wanna get Dylan and the other babies born, don't you? And I'm gonna be finished with this story soon so..._

_Here you go!_

_See you at the bottom!_

_Enjoy!_

**GITM Playlist Chapter 30: I Wanna-The All American Rejects**

_**Previously:**_

_"I gained about three pounds as of this morning," Bella nodded._

_"Great. Okay, good to go. I'll pen you guys in for two weeks from tomorrow. Goodbye."_

_"Bye," Bella and I replied as we walked Zafrina to the door. "Thank you for coming."_

_"You're very welcome." She walked out and closed the door. _

_I turned around and hugged Bella to me, lightly rocking us back and forth._

_"Let's get this party started, bitches!" Jasper-surprisingly-bellowed as our friends and family-forgetting to knock, like they always did-filed through the door._

_"Oh, lord," Bella groaned._

_Happy almost New Year._

_**To be continued...**_

**- - - G I T M - - -**

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Everyday but all I have is time  
Our love's the perfect crime  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**BPOV**

_**34 weeks along...March 10, 2012**_

"You did what?"

"We got married. In Vegas," they had big smiles on their faces as they held up their hands, showing me their second wedding bands.

"But-but, you-and planning-and your whole...your mom, Ali. What?" I stammered.

"We drove to Vegas and got married the other night," Rose answered.

"Where the hell was I when this happened? What the fuck, you guys! I had you at my wedding and you didn't have the decency to invite me at all? That's fucked up. I thought we were supposed to be friends."

"Bella, sweetheart, calm down," Edward consoled, rubbing my arms.

Their smiles fell. "Well, we-we didn't think you'd want to drive all the way to Nevada with your tailbone and so we could save money for when the babies come and all so—"

"That's great guys. Real nice. Don't you think I would have sucked it up and dealt with a bruised ass so I could be included in your fucking wedding or whatever the hell you call it? Eloping or some shit. Who else knows about this?"

"My parents and our husbands," Alice replied, guilt evident on her face. That's right, Alice Cullen-scratch that-_Whitlock_, feel my anger and betrayal for not including me in these plans. Feel it.

"That's wonderful. You didn't think about Edward or me. Fanfuckingtastic. Some friends you are. Since you didn't include me in your weddings, consider yourselves uninvited to Dylan's birth," I choked, feeling tears well at the corners of my eyes. I tried to blink them back but I failed. Two fat drops fell from each eye, down my cheeks. Goddamn hormones! Goddamn selfish so-called best friends! I began to cry in earnest. I wiped away the tears as they came and spun on my fat feet and waddled as fast as I could to my room, my husband hot on my heels.

"Ali, Rose, I think you've done enough. Stay here," he snapped over his shoulder.

"Edward, she wouldn't do that. I—" Rose's broken voice called but he cut her off.

"She has every right to. And I said stay there!"

I plopped on the bed and let out my sobs. Loud, pain filled sobs, God knew why. Maybe it was half of my my hormones, maybe it was _just _my hormones and not the fact that Ali and Rose didn't think to include me in their wed-elopement. It still hurt just the same. They decided for me if I would be able to deal with sitting in a car for more than two hours..._for me_. They never asked me, they just assumed. Who the fuck does that? I could damn well decide for myself if I wanted to stick it out for my two best friends and ignore my bruised butt. And I would, I would have done it because they're my friends. Friends do things for one another even though it may not be the best for themselves.

"C'mere, baby," Edward crooned, wrapping his warm, strong arms around my shaking form. "Shh, Bella, calm down. I hate it when you cry. Come on, angel, you're breaking my heart."

"Well they broke m-mine so why n-not return th-the fav-favor?"

"You're not breaking theirs, you're breaking mine," he said. "I can't stand seeing you cry. It hurts my heart."

"I'm s-sorry," I sniffled against his chest and he kissed my head.

"Don't apologize. I understand. I'm just as angry at my sister for not including me. You're really not going to let them be there when Dylan is born?"

"Maybe," I shrugged.

"Bells?" A tiny knock sounded on our bedroom door. "Bells, I'm so sorry. I was just thinking about your tailbone and how uncomfortable you'd be in a car for that long." I heard Ali sniffle then continued to apologize. "You're my best friend, Bella, I'm sorry for not including you. I was just thinking of your health. Please don't be mad at me, please, I'm so sorry." She was full out sobbing now, I could practically hear the snot coming from her nosee. She was so upset.

Good. She can feel how I feel for what she'd done to me.

Rose as well.

Speaking of Rose, her voice came through the door as soon as Alice finished. "Bella, we didn't come up with the idea, it was Em and Jazz's doing. We didn't wanna do it like that but then they convinced us talking about how much money we'd save for the twins if we didn't have a big extravagant wedding ceremony. We can give it to them...the ones that really need it. I agreed without thinking about your feelings until we were already there. It's selfish, completely and totally selfish for us to not include you but we thought you wouldn't mind seeing as you didn't like sitting through frilly shit and whatnot. We're having a reception, Bella, we are and you will be included in that, I swear you will be."

I stood and waddled to the door, opening it to the two very, red, wet, swollen-eyed faces of my best friends. "Isn't it a little cliché to go to Vegas and get married at the same time?"

They both nodded, wiping their faces.

"Is Vanessa in on this?"

They shook their heads.

"Is this reception going to be this weekend?"

They nodded.

"And you promise to never exclude me from anything important in your lives again?"

Another nod.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts to know that my best friends didn't bother to think about me until they got to Vegas?"

"Yes," Ali choked.

"And you regret hurting my feelings?"

"So much," Rose answered.

"And you know I'm going to kick your husband's asses for rushing you to the altar?"

"I give you my full permission," Alice sniffed. "Do whatever you want to Jasper."

"And Emmett," Rose added.

"Okay, I forgive you but I can't hug you 'cause my belly is in the way but you have more apologizing to do. Any idea how hard it would be for three pregnant women to hug each other? That would be like three of those standing punching clown balloon thingies. We fall over and wouldn't get back up."

They chuckled.

"But...I'm not the only one who is mad for being excluded," I pointed my thumb over my shoulder at Edward. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, glaring at his sisters.

Rose rolled her eyes but Ali started bawling again and flew at her big brother as fast as her pregnant body would let her, knocking him to his back, sobbing into his shirt. "I'm sooooooorrrrrrryyyyyyy! Please, pl-please f-forgive m-m-me, Edddiiieeee!"

"Ali, what the hell?" he cried.

"I'm so so so so sorry. I'll never do it again, I promise I won't."

"Alice, you're howling," Rose sort of giggled at the scene in front of her.

"Yes, could you please stop howling?" Edward asked, trying to pry the small, clutching pixie from his body.

"Tell him to forgive me, Bella!"

"I wasn't as mad as Bella was, Alice," he grunted, still trying to get her off of him. "Please stop crying. I have to change my shirt now."

"You weren't?" she picked her head up from his chest.

"Really?" Rose gaped.

"No."

"But Bella said you were angry at me for not including you..." she trailed off, confusion forming on her once again, wet swollen face.

"Yes, I was mad but not as angry as I was that you hurt my wife. Alice's sniveling, snot-nosed, pleading apology was enough _alone_ to forgive the both of you. And God forbid I ever get an apology from you, Rose. That'd be like, the end of the world."

"Okay, now that that's settled, I'm tired and I need all the energy I have to kick Em and Jazz's asses clear into next month," I clapped my hands.

"Wait, Bella, where's your ring?" Rose asked, eyeing my left hand.

"Around her neck. Her fingers are having—"

"I'm bloated. My ankles and hands puffed up to twice their normal size. I can't wear my ring until Dylan's born," I finished for Edward.

_**~ 0ooooooOoooooo0 ~**_

_**Saturday**_

"I am gonna kill you, Emmett Cullen! Be prepared to die, bitch! How dare you push my friends to the altar and not tell me. I could strangle you!" I screamed, beating his solid shoulder with as much force as I could.

"Bells, you're gonna hurt yourself, little one," he called over my grunts, trying desperately to get away from my fists.

"No, I'm not, you dick face. It's time for you to die!"

"Bells, your dress is gonna fly up!"

"I'm wearing maternity shorts under this, ass monkey. I've come prepared!" I kept punching, hoping to hurt him in some way.

"Bells, you're gonna give me a bruise," he whined.

"I'm gonna do much worse than that, asshole. Let's go! You and me!" I backed away from him, toed off my flats and put up my dukes, bouncing back and forth like a boxer would.

"Seriously?" Emmett asked, shock on his face. "You expect me to fight you?"

"Yeah, let's rumble."

"Bella, I'm not going to fight you."

"Why not? Can't take me?"

"I'm not going to hit a girl, let alone a pregnant one. I don't hit women. And stop bouncing. You're gonna shake up Dylan."

"He knows I'm pissed off at you for leaving me behind while you got married, fuckhole! So let's go!"

"Bells, calm down," Jasper called softly.

"You're next, dick face," I glared.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Carlisle boomed from the entryway.

"Bella's mad at me, Rose, Em, and Jazz for going to Vegas without her and she's already yelled at us so now it's the guys' turn. I told her she can do what ever she wants to them," Alice explained. "She wants to fight Emmett. Jasper's next."

"You mean they didn't even tell you what they were doing?"

"Nope, not one word of their plans."

"Oh, well, then have at it."

"Dad!" Emmett cried.

"What?"

"She wants to kill me!"

"You probably deserve it," he chuckled.

"They told you. How'd you take it?" I asked, glaring at my evil brother-in-law.

"Well, I mean I was angry they weren't going to have a wedding and I'll never get to walk my little girl and my future daughter-in-law down the aisle—"

Alice cut him off, "Oh, my God, I'm such a bitch!"

"You don't have to tell me," Edward muttered.

"Can it, Assward!"

"What? I'm not the one that denied Dad his right to walk you two down the aisle."

"Jazzy, we need to have a proper fucking wedding, then. My daddy only has one daughter and now that Rose's passed away, he probably wanted to walk her, too."

"Shit, you're right, Ali," Rose groaned, slapping her hand to her head. "I'm sorry, Carlisle."

"Oh, my God, we're horrible people! What have we done?" Alice squeaked.

"I'll tell you what you did," I huffed, my hands on my hips. "You let two men, who had their heads up their asses, convince you to do what they wanted without thinking how it would effect other people around them. You had the whole thing planned out, having your father help pay for half the wedding and you let Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumbass persuade you into to going to Vegas. And I think I know why they did it."

"Tell her what you think, sweetheart," Edward offered. He knew just what I was meaning.

"They didn't want to go through the whole registering thing and planning and calling in the cake and renting a tux. They just wanted to get it over with you know why...because they're the typical male. They never want to do anything that's complicated unless it suits them. For instance, planning a wedding."

"Is that true?" both girls asked, glaring at their guys.

"Well..."

"Ooohhhhh, you two's is sleeping on the couch tonight," Edward teased. "It's time for the dog house."

"Fuck off, Edward," Emmett growled.

"Hey, I'm only speaking the truth."

"He's right. I've got half a mind to get an annulment," Rose snarled, stalking off and Emmett headed after her, apologizing over and over.

"Ali," Jasper whispered at his wife; all angry four feet nine inches of her.

"Don't you 'Ali' me, Jasper Whitlock. You're so on my shit list!" she snapped at him and went the opposite direction of Rose and like the obedient, ashamed man Jasper was at the moment, he ran after her, groveling.

"I got the good one, I guess," I sighed, smiling and put my shoes back on. It was all very amusing, come to think of it.

"Yes, you did," Carlisle chuckled. "My son is going to have blue balls. And so is Jasper. They're in for a long haul. You never make a Cullen woman mad. And trust me, Alice has rubbed off on Rosalie." He turned around and walked into the kitchen, leaving Edward and I alone.

"They'll get what they deserve," Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Good."

"I love you, Isabella Cullen," he said, his eyes shining with love.

"I love you, too." I grabbed his ears and pulled him down for a kiss and felt something running down my leg then a splash. "Holy fuck."

"Did your..." Edward's eyes went wide.

"I'm afraid to look."

"Oh, my lord," Esme gasped as she walked into the room. "Carlisle! Bella's water just broke."

"What? She's not due for another month!"

"Well, the baby's ready now. Call the hospital then call Dr. Varner. Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett! Bella's in labor!"

"WHAT!" four shocked voices rand through the house.

"And here comes the pain," I choked, clutching my stomach. Edward picked me up and we went out the car. "Why did he pick today to come?"

"I don't know, baby, but he wants out," Edward soothed, placing me in the back seat of his father's car. I looked over his shoulder and saw the rest rushing out of the house.

"What if he's premature?"

"Then we'll make sure he stays alive and gets stronger and stronger every day. Mom! I need you to go to my house and pack an overnight bag for Bella. Who's coming to the hospital with us?"

"Me!" All five hands went up.

"Let's go. He's killing me!" I wailed as another contraction washed over me.

"Hang on, Bella," Edward crooned and got in the driver's seat. "Ali, I need you to sit in back with Bella."

"Okay." Alice got in the back and grasped my hand. "Squeeze whenever you feel pain, alright?"

I nodded and squeezed as another contraction started. "Sorry if I hurt you."

"It's okay."

"Shit, why today, Dylan? Why did you pick today? I'm not prepared, baby boy," I whispered as we drove to the hospital.

He's coming today and I can't stop it. Oh, fuck this is gonna be painful!

**A/N: It's Dylan time, people! Originally I didn't want to put her in labor yet. But as soon as I got to the end of this chapter, I thought why not? You guys have waited long enough and you want a lemon in the coming future chapters, right?**

**Review please! **

**Baby Dylan will giggle for you!**

**See you next time!**

**Bye **

**Xoxo,**

**lionlamb91**

**No Polyvore. **

**If there's errors, I'm sorry.**


	33. Chapter 31: Early Arrival

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/give_in_to_me_outfits/collection?id=800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**A/N: **_How was your July 4th? I went camping and roasted my ass off. Tennessee in July? Not good for a pale person. Well we've got some fluff, some humor, some dramatic Bella and a shocked Edward and a cute little boy down below._

_See you at the bottom!_

_Enjoy!_

**GITM Playlist Chapter 31: Once In A Lifetime-Keith Urban**

_**Previously:**_

_"Me!" All five hands went up._

_"Let's go. He's killing me!" I wailed as another contraction washed over me._

_"Hang on, Bella," Edward crooned and got in the driver's seat. "Ali, I need you to sit in back with Bella."_

_"Okay." Alice got in the back and grasped my hand. "Squeeze whenever you feel pain, alright?"_

_I nodded and squeezed as another contraction started. "Sorry if I hurt you."_

_"It's okay."_

_"Shit, why today, Dylan? Why did you pick today? I'm not prepared, baby boy," I whispered as we drove to the hospital._

_He's coming today and I can't stop it. Oh, fuck this is gonna be painful!_

**- - - G I T M - - -**

I close my eyes and I see you standing right there  
Sayin 'I do' and they're throwing the rice in our hair.  
Well the first one's born  
And a brother comes along,  
And he's got your smile.  
I've been looking back on the life we had  
I'm still by your side.

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**EPOV**

I raced around the side of the car and whipped the door open and gently-but as fast as I could-helped Bella out of the car. I swept her in my arms and power walked through the sliding doors of the hospital.

"Did you call my parents?" she asked through gritted teeth, in obvious pain.

"Yes, Emmett called them." I placed her in a vacant wheelchair as Dr. Varner and a nurse rushed towards us. "Hi. My wife's in labor."

"How far apart are your contractions, Bella?" she asked.

"I don't know. Five...ten minutes apart," Bella gasped.

"Okay, let's get you into a room."

Ali and I followed them until they hit the doors to the Labor and Delivery area and that's when the nurse stopped us. "I'm sorry, sir but you and this woman-"

"My sister."

-are going to have to wait here."

"But she's my wife. Why can't I be in there with her?" I was getting pissed. That was my wife in there, the love of my life and my fucking son about to be born and they're preventing my entrance? "That's my family, lady!"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, you misunderstood. We just have to get her ready then you will be called in."

"Since when has that been a rule?"

"Since recently, sir. You'll get to see her. Don't worry. We would never prevent a father from being in the room."

"Oh. Alright," I nodded and we walked to the chair sitting by the doors and sat down.

"Hi," I heard the very out of breath voices of Bella's parents from around the corner. "I'm looking for my daughter. She's having a baby."

"Your name, please?" the woman at the desk asked.

"Charlie and Renee Swan," Renee answered.

"And your daughter's name?"

I got up and walked towards them, rolling my eyes at the lady. "What the hell's with the friggin' questions? Their daughter's name is Bella Cullen, my wife, and she's having my son. How much more info do you need? Other's will be coming, too. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, my parents. Emmett and Rose Cullen, my brother and his wife, along with Jasper Whitlock, my sister's husband. Is there anything else you wanna get out of them or can they come back with me?"

"Yes, sir, they can come back with you," the woman nodded.

"Are you going to let the others back as well or will you be grilling them, too? Because I'm sure they'll be running in here yelling my wife's name as well."

"No, sir." She looked kinda scared and I suddenly felt like an ass for taking my frustration out on her.

"Edward, calm down," Ali scolded as she walked up next to me.

"Look, I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you. I know you're just doing your job. I'm just irked and anxious."

"It's okay. I understand your position, sir," she lightly smiled. "I'd be like you if my loved one was having an emergency and I had to wait."

"Bella Cullen! Isabella Cullen, where is she?" my mother's voice called from the sliding doors. Just as I suspected, all the others came running in from behind her. Well, Rose wasn't running, she was power waddling as fast as her babies would let her. Em and Jazz followed close behind.

"See?" I looked at the woman.

She smiled and nodded.

"Edward!" My dad called. "Is she back there?"

"Yes. I have to wait until they get her ready. I don't know how many people are allowed back, though."

"Hi, Dr. Cullen," the nurse smiled from behind the desk.

"Hello, Annie. Do you know how long Bella has been back there?"

"Let me check." She typed something into the computer. "She was admitted fifteen minutes ago."

"Great. Come on, son," he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Annie, tell Dr. Varner I'm bringing my son and Bella's parents back."

"Right away, Doctor."

We hurried down the hall, got into an elevator and went to the second floor, got out and walked a short distance to where my dad knocked and strolled in. He gave her parent's and me a set of scrubs and we changed into them as quick as we could.

"Where's my husband?" I heard my girl's broken cries. "I want him! Go get him now! I want my husband, damn it!"

"He's right there, Bella," Zafrina comforted. "Your parents, too."

"Edward?" her head turned in every direction, looking for me. "Edward?"

"I'm here, sweetheart. I'm right here," I grabbed her hand and kissed her damp temple. "I'm here with you, baby, shhh, I'm right here, it's gonna be okay."

"Where were you?" she sobbed as another contraction appeared to rack her frame. "Ah! Get him out, please!"

"Calm down, baby girl," Charlie said, helplessly watching his daughter going through pain, not being able to do anything to ease it. Only she and Dylan could do that; he had to come out and she had to be the one to help him.

"She's ready," Zafrina stated. "On the count of three, Bella, I need you to push for ten seconds. One...two...three! Push, push."

"Come on, Bells, you can do it. I'm right here, I'm with you, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too."

_**~ 0ooooooOoooooo0 ~**_

_**Three months later...**_

**BPOV**

I finished with my last set of sit ups as my little boy happily watched me from his cradle. As soon as my body healed from giving birth, I began working out to lose the baby weight. I did it all from home. I saved enough money to buy a P90X and let me tell you, it works fast and it wears me out enough to sleep my ass off since Dylan didn't anymore. I bought it after having a baby that woke up every three hours to be fed was a pain but I took it in stride until he began to sleep through the night. I was happy because then I had enough time to do the workout every night before going to bed, four times a week.

"Oreo don't lick him!" I snapped at our dog as he slobbered all over my son's little face. He looked at me and started to shake his tail. Oreo got jealous when he became the older baby of the household so he tried licking Dylan into tears most times. "He doesn't need to smell like drool. He already spits up on himself as it is."

Dylan Charles Cullen. That little baby was our world. He was born March 17, 2012, weighing in at five pounds, fourteen ounces and twenty inches long. He looked just like his daddy; wild, red-brown hair, big green eyes, Edward's mouth, but with my nose and my stubbornness.

Weeks after I gave birth, Alice had her daughter. Penelope "Penny" Grace Whitlock; she had beautiful gray-green eyes, silky blond curls and looked just like her mother but had her father's smile and his attitude.

And just like clockwork, Rose went into labor the following week, delivering her twins through c-section. A boy and a girl; Charity Eleanor and Chace Carlisle Cullen, named after Carlisle and Rose's mother with their mother's eyes and their father's dark, curly hair. I had promised my mother and Esme if I ever have another baby, I'd find a way to name him or her after them both.

I finished my workout, toweled off my sweat and walked to the kitchen for a quick drink of water. I was so glad to be able to have coffee and caffeine again when Dylan was born. I could drink-when I wanted, I could eat spicy food, processed meat and cheese, anything but in moderation. I didn't want to blow all my hard work and fuck if I didn't look better before I got pregnant. My stomach was flatter, as in the pre-baby pooch was gone along with the post baby one. I still had my curves and my ass was still there but I was toned around my thighs, calves, arms and my abs. The more I worked out, the more confident I felt and the more confident I felt, the more I jumped Edward at any given moment.

After being celibate for nearly six months plus the six weeks we had to wait for my _area_ to heal, I was panting after him like a dog in heat. When we finally got the okay, I didn't let him out of our bed for two days-in between caring for the baby and eating, that is. We went at it like rabbits and it was worth it. I fucked that man six ways to Sunday over the span of forty-eight hours. And I still jumped him every night.

No complaints from him, whatsoever.

I've turned into a horny teenage boy, I swear. Anything he does turns me on; drinking, walking, laying on the couch...fuck, him _talking_ got me hot. And can you imagine what it does to me when he gets out of the shower, in nothing but a towel? Instant lady boner. The man looks like a cover of a romance novel when he walks around shirtless, barefoot, wearing only jeans. Even when he holds our son, seeing how loving he is is hotter than hell.

The sound of me panting broke my daze. I wiped my brow and guzzled half a bottle of water. "Whew." I downed the rest of the water and walked in the living room to get Dylan so he could go to bed. I leaned down and picked him from the cradle. "Hi, baby boy. Are you tired?"

I got a big yawn and a gummy smile from him.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's get you in your jammies and a little night snack. Sound good?"

He patted my face and yawned again.

"Such a sweet baby. Sweeter than sugar," I cooed at him, walking to his room. Edward and I moved everything from my once storage room and put them in a real storage unit in town so Dylan could have a nursery. I laid him on the changing table and pulled a fresh diaper and a new onesie, and little pants from the drawer. I unbuttoned his dirty onesie and tossed it in the hamper then began to change his diaper, placing the wipes over his lower half in case he decided to pee in the air. It was prone to happen. I wiped him down and put a new diaper on him then got his clothes on. He was half asleep as I did it so when I gave him his bottle, he fell fast asleep after a few minutes of rocking. I rocked for an extra five to make sure he wouldn't wake up. I then laid him in his crib, turned his mobile on, kissed his little head and tip toed out, closing the door behind me, baby monitor in hand.

I stretched my arms in the air, joints popping and decided to take a shower. I put the monitor in the bathroom, grabbed a Betty Boop, blue and red sleep set and stepped under the warm water. I did my usual routine and got out, not one noise coming from the monitor. I love that my son is a heavy sleeper! I wrapped the towel around my body and walked to my bed. I dried off quickly, slipped some panties on and put on the shorts and tank before drying my hair. I looked at the clock.

8 PM.

Edward should be home any minute with our dinner. As I waited, I got a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge and laid down on the couch. After a few minutes, I got bored and decided to paint my toe nails. I grabbed the bottle of shimmery gray polish and propped my foot on the table and went to work. Ten minutes later, I finished that and painted my fingernails a clear color. Tomorrow was Alice and Rose's small wedding ceremony at the Cullen's mansion and the color of my toes would go with my dress. I walked back into the kitchen and threw the empty bottle away then bent over to check if the polish was dry.

"God, I love it when you go braless," my husband's amused yet aroused voice said from a few feet away.

"Perv," I snorted and put my hand in front of the gaping area. "You know, those kinds of comments are big turn off for me."

"Oh, you love me."

"True, very true."

He placed the bag of food on the counter and walked toward me, backing me into the counter. "Hi, gorgeous."

"Hello," I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You smell good."

"You do, too."

"How was your day?"

"It was fine. Let's skip the small talk and get to the making out 'cause fuck me if you don't look sexy as hell in these pajamas," he murmured against my mouth.

"Fine by me."

He picked me up and set me on the counter, his lips hungry on mine, biting, licking. It was just…_unreal_. It felt like he was trying to kiss everywhere at once, burning, searing. I whimpered, clenching my legs around him, getting closer to him as he rocked his hips gently slightly, never stopping the kiss. His hands slid down to grip my thighs, hitching my legs up to lock around his waist just before I felt the heat of his tongue sweep across my lips. I couldn't get them open fast enough as I sucked him into my mouth, tangling and sliding my tongue across his. There was nothing else in our existence other than the pleasure of our mouths. His taste filled my senses, his teeth scraped, and I held on and pulled him closer, taking in every bit of him that I could.

It was as if we hadn't seen each other in forever.

Maybe I was wrong when I said that sometimes babies and being married dwindles a marriage. It wasn't like that for us; it made us stronger, our relationship was stronger and every single day I fell even more in love with him.

He eased away, breathing heavily, running his mouth softly down the side of my neck, nibbling. "God, what you do to me. I swear you...Jesus, how can pajamas turn me on so much?"

"Are you sure it's the pajamas?" I giggled, tilting my head back, giving him further access as my fingers ran through his hair. "Are you sure it's not just me that does it?"

"You're right. It's what's under these; that's a turn on. God, you're beautiful." He pulled back, looking in my eyes as his fingers caressing the skin just above the waistband of my shorts. "How did you stay so soft on such a harsh workout routine?"

"Dunno. I guess my body knows what you like."

"Must have. You're like you were when I first met you. Soft...warm...sweet and your boobs!"

I laughed as he took in his appreciation, cupping my breasts and I didn't stop him.

"They're fuller...yet still perky."

"You're awfully fond of my boobs, Cullen. Are you a breast man?"

"I'm a Bella man. I love every single thing on you."

"So if they sag will you still love them?"

"Oh, these puppies won't sag for a looooooong time. They're practically up to your neck!"

"There you go again with the perverted comments," I swatted his bicep.

"Shhh...let me have my fill," he whispered, running his thumbs over the spots where my nipples were.

"I thought we got past the 'over the top' fondling the first time we had sex," I said, my voice breathy. "I won't slap you if you go under."

"Gah! Don't tempt me." He backed away. "I gotta sleep tonight, baby. We have to wake up early for Ali and Rose and if I have sex with you, I won't be able to stop."

"But you haven't had any complaints before."

"I'm not complaining, trust me I'm not."

"What do I have to do to convince you?" I asked, starting to slowly pull my top up.

"Oh, God, baby don't do that!" Edward cried, backing away. "I need sleep. I'm exhausted."

Well that sort of stung. Maybe his want for me has worn off, maybe our love will fade sooner than I thought. Maybe I wasn't wrong. It happens to all married couples eventually. But not this soon, right? Am I letting my insecurities get the best of me?

"Oh. Um...okay." I couldn't help feeling a little rejected right now. "You don't want me. I'll uh, I'll just go change into something...less revealing. I wouldn't want you to lose a second of needed sleep." I padded away as fast as I could and went to my closet to look for some granny pajamas. I found an oversized hoodie, some long socks and sweatpants.

"Bella," Edward sighed from the doorway. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what? I'm looking for something less revealing so you can sleep."

"I don't want you to put on something less revealing. You act as if I was going to run away if you took your top off."

"The 'Oh, God, baby don't do that!' kinda sounded like that's exactly what you were going to do. Anyways, I get it. Loud and clear. Let's eat then go to bed. Oh, and you probably wanna say goodnight to Dylan. He's asleep but it still counts as getting to see him, you know? I'll just go warm up the food and get some drinks. What time do I have to set the alarm for?"

Just as I was about to pass him, putting on my sweatshirt, he took it out of my hands, picked me up and sat down on the bed, placing me on his lap, my legs on either side of his hips. "Stop it."

"I'm not doing anything," I replied, staring at his collarbone even though I really wanted to just melt into him, have him comfort me and my hurt feelings when he was the one who injured them in the first place.

"Yes you are. You're upset."

"Nope."

"Yes you are."

"Nope."

"Bella."

"Edward."

"Look at me," he cupped my face. "Baby, look at me."

"I am looking at you."

"No, you're looking at my neck."

I shrugged.

"Listen to me. Are you listening?" he asked, turning my face towards his gaze. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, I am."

"I love you, Bella."

"I know." I took my eyes off his and returned them to his neck.

"My eyes are up here."

"You're right, they are."

"Then look at me."

I sighed and looked up at him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"And you know I want you all the time..." he trailed off.

"Yes but not tonight and I understand. Can we go eat now? We have to get up early." I got up from his lap only to be pulled back into his arms.

"Baby, stop it," he groaned.

"Edward, I'm not doing anything. You're preventing me from eating and I'm going to get pissed off."

"And _I'm_ going to get pissed off if you don't admit that my reaction to what you did in the kitchen hurt your feelings," he shot back.

"Why are you even asking me the question if you already know that it did?"

"Because you won't admit it."

"I just did!"

"No, you didn't. You asked me why I'm asking you if I already knew it did. That's not necessarily admitting it."

"Fine!" I threw my arms up. "It hurt my feelings, okay? I felt rejected because ever since I healed and we had to wait so long for Dylan to be born before that, I thought that you'd want me every night-or at least some time of the day-and it made me feel good. Desirable. And I know you get angry when I let my insecurities overpower me but it happens sometimes and I can't control it. Edward, marriages sometimes become dull and over the years you just exist. There's no connection, no communication, you're just there, living in the same house and sometimes it gets so bad, you end up hating each other, you're not even friends anymore.

"What are you doing to yourself?" he cried, exasperated. "Why would you-"

"Let me finish, please. The spark dies, the lust dies, the love dies. And I don't know what I would do if you ever stopped loving me." I didn't realize I was crying until I wiped my face. "Damn it! How come I'm the one to always end up bawling like a baby? I thought the hormones would stop after the baby was born. I'm not supposed to cry."

"You listen to me and listen good, Bella Cullen," he grabbed my face. "Get those thoughts out of your head this instant because I am never going to stop loving you. I will always be in love with you! I would love _nothing more _than to lock you up in this bedroom and make love to you day and night, closing out the rest of the world. Even Dylan, and he's our baby boy and I love him but there is _nothing_ in this world that would stop me from loving you and wanting you all the time.

"You feel this?" He pressed his evident erection against my stomach and I nodded. "I've had this all day because of you. I think about you every second of the day, to the point of it being obsessive. I am sorry if I made you feel like I didn't want you because I did and I still do. I just reacted like that because one of us needs to be in control. If there wasn't control, we'd be on the kitchen floor and I'd be fucking your brains out. I have yet to take you in that hot tub and you can be sure that after Alice and Rose's ceremonies, that's where we'll be. Dylan is staying with your parents for a few days and we're having another sex marathon, be sure of that."

"I'm sorry," I sniffled.

"Don't apologize."

"'Kay."

"I will always want you."

"Me too," I nuzzled his neck.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too. Did I overreact?"

"It doesn't matter. I fell in love with you for that reason; you're passionate about your feelings and your personality is so amazing. Plus you're stacked," he chuckled. "So that's a plus. And you're fucking stunning."

"Thank you."

He softly kissed me, wiped my tears and stood so we could walk out to eat. "I'll wake Dyl up tomorrow. The little man is probably exhausted."

"Yes 'cause it's soooo hard being a baby."

"You ask him. I'll bet he feels the same way," Edward snorted.

I slapped his chest.

"Oh and baby, what you said about not being friends anymore..."

"Yeah."

"You're the best friend I've ever had."

"Me too."

"It's great that I get to grope you, too."

"Perv!" I laughed and wrapped my arms around him.

**A/N: You'll get your lemon in the next chapter, people. And the wedding. I wrote this chappie in eight hours, only stopping to go to the bathroom and have dinner today so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**There's one chapter left and I may do an outtake or two after that, JSYK.**

**Review, please!**

**Check the Polyvore for Bella's pajamas!**

**Until then,**

**Bye guys!**

**lionlamb91**

**Dylan and Penelope- (just picture them with my description) http :/ / www(dot)bannersnack(dot)com/my-banners/details/999a1683 baeb775dd28c816c b1986868(dot)html**

**Charity and Chace- http : / / www(dot)bannersnack(dot)com/my-banners/details/60ae3c0a7ef539d 299ae0fcdb24 82438(dot)html**


	34. Chapter 32: A Happy, Lemony Ever After

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ : All of this story's clothing/items that I describe to you are on my Polyvore but in a collection. Go to _**http : / / www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/give_in_to_me_outfits/collection?id=800937 **to see all of it. They're labeled by chapter. Thnx :)

_It was never mine and never will be, sadly._

**A/N: **_This is the last chapter, lovelies. There'll be a few outtakes after a bit that I will add on to the end but after that__—for the time being—there will not be a sequel. I'm not even sure I should continue with Stay's sequel; I don't even have a legit storyline written out for it. I've been preoccupied with, RL, this story and Then I Met You. _

_And it's been hard to see the screen since I'm partially blind until Wednesday. My contacts are starting to irritate me plus I'm grieving. My puppy died the other day from electrocution. She was only five weeks old. *tear*_

_But enough of that, let's go out with a happy, lemony bang. If you get what I'm saying. *wink* :)_

_Enjoy!_

_See you one last time at the bottom!_

**GITM Playlist Chapter 32: Me & U-Cassie**

_**Previously:**_

_He softly kissed me, wiped my tears and stood so we could walk out to eat. "I'll wake Dyl up tomorrow. The little man is probably exhausted."_

_"Yes 'cause it's soooo hard being a baby."_

_"You ask him. I'll bet he feels the same way," Edward snorted. _

_I slapped his chest._

_"Oh and baby, what you said about not being friends anymore..."_

_"Yeah."_

_"You're the best friend I've ever had."_

_"Me too."_

_"It's great that I get to grope you, too."_

_"Perv!" I laughed and wrapped my arms around him._

**- - - G I T M - - -**

You've been waiting so long  
I'm here to answer your call  
I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all  
I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you  
I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
Now, it's me and you

**- - - G I T M - - -**

**EPOV**

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your brides," the pastor announced. Emmett and Jasper kissed their wives as the small group that attended the ceremony looked on. "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Cullen and Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock."

"You're not allowed to get married until you are at least twenty-five," I whispered to Charity. All the babies were here; all four of them. I held my niece, my mom was holding Penny, my dad was holding Chace and Renee and Charlie took turns holding Dylan. My gorgeous wife stood next to her friends, looking stunning in her blue dress, cream open toed slingbacks, and her hair piled on top of her head. I only knew what they were called is because she obsessed over them for two days.

_Look how pretty they are, Edward. Look how tall these slingbacks make me, Edward. _Blah, blah, blah. Who was this excited to wear heels again? I'll tell you: my wife, my sister and my sister-in-law. Even my mom and Renee were excited for them, it was ridiculous.

"Please don't puke on me, baby girl. I just got this suit and spit up doesn't match with blue and gray," I said to her as she smiled at me.

The party moved into my parents' back yard just like my birthday party and my wedding reception did. It seemed like no matter what happened with our lives, any fight, any drama, we'd always end up right there, in my parents' back yard.

With our families.

"Hey Edward," Renee and Charlie walked toward me, towards the end of the night. "We're gonna go ahead and drive home. We'll see you and Bella in a few days?"

"Yes, you will. And thanks again for taking Dylan. I haven't had a lot of time with Bella. I've been missing her and our time together."

"We're happy to take him," Charlie nodded. "And I know what you mean. Trust me, I know." He winked.

"Charlie Swan!" Renee giggled, swatting his arm.

"What? I'm just sayin'. Bells! C'mere and say goodbye to your son and your father. We're heading home."

Bella's head perked up and she skipped towards us, stopping in front of her dad. "Thank you for having Dylan over, Mom and Dad. I really appreciate it. You have all his things, right?"

"Yes, sweetie, we have it all. Gimme a hug," Renee pulled her daughter in to her arms and squeezed tight. "I love you."

"Love you, Mom."

"Love you, baby girl," Charlie said, handing Dylan to Renee and picked Bella up in a crushing hug.

"Love you, too, Daddy...Bye my sweet baby boy." She kissed Dylan's head and brushed his hair back. "I love you."

"Bye guys...bye little guy," I put my finger in his small grasp and kissed his small nose. "I love you."

I got a kicking squeal as a reply then just like that, he fell asleep. I took my wife in my arms, running my hands over her soft skin and we waved goodbye to her parents. I buried my face in her neck and groaned at the scent of her. "God, you smell amazing. And you look...so beautiful in that dress. Especially the color."

"What's with all the compliments, Cullen?" she giggled. "Are you trying to score tonight?"

"Partly. And because I miss you and you do look amazing."

"Don't worry. You'll score. I've been trying to keep myself from jumping you all day 'cause you look fine in your suit. You're driving me crazy!" she pulled me down by my tie and kissed me hard, her tongue gaining instant entrance. She pulled back and grinned at me.

"Not fair, baby."

"You'll get more of that tonight," she promised. "I have a new bikini and guess what?"

"What?"

"It's lace. It'll be like I'm not even wearing a suit," she bit my jaw and scampered off.

_You are in so much fucking trouble, Isabella Marie Cullen. You'll pay for teasing me. _

_**~ 0ooooooOoooooo0 ~**_

The jacuzzi's going, the bubbles are making that blurping noise, and the steam is rising from the heated water into the surprisingly, cool, star filled night sky. I've had the wine chilling ever since we got home now all I have to do is wait.

Just wait for my girl, the most beautiful woman in my world to retreat from the house and join me so we can get in the water. And love her thoroughly like I've been aching to do since the last time we had sex, which wasn't very long. Dylan was being especially fussy that night.

I'm going to keep that girl in the water until our skin prunes so much, we'll look like we're eighty years old.

Everywhere.

The sound of the sliding door opening caught my attention.

There she was with her silky, long hair still pinned up. I glared at the sarong she had covering her body and pouted. Her beautiful, tinkling laugh filled my ears, warming me. "Massive cover-ups are annoying, Bell. Take the damn thing off before I tear it from your body."

"Ooh, I like it when you get demanding."

"Same goes for the hair. You're gonna get it wet anyway."

"You take your shirt off first."

"Fine." I whipped the shirt over my head and let it fall to the ground. My wife's eyes darkened as they roamed hungrily up and down my body and she licked her lips. I groaned and gestured to her sarong, folding my arms. "Off or my shirt goes back on and it stays on."

She pursed her mouth, unclipped her hair, shaking out the long, chocolate strands then slowly, torturously untied the knot that sat atop her chest and it slid down, ending up in a heap at her feet. I swear to God I almost came at the sight before me. Smooth, lightly tanned flesh, toned...everything, long ass legs, a soft belly that still had that tiny pooch I loved. All she wore was a barely-there, black lace print bikini; one little tug on the string and there goes the top.

"God, you're beautiful," I breathed.

"You're not so bad yourself."

I held out my hand and she took it. "D'you want something to drink?"

"Yes, thank you."

I grabbed two wine glasses, uncorked the bottles and poured the chilled beverage into each glass, handing her one and she took a sip. "Mmm. It's sweet. Where'd you get it?"

"From my parents' cellar. They have a ton of wine down there. They won't miss this one bottle."

"So you sort of stole it?"

"Guess you could say that," I shrugged, downing the rest of the glass. "Wanna get in?" She nodded, giving me a breathtaking smile. I laced our fingers together and slowly helped her into the water, lifting her over the edge since we haven't gotten a step yet. I hoisted myself over the edge when she was safely inside, seated against the side across from me. "Is the water a good temperature?"

"'S nice."

I wanted her so bad.

I wanted her now!

"C'mere."

She threw herself into my arms, melting slightly as mine wrapped around her, one hand sliding into her hair.

"Don't let me go," she said, gasping softly as my finger tilted her head back and my lips descended. Hers were blissfully soft; moist and warm under mine. I kissed her gently, sipping at her lips. She moaned as my tongue slipped languidly into her mouth. My free hand cupped her ass, pulling her flush against me.

It was heaven. She was heaven; she felt so good against me. I had imagined kissing her like this so many times today, but this one moment exceeded all of my expectations. I never wanted it to stop. It didn't, Bella seemed just as starved for this as I did. Jesus, what had I done to deserve this reward? How did someone make someone as perfect as the woman in my arms? When we finally broke apart we were both breathing heavily. I had dug my fingers into her hip and she had at some point backed up so she was leaning against the edge of the tub. Her legs were tangled around mine and her hand wandered upward, her fingers tracing over my wet skin. I gasped and arched into her.

"Baby, you have no idea what you do to me, do you?" I met her eyes and she nodded her head, the look in her gaze caused my breathing to quicken. She leaned forward, her full lips brushing against my ear as her soft voice filled me with a burning longing. Fuck, it was pure sex.

"I think I have an idea..."

"God, I dreamed about how you would feel against me, under my hands, _around_ me..."

A soft, drawn out whimper left her lips and her eyes fluttered shut. Her fingers found my ribs, following them around my sides to my chest. Another whimper left her as her back arched into me as I pulled her closer, my his hips rolling upward easily.

She cried out, her face flushing as my erection slid perfectly against her center.

**BPOV**

"Mmm, I dreamed of that sound too, but it's so much better in real life," Edward breathed, his moan making the heat in my core intensify. I had to rest my head against his chest, a wave of dizziness washing over me as his hips rolled again. I met his thrusts instinctively, my body taking over as my mind checked out. It almost couldn't take the scorching heat of him.

"You make me dizzy."

"Just dizzy, baby?" He let out a completely sex-laced groan that made my body twitch with arousal. His hands moved up further and I moaned in bliss, loving the feeling of his large, warm hands on my skin. I wanted them everywhere.

"Mm, Edward..." I breathed, gasping as his lips and stubble began to brush over my overly sensitive neck. Oh, that felt unreal. I arched into him, moaning loudly as his hips moved lazily against mine, his hot mouth catching my nerves on fire. Through the haze, I managed to detach my fingers from his chest and untie the strings that were holding my bikini top up. I pushed the straps away, sighing as our bare chests slid against each other.

I leaned back, still thrusting against him as his hands moved up, one on my back and the other laying against the valley between my breasts. My breath caught and suddenly my mind went blank. I was in heaven. His palm rubbed against me, his deep voice making me want to come right then and there.

"Oh, Bella, I love feeling you. So soft, so perfect...I need to feel you, taste you against my tongue."

I whimpered, my hips pressing deeper into his.

"Please..." I whined. He smiled against my chest. My heart skipped a beat, I must be dead. There was no other explanation. His scorching mouth fastened on one nipple as the other hand tugged, rolled, and rubbed the other. My fingers were tangled in his thick hair, my breath coming in short pants as he feasted on me. I was watching him, and I moaned as he looked up at me licking the tip of my breast then let go.

"So good, baby..." he said huskily, meeting my eyes and licking a trail up my chest, dipping his tongue in the dip where my collarbone was. He took his time, licking and nibbling my skin. It was delicious torture. I felt so close, and yet so far away from release. He had me begging like a wanton whore, but I didn't care as long he kept making me feel like this.

"Please, mm, Edward, I need you..."

"Need me where, love?"

"I-Inside me, please, fuck me." I whimpered.

"Oh, I will. I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember your own name. Mm, better yet, I'm going to make love to you. Until you lose your mind in the pleasure. You want that?"

"Yes!"

His mouth returned to my nipple, continuing his slow torture. But then his fingers were against my lips and I moaned as I took one into my mouth. I couldn't wait for the rest of them to buried inside me, so I sucked eagerly, meeting Edward's dark eyes and teasing his finger. He groaned around my breast and removed his fingers. They left a cool trail down my chest, making me shiver as the night air played along it. Suddenly, two of the said fingers were nestling into me, rubbing against my entrance until I was whining with anticipation.

"P-please, Edward!" I begged, pushing forward onto his wicked fingers.

They slipped inside, plunging until they were completely buried within me. I gasped breathlessly, a strangled cry leaving me as his fingers curled precisely and struck that one spot. Lights flashed before my eyes as pleasure shot through my body. I wrapped one arm tight around his neck, my head leaning against his throat and my other hand held on to the edge of the jacuzzi as my hips pumped fast and hard on his fingers. His fingers pushed farther inside me, a dominative, quick thrust that filled me half way and arched my back as a cry tore from me.

The fingertips rubbed, caressed, and set off a series of internal explosions so intense I thought I would melt on the spot. Exquisite agony raced through me, tightening my core around his fingers, the muscles fluttering around them as convulsive orgasmic clenches overtook me. My hips writhed, thrusting on the digits with slow, rolling movements, panting as the feeling became unbearably pleasurable.

"So...close...hah...mmm, please," I whimpered.

"So sweet and tight." Edward slowly removed his fingers, earning a desperate cry from me.

"No," I moaned, trying to make him put his fingers back.

"I will, baby, shhh. I promise." He softly kissed me as his fingers hooked into the sides of my bikini bottoms, pulling them down and hung them over the side of the tub. He moved my lower half out of the water, just enough to reveal my newly waxed mound. If anyone were to pass by, they wouldn't see us. We had a tall fence but I'm sure they heard my moans. "Switch places with me, sweetheart."

I did as he said, maneuvering so he was now sitting on the seat and I was floating in front of him, waiting for the next instruction.

"Now this is gonna be a little complicated and somewhat hard for you to do but it will feel so good. I want those gorgeous legs over my shoulders."

I moaned loud and placed them over his shoulders.

"Alright now I'm gonna pick you up and have you slide toward my mouth, baby, okay? You're gonna sit on my shoulders but it's so I can taste you. You'll be closer, then you're gonna just lay back and float."

He slid me forward and my hands landed on the jacuzzi's edge. Was I suffocating him? "Can you breathe?"

"I'm fine, Bell. Fall back and just feel, baby, okay?"

I didn't want to wait anymore. I wanted him. This instant. Inside me.

"E, wait. I need you."

"Need me where, my love?"

"Inside, please. I'll let you do whatever you want after but just for now, please, please, I need you inside me. It's killing me how much I need to feel you."

He gripped my legs and slipped them down off his shoulders so I was straddling him then he moaned/groaned, "God, I need you, too. So fucking bad! I didn't know how much more I was gonna take not being inside you."

"Yeah?" I kissed him.

"Mhm. We can do that later. I wanna feel your fingers in my hair when I taste you, not holding on to the sides, risking being drowned."

"Thank you."

"Trust me, the pleasure is _all mine_." With that, he spun us around, pulled off his trunks, hitched one of my legs over his hip and drove inside me, no latex between us. Both of our backs arched as we let out loud moans. He gripped my hips to stop the involuntary jerking.

**EPOV**

Fucking hell, she was still so god damn tight! One would think after having a baby, a woman wouldn't feel like a virgin but this girl, my wife was. She felt so so so good.

"Jesus, you feel...ah, God, hold still, baby. Don-don't move or I'll come."

"I can't...you...move, please. Mmm, please, Edward. Ah-!" She shifted her angle suddenly, sending me deeper, and white hot stars exploded from behind my eyes. Pleasure shot violently up my back.

I lost control.

**BPOV**

It was as if he lost all the control he was desperately holding on to.

"Oh God! Right there!" He struck the same spot inside me that his fingers once had before.

Edward began to really move then, slamming into me so fast and hard that I couldn't help but scream. I threw my head back and surrendered to the pleasure. It was unlike anything I had ever imagined feeling in the last few months.

Edward was out of control, moaning deeply and grunting against my skin, his lips never leaving my neck or my face. His hands dug possessively into my thighs, one moving back to cradle the small of my back and then up to my head. I was lost in him, I arched up against him and nearly came immediately from the sensation of my clit rubbing against his stomach. I screamed, holding him as close as humanly possible.

"Oh! I-I love you!" I sobbed.

"I...love you...gah...I love you, too..."

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Over and over, he'd push in, grind my clit and pull out, switching up the rhythm his hips would go. He suddenly changed places, pulled out of me, much to my disappointment and I made it known I never wanted him to stop with a loud whimper. He kissed my nose and sat on the edge of the jacuzzi. Then he picked me up, wrapped my legs tight around him, lifted me slightly and plunged back in.

"Ride me."

I did as he said, pumping my hips as fast as they'd go when he gripped them. "Slow. Go slow, sweetheart."

I whimpered in protest but went slow and it felt so good, the slip and slide of his length as it pumped in and out of me. My legs hung over the side of the tub, my body so close to him so that the only separation we got was when he pulled out. His face was buried in my neck, his arms around my lower back and he held me close.

My fingers pulled at his hair as I began to coax him into a faster pace by squeezing my muscles around him, bouncing a bit, thrusting short and hard.

"Come on, Edward, come for me. I'm almost there. Come on, baby." I kissed his ear and throat, nibbling along the cord in his neck, fucking him harder.

He pushed in two more times and then we came. I was being filled with his release. I pulled my head back, forced my eyes open, and looked into his hooded—burning with lust—green eyes under those thick lashes, watching his face as he rode out his orgasm. I caressed his cheeks with my hands, milking every drop of his release. He slumped against me, sliding into the water then and I slowly let my legs down. I caught him as I did so. We gasped as he slid out and together we lowered ourselves to the seats. He leaned back and I climbed up on his lap.

His arms wrapped around me automatically, and I cradled his head against my chest and kissed the top of his hair. I closed my eyes and let out a puff of air, basking in the after-glow of sex.

"Love you," he whispered.

"Love you." I stroked his hair as we sat there, naked in the warm, bubbling water.

"I liked when you called me that," he said after a few minutes, breaking the silence.

"Called you what?"

"Baby. I liked it when you called me that. No one's ever called me that except for my mom and I've never wanted to make out with my mom. It made me feel all warm."

"Well, you're very welcome."

"Mmm. Let's never leave this hot tub," he nuzzled my chest and took a nipple into his mouth.

"I'd agree but...hah...our skin will wrinkle," I breathed and pulled his head back. He let go of my tortured nipple and looked up at me. All of a sudden, the sky opened up, thunder clapped in the air and down came the rain. "It's raining."

"It's Seattle," he shrugged. "We're already wet."

"Should we go in?"

"Not yet," he whispered and leaned in, capturing my lips. His arms wound their way around my waist, and I kissed him back. It was a soft, slow, sucking kiss. His hands caressed my hips as mine went into his hair. Our lips moved perfectly together. My body hummed with electricity and my heart pounded. Kissing him felt so…so utterly amazing. Every time. His tongue traced my lip, and I opened my mouth, and moaned when our tongues met. That seemed to spur him on, and then our bodies were pressed as close together as we were before. I could feel his muscular chest and abdomen against mine. He dragged his lips away from mine and kissed down my jaw to my neck. His paused for a second, and then bit down. I cried out a little in pleasure, and I felt his lips smirk against my skin. He brought his lips back to mine, and cupped my face between his hands, and the kissed became more gently. Finally, he pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Edward," I whispered, and he pulled my face towards his for another searing kiss. His hands began to move my hips, and I moaned loudly at the friction it created. He dropped his head to rest on my shoulder, and I could feel him breathing harshly on my skin. I leaned down and gently bit his neck, which caused him to buck up his hips. The movement made Edward drop his head back and groan. I took his hands and slid them up my chest. His hands grasped them, kneading gently.

"My God," he breathed against the skin of my neck. "You're so fucking beautiful." He smiled at me, and I smiled back, pulling him down for a kiss. His hand trailed down from my face, past my breasts, down my stomach. He paused there, and he pulled back from the kiss, silently asking permission. I nodded. He groaned when he felt how wet I was once again. One finger slid up and down my folds, making me whimper.

He traced up and down a few times, before pushing his fingers in. When he did, I cried out, and he silenced my cries with his mouth. One of my hands went down and grasped his length, his breath leaving his body in a gust as I did so. He began to move his fingers faster, and his hips began thrusting against my hand. He brought his lips to mine, kissing me almost painfully, his tongue thrusting into my mouth. This just made me more wet, and I began to lift my hips up with his. He removed his hand from my folds and our hips kept moving, thrusting against each other, his erection sliding against my clit and my hands clawed down his back. Soon, my body was shuddering and we were crying out again with our releases. He moved his hips a few more times, and then stilled.

"I want you again," I breathed against his mouth.

"God, yes!"

He lifted us out of the jacuzzi, got out backed me into the wall of the house and plunged inside.

Edward made love to me at least three more times before we went back to our room, soaking wet, naked and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning, blissfully sore with my husband's arms wrapped snuggly around me as the morning light filtered in through the blinds. I lifted my head and kissed his chest. "G'morning."

"Hi, baby. Sore?"

"In a good way."

"Want some coffee?"

"Yes, please."

"I love you."

"I love you.

"Are we going to be nudists for the day?" he snorted in response.

"If no one interrupts, yeah. It'll be easier to jump you without worrying about clothes all the time."

"Okay then. Let's have our naked day."

"Get your asses out of bed, you sex-crazed, horn dogs!" We heard Emmett holler from all the way outside. "We're having breakfast before we jet off to Cabo!"

"Up and up and at 'em," Jazz sang, knocking on the house.

Speak of the fucking devils. "There goes our naked day," I groaned.

"Don't you just love my family?"

"Oh, loads," I giggled as I raced to the bathroom to get ready for the new day. "Come on, lazy. Get your sexy ass in the shower with me."

"You'll kill me, woman," he groaned, shuffling behind me.

_**~ Super Mini Epilogue ~**_

To think, if I hadn't given in to Edward, admitted my love to him, I would never have had sex with him, never asked him to marry me, never gotten pregnant and we wouldn't have our baby boy. If I hadn't given in to that man, it wouldn't be like this, in love and part of a new crazy family.

I'm so glad that I did.

_**~ Fin ~**_

**A/N: There you have it. **

**Thank you to all the people that took time to read this story, took time to review and took time to look at all the outfits on my Polyvore. Like I always say at the end of every story...**

**YOU GUYS FUCKING ROCK HARD CORE!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Bye guys!**

**Check the Polyvore for the last outfit and purty please review!**

**I heart you all!**

**Farewell,**

**lionlamb91 *mwah***


	35. Just Another AN

_**Sorry, sorry, sorry,**_

_**Not another chapter/outtake but it's concerning my stupid self. I totally forgot to post what everyone wore to the wedding because my brain shorted out and I didn't think about it until this afternoon.**_

_**While some-or none-of you probably don't look at the outfits, I'll post them anyway because it's a **_**have to **_**kinda thing. **_

_**Their posted now so if you want...go have a look. **_

_**Thanks for your time,**_

_**lionlamb91 :)**_


	36. Alternate Outtake! Hourglass

**Like always, I have to type a disclaimer so I won't get my ass kicked so here goes…Twilight is not mine. There. Satisfied? Good!**

**A/N: **_Hey ya'll! Did ya miss me?_

_This is an alternate outtake from Give In To Me. Going back to when E & B first met. It's a totally different scenario. They don't know each other, Bella's 22, Edward is 23, and they live in Seattle. It's another way I would have taken the story without the smidgen of drama. But if I had written it like this, it wouldn't have been as long. _

_And who'd want that?_

_Enjoy!_

_There will be a few Polyvore outfits so check those out when you're finished reading. _

_There also will be a lemon in the next outtake. It's following after this! So if you're under the age of 18 or if you can't stand bad language, turn back when the time comes. I warned you. _

_I am so sorry. I would have put this up earlier but I'm grieving. My uncle passed away at the age of 39 from a brain hemorrhage and my family is a wreck._

_Anyway, here you go_.

**Outtake Playlist Song: Body Language- Jesse McCartney (ft. T-Pain)**

**- G I T M -**

I'm lifting up my voice to say  
You're the hottest girl in the world today  
The way you shake  
You got me losing my mind  
You're banging like a speaker box  
Turn around; the party stops  
Universal lady, let me take you away

**- G I T M -**

**Hourglass**

"Hey, Edward, you still getting tutored by that bitchy chick?" my older brother asks me as he, my other friend Jasper, and I sat outside a bookstore waiting for my sister Alice and her friend Rose to come back with their friend who they went to high school with.

Apparently this girl owns the store and Alice wants me to meet her. From the way she talks about her friend, it seems like I would really like her.

All I know is that the girl's name is Bella Swan and she's twenty two and she's from Forks. The rest is a mystery to me.

"Dude, I haven't been to see Gianna for two years. Do you know what year this is?"

"2011, duh."

"Then you should know that I've stopped going to see her. She made a pass at me and I wasn't interested."

"Oh. Well, whatever."

Just then, my sister's car pulls up to the curb and she gets out along with Rose. Then Rose turns around and pushes the seat forward and grabs onto a small, pale, albeit very soft hand and gracefully helps the woman out of the car. Connected to that hand is a slender just as pale arm, and connected to that arm comes out a fucking breathtaking woman with long, chocolate want-to-run-my-fingers-through brown hair swept over one shoulder, an hourglass figure wearing high as fuck, black strappy sandals, skin tight black cropped pants, and a pink and orange tie dye halter neck top that shows me the most delicious view of shoulders and back.

I have a new appreciation for hourglasses. Those long legs, round hips, full breasts, tucked in waist and that rocking ass already has me crazy for her and I know nothing about this girl.

This woman is the hottest thing I have ever seen.

I feel like my tongue is hanging out.

"Put your tongue away, man," Jasper places his finger under my chin and pushes up.

Point proven.

And then she turns and looks at me and I am immediately transfixed on her deep brown doe eyes.

I'm lost; it's all over. She's got me hooked.

"Emm, Jazzy, Edward, this is Bella Swan. Bella, Jazz is the blonde one, Emmett is the bear like one and Edward is the penny haired one," Al introduces.

"Dammit," I hear Bella quietly exclaim. I can barely hear her voice and I want to hear it badly

"My God, you are fucking sexy," I blurt involuntarily.

"Excuse me?" she nearly gasps, a gorgeous blush covering her face and neck.

There it is. Shit, her voice! It's soft and husky and feels like cashmere caressing my senses. Not that I'd ever wear cashmere…

"Edward!" Alice screeches, stomping her five inch heeled foot and pulling me aside.

"I'm sorry, Ali. It's just…I mean she's…look at her!"

"You don't even know her."

"I know but…Jesus. She's gorgeous. It seemed necessary to let her know."

"Yes, big brother, Bella's a very attractive girl—"

"Attractive? I want to rip her fucking clothes off!"

"—but she's not just a hot body and pretty face. She's funny, smart, nice, has a good heart and she's responsible. She's a relationship kind of girl, not a fuck-and-run girl. You probably just made the worst first impression in the history of first impressions!"

"Um, I can hear you," Bella waves, getting our attention. "He didn't make a bad impression, Ali. In fact, I'm flattered."

"Really?" Rose sputters.

"Yes, but unfortunately, I'm not looking for anything right now."

"I wasn't going to ask you out," I reply. _Not for a while anyway._

"Oh," she blushes again, "my bad."

"It's just that—"

"It's okay. Besides I wouldn't expect you to—I shouldn't—seeing as we clearly don't know each other in the slightest." She takes out her keys and opens the door and rushes inside.

_No, pretty girl, come back! I want to ask you out!_

Rose punches me on the arm, "Do you know how confused you've probably just made her? One minute you're telling her she's sexy, the next you're _not_ going to ask her out. Could you be any more of a douche right now? You probably hurt her feelings, ass face!"

Dammit! What the fuck did I just do?

**BPOV**

"May I say again, I love your shoes," my short, ebony haired best friend from high school, Mary Alice Cullen, gushes once more to me as she drives toward my bookstore.

I'm sitting in the back seat of her sports car, my knees squished against the back of the passenger seat. Rosalie, my other taller, blonde friend wouldn't fit in the back. I don't know how to drive Al's car and I'm shorter than Rose by a good couple inches so that leaves me to ride in the back.

But no one can fit in this little car. And thank God I wore capris today because if I had worn a skirt, I'd be advertising my goods to whoever walked by. I know I ain't getting out of this car with grace; hell, no one could.

Zilch!

Zippo!

"So you keep telling me, Ali. It rarely happens for me to come across a good deal on shoes you seem to approve of."

"It's good you were thinking of me while you bought them," she smiles.

We pull up next to my store and Rose quickly exits to help me out of the car. Surprisingly, I don't fall like I had planned. And from the corner of my eye I see three guys standing against the wall. But the one that catches my attention is the gorgeous, wild bronze haired man on the right.

Holy crap, he's fine! Those green eyes looking right through me, causing a pleasant warmth to fill me. I look him up and down-out of my peripheral of course-taking in his lean, muscled body.

Mm mm, he's a tasty morsel.

_No, Swan, he's probably Alice's brother. Off limits!_

I had promised myself I would stay single after what Paul did and throwing myself at my best friend's older brother was not a good thing. 'Bout the Paul thing…I'll make it short and sweet…he cheated and treated me like shit, putting guys off for a long time.

But he could be an exception…

_No, he won't. The guy looks like he gets around._

I would get around too if I looked like that.

"…tongue away, man," is all I hear from the blonde guy as he puts a finger under the hot one's chin. Apparently he _was _gaping at me; not anymore.

"Em, Jazzy, Edward, this is Bella Swan. Bella, Jazz is the blonde one, Emmett is the bear like one and Edward is the penny haired one," Ali makes the introductions.

"Dammit!" I softly exclaim. He's definitely off limits. But wait…doesn't Ali want me to meet him? Does he even find me attractive?"

"My God, you are fucking sexy," he blurts.

"Excuse me?" I gasp, feeling my face and neck heat.

"Edward!" Alice scolds, pulling him aside, presuming to tell him that I'm not just a pretty face and hot body. And I'm assuming other things.

"Um, I can hear you," I wave, getting their attention, breaking them from their argument. "He didn't make a bad impression, Ali. In fact, I'm flattered."

"Really?" Rose sputters.

"Yes, but unfortunately, I'm not looking for anything right now."

"I wasn't going to ask you out," he replies.

"Oh," I blush again, "my bad."

"It's just that—"

"It's okay. Besides I wouldn't expect you to—I shouldn't—seeing as we clearly don't know each other in the slightest." I take out my keys and open the door and run inside to open my store. **(A/N: Haha, that rhymed.)**

And avoided Edward Cullen for the rest of the time my friends were here.

**EPOV**

"She's avoiding me, Alice," I whine to my sister. "When she's out with us, she steers clear of me. I just want to talk to her!"

"Don't bitch at me, Eddie. What do you expect? You told her you weren't going to ask her out _even_ _after _you said she was 'fucking sexy,'" she replies as she messes with her compact mirror thingy. "You're the king of mixed signals."

"The hell I am! I was flustered. Did you look at her, Ali? I had no control around that girl."

"You barely know her, Edward."

"But I want to know her. She won't let me."

"Look, big brother," she turns to me, "Bella Swan is a sensitive girl. You can't call her sexy then say you're not going to ask her out. It fucks with her head. It fucks with anyone's head."

"When are you two going to hang out again?" I ask, hopeful it's sometime soon.

She looks at her little watch, "In about an hour. And no you may not tag along."

"Please?" I beg. Fuck, I sound utterly desperate. "Please let me go, Al. She makes me feel…I've never felt anything like this."

"You don't feel anything. You don't know anything about her, Edward," her eyes somewhat soften.

"Like I said before, Alice, I want to learn things about her. I'm metaphorically on my knees! Let me come with you. I just want to look at her; I won't hit on her whatsoever. PLEASE!"

"You sound like a girl."

"A girl I shall be. Just let me come with you, damn it!"

"Oh my God, okay! Shut up already!" she throws her hands up in defeat.

"Yes!" I pump my fist then grab my little sister in a crushing hug. I kiss her cheek. "Thank you, Ali!"

"You're going to fuck up my makeup, Edward, lemme go!"

I let her go, so fucking happy I'll eventually get to see Isabella Swan's beautiful face.

_**About an hour later…**_

"Okay, Edward, you need to contain yourself in here," Ali faces me as we stop in front of Bella's store. "No drooling."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do not call me ma'am, either."

"Yes, Alice, okay! Go in!" I am so excited to see her!

Jesus, I'm turning into a woman.

"Here we go," she pushes the door open and the little bell above it rings.

"I'll be right with you!" Bella's gorgeous voice calls from somewhere by the bookshelves. She has quite the collection. From where I am standing, I can see a Romance section, a Non-fiction section, and a Sci-Fi section.

Screw staying away from her. Alice can kiss my ass. I want that girl. "I need to talk to her, Al."

"Edward, no!" she grabs for my arm but I'm too quick as I walk towards where Bella is.

She's standing by the Young Adult section, pricing the books. A little crinkle forms between her brows as she concentrates. God, she looks gorgeous today! She's wearing a bright blue sundress that hit just above her knees and white leather, woven sandals on her feet. Her hair is upswept in a crown braid with a few loose tendrils falling around her face. No makeup on—maybe some chap stick on her pretty mouth.

I just want to grab her and kiss the hell out of her!

"You look pretty today," I say to her.

She gasps, startled, "Edward. What are you doing here? Where's Alice?"

"In front."

"And you're back here…why?"

"'Cause you've been avoiding me."

Her face reddens, "No."

"Yes you have, Bella. I want to know why."

"I wasn't aware I was avoiding you."

"Oh, come on. Every time you're around our friends you avoid me. You avoid eye contact, put space between us and I want to know why you're doing it."

She shrugs and drops the price gun and puts the books on the shelf. "Look, I just got five boxes of books in and I need to put them on the shelf. I can't argue with you about this at the moment. And why does it matter if I'm ignoring you?"

She picks the gun back up.

"Because when one person wants another, they tend not to like it when the person who they want is ignoring them."

She drops the gun on the floor and flushes. "Y-you want me?"

I nod slowly, grinning.

"B-but you said the other day you didn't want t-to ask me out," she stammers.

"You got me all jumbled. I couldn't correct myself before you ran off."

"Why, Edward?" she asks.

"Why, what?"

"Why do you want me? Look at me; I'm not what guys want! They want skinny minis. Model types. I am nowhere near there. You could have any girl you wanted. Why me?"

"I want you. No one else."

"Oh my God, why? I need to know why," she cries.

"You're beautiful. And while you ignored me the other day, I watched you. You're smart, funny, kind and fuck if you don't have the most gorgeous mouth I've ever seen. I want to eat you up."

"Wha—"

I interrupt her. "See, Bella, unlike most guys I prefer curves. Soft, supple curves and long legs. Which, coincidentally, you have. To make it simple, I love hourglass figures. And smart, funny, beautiful girls. That's what I know about you and I want to know more. I want to date you, wine and dine you."

"I don't like wine."

"See," I smile, "I'm already learning. So what do you like to drink?"

"Edward! Leave her alone. I'm supposed to be hanging out with her, not deal with your drooling. Go home! You broke the rules, you ass," my sister screeches from the front of the store.

I groan. "Fine." I turn back to Bella. "Can I have your number? I'd like to continue this conversation. Please? I'll beg."

"Sure." She smiles and pulls a pen from behind her ear and grabs my hand, sending shocks of electricity up my arm. I wonder if she felt it. She writes her cell number on my palm. "I look forward to hearing from you."

I grin wide, "Me too." Then I run to the front of the store and grab my sister in a hug. I then show her my hand. "Phone number, Al!"

"Oh, Eddie, you're obsessed," she sighs. "Now go home!"

"Going." I walk to the door. "Bye, Al. Bye, Bella!"

"Leave," Alice rolls her eyes.

"Bye, Edward," Bella calls after. I have the biggest shit eating grin on my face right now. And then I remember…Ali brought me here. I jog back to the door and peek inside. Alice and Bella are talking animatedly.

"Edward, go home," Alice growls.

"I need your keys. You brought my here, Mary Alice. Can Bella take you home?"

"Yeah, I'll take her," Bella replies.

"Thank you." I hold up my hand. "Keys, Al."

She chucks her keys at me. I catch them in one hand. Great they're pink and frilly. "Nice, Alice. A carebear?"

"Fucking going home," she yells.

"Going, going." I close the door and run to my sister's car.

_I got Bella's number. _

**BPOV**

I've never given a guy my number. I can't believe the first time I give my number to a guy, it's Edward Cullen. And he was so persistent! Every two minutes I look at my phone to check for a text or call from a unknown number.

"Oh shit, you gave my brother your number, didn't you?" Alice gasps.

"No, why do you ask?" I blush. I'm such a bad liar.

"You are the worst liar Isabella Swan. Why did you do it?"

"He's sexy and he wanted my number. I'm sorry if it offends you. He begged me." _Not really._

"You've fallen under the Cullen charm."

"Maybe," I shrug. _I really have. That man's irresistible. _

"What's this I hear about the Cullen charm?" Rosalie asks, walking in, looking great as usual.

"Bella's fallen under it," Alice shakes her head.

"It's difficult not to. Jasper fell under yours," she adds.

"Yeah." Alice gets all dreamy-eyed.

"I gave in to Emmett's."

"Yeah you did. You two were fucking by the end of the month."

"Alice! Shut up!" Rose slaps Alice's arm.

"Jeez, what's with you and hitting?"

"You're airing out private things, bitch."

"Oh lord, it's not like I haven't heard about them before," I cross my arms. "You two cluck like hens."

My phone buzzes in my pocket. Excited, I quickly pull it out.

_425-767-2259_

"Is this your brother's number, Al?" I show her the screen.

She nods with a large smile on her face.

_What do you like to drink? –E_

Back to the conversation, huh? I inwardly squeal and answer him.

**Hello, Edward. What do I drink…oh, lots of things. I drink water, coffee, juice, hot cocoa, etc. –B**

_Haha. I mean alcohol-wise. You're cute. –E_

"He said I'm cute!" I squeak.

"You're such a girl," Rose rolls her eyes. "This isn't high school."

"For me it is. I never had a boyfriend in high school. I have the right to act like I am. This hot guy is flirting with me!"

"Eww, that's my brother," Alice grimaces.

"He ain't my brother," I retort, grinning.

_Thank you God! I'd be committing incest. Eww, never mind. That's wrong._

**Hmm, let's see…I'm not much of a drinker but if I have to choose, I guess a wine cooler, cheerleader beer ya know? The real hard stuff. *wink* BTW, you're pretty cute yourself. –B**

_Are you flirting with me? –E_

**A little. *wink* -B**

_Oh, wow, a beautiful girl is flirting with me. –E_

God, he's so…

**You started it. –E**

_I admit it. So…the hard stuff, huh? –E_

**Yeah, I'm practically an alkie. Lol. –B**

_See? You're adorable. –E_

**Are you asking me what I drink because you want to have dinner right? –B**

_Maybe. –E_

**Mhm. So if I were to say yes, where would you take me? –B**

_You'd go out with me? *drops jaw* -E_

**If you're asking, sure. Why not? You're pretty easy to look at. Not a bad personality. –B**

_Oh, my day just got better and better. What about coffee for our first? –E_

**I thought you wanted to take me out somewhere fancy? –B**

_I do. Oh my god, I do! Just coffee first. –E_

**Okay. Where? When? –B**

_Tomorrow? –E_

**I work tomorrow. –B **

_Well what about before work? Coffee is something you drink in the morning. –E_

**Ok. -B**

_How about the place across the street from your store? –E_

**Ooh! I love that place. Ok. See you then. –B**

_Really? SCORE! –E _

**Yes. -B**

_I look forward to having coffee with you, Ms. Swan. –E_

**Me too. Bye, Mr. Cullen. –B**

Now I really do squeal. Out loud, in high pitch, hurting Rose and Alice's ears.

"Fuck, Bella! That's piercing! Shut the hell up!" Rose yells over my cries.

"Why are you screeching?" Alice winces.

"We're having coffee tomorrow. Oh God what am I gonna wear?"

Shit, I need an outfit! What does a girl where to have coffee with an Adonis? Damn it I need new clothes!

"Okay, Bella, Bella," Alice grabs my hands, "I will help you find an outfit for coffee with my brother, alright? Calm yourself."

"You will?"

"Duh. Fashion buff right here," she points at herself.

I grab her in a hug, "Thank you, Ali! You're the best friend ever!"

"Hey! I'm standing right here," Rose pouts.

"One of my best friends ever," I correct myself.

"Thank you."

_Coffee. Tomorrow. With Edward Fucking Cullen. Sigh._

**EPOV**

I'm so excited!

Shit that sounds girly.

I don't care, I'm excited!

I get the privilege of spending time with a beautiful girl tomorrow!

"I'm having coffee with Bella tomorrow," I yell at my brother and Jasper.

"So," Emmett shrugs, "you want a medal?"

I smile wide. "Nope. Just her; I just want her."

"Oh shit, you're already whipped!" Jazz gasped.

"So are you and you too, Emmett. I want to be whipped. I want a woman to own me heart, body, and soul. I believe Bella has the potential to be that woman. I can see myself with her in the future. I mean Jesus, did you guys see her that first day?"

"Yes, we saw your tongue fall out of your mouth. You've been panting after that woman for a week," Jazz nods, rolling his eyes.

"Oh and you haven't done the same with Alice?" I accuse then turn to my brother, "Or you?"

"Hey, don't drag me in the middle of this. I didn't make that panting comment. Leave me out of it."

"Whatever. I'm going home." I wave goodbye and walk to me Bentley.

I start the engine and drive away to my lonely, Bella-less, large apartment on the top floor. I own a chain of record stores throughout the Washington area. It makes me some pretty kick ass money. I park in the garage and walk to the elevator. Once inside I press the PH button.

Yeah I live in a penthouse. It's missing someone to come home to, though…someone like Bella.

Instead of moping about what might be but isn't at the moment, I pick up my phone and shoot her a text.

_I'm excited. –E_

A few seconds later, I get a reply. I grin wide as I read it. Just knowing she texts me makes me happy.

**About coffee? –B **

_Yes, very much so. –E_

**Thank God, I thought I was the only one. -B**

_I like pining for you. –E _

**You're pining for me? –B**

_At this very moment. –E _

**I'm not that far away, Edward. –B**

_Far enough. –E_

**You sure do have a way with words. If this was a historical romance novel, I'd be swooning. –B**

What? She's swooning?

_Are you really? –E_

**No lol. My face is without a doubt red, though. –B**

Argh! Tomorrow needs to get here quicker, dammit! I want to see her right the fuck now!

_I'd love to see you blush. –E_

**Oh you will. I do it quite frequently. –B**

_Can't wait. –E_

**I have a customer. I'll ttyl. –B**

_Ok. TTFN. –E_

**Quoting Tigger? Cute. –B**

_Oops, he does say that doesn't he? –E_

**Yes, he does. I remember my childhood well. Bye Edward. –B**

_Bye, Bella. –E_

I put my phone away and throw myself on the couch, close my eyes and will tomorrow to get here faster.

When I open my eyes again, the cloudy day shines through. I fell asleep on the couch and…it's seven in the morning. My family's probably worried shitless. I pick up my phone.

Yup, ten missed calls and six texts; one from Alice, one from Emmett, one from Jazz, one from my mom and one from my dad and one from Bella.

Bella was worried about me? My heart warms. Ah, she's amazing. I've known her a week and she's getting worried when I don't answer.

I send a mass text.

_I'm alive. Fell asleep on the couch last night. Stop worrying. –E_

**I oughta kick your ass, little brother! –Em**

**I will kill you for doing that! –A**

**Jesus, man. Ya had us all freakin' out. –J**

**Don't do that to me again! –Mom**

**I'm glad you're alright. Your mother was almost in tears. –Dad**

**Good. You owe me coffee. –B**

I laugh hard at Bella's text. But sheesh, they worry too much. It was only a night.

_No one kidnapped me. Chill. –E_

**Warn us before you go MIA for eight hours without a word. –Em**

**I'm still going to kill you. –A**

**I forgive you. Haha. –J**

**I worry because you're my son. And that's one of the numerous things that could happen to you, Edward Anthony! –Mom**

**I will console your mother. Good morning. –Dad**

**I'm chill. I just want coffee. –B**

I got out of the mass text messages and answered only Bella.

_You want it right now? –E_

**That's when you drink coffee, duh. –B**

_Ok. Lol. Meet you in ten? –E_

**Sounds good. –B**

**BPOV**

I drive into town wearing some jeans, black TOMS, and a blue, green, and yellow swirly-patterned, strapless top. I piled my hair into a messy bun this morning as well. I stop in front of the coffee shop across from my store, get out and go inside to meet Edward. To be completely honest, I am way more excited than I let on yesterday in my texts to him. I'm vibrating with excitement and nervousness as I walk through the doors. I easily spot him.

He looks absolutely god-like as always. He's in a light blue V-neck, jeans, and sneakers. I want to lick him.

"Hey," I wave as he stands; ever the gentleman.

"You look…I…there are no words to describe how beautiful you are," he gapes.

I blush. "Shut up. I'm not in anything fancy."

"There it is," he points at my face, smiling. "Bella, you could wear a barrel and you'd still be stunning."

"That'd be terribly uncomfortable. I'd get splinters in my ass cheeks."

He laughs. "She's funny, too. God, you're incredible."

"Edward, stop. You're such a suck up."

"I love learning how amazing you are."

"Okay," I quietly clap my hands together. "Coffee time. What are you buying me?"

"What would you like?"

"I want a piece of crumble cake and an iced mocha with chocolate and whipped cream. It's too muggy for hot coffee."

"I have never been more turned on than right now."

I laugh loud.

"You're just…the perfect woman," he awes. "I think I'm in love."

I laugh again.

"So far, you have ordered the two things I always get on summer days here. You're exquisite!"

_**~ 0oooOooo0 ~**_

As soon as the crumble cake and our iced coffees arrive, we go for the dessert first. It was gone within minutes. I spot little bit of crumble left on the plate and we both grab for it. As soon as our fingers touch, a shot of electricity shoots up my arm and we pull our hands back.

"Woah," Bella says.

"Yeah, did you feel that?"

"Um hum," she nods.

"I could really fall for you, Isabella Swan."

"Promise?" she blushes.

She wants me to fall for her? Halle-fucking-lujah! I can see myself with this woman for the rest of my life. She's so perfect for me and I haven't even kissed her yet. Damn, what it would be like to make love to her! It's going to be amazing, I know it will.

"I want to kiss you," I softly murmur.

"I don't kiss on the first date," she blocks the view of her pretty lips from my sight with her hand.

I scoot closer to her and run my thumb along her jaw. "Maybe you can make an exception for me?"

"You'll have to be very persuasive."

Challenge accepted!

I get as close as possible to her, hook both her legs over my thigh, eliciting a small squeak from her and tuck a strand of loose hair with my other hand behind her small ear. I then bring my face mere inches from hers and whisper, "Is my idea of persuasion working?"

She gulps and answers, "A little."

"Let me kiss you, baby."

She gasps quietly, "You called-you called me…"

"Yes. Let me kiss you. Please? I want to so badly."

"D-don't sw-swallow my face, okay? I don't like that."

_Oh, Cullen you seductive motherfucker, you! She's putty in your hands. _

"Never," I shake my head and capture her sweet lips with my own.

She lightly whimpers and slips her arms around my neck, getting closer to me. I keep one hand on her cheek and wrap the other around her waist. I keep the kisses light at first, light caresses even though I want nothing more than to deepen it and kiss her harder. One arm that is around my neck slides up and her fingers are in my hair, tugging lightly.

"Your hair's really soft," she says against my mouth and I laugh.

"Thank you. I want inside. That okay?"

She nods, "Please."

I've just figured out I fucking love kissing her. She's got the sweetest lips I've ever tasted and it's so easy persuade her to let me inside and see what she tastes like there. I lick her bottom lip, forcing a small moan out and she opens for me and I'm in. Our tongues are slowly tangling and I'm holding her tighter, growling at the flavor of this woman. She tastes like cinnamon and chocolate, so damn sweet. I want to eat her up. I bet she's this sweet all over.

Oh, man, I can't wait till we get to that stage!

"Why do you ever kiss me like that?" I hear an older woman say to her husband.

"I'll do it if you want. Let me take my dentures out first," her husband replies.

"You've ruined it Henry. Drink your tea."

"What? I gotta take 'em out for tongue kissing, darling. You said it was better the last time I took them out."

That should have grossed me out but right now, here, kissing the girl of my dreams, it didn't phase me.

"Hush up. Look at them. They look so in love."

"Stop staring at them, Amelia. They probably think we're weirdoes."

I kissed Bella until the need for air was severely needed.

"God, you taste good."

"You're really, really good at that," Bella breathes, all flushed and breathing hard.

"You are, too, beautiful girl."

"That had to be the best first kiss I've ever had."

"You've never been kissed," I gape, taken aback.

"Yes, twice, but they were never as good as that was. I should let you kiss me more often."

I laugh and crook my finger at her, "I should. How 'bout I start now? C'mere, baby."

"I like when you call me that." She brings her sweet mouth back to mine and we make out in the coffee shop, not caring who sees.

**BPOV**

"I." Kiss "Have to." Kiss. "Get to work." Kiss

"One more, please?"

I give Edward another long kiss and break away, breathless.

"Never going to get tired of that," he smiles and licks his lips. "You taste better than a piece of candy."

"I'm gonna go now," I cup his cheek and stand.

"Okay."

"I'll see you…"

"Later?" he grins

"Yes, later."

"Bye, baby."

God, I'm never going to get tired of hearing that from his lips.

"B-bye." I make sure I have my keys and back out of the coffee shop and walk across the street to my store.

And he looks out the window the whole way, smiling wide.

God, I'm in trouble…

**A/N: Another date and lemon are up next! There you go, lovelies. This bad boy took me for-fucking-ever! I hope you like it! **

**This goes to show how much I love your asses. Lol. **

**Show me some love in return and click on that little bubble.**

**I'll be back soon. And tell me if you find any errors!**

**Bye!**

**3 lionlamb91 3**

**Oh, and vote for BD for the MTV Movie Awards! Best Kiss and Movie of the Year. I do believe they were screwed outta their best performances! I'm raping the vote buttons!**

**VOTE!**

**VOTE!**

**VOTE!**


	37. AN: Please Forgive Me

I'm taking a hiatus.

I am utterly heartbroken right now.

I'm sooo sorry for doing this, guys. I promised you a second outtake for GITM but….I can't right now. I know that some of you may think I'm dramatic and stupid for this but after the whole Rob being cheated on…I can't post anything. I can't even stomach reading any fanfics. In my mind, those two being together was what fueled my imagination. In my mind, they were truly my Edward and Bella.

I don't know when I'm gonna be able to post anything. I was such a big fan of hers and I almost feel like I've been cheated on even though I don't know them one bit. You can be angry at me but it's not going to change how I feel.

I can't do it right now.

I am so sorry. I'm soooo sorry, my lovelies.

Your distraught author,

Lionlamb91


End file.
